


垃圾男人与漂亮蠢货是否可以收获他们真挚的爱情

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage and Discipline, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 150,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 现在，夜枭几乎是真的要为此感到发笑了。“我待你不好，卡尔-艾尔。”他惊叹说，“我待你不好——你所有的氪石如今都是我替你收集来的，在你翘班出门不知道在哪里闲逛搞女人的时候，你的工作也是我来替你做。你生了六个孩子，甚至一个都没有费心养过。你甚至连他们的名字都记不住——而现在，你居然说，我待你不好？”球三蝙超（枭终），故事结尾会涉及主世界蝙超但内容较少
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kal-Il | Ultraman/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Superman/Batman
Comments: 41
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 垃圾肉文，么的灵魂。球三蝙超，没有下限。  
> 不过我可以剧透，是垃圾男人先动心的（？）
> 
> 一点注释：官方地球三世界基本可以被认为是主世界对应，所有主世界的英雄都成为了反派，正义联盟对应犯罪辛迪加。其中超人对应终极人，为卡尔-艾尔(Kal-ll，但是中文统一翻译成了艾尔)。蝙蝠侠对应夜枭，为布鲁斯的兄弟小托马斯·韦恩。神奇女侠对应超女王，为路易斯·莱恩。官方认定他们三个有肉体关系。至于终极人的人生目标之一是留下后代，还会流泪啜泣之后恼羞成怒这些也都是官方干的！

在空旷寂寥的办公室里，他又一次经历了令人筋疲力尽的一天。

最先被解决的，是关于强尼快克和死亡风暴之间爆发的一场关于领地和部分设施所属权的激烈纷争。艾伦的领土本来就跟斯坦因颇为接近，虽然双方在此之前已经相安无事了近三年，然而最近随着新的石油和金矿在边界线的采掘，双方火药味渐渐浓重。在犯罪辛迪加管不着的地方，不知道双方已经进行过多少轮的火并。“既然你们双方都承认自己身为犯罪辛迪加成员的身份，”今天早上，坐在工作台后，托马斯向着双方面无表情地宣布说。“那么这就意味着你们应当遵守犯罪辛迪加的纪律……”

“纪律。”强尼快克大笑了起来，“什么该死的纪律，他妈的斯坦因那个小人……”

“彼此彼此，艾伦先生。”死亡风暴的下颌不自然地动作着，几秒钟过后，他腐坏的怪脸便转向了韦恩。“无意冒犯，但是有资格调停我和强尼快克之间纷争的人按照程序只可以是终极人……”

“对啊对啊，我已经有一个礼拜没有听过我们可爱的犯罪头头儿的消息了。你把他藏到哪去了，难不成，二位又……”

强尼快克比出了一个下流的手势，夜枭对此视若无睹——花费精力去纠正这个组织里每个人糟糕透顶的语言习惯是并无必要的，况且，他对于维护终极人的名誉这件事本身也缺乏兴趣。“根据协定，终极人不在场的情况下，我和超女王有资格行驶与其相等的权力。现在，先生们。”他彬彬有礼，却又以一种不容拒绝的强硬继续开口说，“请打开你们面前的有关资料，让我们的会议继续。”

中午，他所掌管的哥谭爆发了一次小规模的混乱，在小丑死后，总还是会有人试图效仿他高举起反叛的旗帜，然而托马斯对此倒是没有什么慌乱。他如之前所设计好的那样启动了城市的自卫队与防护系统。当天下午，又重新检阅了几个跟其他城市的交流记录。

最后一个来拜访他的人则是路易斯，这位美丽，漂亮，却又心狠手辣的蛇蝎美人才刚一见面，就毫不见外地坐上了他的大腿。“我又有好长一段时间没有见过我们亲爱的阿终了，”她一边这么说，一边用舌头和亲吻轻轻挑逗着托马斯的耳垂说。“说真的，这次你又把他藏到哪里去啦？深藏地下？黄太阳室？”

每次他消失都让我担心我是不是再也见不到他……而这会让我变得无比的寂寞。这么说着的路易斯对着他懒洋洋地抛了个媚眼。

这让夜枭坐在原地，略微地想了一会儿。

“我满足不了你吗？”当他这么说的时候，果不其然，超女王咯咯大笑了起来——她是个性感、火辣，与此同时却又带着一种独特风骚的非常特别的那种女人，即使你知道她可以前一秒还在冲你微笑，下一秒就毫不犹豫地扭断你的脖子，这也不妨碍一个男人沉醉于她那激情洋溢的魅力之中。

“你当然是人类里最好的。”她将手压在了托马斯的胸膛上，又在他的额头轻轻落下了一个吻。

如果他想抱她，现在是个时机。他的手只要稍稍动动，就能顺着路易斯的大腿滑到她温暖柔软的短裙下去。

但是与之相反的是，他仍旧坐在原地。

“不是所有生物中最好的。”他平静地指出。

这让超女王看着他，过了几秒钟，她再次地大笑出声——她真美，以至于当她从托马斯的腿上跳下来，舒展开她柔韧而又有力的四肢时，托马斯允许自己以一种毫不掩饰的方式欣赏她。

“你该不会在为那个男人守身吧，我甜甜的托马斯？”她终于忍不住开始戏谑道。“还是说那个男人终于榨干了你？他比我更好操吗？他的那里到底有着什么魔力？我确实已经很久没有和卡尔上过床了——自从他转换兴趣，发现生育后代这种事情不需要一个女人也可以做到之后。但我现在倒是确实有点想念他——告诉我，他比起那些女人来滋味如何？他被你操的时候会像是那些女人一样汁水连连，以至于向你求饶不已吗？还是说他会像是之前我们见过的某次一样，满目含泪，轻声饮啜？”

当她说这些话的时候，毫无疑问，她是极度恶毒的。她攻讦着终极人一生中最为痛恨的那些短处，不管是那可以足以像女人一样诞下后代的身体，还是离开氪石后的软弱无力。

“你可以下次当着面这么问问他。”托马斯说。“如果他告诉你了，记得答案也分享给我一下。”

这话让超女王再次放纵地大笑，她走到办公室的一侧拉开了窗子，看着她那裸露出的脊背，夜枭禁不住想她是不是在来见自己以前就已经准备好了去卢瑟那边。

“我会的，宝贝儿。”路易斯在离开前冲着他这么甜甜地说。“我可是等不及啦——和我们了不起的卡尔一起交流做妈妈的感受。”

现在，终于，整个办公室里只剩下了他最后一人。他深深地吸了口气，让一直紧绷着的神经在这少有的几分钟内得到尽可能的放松——对待超女王这样的“朋友”，自然，他有他的应对方式，然而不管怎么讲，当她真的靠近的时候，到底是应该回撤还是迎击，到底是应该巧笑倩兮还是应当严词厉色，这些都是足以让一个人变得筋疲力尽起来的事项。他向后靠在自己宽大的办公椅上，静静地闭目养神了一会儿，然后才突然询问电脑说。

“现在是第多少个小时？”

象征着AI运作中的指示灯闪烁了几下。

“已经十七个小时过去了，托马斯老爷。”

“氪石戒断？”

“八天。”

八天。托马斯心想。

八天，足够让那个将氪石视作生命，几乎是拥有记忆的那一刻起就从未长时间离开过氪石供养，对其而言，氪石便是生命之光，欲望之火，存在意义的男人变得足够的软弱无能。事实上，只要加上一点点黄太阳光，就足够让这个高大健硕的男人蜷缩成脆弱的一团。

但是当然，氪石的戒断仍旧是必要的——考虑到终极人喜欢氪石，离开他就宛如失去了一切的瘾君子，浑身发抖，战栗不已，谵妄中时不时还会落下泪来。八天的教育，应当足够让卡尔明白自己的所犯之错。

当然，倒不是说他知道了就不会再犯。

夜枭又盯着已经关闭的电脑屏幕上所映射出的自己的倒影思忖了一会儿，心不在焉地用两只手的大拇指打着架。

十七个小时，八天的戒断。顶多是几天的温顺……

然后，当然啦，他就又会恢复成那副自高自大，目中无人，满嘴的丛林法则，强者得生，满眼蔑视的样子。不仅如此，他一定还会为现在的状况而恼羞成怒。

恼羞成怒，托马斯又忍不住想，恼羞成怒，愤慨异常——然而即使如此，却又无法忍心痛下杀手。

这就是为什么，虽然他犯罪辛迪加的同事们总是非常诧异，但是托马斯一次也没有迟疑过将卡尔的缰绳丢回到地面上的缘故。他们总说，难不成让辛迪加的领袖生过孩子就可以获得某些特殊对待，要不然为什么卡尔至今都没有真的杀了他？不，夜枭之所以能做到，只是因为他摸透了卡尔的脾气，这个明明已经成长成了一个男人，骨子里却还像是个男孩，甚至像是个从来没有用自己的方式与这个世界对抗过的软弱男孩的氪星之子的脾气。

他还是挺喜欢看到自己养的宠物在其他人面前耀武扬威的，托马斯转着他的大拇指想，再说了，管不住裤子本身也不能完全算是终极人的错。他总是会对这个一旦失去了能力上的优势就会忍不住畏缩了起来——却又忍不住要对着人虚张声势的蠢货感到心软。

毕竟，那也是个非常漂亮而又任性的特殊蠢货。

一个已经为他生下了六个孩子，却还是无法认清自己位置的漂亮蠢货。

想到这里，夜枭一直僵硬着的嘴角终于动了动。

他轻快地站起身，觉得是时候了。

* * *

房间里很黑。黑到了伸手不见五指的地步。常言有道，黑暗总是伙同着噩梦一齐前来，彻底的黑暗不仅令人疯狂，还会唤醒人内心最深处的那一份恐惧。

然而，在黑暗正中心的那张大床上，那个正在不停挣动，因为双手被铁链牢牢吊在四角柱的两端，所以每次动作都会引起铁链哗哗作响——与此同时，腿部艰难的移动则伴奏出窸窸窣窣的低音的人影，却是在对此毫无察觉的不停挣扎着，呻吟着。

“妈的，托马斯……”伴随着诅咒一般沙哑的呻吟，还有时断时续，既像是啜泣，又像是情人暧昧淫靡的声响的男人粗重地喘息。“夜枭……啊，啊……”在发出这个名字的刹那，几乎是条件反射似的，某种古怪的兴奋顺着腰部蹿上了他的脊梁，他快要支持不住了——他早就支持不住了。他前面和后面此刻饱胀得快要令人发疯，而与此同时，他胯下的床褥早就浸满了黏湿的，莫名的，来自后庭的欲潮和前方的精液。他就是想要让他求他，他知道。每当他呻吟起夜枭的代号，当他喊起那个男人的名字时，被放在他的身体里的跳蛋就会剧烈地弹动起来，在撞击着男人都会具有的那个脆弱而有敏感的前列腺的同时，释放出更多的，近乎于催情似的，折磨得人发疯，就好像是无数蚂蚁在爬，就好像是要让人思维终结似的痒，空虚到需要更多更加凶猛，更加热诚，更加炽烈的东西填充才能得以满足的液体。

“你必须要学会节制，卡尔-艾尔。”那天早上，将他亲手放进他的后庭，与此同时，打开了控制器开关的夜枭面无表情地说。“你要学会克制……”

“去你他妈的克制。”

“随随便便地试图找一个女人上床真不像你。”小托马斯·韦恩的面孔藏在那猫头鹰似的面罩之后。事实上，他冰冷的声音已经引发了终极人内心的一阵畏缩。

他已经有七天多没有吃过氪石了。氪石，这种几乎是从他出生就一直伴随着他的东西。

很难形容离开氪石对于终极人来说到底是怎样的一种感受，这就好像残忍地将一只终其一生都拥有着一个坚硬的壳，一个不管外界发生了什么都可以蜷缩进去，得以保护的壳，将这样的一只蜗牛活生生地从他的壳上扒了下来。虽则不至于说是钻心剜骨似的疼痛，但是当它掉落在地面上时，世界从此变成了不一样的……

任何一个简单的事物，一个他原先不放在眼里的事物，如今都可以如此轻而易举地伤害他……

他不擅长面对这样的念头，就好像他也同样不擅长面对人类无比软弱的身体。

如果是平时，他早就已经要筋疲力尽地连连哀求。但是今天，他决定要有骨气一些——他已经为这件事下了八年的决心了。他妈的，是时候显得有骨气一些了。他夜枭就算他妈的不给他氪石又能拿他怎样，他还能杀了他吗？ **他舍得杀了他吗？** 要知道，他可算是操到了这个星球，这个世界，这群愚蠢的人类的认知里来的最强的那个男人。自然，拥有氪石的他是无敌于天下的。而他可不信夜枭真的舍得对他下死手。

再说了，他为夜枭生过孩子，那么多的孩子……

一想到孩子，在又一股热潮从他的身体深处——不是来自前列腺，而是更加往深，更加向里，无比隐秘，但是与此同时却又真实存在着的地方爆发而出的同时，终极人终于无比苦闷地呻吟出声。

孩子，孩子，孩子，都是孩子的问题。是他的计划产生了什么错误？还是说他对于整件事情的理解在哪里出了差错？他是按照他所受的教育行事的。那时，他就在那座飞船上，他听到了父亲是如何教导他，“弱者应亡，强者应存，世间至理，弱肉强食。而对于你来说，我勇敢的卡尔，最重要的就是要流传下你的血脉。你是氪星唯一的一个遗孤，这是我们千辛万苦才为你创造的。这会让你获得其他人前所未有的一种优势，而你要将我们的姓氏，我们的愿望，我们的野心不停地向下传承……”

听着这样的话长大的卡尔，自然，有过许多的女友。不要开玩笑了，又不是什么疯疯癫癫的狂人，既然要繁衍后代，那么理所当然的，出现在脑子里的第一选项就该是去寻找一个女人。他有过很多的女人，数不胜数的女人，她们包括了千娇百媚的劳拉，心狠手辣的路易斯，还有身材火辣的丽萨乃至于算不上人的劳里。他和她们中的每一个都曾经疯狂地做爱，自然，她们中的每一个也都满怀期待地能够诞下这个世界最为强壮也是最为勇猛的氪星人的子嗣。

但是，然后呢？

“你的氪星生殖细胞本身是可以和人类诞下子嗣的。”当时，负责氪星人的身体检查——荣获了获取终极人全部数据殊荣的夜枭是这么坐在猫头鹰椅上告诉他说。“但是，这里面有一个问题——你的氪星基因令细胞分裂的太快了。它超出了人类母体提供的细胞质所能承担的最大上限。所以，它们绝大多数都在分裂的第二天到第三天的时候就宣告死亡。至于少部分存活下来的，例如你和超女王结合后的细胞，也因为癌症似的裂变能力而受到母体的消除。”

这让终极人恨恨地一拳捶在了托马斯加固后的书桌上。“我不接受这个答案。”他说。

“科学，无所谓你接不接受，”坐在原位的夜枭看起来依旧云淡风轻——当然啦，反正背负着一个种族的繁衍重任的人又不是他。“我只是在阐述一个事实，而你最好接受——卡尔，事实如此。”

“我可以用细胞培育，就是那个什么，体外培养！”他嘶吼着说。“别装了，托马斯，我知道你是清楚这种技术的！”

“即使是体外培养，也需要合适的卵细胞作为细胞质的提供者。人类的细胞自然是经受不住的，你已经尝试过了。至于超女王——我很好奇她是否会同意进行手术来让你获取一颗珍贵的卵子……”

当然，那没什么可能。超女王或许是个喜欢性爱的娇娃没有错，她被氪星人完美的雄性魅力迷得神魂颠倒。但是在自私自利方面，终极人同样清楚她不输给在座的任何一位。

再说，就算他们之间有了孩子，超女王也绝不会允许这个孩子受到终极人的影响超过自己的。她野心勃勃，准备通过这个孩子来挑战辛迪加的秩序。

而终极人对这个孩子的期望，则会是全然氪星式的。当然，当然。因为那是他的孩子。

儿子，他在心里确定地说。

所以，这就变成了一个悖论式的行径——在这个世界上还存活着的，拥有可以承受氪星基因分裂能力的超人类本就不多，而这其中还是女性，可以提供卵子的人则来的更少。

如果不是他不知道，倘若他真的绑架超女王，剖开他的肚子强抢卵子出来，会让多少人一起袭击他的话（倒不是说他怕了，终极人从不会怕——可是和超女王的死斗本身就足以让他的元气大伤，而他又不确定氪石的主要供应者之一，夜枭本人对此的微妙态度），他是会下手的。

但是，他妈的。

“其实，还有一个办法。”突然，夜枭不紧不慢地开口说，“我想你也知道那个办法会是什么。”

“是什么？”终极人条件反射地发问，他对于夜枭的答案有点不祥的预感。

“既然其他人的卵子不能承受你的基因。那么，”夜枭静静地看着他，钢蓝色的眼珠中没有泛起一丝一毫情感的涟漪，“用你自己的卵子不就行了。”

终极人又花费了几秒钟才咀嚼清楚夜枭的隐含所指。而这距离他爆发式的勃然大怒还有不到半分钟的时间。

也不是说，氪星男性的身体里天生都拥有着一个女性的性器官，不，就算是最下流的黄色小说也不会这么写，如果谁写了，请联络终极人，终极人会亲自赶到并把这个满脑子胡思乱想的傻逼打得妈都不认识。

毕竟他是个完美的氪星人！氪星男人身体里怎么可以有女性才能拥有的那种器官呢！

然而，与此同时，他也是氪星唯一的遗孤。所以以防万一，他的父亲将氪星宝典植入了他的身体。作为囊括了氪星所有重要信息的宝典，自然，它是包括了两性的剩余部分的。而一旦在特定条件下，该部分的宝典完成激活，他就会自然而然地经历生殖系统的另类补完。

所以，在他的体内，在终极人不愿承认的体内，确实，是存在着一个隐秘的性器官的。它的入口就在前列腺上方的不远处，平时，它以一种近乎萎缩的状态紧紧闭合着。然而一旦有一天，倘若它的主人需要它履行它所应当承担的那部分职责，就像是现在，因为饱受刺激，激素调节，加上对生育的极度渴望……

“这只是一个提议。”而在当时，坐在电脑前的夜枭靠在转椅中，十指相扣，平心静气地告诉他说，“因为你让我帮你找出孕育子嗣的办法……”

“我说的不是这种办法！”

“我也没有说你一定要用它。我只是指出你存在这样的选项。当然，你也可以再努力试试，比如跟超女王多来几次，看有哪次她的身体不会再误把你们的受精卵当作是对身体有害的癌细胞。”夜枭耸了耸肩。“不过，因为亚马逊人的体质，每年受孕的时间也无非就是那么几次，而你需要劝说她在这些时间和你交合……”

不过，了不起的终极人先生自然雄姿英发，我想，超女王自然不会拒绝你。

这，就是问题所在。

即使卡尔愿意，超女王又是否真的有耐心配卡尔这么生生地损耗下去？

“与我无关。”当托马斯说这话的时候，他是真的冷静到眉毛都没有颤动一下。“不过如果你想试试另一种办法，我可以帮你——只要一点激素注射，再加上适当的刺激……”

终极人打碎了夜枭耳边的墙壁。

“不要以为我会听你的鬼话。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“哦。”夜枭说。“那么请问我说了什么鬼话。”

“你是在诱骗我……”

“诱骗你。”

“变成一个女人……”

“我很怀疑那是否能够叫做‘一个女人’。”

“然后躺在床上，挨男人的操。”他说，停顿了几秒，紧接着突然恍然大悟地大怒起来，“你是想要操我，是不是，夜枭？！你想要操我，所以你编出了这样的一堆谎话，好啊，你想要笑话我……”

“下次，来找我咨询不孕不育的问题的时候，卡尔-艾尔。”被拎着脖子的夜枭面无表情地拍了拍终极人的手臂，他的另一只手放在腰带上，他们都知道夜枭的腰带里有什么。“放冷静点。”

不过，我并不会为这件事而责怪你。在卡尔终于松开他——而不是要和他比赛是夜枭掏蓝氪石更快，还是卡尔扭断他的脖子更快后，夜枭好整以暇地坐在原位说。毕竟，这是个涉及男性尊严的问题，我可以理解。

“你可以理解。”终极人看着夜枭，禁不住地开始冷笑。“你可以理解，你理解一些什么？就算我打了那个什么激素，变成了那个什么……”

“生育宝典激活状态下履行自己责任与义务的富有担当的氪星人。”

“生育宝典激活状态下履行自己责任与义务的富有担当的氪星人。”他喜欢这个说法，比之前的那些什么怀孕啊器官啊要好听了许多。“你觉得我就会走出去，随便找一个男人操我？”

他们会笑掉大牙的。他们，所有人。那些原本乖乖臣服于他的辛迪加成员如今全都会嘲讽他，一刻也不停地笑话他。他们自然想知道，占有世界上最为强大的氪星人的感受会是什么样的。

“死亡风暴不会。”然而，夜枭只是想了想，然后认真地回答说，“网格不会。”

“妈的，我不是在说……”

“我也不会。”

“……”

当夜枭说这句话时，卡尔狐疑地看着他。

这个人类——这个胆大妄为的，让人禁不住想问你以为自己是个什么东西，居然敢这么和人间之神说话着的人类注意到时，他再度平静地耸了耸肩。

“这是一个个人抉择方面的问题，卡尔-艾尔。而你的身体是否能够孕育一个生命本身并不会影响你的能力……”

“我的能力。”

“是的，况且，如果要我说，我会认为一个敢于做出这样牺牲的男性是极为勇敢的——你知道我不会仅仅是因为女性可以被操就会对她们有任何衡量上的变化。”这倒是真的，他恐怕是整个联盟，除了非人类的死亡风暴和网格外，唯一一个在这方面毫无歧视，以至于让人怀疑他是否真的能够注意到男女之间性别差异的那个人。

他当然能够注意到，他只是从来不会因此干扰自己的判断。

“……”卡尔又狐疑地看了他几眼。

他不喜欢这个主意。说真的，他不喜欢自己被男人操。

但是，夜枭的某种冷静，和到目前为止的无动于衷扰乱了他。

“你真的不会……”

“我真的不会。”夜枭微微摊开了手。

“……”

好吧。在那一刻，终极人忍不住想。

就算他让夜枭操了，事情又能变得怎样呢？左右不过是一次尝试，如果他没能怀孕的话，他就要亲手掐死这个谎话连篇的男人。但是如果他怀了——这又不意味着他不能杀死他。他可以先看看孩子是什么样子的，倘若足够让他满意，他就干掉夜枭，这个唯一知道孩子来源的男人。当然，这是要付出一点牺牲的。但是正如爸说的，成大事者不拘小节，大丈夫能屈能伸。

况且，他依旧会是终极人，会是整个星球最为强大的男人，犯罪辛迪加的最高首领。

“你最好放小心一点。”他警告说。

“那是自然。”夜枭沉静地答复。“不过我要求使用黄太阳——你太不稳定了，我要为我的生命安全着想。”

这就是为什么他会落到现在这样的陷阱里。

六个孩子，他妈的，整整六个，在过去的八年。他们不停地做爱，不停地生育。夜枭这个婊子养的东西对于生育的推测是正确的——只要适当的刺激，卡尔身体中的那个器官就会自然而然地打开，并且为孕育新的生命做出准备。然后他们生育子嗣。第一个孩子出世的时候因为准备不足，剧痛中的他不禁开始全力诅咒这个世界，诅咒他的父亲，还有诱骗自己进入了这个圈套的托马斯·韦恩。然后，在生下孩子后，他就头也不回地跑走，直到半年以后，当那个器官再次因为孕育生命的渴望而苏醒，他才回来同夜枭再一次地做爱。

做爱，做爱，子嗣，子嗣。

可是那些被养大的小兔崽子们居然没有一个像他。他们全都继承了两位基因提供者的黑发与蓝眼睛，但是他们没有一个完整地继承氪星人端庄美丽的容颜。老大的颧骨有些像他，但是眉毛更加接近于那个该死的韦恩；老二的下颌是很像的，然而脸型则完全不同；老三老四是一对女孩，成得了什么大事！至于老五老六，哎，都是一路货色，你看他们蹦跳的姿势就知道，他们继承人类的部分要比氪星的部分来得更多。

他觉得自己上当受骗了，虽然，他不会同夜枭这么说。因为夜枭自然是不会同意的——说不定这家伙正在心里一刻也不停地笑话着他呢！反正，终极人知道自己受了骗。

他决定去找别的女人，那些活该承受这些痛苦，与此同时说不定有哪个击中了那该死的万分之一的概率，可以为他生下孩子的女人……

他只是没想到，他还才刚刚得手过两次，不过是仅有的两次——该死的托马斯就追了上来。


	2. Chapter 2

托马斯，托马斯，托马斯，那个该下地狱的他妈的托马斯。在一连串的呻吟声中，终极人终于勉勉强强又在欲望的浪潮中爬回到了岸上。在筋疲力尽，大汗淋漓的同时，他还是能够感觉到肌肉不自觉的收缩。夜枭的警告自然是正确的——他早就告诉过他。“你当然可以通过它缓解身体上的渴望，卡尔-艾尔。但是与此同时，我要提醒你，更多的药液会让你接下来的时间越发难熬。”

就让该死的托马斯跟那些什么克制啊忍耐啊之类的屁话见鬼去吧！他才不在乎这个，他想用这些道具给卡尔上上一课，那卡尔就要告诉他白日做梦，痴心妄想。才刚刚忍过了一个小时（但是对于卡尔来说，那几乎是几个世纪的折磨），他就呻吟着夜枭的名字把自己操了个爽。在那个时候，跳蛋提供的娱乐还是足够管用的。他感受到身体被一点点地撞开，那该死的，仅仅是被触碰都会让人的心开始轻轻地打起颤来的部位为他带来了甜美的甘露，缓解了催情所带来的酸涩与洋溢的苦痛。但是，唉，谁能想到那甘露居然会这样地折磨他呢。慢慢的，仅仅是时不时念诵着夜枭的名字再不能管用，他开始不得不一边喊着一边扭起他他妈的该死的屁股。他不知道是自己习惯了它，还是夜枭对他的威胁是真的——可能是两者皆有，总而言之，那种弥漫而上的空虚感，还有像是永无止境的，要将人拖去深渊似的欲望上的浪潮席卷住了他。才不过十个小时，他就已经高潮了八次。之后的时间则变得愈发地难熬。有一段时间，他近乎是筋疲力尽地让自己挂在那些冰冷的锁链上，任由它们摇晃着，努力将不停溢出的泪水忍回去。

“停下来……停下来，夜枭。”就算知道没人听见，他还是忍不住连哭带叫似的喊起来说。“夜枭！”他才刚喊完这两句，那个该死的跳蛋就又动了起来，操他妈的，它现在比起抚慰倒是更像是折磨了，不仅如此，还有些让人快要发疯的液体灌进了他早就因为刺激而彻底打开的生殖腔中。那是仅仅依靠刺激前列腺所无法缓解的，来自本能深处的另一种渴望。而他如今最不需要的，也正是像这样的“另一种”渴望。卡尔听到了一阵刺耳的声音，过了片刻，才意识到那个尖叫着的人是他自己。“别这样……”他汗液津津，两股战战，与此同时还要拼命咽下口水地说。“别这样，夜枭！托马斯！”他要疯了，他使劲甩着头，好像只要这样他就能把那些该死的空虚的痛苦还有他对夜枭带着恨意的渴望给通通甩丢出去。“别这样对我！”他忍不住乞求说。他真的开始了乞求。“我知道你在看的，对不对！”

但是，没有人出现。

那个被关在瓶中丢入大海的魔鬼曾经发誓说要报答揭开了锡纸的人。第一个百年，他发誓要给予对方数不尽的金山银山；第二个百年，他许诺会给予对方所罗门的全部珍宝；第三个百年他哭嚎着，承诺会兑现不管是什么样的三个愿望。

现在，这是第四个百年，筋疲力尽的魔鬼决定怨恨任何一个胆敢出现在他面前的人。

他一定是失去意识了，不然，他不至于在夜枭进入房间时都没有丝毫的觉察。意识就像是从黑夜的大海中升腾，他近乎是迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，在下半身受尽折磨的酸涩与胀痛中回忆起了自己是为什么会待在这儿的。

他又开始想哭了，虽然，所有人似乎都会为这件事一刻也不停地嘲笑着他。可是，当他一个人，像是这样，半跪在床上，上身牢牢地被吊在床柱两端，完全没有办法坐下休歇。而与此同时，他的身体却又在经受这样的折磨。他被一个人丢在像是这样的黑暗里，没有人管他，也没有人真的在乎他。任何一个人在这样的情景里，都是不可能会忍住不哭的。他先是小声地啜泣了几声，进而又想到房间里空无一人，于是啜泣就变成了一连串受了委屈似的，无比哀怨的呜咽。

他确实是有资格哀怨的，他心想，因为他受了那个可恨的，应该被诅咒，应该挨千刀，应该随便来个人把他砍成两段的肮脏的男人的骗。他陪那个男人上床，任由那个男人随意地占有他，并且不仅如此，还为他生下了那么多的子嗣——那么多的孩子！而现在，他却抛弃了他。

“夜枭，夜枭……”他小声咕哝着，嗓子不知道什么时候已经哑了。那个跳蛋又动了几下，随便吧，他不在乎了。他的身体因为那微弱的撞击和已经再无法忍受的刺激而微微颤抖着。他顾不上什么脸面了，只是一边抽搭着鼻子，一边小声叫着夜枭的名字。

最后一次射精的时候，他的阴茎抽动了两下，在黑暗中他甚至无法判断自己是否真的射出了些什么东西。而与此同时，他的身体在那个瞬间的绷紧过后，很快又因将要重复经历的遭遇而痉挛起来。

有什么东西，真好啊，是他幻想出来的吗，戴着皮革的，粗糙而性感的，就像是夜枭本人的手。那只手正贴在他的脸上，替他拨开那些早就不知道被汗浸湿过多少次，以至于软塌塌地贴在他脸侧的头发。“放松。”那个声音还在对他说。宛如天籁。“放轻松，你会伤到自己的。”

他几乎是将头埋在了那个不知道是什么东西的怀里，经过了神志恍惚的两分钟——也可能是更长一些，任由那个穿戴整齐的家伙抚摸着自己的后背，放松着自己的肌肉，才突然意识到那是什么东西。

“夜枭！”他禁不住蹦了起来，与此同时从牙缝呲出了一声咆哮。他或许不该喊的那么大声，因为下一秒，他又因为来自下体的骚乱而忍不住发出了一声呻吟。

他收紧了自己的双腿，出于仅剩的一点不想在仇人面前双腿大分，宛如在邀请着对方对自己做出些什么的糟糕透顶的好胜心。但是与此同时，那又改变了跳蛋在他体内的位置，他吞咽下了一声啜泣。

又有汗水开始顺着他的额角流下来，落进了他的眼睛。他希望夜枭能帮自己抹一下。但是很明显，这个寡廉鲜耻，恩将仇报的男人没有丝毫的同情心。

“你似乎完全忘了我走之前对你说过些什么。”夜枭站在他的面前——他的视野，大概是因为夜枭进来前稍稍调高了房间的亮度，所以比原先清楚了许多。他正站在那儿，没戴头盔，但是除此之外一身的制服倒是穿戴整齐，好整以暇地观察着已经山穷水尽的卡尔-艾尔。

——只有那身制服胸膛的中间位置，就是印着猫头鹰头标的地方，此时此刻正微微泛现出一层薄薄的液体光泽。那到底是卡尔一度未曾干涸的泪水，还是更加糟糕的，他在高潮时无法控制的，不停溢出的诞液呢？

然而面对着此情此景，卡尔仍旧冷笑了一声。他才不会因为这点雕虫小技感到羞愧起来，与之相对的是，他决定抬起下巴，不顾自己早就红肿了的眼角。

他其实应该再说些什么很厉害的话的，卡尔忍不住心想，他应该再说一些很厉害的话，富有骨气，铁骨铮铮，以至于连夜枭听了都忍不住肃然起敬，为之惊愕的话来。他其实就是应该做出这样的事，虽然在看到夜枭的那一刻，在理智能够从空白中挣脱而出之前，他是确确实实地感受到安全了。

告一段落了。

但是他没有把这一点暴露出来，与之相反，他抬起了他的下巴。他为自己依旧能够在这种时候保持住自己趾高气昂的气势而感到了一阵高兴。

直到，他意识到夜枭正在将他们对上的视线慢慢错开。那双灰蓝色的眼睛不动声色地从卡尔身下早就湿透的垫子，弄得乱七八糟的被褥上掠过，直至终于，某个他从刚刚开始就一直颇感兴趣的物件成功地落入了他的视野里。

他将掉在地上的，跳蛋的控制器缓缓弯腰捡了起来。

卡尔瑟缩了一下。

“你敢。”他说。

他痛恨自己声音中的软弱无力。

夜枭掂了掂，他当然敢。事实上，卡尔已经开始后悔自己为什么要这么跟夜枭说话了——他这是怎么了！怎么变得这样的傻！唉呀，既然夜枭占了上风，又何必非要跟他争论，同他反抗，乃至于像是这样的硬碰硬呢？爸不是当初也曾经教过他，留得青山在，不怕没柴烧？他只要再多忍耐一番就好。夜枭今番对他的羞辱，他是绝对的难以忘怀了。他早就想过，只要夜枭解开这该死的锁链——只要他给他那些氪石放归他该死的自由。他就要好好报复和折磨夜枭。他有超级速度，夜枭不可能动手比他更快。他要将夜枭关起来，一点一点，楚毒备至，鞭箠笞杖，鼎镬刀锯……他要把这个男人身上的每一块肉都剜下来活剥生啖。当他这么想象着夜枭的时候，他那漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪烁着的就是这样恶毒而又充满怨恨的光。

他是真的相信夜枭会再次放过他，跟过去一样。甚至说没有理由和过去不一样。

可是这一次，夜枭竟然在他面前一点一点，缓慢却又柔情地弯起了那向来喜欢抿成一条直线的嘴角——这个向来不苟言笑，也因此，才显得尤为薄情的男人此刻居然微笑了起来。

“你觉得我会就这么放了你？”他轻轻说，他将跳蛋的开关压在卡尔的面上。那感觉简直就像是一具炙热的烙铁，正要在他身上留下一道永久耻辱的烙痕。“你真的觉得，到了如今这步，我还有可能放掉你走？”

就是这样的问话，令卡尔再度开始惊慌失措——他所有的气势，包括现在，至今仍旧撑着他，让他咬紧牙关，不要因为那再度苏醒过来——并且因为夜枭在他的面前，而饥渴到流出了水，不停地蠕动开合，试图回忆起这个男人曾经给自己带来怎样的欢愉的器官而呻吟出声，不要扑在对方的怀里，恳求，苦求，乞求，哀求对方放过他的东西正是他对于夜枭一定会放掉自己的信任。

然而现在，他第一次连这点事都感到强烈的不确定。

当夜枭再次伸手过来的时候，卡尔想要张嘴咬他，而事实是，他咬住了托马斯的手套，然后，又讨好似的舔了舔他包裹在皮革间的指尖。

这害得那个冷酷，薄情，与此同时却又喜怒难测的男人开始轻笑。

“婊子。”他说。

他用那只手打了卡尔的脸。

他下手下得不重，甚至于说，比起真的要教训人的力道，这点程度只能算是极度轻柔的爱抚。然而，这已经足够娇生惯养的卡尔再度委屈地啜泣出声了。

当然啦，托马斯。某个更加无情的部分忍不住对着他自己出言讥诮说。你面前的人是谁？你面前的人可是终极人，那个从小到大都没有受过几次苦，没有经过几次折磨，顺风顺水，仅凭着他氪星父母的安排就可以是天下第一的大英雄，大恶棍。夜枭怀疑卡尔这辈子可能都没有被几个人像是这样羞辱似的轻打过，毕竟终极人所有挨过打的经历里，如果不是说全部，那么夜枭他自己恐怕也是贡献了绝大部分。

其实再早几分钟，在卡尔还有那么一点气势的时候，如果他要这么打他，卡尔一定是挣扎着咆哮出声的。这是个懦弱的男人，软弱，可悲，然而与此同时却又具有着令人难以置信的争强好胜的自尊心。他是不会允许自己在被人羞辱的时候什么也不做的。除非说，他那点本来就不多的勇气已经全部被碾成了粉末，像是现在这样。

“好啦，好啦。”终于，夜枭放缓了一点语调——毕竟，有谁能在这样的时候仍旧疾声厉色的呢？在这么漂亮的蠢货咬着嘴角，拼命想要克制，却偏偏已经湿了眼眶的时候？就算是夜枭，也还是愿意为了这样的情景而变得更有人情味一点的。“你又在心里骂我了，是不是，卡尔-艾尔？”

如果说是，那么会受到惩罚，如果说不是，那么就是撒谎。撒谎同样会受罚，这是夜枭在床上教会终极人的一些东西。可是像卡尔这样任性的家伙，他总是有办法逃避回答的。他将脸悻悻地扭了过去，活脱一个受了委屈还要拼命忍耐的小姑娘。

“你今年已经快40岁了，卡尔-艾尔。”托马斯说。“像个男人一点。”

“……”卡尔的下颚颤动了一下。“不。”

“……嗯？”托马斯挑起了眉毛。“抱歉，再说一次？”

这似乎将卡尔吓到了——看看他现在这副缩起身子，就像是害怕再次受到鞭打的狗的样子吧！你还能看出一丝一毫那个不可一世，高高在上，恨不得要用鼻孔去看每个人的终极人的模样吗？但是，即使是这样的他却也是很漂亮的，而夜枭则喜欢他在无意识间表现出的那些经历过无数次性爱后，被铭刻在骨子里的驯服。

“……不。”卡尔咕哝说，嗓音里还带着哭音。他的喉结滚动了一下。“不。”

这就让夜枭感兴趣了。“为什么。”他说，“我还以为这对你很重要呢？”

“我才不要。”那些声音在他的喉咙里哼哼唧唧着。他又抽搭了一下鼻子。“你待我不好。”

现在，夜枭是真的要为此发笑了。“我待你不好，卡尔-艾尔。”他惊叹道，“我待你不好——你所有的氪石如今都是我替你收集来的，在你翘班出门不知道在哪里闲逛搞女人的时候，你的工作也是我来替你做的。你生了六个孩子，甚至一个都没有费心养过。你连他们的名字都记不住——而现在，你居然说，我待你不好？”

这些质问，他不知道有多少在卡尔那肤浅的脑子中留下了什么印象，反正，他看着这个现今除了脸之外一无是处的氪星人抽了抽鼻子，继续说。“你打我。”

夜枭被逗笑：“我这也叫打你。”

“你打我。”卡尔继续控诉说。“不仅如此，你还折磨我，虐待我……”

“你是怪我没有操你。”

“你将我一个人丢在这里，从不回来看我。”这个任性的小婊子居然还一脸理直气壮地对着他说。“你像是这样对我，却还想激我在你面前做什么男人。”

我才不会再上你的当呢！卡尔-艾尔几近愤怒地告诉说。我才不会再中你的奸计——随便你怎么样去吧，如果那能让你感到高兴的话。夜枭，老子告诉你，我他妈……

他可能是想放些什么狠话，像是我他妈不在乎了啊，或者我他妈把你当成个屁放了啊。无非就是那么几句话来来回回。

但是他忘了很重要的事，卡尔-艾尔，这个傻瓜！那个跳蛋还没有关上，他的屁股里还含着那个忠实的，听到主人的名字就会热烈跳动起来的小东西。

这害得卡尔低叫了一小声，他的身体彻底软了下去，过了片刻，又开始像受了委屈似的哼哼唧唧了起来。“我手腕早就肿了。”他咕哝着。“膝盖也累了……”他一边说一边偷偷抬眼看他。“我肚子痛。”还说。“想喝水。”

这让夜枭终于没忍住地叹出气来。

“你可以喝水，”他说，“我也可以把你放下来，你可以躺下。甚至——我可以给你几毫克的氪石。”

面对着卡尔骤然亮起的目光。夜枭的声音依旧冷淡：“但是，在此之前，你得先让我看看你认错的诚意。”


	3. Chapter 3

其实有件事他从来没说出来过，因为一开始，它似乎没必要说，而再后来，说出来也没什么意义。

那就是他之所以答应夜枭说出的那个提议，究其根本，是因为提出这个提议的不是别人，正是夜枭。如果任何一个其他人——不管男人女人或者是仿生人生化人，任何一个其他人胆敢在他面前大逆不道地说出“用你自己的卵子不就行了”这种话，终极人确定，他会在对方说完这句话的第一秒就直接扭断对方的脖子。

然而，正是因为做出这个提议的人是夜枭。是那个冷淡的平静的不管什么事发生在他的面前似乎都不会引起他真正兴趣，薄情寡义到让人怀疑他是否会对任何人任何事持有真正的感情，宛如机械般精密的该死的夜枭。

没有人可以否认夜枭那仿佛刻进了骨子里的冷漠，就好像也没有人可以否认这个已近四十岁的男人气度不凡的英俊相貌。他是上等人，在这个物欲横流黑白颠倒，邪恶战胜正义恶徒成就辉煌的肮脏的世界上，不管他本人邪恶与否都不能否认这样的一个事实：他是个上等人。跟强尼快克，权戒者，原子女这些半路发家的恶棍不同，甚至跟从小就身负神力，“中学时就已经厌倦了将人活活打成肉泥”的卡尔-艾尔不一样。他出生在富贵之家，字面意义地含着一把金钥匙出生，而他终其一生所受的教育也是来自上等人的教育。这就令他的一举一动无不透露出了一种信息，那就是我和你们不一样，跟那些离了脏话舌头似乎就不会动弹的家伙有着本质的不同。

就让我们把所有犯罪辛迪加的成员都召进一所酒吧里来进行解释好了。可以想见，在第一轮的饮酒过后，最先开始挑事的人一定是强尼快客，因为他是个不懂得克制自己，骄傲自大，洋洋自得，不仅如此，还喜欢用蛮力和恐怖来获取快乐的男人。而跟在他其后开始吵闹的则必然是权戒的持有者乔丹，这个软弱的废物如果还有一点野心可言，那也一定是他毫无止境的贪婪与渴望占取小便宜的天性。死亡风暴是不会加入其中的，但是他一直对这些超能力者的生理颇感兴趣，所以他将会开始收集那些受害者尸体的碎片。原子女和超女王或许会先忙于进行着只有她们两个人能懂的聊天，但是一旦气氛合适，她们也绝对不会介意在这场混乱中获得一些小小的乐趣。而等到走进酒吧只是为了痛快喝酒享受女人的卡尔开始暴怒着命令所有人都安静下来，继而在混乱中拆掉屋顶时，整个犯罪辛迪加可能只有一个人会无动于衷地坐在吧台前，安安静静地用舌尖咂着属于自己的那一杯龙舌兰。

他喜欢品酒，苦艾，龙舌兰，或是金巴利。这令他的亲吻就如同这些苦涩的酒水一样，满含着盐岩的冰冷与火焰的灼烧；而他的性格，也恰如那薄情眉眼间所闪烁着的神气一样，总是高高在上，冷漠无情。

千万不要误会了，夜枭天生就有着一副好相貌，在深邃的蓝眼和漠然的神气间，他所呈现出的永远都是那么一副刀削斧刻似的，锐利而又端正的面容。虽然穿着铠甲的时候他总喜欢伫立在阴影中，宽大的斗篷和覆盖在面部的黑影会令他看上去就像是个随时可以消失的朦胧幻影，但是当他穿着剪裁合体的西装，以一种帝王似的傲慢毫不避讳地彰显起自己体格与身高上的优势的时候。他的神态，一如那不怒自威似的面容，是居高临下，生人勿扰的。他有洁癖，所以永远会戴着一双黑皮手套，而每件经过局外人精挑细选的衣装，搭配上那雍容别致的领针，则正如他所挚爱的座驾一样，干净整洁，纤尘不染。即使是在被污泥填满的黑夜，这个男人仍旧会散发出一种晶莹的剔透感来。

当终极人第一次见到夜枭时，那个男人也是以同样的一副神气坐在自己的工作台前，用着宛如工匠般的精细与灵巧，缓缓校准制造着那些可以杀人于无形的武器与工具。烟尘炸弹，小型爆破，猫头鹰镖，当然，还有被他精心校正，亲手组装的经典奥地利格洛克式17型改装手枪。这把手枪简直就像是它的主人一样轻便简洁，严谨精密，从不卡壳的特性意味着从不失手。而当终极人隐藏在阴影间，不动声色地注视着面前的一切的时候，夜枭则刚巧在拿着毡布认真地给自己的手枪填弹上油。

卡尔永远也忘不掉那天晚上夜枭坐在灯光前工作着的样子。他的眼睛可真好看，细密的睫毛兜住了橙黄色的灯光，灰蓝色的眼睛潜藏在漏下的阴影间，专心致志的两点寒光则因为灯火而暖色而变成了颤动的流彩。就连他在完成工作后，组装起部件的声音都是那样的流畅动听！咔、咔，看夜枭组装装备简直称得上是一种极致的享受，因为他的动作完美流畅，没有一丝一毫的赘余。当实用性到达了顶点，换来的就是一种冷厉决绝的绝对美感。

他就是在组装好手枪后，才终于将眼睛突然瞟向终极人所在的方向的——真奇怪，在这之前，你甚至会以为他没有注意到他。“你在那儿做什么？”明明面对着的是一个可以随时掐断他喉咙，而他必然来不及反抗的对手，夜枭的神态却仍旧是淡然处之的。他似乎没什么感情，就连杀人的时候也是一副“与我何干”的神气。说到这个，后来，终极人同样见过他杀人。那时候，夜枭就站在哥谭大桥的栏杆旁，将那个胆敢反抗他，扰乱他秩序的杂种提到了半空中。他干净利落地将黑洞洞的枪口压进了对方的嘴里。没有宣言，没有告别，砰的一枪。于是被打的连脑壳都没剩下的东西就这么向着桥下坠去，直到深黑的河水不动声色地吞没了这又一桩被血染红的罪行。而在那之后，仍旧是一副安然的神态，仿佛自己不过是散了个步回家而碰巧见到了认识的人的夜枭，也仍旧是在像他们第一次见面那样，一边用随身的毡布擦拭着还带着余温的枪管，一边带着一种漫不经心似的神气询问着他到哥谭有何贵干。

这就是夜枭。倘若说，终极人是犯罪辛迪加的首领，是他们说一不二的帝王，那么夜枭就是犯罪辛迪加你永远也不能真正抓住的那么一抹魅影——似乎没有什么东西能绊得住他。他不吸毒，不嫖娼，少抽烟，甚至不酗酒。不管是对于下层人的压榨还是对于无辜者的恐惧都提不起什么兴趣，“他简直比网格还要生化人，”有一次，权戒者在终极人旁边偷偷碎碎念说，“再说了，哪怕是网格都想体会人类的情感，而夜枭呢？他根本就不算是个人。”

他确实不太像是个人，他的哥谭秩序森严，除了这秩序是在这个恶棍而非政府的手下之外，你甚至挑不出这个地方有什么不像正常地方的错处。那些愿意乖乖缴纳保护金，犹如缴税似的上供以换求庇护的人们过着朝九晚五的稳定生活，而到了夜间，几个酒吧零星地开幕，没有人胆敢在夜枭的街道上犯下令人发指的罪行。

所以，夜枭是个好人吗？

问问那些仅仅是因为对他的统治提出了疑问，就被毫不留情地一枪毙命，临死前瞪大的眼睛里唯一能倒映出的，只有这个一人就完成了审判者和行刑者工作的男人的影子们的人吧。

但总而言之，夜枭就是这么极其的奇怪。一方面，他似乎对哥谭以外的事物缺乏活物应有的兴趣，打发时间的方式比死亡风暴还要像是个醉心科学的技术宅；另一方面，他对任何一个胆敢擅动自己东西的小贼都予以毫不留情的报复。其心狠手辣的程度，即使是辛迪加两位以此闻名的女士都不禁要为此退避三舍。“他令我觉得恶心。”超女人曾经这么趴在终极人的胸膛上告诉他说，“就算在爱惜着什么东西的时候，他的行为也仍旧是没有感情的。而一个像他这么捉摸不透的家伙，就不该拥有像是占有这样让人觉得恐怖的感情。”

没有人能捉得住他，也没有人能够真正的看透并理解他。整个辛迪加似乎都对这唯一一个严于律己的凡人保持警戒，他们对他既敬又怕。

所以，当像是这样的人面无表情地提出做那样的事情的时候，卡尔-艾尔在某种程度上是受到了诱惑的。

要知道，他是那么好看，操，不如说用着一副无动于衷，就好像他对此全无所谓的神气说出那样的话的夜枭简直他妈的好看到能被现场放进一幅油画里装裱起来。

而卡尔-艾尔受到的教育，就是及时行乐，醉生梦死。

恶龙喜欢把所有金灿灿、亮闪闪的好东西都收进囊里。

就算换个方式收藏好像也不是什么大事。横竖睡和被睡都是他占了便宜。

再说，夜枭很强，又很英俊，作为氪星后代另一半的基因提供者，似乎没有太多值得挑剔的地方。

于是，时隔八年以后，卡尔发现自己正被迫跪在地上，伸出舌头，面对着夜枭的那根该死的的阴茎。

* * *

“我觉得，我似乎要求了比这更加周到的服务。”就在卡尔瞪着眼前的这根阴茎，思索着自己到如何堕落到今天这般地步的时候，有一个声音慢条斯理地从他的头上响起。

那个声音当然他妈的是来自夜枭，废话，有胆子这么对着终极人说话的，除了他还能有谁。

卡尔其实不想给夜枭口交，当然，从他有生以来，他就没有想过要给谁一个令人心满意足的口活过。不过夜枭教过他这种时候应该怎么做。尽管并没有多乐意学，但是身体的记忆还是强过了不情不愿的脑子。

他将脸埋了上去，在蜷曲的毛发间，就像是试探性的，微微探出了一丁点舌。夜枭的味道就好像他本人一样苦涩却又清淡，这跟他的饮食结构有关，如同过去那些以苦修来严苛地对待着自己的暗杀者，夜枭平日的饮食大多是些枯燥的蔬菜和高蛋白的肉类，后者大多在那些宛如仪表盘精密的自我训练中被迅速地代谢，以至于，他的精液就好像此刻他的味道一样，苦涩得宛若被日光暴晒过的盐岩。滚烫，炙热的同时泛着一丝不近人情的严厉。

他为着这个念头呻吟了一声，严于律己的夜枭总是因为这样的特点而显得尤其地迷人，并且他的身体还记得他是如何用同样的严厉，同样的苛责来对待拒不听话的自己的。这个男人似乎生来就不知道什么叫做诱惑，一旦下定了决心，他的责罚就跟他本人一样地不留情面。

卡尔还记得他是如何将他的双手缚过头顶，吊在自己平日训练用的体操杠上的。那是有段时间以前的事情了，大概是卡尔第五轮生殖周期开始之前。当时的卡尔因为没能克制住，所以才偷偷跑回来和夜枭一起进行他们私密的性事。夜枭对此倒是什么也没有说，但是在第一轮性爱过去后，卡尔突然意识到自己居然千里迢迢地回来，只是为了挨上夜枭的一顿好操——如果夜枭不知道他的生殖周期，那么这些事情还略微好解释一些。问题是他心里知道，却仍旧对此听之任之——这就让卡尔禁不住开始恼羞成怒。

他们吵了起来，或者说，是卡尔单方面地在大发脾气。当他这么做的时候，他注意到夜枭坐在训练室摔跤用的垫子上——大概是因为卡尔闯进来时有点过于的不挑地方。然而即使是在训练室夜枭也装上了黄太阳灯，这又让卡尔想要质问你难道早就预料好了有这么一天。

反正，甭管是哪件事夜枭都让他气得要命，而倘若他气得要命，他是不会随便忍回去的，所以夜枭最好乖乖地坐在这里听着他的训话，否则，他就要等等出去后让夜枭见识见识终极人发怒了的后果。就在他说的无比痛快，而觉得自己简直是在阐述宇宙的真理的时候，夜枭却突然站了起来。

“你做什么。”那一刻，不好的预感让卡尔往后不自觉地错了错。然而这点距离对于夜枭来说实在是算不了什么障碍的。他一步跨了过去，一把扯住了卡尔的后颈。

他大概是想将卡尔直接拽起来，但是他没有想到卡尔拒不合作到这种地步。卡尔宁愿在地上挣动也不肯配合地起身，直接后果就是他挣扎着，被一路拖拽到了夜枭平日里训练用的单杠的旁边。

“你干什么！”他一边抓着夜枭掐着自己后颈的手，一边怒斥道，“放手！”

对于这句话，夜枭似乎充耳不闻。或者说，他觉得反手试图让夜枭松开的卡尔让他觉得很方便，因为下一秒，咔咔两声，他感到有什么东西捆住了他的手腕。有点像是绳索，但是掺了固定用的金属丝，当夜枭直起身子往后退去的时候，他还困惑了几秒既然夜枭已经松开了他，那么他的手到底是被固定在了什么东西上面。

疑惑是非常容易解答的，因为下一秒，随着机器的嗡鸣声，卡尔就感觉到自己的身体在不受控制地向上拽去。那是夜枭的升降单杠，当然，可以经由机械设置来自由调整高度和倾斜角度。而就在夜枭沉着冷静地注视之下，他惊慌失措地意识到了自己的身体正在向上升去。一开始，他还能勉强站稳身体，但是很快，就连脚尖都开始渐渐离开了地面。他几乎是本能地开始了乱踩，这种重力的拉拽在让他感到身体一阵剧痛的同时，还在令不久以前刚刚射进自己身体里的精液，正在混着那些透明的润滑一刻也不停地顺着他的大腿淌下来。倘若他想制止他，这就意味着他需要在稳定平衡的同时收紧大腿勾紧脚背，但是倘若他想努力碰到那可望而不可及，只差一点点似乎就可以够到的地面来缓解身体被抻拽而开的剧痛，那么他就必须奋力地做出挣扎。卡尔选择了后者，但是夜枭似乎对距离的估计很有心得，当他最后筋疲力尽地意识到，哪怕自己绷紧了脚趾，他也始终还会有毫厘之差才能碰到地面后，巨大的懊丧感，混合着液体从后穴不停溢出的耻辱感击中了他。他近乎是仇恨着怒视着伫立在自己面前的夜枭。

“你想干什么？”他威胁道，气喘吁吁，尽力不去思考这样的体位将自己身体里本来已经兴奋起来的欲望的器官压挤成了怎样的一种狭缝。他永远讨厌在黄太阳下舒展开身躯，与此同时却又虚弱地不着寸缕。而当那个抱着胳膊，眯着眼睛，就好像是在观赏着什么艺术品似的人正是曾经进入过他那么多次的夜枭本人的时候，这种恼怒和羞耻感甚至开始翻倍了。“你干什么！”他怒吼道，“想要背叛我吗，夜枭？！”

这让夜枭的视线又上移了一点——在黄太阳下，浑身是汗的卡尔身上闪烁着一层薄薄的微光，而他的怒气，伴随着刚刚挣扎的表演似乎很好地取悦到了他，以至于他看起来已经没有刚刚那么生气的。“我是在帮助你。”这么说着的他慢慢转到了卡尔的身后。有什么东西，戴着皮革的手套贴在了卡尔的后背上。在卡尔为此下意识绷紧了身体的一刻，他又失去了自己好不容易找到的重心，他的身体再次在空中弹跳了起来。

夜枭并没有斥骂他，也没有因为为他那一刻表现的抗拒表现出丝毫的不悦。事实上，他的手正在划过此刻卡尔被迫展现出的棱角分明的肌肉。他甚至能够感觉到男人的呼吸轻轻洒上了他的脖颈。

“我想，你是在责怪我在你没有发情的时候上了你。”当舌头贴上卡尔的皮肤时卡尔下意识地发出了一声绷紧的喘息。他的手因为拽住他唯一可以支撑住自己身体的束缚带而青筋暴起，但是与此同时，他的每一个本能又都在唆使着他甩动肩膀，就好像这样便可以将危险甩开。但是这几乎是不可能的，他只能选一个，所以当夜枭将吻开始顺着卡尔的后颈一路滑下时，锁死的肌肉让他的呼吸都开始了无法自抑的颤抖。“所以为了满足你的要求，”有什么东西，手，没有戴上手套的那只手攥住了他的腰，他的身体被一点点往后拽去，他被拴在单杠上的手铐令单杠开始了嘎吱作响。“我让你发情不就好了。”

他花了几秒才意识到夜枭正在说的是些什么，而在他意识一片空白的时间，夜枭居然已经借着这样的姿势进入并贯穿了他。不不不不不，这实在是太超过了，这真的是太超过了，因为卡尔的身体几乎没有什么可以拽得住自己的地方，所以当他被这样拖拽的时候，他的身体几乎是下意识地在用夜枭作为全部的支点，这就只是让夜枭在他的身体中进入的更深。本来已顺着大腿流下了一大半的温润液体此刻全都因为撞在夜枭冰冷的盔甲上而变得更加刺痛，更不用说当卡尔开始向前挣的时候，夜枭居然并没有阻止他，但是他从来没有这样吊在半空中把握平衡的经验，终极人不需要像是凡人才会需要的，在空中笨拙地控制身体的经验，这就让他没有想到他的身体往后回落时会更加深地吞入夜枭，甚至比夜枭最开始进入的时候，在他觉得已经不可能比这还要深了的程度以后变得更深。他几乎是在那一刻大叫了起来，他的身体还在因为惯性颤动，这种感觉简直就好像是他在主动地将身体撞向夜枭，他在主动地将自己流着水的屁股递向夜枭，而每一次的挣扎都只是让他的处境变得更糟。

他被人碾在了敏感点上，他本来就已经开始期待起了第二轮，并且因此而变得充血肿胀的敏感点，这让他又开始变硬了，可是与此同时，他从来没有体会过比现在还要糟糕的处境。“夜枭！”他尖叫，他不想像是这么脆弱的尖叫，但事实是在他意识一片空白之际他已经将那个词喊了出来。他开始放弃挣扎了，他只是在不停地扭动着自己的腰部，他知道错了，他他妈就不该去碰夜枭的霉头的。但是就算这样夜枭也不该这么教训他，这一点都不爽……

许是听到了卡尔在那一刻的想法，他感觉到了夜枭的手突然箍住了自己的小腹，他要放过自己了，在那一刻卡尔甚至忍不住大松一口气地想，他几乎要为这件事而感激地开始啜泣，他终于可以放过自己了，这个婊子养的东西，他就知道他不会这么对他。

你可以想见，当夜枭再一次地撞入他的身体——原来那抓住他的小腹让他勉强在半空中得以固定的双手原来并不是为了解放他，而只是为了固定他，让夜枭能够以最精准的角度撞入卡尔小腹中那个隐秘的位置，他完全还没来得及打开，以至于即使是对于夜枭来说也恐怕是痛苦多过欢愉的穴口时，卡尔发出了这样绝望而又筋疲力尽的喊叫声。那听起来甚至不太像是人类能够发出的声音，而更像是被什么东西碾碎了身体才会发出的脆弱的悲鸣。他的颈口，那仍旧萎缩着的部位被粗大的阴茎头强行地碾入，有那么一会儿，他长大了嘴巴，眼神失神地望着半空，发红的眼角没有渗出泪水，只有津液顺着他的嘴角外溢而出。

他什么都不敢想，什么也不敢动，他感到了惧怕，简直就像是第一次被鞭子抽了的狗，只想趴伏在地上，在呜咽声中无助地捂住自己脆弱的鼻尖。而事实上，夜枭也真的在等他，男人的双手稳稳地落在他的小腹上，明明是造成了这一切的罪魁祸首，可偏偏，他坚如磐石的手臂却又像是这个世界最值得依靠，并且可以依靠的事项。他又开始了颤抖，这一次，就像是死而复生的人重新开始了战栗着的呼吸。“我、错了。”他小声呜咽着说，“放我下来，夜枭，夜枭。快把我放下来，我好痛，我坚持不下去了。”他觉得有什么东西在顺着他的身体内部往下流，说不定是血，他流血了，他从小到大就没有流过几次血过，这种脆弱感让他变得尤其地恐惧。“等等你想怎么操我都可以，但、但是……”

他感觉到了夜枭从后面搂住了他，他的面颊贴在他的头发上，或许夜枭调低了一点单杠的高度，就在卡尔神智不清的那些个时刻，但是这只是让他发抖得更加厉害。“夜枭……”他说，不知道为什么，仅仅是喊出这个名字就让他觉得安全了一些，他想，夜枭终究还是愿意对他好的，他没有理由要像是这样地继续折磨他。他只是对他凶了一点，但是那不是很自然的事吗，他可是被挨了操，还被人伤了自尊心啊，就算这有点过分，夜枭也完全可以直接地指出来。他没有理由这样地对他。“夜枭……”这次他声音没那么哆嗦了，但是与此同时，他叫得很小声。

救救我，或者，放过我。他想。

但是，这似乎更像是一个信号，因为下一秒，夜枭居然就又一次开始动作起了身体。他微微退出了一点，然后就再度撞了进去，那里，他生殖腔的颈口，这一次没有那么痛了，更多的液体涌了出来，经过那开合的颈口向下坠落。他一定是流血了，在又一次“呃、啊，啊，呜啊啊……”的声音中，卡尔忍不住地想，他一定是流血了，人怎么可能流那么多的血，他会死吗？所以夜枭要只顾着自己爽，而完全不顾他的死活？他开始害怕了，惊惧感令他感到了一阵的头晕目眩，而与此同时他的身体开始不自然地抽搐，哪怕贴着他的耳朵，轻轻哈气，不停低声说着“放松，放松”的夜枭也不能再安慰到他。他觉得自己身体里有某种东西被夜枭由内而外地碾碎了，他的意志，连同那些飘渺的知觉一起，去向了更加遥远的地方。

他一定是哭了，他又开始哭。他有多讨厌哭！他平生最讨厌的就是眼泪，因为眼泪是弱者才会拥有的一种东西，他痛恨眼泪的程度就跟他痛恨黄太阳的程度说得上是同等程度。但凡他还有一点点尊严可言，他也不会当着夜枭的面开始哭的，他会自己躲去一个人。可是如今，他要死了，夜枭根本就不管他，他要死了，被这么羞辱地死去。跟生命比起来，尊严又算得些什么呢？他低声呜咽着，在心里痛骂着背信弃义的夜枭，还有居然轻信了对方的自己。

有人在替他擦眼泪，但是这有什么用呢，如果说一开始他还压抑住了声音，那现在他却沮丧得更厉害了。他又被人伤害了，可是，为什么？当本来应该没有人可以伤害到他的时候？他的手腕依旧是吊起的，但他的后背此刻却结结实实地靠在了什么人的身上，很坚实，但也很温暖，就好像可以依靠。

这只是让他变得更加委屈了起来。这个世界对他太差了，所以他开始呜呜的更大声。

过了几秒，他听到从自己身后传来的声音，那个名叫夜枭的男人似乎悠悠地叹了一口气。

“……你啊，到底是因为痛才哭成这样的，还是因为爽才哭成这样的？”

卡尔觉得夜枭净他妈的是在放屁，他流血了，他这能是爽吗？要不让夜枭也这么流血一次试试？他要是能爽卡尔以后可以管夜枭他妈的叫爸爸。

但是又过了一会儿，他也终于意识到有什么不对头。从自己身体里传来的好像也并不全是痛苦，因为夜枭的固定，终于有闲暇低下头，颤颤巍巍地向着正下方看去的卡尔眨了眨眼。

并没有红色的血坠落下来，那些满溢而出的东西，似乎是他的生殖腔为了容纳新一轮的浇灌而分泌而出的润滑液。

“……”他真的被夜枭强行操进了新一轮的生殖周期，虽然与此同时，他的身体还在不自然地痉挛着，他身体里的那个器官仍旧在一阵一阵的抽搐。但是确实，那种灼烧感似乎并不全是因为伤口的撕裂……

但是他还是受了委屈的，所以他拒绝为这个误解进行道歉。如果这里有什么人必须负有责任，那个人也只能会是夜枭。在他再一次开始挣扎起来的时候，夜枭终于解开了绳子，他跌在了身下的软垫上，夜枭走了过来，将他翻过了身。

在夜枭再次进入的时候，他勾紧了夜枭的脖子，虽然有很大一部分，他只是害怕夜枭又为一点小事开始惩罚他。在撞入的过程中，他的腿紧紧地挂着夜枭的腰，他又开始感受到发情的快感，那种感觉就像是火焰燃烧在他的身体里，让他开始为之融化发狂。“深一点。”他咕哝，“再深一点，你就只有这么点力气吗？”他忘了几分钟前自己还是多么怨恨并憎恶着夜枭，在“哈……哈啊……”的喘息声中，他感到某种他生来似乎便要渴望着的东西填满了他……

在那之后，卡尔不得不休息了一整天。他其实可以要求用氪石直接恢复的，反正，混蛋归混蛋，夜枭倒是从来没有克扣过任何一点关于氪石的口粮。但是他被一种奇怪的满足和酸涩感给袭击。他昏睡在床上，就像是一个普通的人类一样睡得既香又甜。他的肚子里又有了新的小希望，况且，他知道夜枭会照顾他，他应当照顾他，毕竟，那也是他的孩子啊……

不过在那次事件过后不久，他跟夜枭再次大吵了一架。在犯罪辛迪加的会议上，他抱着双手，用着各种各样蛮不讲理的要求来苛责这个冷酷无情的顾问。当他这么做的时候，夜枭就只是坐在那里，他的表情藏在面具后，以至于卡尔完全无从判断他心里是怎么想的——他会意识到卡尔是在公报私仇吗？他会因为这件事而怨恨卡尔吗？他是否在卡尔训斥他的时候心里想着的却是就在几天前，卡尔是如何跪倒在垫子上，呻吟着，哭叫着向他求欢？他的视线有没有哪怕过一次停留在某些不该停留的位置上，幻想着他是如何让卡尔筋疲力尽之下开始乖乖听话？

没有人知道夜枭在想什么。但是反正卡尔肯定，夜枭是个天才，绝对的天才。因为要不然，他早就应当为了他对卡尔做的这些事而身首异处，而不是像现在这样，居然敢在这样对待卡尔过后，堂而皇之地要求一次满意的口交。

他是可以咬下去的，卡尔疲倦不堪地心想，他可以咬下去，这样，这个男人就再也没有办法在操纵它。然而，他太累了，他混沌的大脑提不起一丝一毫的兴致来反抗他。明天……卡尔想，明天。他会好好教训一顿夜枭的，他要让这个男人后悔……但反正不是今日。

他湿漉漉的屁股在这档子事上也没有起到任何帮助，事实上，任何一个凶器，甭管那是怎样可怖而又令人畏惧的凶器，如今似乎都可以不受丝毫阻碍地从他的穴口轻快滑入。我早就准备好了，他的身体正对着他说，我早就想要的不行了，所以妈的，那个该死的夜枭他妈的在哪？

夜枭，夜枭当然是坐在他的面前等着他的侍候的。他妈的，他得记住找一天把夜枭这个狗杂种给宰了。但是现在，他开始笨拙地动起了舌头，试图用舌尖取悦那厚重的龟头，在终于从锁链中得到释放的一只手的帮助下，开始乖巧地吮吸——夜枭似乎教过他许多东西，然而他从来只会记住其中最省事的那一个。与此同时，他的手也偷偷摸摸地向着他已经硬的不行，与此同时，也湿的不行的下半身探去。

就这么一次，就这么一次。虽然不到二十分钟前，他觉得自己这辈子都不想再硬起来，但是现在，他又开始反悔了。就这么一次，我只要一根手指……

在夜枭满足他以前，只要略微允许他偷偷碰碰他自己就好……

“专心，你不够专注。”然而，夜枭，这个冷酷无情的男人，却用他尚未脱下的军靴磕了磕卡尔的膝盖。氪星人气馁地咕哝了一声，向上偷看了眼夜枭的表情。好吧男人仍旧坐在那里，连眉头都没有移动过一下。他知道自己注定糊弄不过去了，在夜枭觉得足够了以前，他是别想让任何一个东西操到他自己。卡尔再度深吸了一口气，这一次，他动起舌头终于开始略微地卖力了些。咕啾咕啾的水声里，他开始试图调用起他其实早就嘶哑了的喉咙。这粗糙的尝试失败了两次，他似乎还做不到在这么干的同时不被自己不停溢出的口水给呛到。当他被呛得眼泪都要出来，还不得不控制住自己想要吞咽的欲望因为否则他只会被呛的更加厉害的同时，夜枭终于将一只除却了手套的手落在了他的黑发间。

这个男人很有耐心，他总是很有耐心，除了某些特殊的时刻，就几乎不会在卡尔没有适应好的时候就直接粗暴地撞入进来。在通过延迟满足来获得快感上，夜枭可以给卡尔好好地上上一课。但是卡尔已经等不下去了，他咳嗽的颤动引发了身体又一轮的颤抖，而颤抖则让更多蓄满在生殖腔里的液体坠了下来，以至于有那么一瞬间，卡尔几乎是听到了液体滑落时破裂的气泡声。操我，他满怀羞耻，但与此同时也满怀期待地模模糊糊地想着，操我，夜枭，快点，我已经为你湿成这样了，你他妈的就不能快点动手吗？

他几乎是含着泪地绝望地尝试了第三轮。

这次，他成功了。

当那种窒息似的，所有的知觉都像是骤然消失，只有夜枭苦涩辛辣的味道填满了口腔和鼻腔，那种怎么也不可能舒适，却偏偏因巨大的心理满足感而让某些东西从身体的深处充盈而起的时刻，他听到了夜枭一声低哑的喟叹。那是赞赏，当然了，就算不用专门去听，卡尔也能够感觉到那根傲人阴茎的进一步涨大。况且，那只落在他头发上的手正在奖励似的，予以充实而又炽烈的抚摸。当夜枭的手指梳过他的头发，踏踏实实地扣住他的后脑时，卡尔几乎要忍不住为此而发出喜悦的哀叹声。他有多久没有被这么碰过了？在夜枭这个婊子养的东西把他关起来以后？况且那抚摸所传递的意思毫无疑问地是非常正面的，他很快就可以得到他的奖励了，他就要得到他的奖励了。他想要让夜枭继续，更多，所以他终于对眼前的任务又有了点兴趣。他开始发挥想象力——好吧，可能他这辈子都没有用过的那么多的想象力来试图取悦韦恩，而当他这么做的时候，夜枭的抚摸从来没有间断过。

他被奖励了，自然，因为他很乖，因为他很努力。于是那个永远像是冻岩似的无动于衷，冷漠无情着的男人便给予了他应得的回馈。他就要操他了，卡尔满足地想，他放软了自己的口腔，好能够容纳更多的夜枭。他将要热情，粗暴地操他，就跟过去的每一次一样。他原谅他了，虽然他有点记不清他是因为什么才会被这样惩罚了，但那不重要。

被夜枭奖励的感觉实在是太好、太好了。喜悦的感觉从人的胃部升起，以至于他都不愿去想那些让他觉得不大痛快的东西。


	4. 番外篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “对，对，你没有醉。”如果不是因为夜枭总是冷着个脸，冷血无情到几乎像是没有心的人不可能像是这样地哄人，卡尔是真的会以为夜枭这是在哄他。“等你醒了，我希望你也能坚持这么说。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能前后风格有一点点割裂，因为我写的时候实在是太困了……或许等我清醒一点小修一下。

其实如果夜枭愿意，他可以在床上变得很是温柔。

“如果我们能研发一款‘每次上床后都可以对上床对象进行打分以供后来人参考’的软件，那么毫无疑问终极人应该是评分人次最多但是得分最低的那个差评首席……嗯前提是如果给他打低分不会被他亲手干掉的话。权戒者应该是在中游，你听说过他各种各样的八卦吗？有人说从来没有见过像他这样好勾引的软骨头。至于死亡风暴那就算了吧，我想知道有谁能上了他的手术床还能活着从上面走下来。强尼快克这家伙居然和女朋友关系不错，数据应该也会非常少……”冈村宏曾经一边咬着炒面面包一边对着温斯洛·斯科特阐述自己最新的游戏理念，“但是每年我们可以搞出一个性爱大师排行总榜，甚至可以搞‘选出你心目中最适合约会对象No.1’的总选举——嘿，你不要这么看我，开发玩具很花钱的，我只是想给咱俩搞点新的收入来源。如果你真的介意我所有的举例都是犯罪辛迪加，那把卢瑟和丧钟他们放进去也不是不行啊！我还好奇贝恩吃完药后那里会不会变大呢！”

先不管冈村宏还没来得及实施就被温斯洛一票否决胎死腹中的性爱大师APP暨“寻找最适合你的约会对象”的软件开发计划是否真的可以大爆这件事吧，倘若真的有那么一款软件，那么有一点可以肯定，就是整个犯罪辛迪加在这款APP上的顶梁柱只能是夜枭本人——倒不是说超女王在性爱技巧上会比这个冷漠无情的男人差在哪里，只是这位以“诞下最强者后代”为目标而行动的女士在选取对象方面实在有些过于挑剔，所以哪怕是全五分好评，恐怕也比不过众所周知有口皆碑，因为“绅士温柔”而倍受床伴赞誉的夜枭小托马斯·韦恩。

“他在床上很温柔。”卡尔曾经因为超级听力而听到过一些女人这么说他，“跟那些上来就急急火火操进去的男人不一样，他总是那么的……柔和。我和他第一次上床的时候紧张到那里根本就没有办法被插进去，所以我吓死了……你知道能爬上他的床有多不容易，而如果我让他觉得我是在浪费他的时间……可是他根本就不介意，不仅如此，还不停地照料我直到我可以足够放松……你根本想不到那个夜枭在床上会是这样的风格。”

“他确实很好，你知道吧。他的技巧很棒，不仅如此还很浪漫。要我说，他相当知道该怎么讨女孩子的欢心。虽然一般他都没有那个耐性，当然啦，我想我们绝大多数人和他也不过是露水姻缘。”另一个女人咯咯地笑道。“但他真的让人在我那一年的生日为我送了一捧鲜花——收到的时候我真的很惊喜，乃至于说，是受宠若惊。你知道，其实这个不麻烦，只要把我登记在他那个长长的列表上，自然有专人为他去做。但是他会留意这种事本身就已经足够可爱了。哦，我是真的爱他。”

“对，并且他是真的很懂得爱惜……跟那些随用随抛，反正自己可以随时换新的，所以根本就不会在乎对方到底是什么感受的暴发户不一样。他是真的……就像是爱惜一套从爷爷辈就在使用的茶具一样精心爱护绝大多数东西。就算你知道他冷血无情，但是至少在床上的时候，你会毫不怀疑他是在用同样认真的态度在怜惜你……”

怜惜。

这是个和卡尔-艾尔跟夜枭上床的经历中彻底绝缘的一个词。以至于虽然他知道他和夜枭的性事是全然功利的，但是偶尔，当卡尔信马由缰地思考的时候，他还是会忍不住想要发问：那个见鬼的夜枭在和他上床时，有过哪怕一次是在真心怜惜他的吗？他对于这件事很是怀疑——毕竟绝大多数清醒的时候，他对于夜枭的记忆更多地集中在“他真不是个东西”的厌恶上——这个诡计多端的男人冷血，无情，不仅如此，还热衷于控制……

但是，也有一些记忆，模模糊糊，朦朦胧胧，不大真切，就像是从未存在过，然而却又像是真实发生过的记忆困扰着他。

他又想起他们第三次性爱，也是他第三个周期开始前发生的事了。

* * *

那是个极为无聊的晚宴，无聊，无聊透顶，即使是以夜枭本人的角度，恐怕他也会觉得让人厌倦的发紧。但是身为哥谭最有钱也是最有势的无冕看守者，有些时候，人就是不得不牺牲一些像是这样的时刻。

所以，当因为第三个发情期即将开始而突然闯入宴会，并且当众抓走托马斯·韦恩的终极人出现的时候，卡尔其实怀疑夜枭的心里长舒了一口气。

“坐。”在打开客厅的黄太阳灯后，夜枭一边用食指扯开束缚了他一整个晚上干净整洁的领带，一边用下巴指着沙发微微地示意说。“酒？”

“……我不喝酒。”面对着这样的提问，卡尔忍不住不耐地皱起眉来说。“我不是为了喝酒来找你的。”

“我知道。”背对着他的夜枭在客厅的小吧台上忙活着——他将西服外套丢在了门口的扶手椅上，所以现在，只穿着白衬衫和西服马甲的他身材高挑，却又与此同时带上了一种漫不经心的轻盈。“我有个新想法——加拿大的冰酒你觉得怎么样？”他将那瓶酒从柜子里灵巧地取了出来，在走到卡尔面前的同时，他将红酒杯塞到了卡尔的手中。“甜口，像葡萄汁。”他补充。“你会喜欢。”

“我不是为了喝酒……”当那明亮的澄黄色液体盈满卡尔手中的酒杯时，他觉得自己几乎是肉眼可见地变得愈发的不耐烦起来。“还有，我不喜欢甜口酒。”他说，“那很娘。”

夜枭似乎对此有点不置可否。但是他只是回到吧台，开始给自己准备饮料。“我有了个新的计划。”

“什么计划？”

“关于每次你和我，我们……”他停顿了片刻，似乎正在挑选单词，“履行你的氪星义务的时候，你都表现的有点过于紧张……”

正在抿着那娘里娘气的冰葡萄酒——顺便一说，它是真的很甜，卡尔想知道夜枭是如何猜到他会喜欢它——的终极人面对这样的人身攻击忍不住恼火了起来。“我没有紧张。”

“你没有紧张。”

“是你的技术太烂了。”他忍不住指责。“你每次都喜欢搞一些用不着的东西浪费你和我的时间……”

所以等到你开始的时候，我才会萎得完全不行。

“这和我紧张不紧张完全没有关系。”在黄太阳灯下已经开始忍不住坐立不安起来的卡尔禁不住怒声说，“终极人不会紧张。”

或许吧。夜枭虽然没有把这句话说出声，但是他能轻易从夜枭背对着他的肩膀上读出像是这样的嘲讽。这害得他禁不住气得连脸都涨红了起来。

“你……”他说。

“即使你这么认为，我也要指出，一点点酒精会对我们的计划更有帮助。我不想每次开始前都要被迫忍耐你的大吵大闹。”对着终极人的怒气充耳不闻的夜枭回过了头。他今晚的指间夹着柠檬片，虎口处还撒着一些晶莹的盐巴，卡尔据此判断夜枭今天喝的又是龙舌兰——那些墨西哥不要命的疯子们最喜欢的就是在舔过一口盐巴，将所有的酒汁一饮而尽后再狠狠地咬下那一片指间的酸橙。这是很狂野的举动，极为适合在那个鸟不拉屎的地方刀尖上舔血的男人。但是当这档子事被放在夜枭身上的时候，却不知为何，又微妙地透露出了一种沉着的清秀。他被夜枭的动作弄走了神，以至于他几乎完全没能听到夜枭接下来的那一小段话。“……但是现在，你会醉酒。我觉得微醺的状态可能会更加有利于我们接下来的行为。”

哦，扯淡吧，如果你真的是想灌醉我，你只会看到我吐在你这张做工可他妈考究的沙发上。卡尔翻了翻眼睛，他已经开始喝起了自己的第二杯——这种在结冰状态下发酵的饮料有着蜂蜜一样剔透的色泽，尝起来确实宛如果汁一样的爽口。不过他才不会在犯罪辛迪加的会议上饮用像是这样的饮料——男人就该喝啤酒，再不然，就是伏特加。任何这两者之间的饮料都是不够男性化的。不过总之，这个娘不唧唧的饮料味道实在是太好了，卡尔决定今晚的自己可以放松一下，他允许自己继续地享用它。

那甜蜜的味道在他的舌尖快活地起舞，宛如他人生中第一次品尝到的柔软多汁的牛奶巧克力糖。

当夜枭带着酒杯朝着他走过来的时候，他才意识到自己已经开始喝起了第三杯。

“加西亚和埃利亚斯已经睡了，他们的听觉很灵敏，我不想在做到一半的时候去应付这两个麻烦，所以等等你要小声一点。”卡尔一定对这几句话表现的很困惑——加西亚和埃利亚斯是谁？托马斯新养的两条狗吗？但是他妈的他的狗睡觉清到底关他终极人什么事？以至于夜枭停顿了几秒，才终于如此识趣地补充。“你的儿子们。”他说。

“……”哦。卡尔恍然大悟。

他长得像夜枭的儿子们。

“等到他们会飞了再来和我说。”他记得他是这么告诉夜枭的——说真的，在那些孩子脸上看到夜枭的模样就已经足够让卡尔感到生气了，虽然他也不是要求说想来一个和自己一模一样的克隆体。但是当他一看到他们，看到这两个孩子明明拥有着和卡尔相似的脸，却偏偏从眉宇间透露出了像是夜枭一样冷淡而又锐利的神气之时，他就会想起自己是如何在百般不情愿的背景下被夜枭操的连连讨饶的。就连那些被精液注满，他软在床上，而更多的液体顺着大腿流下的记忆都是如此地清晰可闻……

这害得他一点都不想费心照顾他们——他的氪星父母就从来没有为这件事特别地担过什么心，而相对应的，他也没有理由要为这两个继承了氪星血统的小兔崽子们花费心思——就算别的不说，还有夜枭替他养着呢！他又不像是超女王，一个不注意，就会往孩子的脑子中灌一些什么奇奇怪怪的，跟希腊和罗马神明有关的糟糕屁话。既然如此，他就完全没有必要为这样的两个屁孩担心。

所以现在提起他们，就宛如在提醒卡尔他的两次失败，这让卡尔感到了一阵不怎么愉快——虽然等到他们真的会飞的时候，他还是愿意再多检查检查他们，看看哪个较为合适，可以继承氪星之子这个尊贵的名号的——然而就目前为止，这两个孩子完全说不上称心。他几乎要为这件事而对着夜枭大发脾气。

然而夜枭似乎已经提前预感到了会发生什么，所以就在卡尔沉下脸色的同时。他举起手里那杯冰龙舌兰，整整一杯，可以让这个世界最有男子气概的雄性都感到自己的身体燃烧起来的烈酒，仰头灌了下去。

然后，他一把扣住他的头，给了他一个不容拒绝的亲吻。

那个吻就像是夜枭本人一样，冷淡的炽烈中燃烧着的，是充满着严苛的热诚。

* * *

当夜枭的那个吻结束的时候，一种暖洋洋的热意，伴随着顺着卡尔喉管滚落的龙舌兰酒一起，从他的胃部蒸腾起来。他感觉到了一种温暖，足以让他的四肢完全放松的温暖，还有某种讨人喜欢的，让他忍不住想要咯咯轻笑出声的飘飘然。一种朦胧的愉悦感托住了他的大脑，以至于他不仅下意识就原谅了夜枭试图用亲吻来逃避触及卡尔霉头的行为，当他又一次意识到他被夜枭完全地困在沙发上，身前是男人炙热的身体，而身后则是柔软却又牢固的沙发靠背时，他甚至都没有为这件事感到生气。

因为夜枭的吻很美好，他的嘴唇尝起来也是那么的美好，而想到这个男人殚精竭虑，只是为了取悦卡尔——能够让他等等能够顺利操到他这个念头也是如此的美好。他说过他曾经为这档子事而讨厌夜枭吗？哦，那他绝对是有什么事不小心弄错了。看看他的眼神！他的眼神凝重而又正式，三分的冷静七分的谨慎，如同是世界上最优秀的侦探正在解开一个令他魂牵梦绕似的谜团，他几乎是在用着同等小心的态度来对待着卡尔——这难道能让人不感到由衷的开心吗？甚至于，当夜枭真的剥下了他的内裤（说真的，他是什么时候脱掉他的裤子的），开始用不知道什么时候起沾满了润滑液的手指挤进卡尔的身体里去的时候，卡尔不仅不想为这样不打招呼的冒犯而责骂他，他甚至还有点想为夜枭在他身体里的探索做一些小小的妨碍。

他可以做些小小的妨碍，就是那些欲拒还迎似的，让人诚惶诚恐，却最后又惊喜地发现原来卡尔并不是当真想要拒绝他的那种恶作剧。确实，他又不是真的想要拒绝他，他是说，虽然他们过去的两次性爱，每次约达五天，无休无止的在床上进行的充满汗水的运动令人疲倦，但是与此同时，在它们结束的时候，都多多少少带着一丝让人意犹未尽的美好……

卡尔想要同托马斯做爱。他回味着这个念头，心满意足地思考着。他想要同夜枭做爱——虽然最终的目的还是为了能让卡尔的身体中孕育出一个崭新的小生命，但是除此之外，夜枭本身的探索与进入并不是不受欢迎的。看看夜枭垂下眼睛，聚精会神到了极点，然而却只是为了能够透过指尖的触感来判断卡尔身体的神态吧——他的眼睛藏在睫毛下的样子可真好看。而当夜枭试探性地——就好像生怕卡尔拒绝一样，尝试性地加到第三根手指时，卡尔甚至因为他的谨慎而感受到了一阵好笑的暖意与喜悦。

暖意。

那种让人晕眩，简直就好像是世界环绕在他的周围，恒星绽放出光火的暖意笼罩了他，以至于他又失神了几秒才回过神来的时候，他才发现夜枭突然抬起了眼睛，略微有点诧异地望着他。

“你刚刚……是笑了吗？”他谨慎地发问。

这个问题实在有点蠢过头了，以至于卡尔因为夜枭居然也能这么傻这个念头而再次笑到打起了颤来。

夜枭——夜枭的手指——正在进入他，仅仅是这个句子本身，就让卡尔的身体感到了一阵难言的骚动与期待。他的身体回忆起了夜枭是如何热情地对待他的，虽然绝大多数的开始都有些糟糕，但是到最后，他总是能将卡尔的搞得一塌糊涂，他让他的内里变得如此的柔软，以至于这个念头本身就已经足够的令人心惊胆战。他总是会让卡尔爽到的，就凭着这点，卡尔的身体也会为这个念头而禁不住地流连他。当夜枭的手指继续向里探索时，他能够感觉到对方触碰到了他相对较为靠下，以一名雄性的身份而为此感到脆弱的那个敏感之点。这个触碰——虽然是必然发生，但是真的发生时，还是有些出乎意料，卡尔用鼻腔发出了一连串懒洋洋的哼哼声。他勾着夜枭的脖子，微微地挣动着腰，鼓励着这个男人给予他更多，更多。

夜枭确实给予了他更多。他用他灵巧的手指按压着卡尔紧连着前列腺那一带的肠壁，这让一小串的烟花在卡尔的眼前炸裂而开。这种感觉太好了，卡尔忍不住想，他已经开始勃起了，当然，但是比起勃起，更棒的是被人侍候着的，精心爱护着的那种令人满足的感觉。而当这个人是夜枭的时候，他心里的满足感甚至为此翻了两番。

唯一让他感到有点不那么自在的，是当夜枭错落有致地揉捏触碰着他的敏感点，让卡尔忍不住开始扭起腰来的时刻，在敏感点更上面一些，更加酸涩一些，并且也更加肿胀着，渴望着能够被更多地填充，充实，乃至于被扩张打开的穴口也为此而忍不住开始了收缩似的痉挛。

他还不擅长面对这个，真奇怪，虽然他已经被夜枭彻彻底底地操开并且玩开了两次，但是当他如此分明地感受到那个器官——意识到那个器官，那个绝大多数时候宛如并不存在一样，沉睡在他身体里的器官，却还是会让他感到古怪的同时，令欲望的火花顺着他的脊椎一路攀援。

他……想被触碰那里，他想要被打开那里，他想要因此被夜枭填满，就像是过去的每一回，他知道夜枭会多么粗暴地撞开它，而它将会用何等的湿润对这粗暴予以热情的回应。他将会被充满……老天啊，仅仅是想着这个念头，他就已经能够感觉到一股朦胧的湿意，并不是来自夜枭的手指，而是从他的身体更深处袭来的，更加温暖，也更加让人想要为之呻吟的湿意开始逐渐的氤氲。

夜枭会发现这点吗，他会意识到，当他挤入那个地方时，迎接着夜枭的潮湿黏濡的触感，并不完全是因为他自己手上的润滑剂，而是因为卡尔身体内部传来的对他的一声呼唤吗？他会感觉到那里很烫，烫到简直就好像不该存在那样的不自然？还是说像是这种时刻，卡尔的所有部位都在为夜枭变得滚烫，以至于仅仅是这样一点细小的，变化与之相比变得毫不重要也不引人注目了呢？

当夜枭真的将手指探进去的时候，卡尔呻吟着将鼻子埋在了夜枭的头发里。他的两只手死死扣着夜枭的肩膀，但是夜枭并没有甩开他。他的嗅觉被夜枭的味道所充满，烟草和松木似的好闻下是皮革令人心动的禁欲感，但是当卡尔深呼吸的时候，来自夜枭本人的，冷淡而又严厉的盐岩还有宛如太阳炙烤于其上的热情又霸占了他。

他喘息着感受到夜枭的手指挤了进去，那么柔软的地方，被夜枭粗粝的手指挤了进去。那是勤于保养武器，精巧到可以制造出任何精妙器具的夜枭的手指，是杀人后沾满血腥气，每一个茧子几乎都是一道功勋章的夜枭的手指。当那些茧子刺激着卡尔的颈口，痛楚，乃至于不自然的红肿，以至于害得卡尔体内的器官开始了一阵阵下意识的收缩，宛如在催促着让夜枭快点全部进来似的，不停地贪婪地试图从夜枭那如此令人快乐的手指上榨取更多时……

卡尔觉得自己醉了，他或许是真的醉了，因为当他将脸埋在夜枭的头发里，夜枭的味道里，不停地发出断断续续，就好像不小心从喉咙里逃出来的，细碎而又暧昧，嘶哑而又缠绵的呻吟声时，他觉得自己的某些部分，更里面的部分，一直空缺着的部分，得到了足够多的抚慰和满足。

那是仿佛太阳晒着似的，迷迷糊糊地让人想要睡去，但是与此同时，又因为太过美好，所以让人眷恋到不想将它放开的一种幸福。而在这个时候，卡尔的身体还在催促着更多，更多……

夜枭试图将他的身体翻转过去，自然，那是一个最适合他们做爱的位置，也是他们之前性爱开始时他们惯常会采用的那种位置。一无所有，毫无防备，全身赤裸着面对夜枭的念头总是会让卡尔变得过度紧张。但是这一次，卡尔不想让夜枭将自己翻转过去——他不想要让自己背对着夜枭，因为，因为夜枭长得那么好看，再说，跟他贴着脸的感觉又是那么地好。

他含混地嘟囔着，只是在夜枭试图让他翻身的时候将搂着夜枭的胳膊收得更紧一些。

他听到这个被他拥抱着的男人几乎是贴着他的耳边长叹了一口气。

“……你不高兴么？”卡尔迷迷糊糊地问道。

“……不。”夜枭的声音，因为隔得太近，所以反倒听起来有点模模糊糊。“我有点后悔。”

所以说，一贯主张落子无悔——以至于让人怀疑他人生中是否真实存在过哪怕一丝的懊丧或是迟疑的夜枭居然也会后悔！卡尔为这个新奇的发现而哧哧地笑了起来。“为什么？”他忍不住说。

“我应该把你在黄太阳下的酒量再低估一点的。”

酒量，哦，夜枭是在说之前的喝酒。“我没有醉。”

“对，对，你没有醉。”如果不是因为夜枭总是冷着个脸，冷血无情到几乎像是没有心的人不可能像是这样地哄人，卡尔是真的会以为夜枭这是在哄他。“等你醒了，我希望你也能坚持这么说。”

“我没有醉。”

“是，是，好，终极人先生，记住这句话，等你哪天回想起来的时候不要乱拆我家。”

这让卡尔开始恼火地在夜枭的大腿上翻了翻身子，啊，他感觉到夜枭还穿着西装的大腿，粗糙的纹理布蹭在他的阴茎上，他又想射了。如果他偷偷射在夜枭的裤子上他会怎么说，他会被打屁股吗？他想被打屁股吗？

夜枭戴着皮革手套打他屁股的念头，不知道为什么害得卡尔更硬了。不过他不能让夜枭打他屁股，虽然他也不知道为什么——他只是模糊感觉到了，如果他主动让夜枭打他的屁股。他之后会后悔，非～～～～～常的后悔。所以，“操我嘛。”他不停地在夜枭的大腿上动着腰说，扭着屁股地说。“操我。”

这让夜枭再次开始了叹气。他真的没必要这样的，卡尔差点以为他真的要为此开始打自己的屁股。这让卡尔欲火焚身。可是夜枭并不是真的打算打卡尔的屁股。

所以这一点都不好。卡尔心说。

但是夜枭终于还是弄懂了卡尔千言万语所没能表达出的那个意思——好小子，他就知道夜枭这家伙靠得住，他迟早有一天要给他升职加薪……不对，好像是夜枭自己给自己发薪。为什么犯罪辛迪加不给所有的参与者发薪水？他想要给夜枭加薪，哦好吧，他好像真的有点晕了。希望夜枭千万不要为这件事感到在意……

反正，现在夜枭还是成功让他们两个换了个更加舒适方便——要特别注明，是更加方便插入的绝妙位置。现在，他坐在夜枭的大腿上，夜枭紧实有力的大腿上。而夜枭拉开了他的西服裤链。这意味着夜枭终于打算要操他了吗？卡尔的屁股几乎是，好吧，真的是在为此而开始了流水。而夜枭则在用着那么奇怪却又认真的表情凝视着他。

那么深的蓝色，以至于就好像是黑夜下的一潭湖水般，目不转睛地凝望着他。

卡尔小腹里的器官为着这样的注视而痉挛了起来。

好吧，他忍不住想。

我知道夜枭想让我怎么做了。

主动吃入夜枭的感觉非常的……特别，倒不是说卡尔一次都没有主动让夜枭插入过。在之前两个周期的性爱中，他们做到最后，卡尔都曾经像是这样地主动骑在夜枭身上，同时取悦过他和自己。但是它们中没有一次是用这样的方式开场。

想什么呢，让卡尔还没有动情的时候用这样的方式来让自己进入状态，夜枭如果开始做这样的美梦，终极人会真诚建议这位有着犯罪辛迪加大脑之称的首席顾问去水龙头下给自己洗个彻彻底底的冷水澡。

但是今天毕竟……情况不同。

所以当卡尔小心翼翼地握着夜枭的阴茎，试图让自己跪坐下去的时候，他还是为夜枭的阴茎挤在自己的会阴部时所产生的古怪的摩擦感而忍不住咯咯直笑。

他就是想要恶作剧，老天，他多少年，几乎就没有，好吧，他根本就没什么必要和任何人恶作剧过。他可以做一些更有恶意的事情，更加简单粗暴的事情，恶作剧，恶作剧有什么好玩的呢。

但是现在，他不知道为什么感到了很开心，他要和夜枭恶作剧。他故意引着夜枭的阴茎来到自己的穴口，涂满了润滑剂，轻轻蹭蹭就会发出咕啾咕啾声响的穴口时，他故意轻轻一扭身。

那个滚烫的阴茎又滑回了他的会阴。

“……”

就在卡尔哧哧笑的时候，他感受到了夜枭“你是小孩子吗”的无奈与沉默。可是他沉默又怎么样，他又不能真的打他——好吧，他其实挺想让夜枭打他。板着那张俊脸的夜枭真的好好看，这让卡尔有点想要亲他，他想不起来为什么他不能亲他。

他为这个念头自我斗争了一下，虽然他已经开始想不起来他为什么不能亲亲夜枭了，妈的，但是总之他就是亲了，虽然亲的是夜枭的嘴角。这害得夜枭往后退了一点，其不情不愿的程度就像是被一只过于热情的大狗舔了个满怀——所以夜枭也会有这样的时候吗？他也会有被过于热情的对待以至于无所适从的时候吗？这简直就跟发现夜枭也会怕痒一样（说起来，一直板着脸的夜枭到底怕不怕痒）让卡尔愈发地兴高采烈。

夜枭的脸应当是冷淡的，应当是永远生人勿进，高高在上的。他总是对卡尔很冷酷，他对所有人都很冷酷。

但是像现在这样，被迫忍受着卡尔的某些举动的他却很……令人开心。

或许他真的有点醉了，不然这完全解释不了为什么这个念头让卡尔开始了飘飘然。

有什么人打了他屁股一下，在他屁股本来就已经全是水的前提下，这让他身体里的颈口猛地缩紧了一下，更多的液体涌了出来，以至于彻底弄湿了夜枭的西装。

“别玩了。”夜枭低声训斥。“蠢货。”

他又因为这句蠢货开始想笑了。这好像确实有一点点蠢。不过终极人不可能会蠢。

他还是乖乖的，一点一点的开始试图将夜枭的阴茎吞入其中。

最开始的感受是……古怪的，因为粗大的阴茎头。那种身体被一点点拓开的感觉很奇妙，但是与此同时，因为夜枭为他上了足够多的润滑液，以至于它并不是让人感到不够舒适的。

它就只是……很奇妙。与此同时，又让人有点，好吧，只是一点点，记住，只是一点点地令人害羞。但是当阴茎头真的进入他的身体，发出咕啾啾的水声，还有调整时嘭的一声，宛如开酒瓶塞时那填充的满满的轻微爆音，都让人在面红耳赤的同时又感到一种极其微妙的志得意满。

但是总而言之，他还是将夜枭的阴茎渐渐地吞吃了进去，那个古怪的饱胀感占有了他，充盈了他，当它经过他的敏感点时，他微微地喘了一口气，他沉重的阴茎跳了跳，但是仅是因此还不足以让他射出来。他有点希望夜枭能够照顾一下他，但是，好吧，他又想起来他为什么不想亲夜枭这样的家伙——因为绝大多数时候，他都是个无动于衷，袖手旁观的混蛋。

正是因此，卡尔才尤其想看到夜枭的表情大受动摇的不爽模样——夜枭绝对会不爽的，正是因为他会不爽，所以卡尔才会变得尤其的心情舒畅。这足够让卡尔忍耐片刻——不要打乱节奏地去触碰自己阴茎的前端。不过他要记得让夜枭补偿自己，如果他还记得的话……啊。

当那个阴茎头擦过他的颈口，就是那个，早就已经迫不及待地想要给予男人的阴茎以照顾，想要被浇灌、填满，以至于仿佛整个生命的意义都在于其中的那个部位的时候，他再度呻吟了起来。那好痒，好，好奇怪，他现在就想要吃下去，他现在就想要，他想要夜枭的阴茎，他想要夜枭的精液。

但是，与此同时，不去理会那里，完全凭借自己雄性部分的身体将夜枭的部位彻底吞吃的诱惑也是极为巨大的。

对于男性本身并不是为了交媾而存在的肠道来讲，除了那个相对较浅的敏感点外，实际上，阴茎的插入本身所带来的快感是极为罕见的。毕竟那不是交合用的位置，本身也并不具备各种用于做爱奖励的神经和正反馈。然而，被这样的填充本身却意味着一种巨大的心理满足感。而卡尔想要这样的心理满足感。

他想要让夜枭震惊，想要让本以为自己会直接用子宫吃入并贪图享受的夜枭被他的克制力震撼到——他也不是完全没有克制力的，对吧？想想看夜枭那张死人脸上露出惊讶的表情，惊讶中带着赞叹，“卡尔，我从来没有想到你能做的这么棒！”像是这样诧异的表情。

仅仅是为了这个念头，卡尔就觉得自己可以忍耐下去。

他为此继续艰难地沉下了腰。


	5. Chapter 5

万事开头皆有征兆。

他弄不清自己是怎么被夜枭粗暴地丢到床上的。事实上在这一切发生的时候，他只感觉到视角翻转时出现的一阵头晕眼花。这害得他在床上打了两个滚，而当他的脸埋在枕头里，呜咽着，挣扎着想要爬起身时，他感觉到自己身后的床垫因为重力的作用而不停地向下倾斜。

那个正位于他的背后，不动声色地注视着他努力支撑起身体的男人如今迅速而又敏捷地接近了他，而被夜枭像是这样凝视着的念头让卡尔再次没能控制住自己而用力咽下了一口唾沫。他甚至忍不住在这目光下扭动起自己的屁股。

有什么东西打了他屁股一下，很重，刺激着穴口猛地收缩，他毫不意外地吐出了一声哀怨的呻吟。

“跪好。”他听到夜枭的声音，即使是现在，即使他刚刚已经亲眼见识了夜枭被他舔得硬到什么程度，然而只听声音，除了那坚冰下古怪的喑哑外仍旧什么感情都没有暴露的音调，还是将卡尔的身体激起了一番兴奋的战栗。“按我教你说的做。”

夜枭确实教过他，确实，当他被夜枭这么命令着的时候，那些潜藏在回忆深处，不会被表层意识所触碰到，然而一旦环境适宜，发出指令的声音恰当，就会自动兴起的肉体的记忆便悄无声息地俘获了他。他近乎于热切地抬起了腰部，将脸埋进自己的胳膊，尽力不去思考，不去注意自己此时此刻就像是只发情的小母狗一般，几乎像是供人亵玩一般地主动递上了自己的屁股。

房间的空气稍稍有一点冰冷，刺激着卡尔那因为分开的大腿和撑起的腰部而暴露在空气中的穴口。不知道是因为温度的变化，还是他感受到那个男人欣赏着自己此番模样的目光让卡尔微微地战栗了起来，那个温热的幽穴在空无一物的刺激下收缩着，就好像它比主人还要率先一步地明白了自己要接受什么，侍奉什么，并且已经为之早早地开始了一阵兴奋。

夜枭将他的手指插了进去。

几乎是在夜枭插入的那一刻，卡尔就发出了解脱似的，像是猫卡在喉咙里才会发出的微弱的呻吟。他挣起了屁股——当然，已经被跳蛋和液体充分玩弄过，刺激过，完完全全地打开，只等着接受男人恩泽的甬道在这方面给了他很大的自由。事实上，他下意识地开始向后弓腰，更深，更深，这还不够。他的脑子混沌地想，在那些濡滑的液体争先恐后地包裹住夜枭的手指时，他的脑子混沌地想。还不够，他要更多，更粗，更大的东西。

一个巴掌扇在他的屁股上。他惊叫了一声，火辣辣的痛感让他再次收紧了自己的小穴，异物的触感和他正在被插入的事实为此变得鲜明。他知道夜枭在警告些什么，是的，他知道。在第五次到第六次发情期的间隙，他几乎是被这个男人用各种各样的方式彻底地打开过，亵玩过——他被玩透了，而在这样的过程中，他也被迫学会了一些取悦夜枭的身体技巧。

当他离开床铺时，那些记忆似乎都自然而然地随之而去，但是一旦他回到此处，被夜枭像是这样地对待，夜枭，只有夜枭，他的身体自然而然地就会将他被教会的所有的一切都回忆起来……

可是，这有点太过分了，太……超过了。卡尔颤抖地，再一次，试图努力忘记自己的身体到底是多么渴望着夜枭的手指，夜枭的阴茎，努力忽视着那浅浅地插在自己的后庭间，似乎只要他努努力就可以借着夜枭的手指操起自己的现况。

玩具是没有资格在主人提起兴趣前开始享乐的。这被印在他意识深处的教育让他终于勉勉强强重新撑起了腰，毫不掩饰着自己筋疲力尽的粗重喘息，尽可能地进一步分开双腿，好能够让夜枭进入的同时，却也让他身体内部的隐秘分泌出了更加濡滑的，渴求的蜜汁。

再，再深一点，再多一点，卡尔想要恳求他，在之前让人神志不清的玩弄过后，他知道自己正在发情期正式开始前的区间徘徊，那是被无法抗拒的浪潮淹没前最后一块勉强的落脚地。正是因此，他才能够勉强地保有自己的理智，而没有已经呜咽着哭叫着不顾一切着乞求着让夜枭侵犯自己湿答答的屁股。他还有一点理智之心，虽然那理智也是放在了平衡木上一般的摇摇欲坠。“……”在让睫毛都为之颤动的呼吸声之间，他试图收紧自己的屁股来进一步地讨好它。

但是，不行，夜枭有他自己喜欢的玩法。

他并非是想要为卡尔进行扩张——已经没有必要进行扩张了，他现在湿得比那些巷子里几块钱一次就可以操透的婊子还要厉害，而与此同时，夜枭的两只手指也根本就满足不了他，根本就操不动他。像是这样让人无法满足的触碰，除了将人空虚的内心撕开更加宽阔的裂口外没有丝毫的用处——但是他本来也不是想要照顾他，事实上，夜枭是在检查，是在审视。

就像是在检查买来的奴隶是否合意一样，在经过卡尔吃力却又小心翼翼的讨好之后，夜枭粗暴地将手指完全地刺了进去，粗粝的茧子直接碾过了卡尔脆弱肿胀的敏感点，卡尔尖叫了一声，就像是被人戳中了软体的贝类，他的身体下意识收紧后撤，却唯有双腿因为夜枭猛地按住固定而死死地定在原位。那根手指就是不肯放过他，它的侵犯粗暴坚定，用疼痛到让人眼角发红的快感来施予着警告与威胁。

卡尔逸出了一句无声的尖叫。他的意识陷入了间断的空白，他可能又被玩得高潮了一次，可能没有，而当他回过神来的时候，他意识到夜枭本来固定住他腿部的那只手如今正虚虚地扶着他的腰，而与此同时，他的另一只手，那只带给他如此多的折磨，以至于连无精的高潮都像是一次酷刑的那只手，仍旧在粗暴地碾动，刺激着他敏感的那处弱点。

毫无疑问，这是一次警告，一次考察，确认卡尔是否还敢缩起身子来逃跑，从夜枭身边避开的考察。那被手指随意翻动着的触感在让人饱受羞辱的同时，却又让人因联想起羞辱者是夜枭本身这件事而倍感兴奋。

“哈、啊，呜……呜、嗯，呜……”卡尔顾不得什么尊严和脸面了，他将头抵在枕头上，断断续续，不加克制的啜泣和呜咽出了声。当他的嘴中不停发出“哈啊，啊，啊……”的声音的时候，他打着颤的双腿还好好地固定在原位。

他没有躲，哪怕他的腰已经因为再也无法忍受而颤抖地向下坠去。夜枭扶了他一把，但也仅是一把。卡尔觉得自己就像是在暴风雨中抱着块木板，已经僵硬冰冷，却被迫要牢牢地抓着那木板保持清醒的遇难者。他再也不是什么终极人了，他只是，只是在讨好他，下贱而又卑微，好像一条狗，等着主人能够从自己的身上找到足够多的乐子。

在之后的两分钟里，卡尔的神志变得暧昧不清，他可能又被夜枭玩射了一次，滴滴答答，他渐渐分辨不出时间的快与慢。那种让人想要努力摆脱的快感就像是乳白色的蜜一样，顺着脊柱侵入了他脆弱的脑髓。他挣脱不开，就像是被粘在蛛网上的飞蛾，那些粘稠的思绪包裹住了他，让他的身体变得疲倦沉重。

据说当蜘蛛食用猎物时，它们也喜欢把麻醉似的，让人飘飘然的毒液注入猎物的后脑。

当夜枭终于大发慈悲地放过了他的敏感点，满意于他的服从，微微上移了些许手指，以一种极尽侮辱的，完全不具备性的含义，只是进行着生理检查式的方式强行拉开早已开始筋挛收缩，再次变得泥泞不堪的腔口时，卡尔感觉到那些东西正从他的生殖腔中缓缓溢出。

柔软的，既像是奶一样潮湿，又像是蜜一样粘稠，几乎可以在手指间拉开丝一样的润滑分泌物包裹住了夜枭的指尖。它们试探性地讨好着这个熟悉而又陌生的侵犯者，争先恐后地将它打湿浸透。来，操我。操我啊，我已经准备好了，我已经湿到这个地步了。它们对他发出无声的邀请。那种身体最隐秘的器官被扒开了一条缝的，充满了异物的触感成了最后一根稻草。

他被夜枭仅凭两根手指就操得发情了。

他跟夜枭上一次发情的相处并不友好。乃至于说，离友好相去甚远。不然他也不会在第六个孩子之后偷偷地离开他……

他们在第五次孕期结束到第六次发情前上了许多次床。该死，他们根本是一刻也不停地上床。夜枭教会了他将想要上床的欲望和繁殖的冲动混为一谈是什么样的后果。随便吧，卡尔放弃了。他就是想要夜枭操他，他喜欢夜枭操入自己时的强迫粗暴。他还喜欢夜枭的很多其他部分，包括他那灵巧的手指，还有许许多多让人想也想不到的有趣道具。

他本来不应该如此享乐的，他们本来不该——如果说对夜枭阴茎的渴望是出于诞下子嗣的渴求，那么那些奇奇怪怪，让卡尔为之疯狂的小道具本身则是根本没有逻辑，也没有必要的。夜枭就不该在他的身上使用这些小东西——只要卡尔还保有理智，他就绝对不该。

可是他甚至不记得自己是因为什么才同意夜枭像是这样玩弄自己的，他不记得，他喝醉了，那应该是他们第三次发情期中间发生的某些事。当他从酩酊大醉中勉强捡回理智，他所发现的就是阴茎环，跳蛋，假阳具，还有许许多多包括绳索和皮鞭在内的小物件。他应该在那时喊停，可问题他已经陷入了发情期间，所以他放弃了，他向夜枭挣扎着索要更多。他不介意夜枭用那些东西怎么玩他，他不介意，老实讲，只要夜枭愿意操他，哪怕当时他让卡尔当场跪下他也没有关系。但是至少截至第四次发情时，夜枭对他的玩弄也仍旧是堪称绅士的。

不过是喜欢用一些奇奇怪怪的小零件来助兴。当时，卡尔还艰难思考着说。甚至于说，这种对道具的痴迷本身就非常具有夜枭本人的风格。

可是，可是，好吧，他还是不该在第五次时惹夜枭那么生气。这个男人似乎有着某种奇怪的底线，而一旦有什么人跨过，他就再也不肯将胆敢侵犯自己领地的莽撞者乖乖放还……可是卡尔当时对此却不甚了解……

他开始被训练在不借助自身刺激和夜枭插入的条件下，仅仅是在夜枭的注视下玩弄自己到渐渐高潮。他被不停推动着跨过无数条他曾经以为自己永远不可能跨过的底线。夜枭，这个男人永远会把足够多的奖励放在前面，诱惑着他，怂恿着他。他教会了卡尔用另一种方式感受肉体的欢愉，并且总是要趁卡尔沉溺其中的时候又从后面一把把他推过去，让他在不经意间就已经再度跨界。

他们在第五次孕期结束后和第六次发情开始前玩了许多次，许许多多次。假阳具，跳蛋，紧缚，乃至于说，还有木马。卡尔永远记得他被捆在木马上——不夹紧双腿，就会让那该死的阴茎刺入身体过深，但是夹紧双腿本身却是一种极为绝望而漫无止境地挣扎。当他努力地试图在那个滑溜溜的马背上保持平衡，双手缚在身后，所以只能靠双腿来保护自己时，夜枭就坐在他面前的沙发上，用着那么一副跟之前一样，从一个模子里刻出来的冷淡表情审视着他。可是那落在卡尔皮肤上的视线却烫得他浑身发热。

他拼命试图保护自己，甚至为此还辱骂了夜枭这个狗娘养的东西以及所有让夜枭能够诞生于世的相关先祖，但是最终，木马冷酷的，无机制的，没有温度的阴茎还是顶开了他除了夜枭外从来没有允许任何事物进入过的温热的颈口。那种当着夜枭的面被异物侵犯的感觉让泪水和津液溢了出来。

那个假阴茎里被放了某种东西，可能，是人造精液，可能，是某种促使卡尔进一步变得兴奋起来的刺激性的液体。不管那是哪一种，当夜枭终于将他从已经彻底失了神，蜷缩在木马上，仅仅是碰碰都会发出低哑的呻吟的卡尔抱下来并且再一次地进入侵犯他时，卡尔感觉到自己的某些东西也被夜枭彻底占有标记。

那以后，他们玩的很开。他们甚至在半公开的场合带有强迫性质的玩过。终极人绝对不会允许，但是当夜枭拿出蓝氪石，他的身体就已经先行一步地开始变得湿润潮湿。他在辛迪加会议桌旁为夜枭口交过，在大厅监视器上被像婊子似的干过。那真是相当疯狂的一段时间，如果不是夜枭在这方面很是谨慎小心，从来都不肯暴露半点卡尔和自己在这档子事方面的关联，他们迟早是会被辛迪加的其他人撞到的。

事实上，他也是真的很诧异，这个集结了全世界所有异能者和聪明人的组织，居然是在夜枭的孩子变得越来越像卡尔，其中最大的一个甚至可以摇摇晃晃地将身体浮起来，而不是他和夜枭间的蛛丝马迹之后，才正式怀疑起他们之间的关系的。而关于到底是谁操谁这件事本无定论，直到终于有一天，当超女王早到会议室时，她看到了坐在会议室桌旁，慢条斯理，认认真真剪着手指甲的夜枭。

“他以前指甲习惯会留得更长，其实也不多，但大概是这样一点点。可是最近，只要指甲长过指肚他就会全部剪掉。”后来，超女王悄悄和原子女比划着说。

“终极人呢？”

“他似乎就没在意过这种事。”

于是，有些事整个辛迪加就全部都知道了。

哎，所以说，一切事情的发生都必定存在先兆。没有那件事情可以算得上是突然而来。

既然他和夜枭在没有发情的时间里连像是这样的事都已经全部干过，那么当第六次发情时，他被夜枭那样对待本身好像也不算什么让人特别吃惊的事了。

……

小托马斯·韦恩的总裁办公室，就跟他本人惯常的风格一样，干净、整洁。宽大的房间里除了标配的办公桌，书柜与电脑椅外，还有着招待来访客人的沙发与茶几。对于一个富甲天下的全球首富来说，你会认为这个房间实在是布置的过于简洁，而对于一个行踪诡秘的犯罪头子，这个房间又实在是少了很多阴暗幽森的气氛。

一定要形容的话，这个房间的风格是夜枭，整个空间的构建，包括将所有无用之物舍弃掉的布置，全部都是夜枭式的。

而奥利弗·奎恩就是坐在这样的办公室里，同小托马斯·韦恩一起喝的下午茶。作为美国西海岸知名的富商之一，一直以来，奥利弗都致力于加入犯罪辛迪加这一组织，以获得经过其他成员领地时较低的过路经费税率，还有在爆发冲突时来自辛迪加的裁决与支持。今天，小托马斯·韦恩终于同意了和他的会面。

“……我们正在和权戒者就此事进行接洽，辛迪加中除却他以外，强尼快克和原子女也对你的加入持反对态度。死亡风暴和网格宣布弃权。”

“所以现在还没有表明态度的，除了你，就是超女王……还有终极人的三票。”奎恩坐在沙发上，对着韦恩微微咧嘴笑了笑。“只要你们其中一个同意不就是足够了吗？还是说，犯罪辛迪加真的是实行一人一票制？你该不会告诉我，美国未来民主平权的希望全都寄托在了你们身上吧，我亲爱的托马斯？”

就是这个问题，让韦恩重新靠回到他做工考究的真皮转椅上。当他作为小托马斯·韦恩露面时，他从来都不会配戴面具，然而你仍旧很难从他的面容中读出这个男人心底到底在转着些什么样的念头。

“如果能够确保我对星城区域的绝对控制权，”奎恩再接再厉道，“你在西海岸的原材料采买就会获得完全的保障。再也不会有杀手蛾或者马尔科姆那样的家伙给你找乱子……”

“而倘若我不愿确保这点，”韦恩一字一顿，咬字清晰地询问说，“你莫非就要任由这样的害虫在你的土地上横行而选择袖手旁观？”

韦恩的这个质问，令奎恩的提议一瞬间从一个互惠共利的邀约变成了一个完全说不上动听的威胁，奥利弗为此感到气恼了起来。“我并不是这个意思，托马斯。事实上，我……”

啪咚。

一个轻微的声响。

“继续。”小托马斯面无表情地厉声说，“让我听听你到底是打的什么算盘。”

“我真的没有在打算盘，托马斯，你应该知道如果没有犯罪辛迪加，我是很难将这些组织从我的土地上完全地清除……”

咔嘭。

“而这些组织也全都清楚，阻碍我的人马在此处采买本身就是对我本人和犯罪辛迪加的宣战，你当真认为他们会蠢到这个地步？”

“但是，老天，让星城一片混乱对于你来说并没有那么大的好处。听着，托马斯，我知道你想要的其实是美国西海岸港口的实际控制权。而这并不是我们不可以在这里谈的一件事……”

嘭嘭！

“什么声音？”奥利弗·奎恩终于装不下去了。“有什么东西在你的柜子里？”

“我养的小狗。”那真是一条可怜的小狗，因为托马斯在这里的态度实在是冷漠无情。“继续，别走神，我还没有听完你说的所谓‘我不会拒绝的好处’。”

“你太固执了。”奥利弗说。“老天，我还没有见过像你这样不近人情的家伙。我的开价难道还不算合理吗？西海岸百分之三十的港口我愿意交到你的控制下，你要知道这能带来多少的利润还有便利，而你居然宁愿让它们处于混乱中也不愿意考虑一下你多年好友的提议。我们不是还一起在牛津读过书的吗，托马斯？”

“所以？”夜枭柔声。

就是这个柔和的声音，让奥利弗背后的肌肉绷紧了一点。“我并不是真的在向辛迪加请求帮助，托马斯，你知道这一点，哪怕只凭我一个，给我三年，我也能把星城收拾得规规矩矩——但这三年会变得很漫长。说真的，你还能在西海岸找到哪个像我一样有权有势又乐意加入辛迪加的商人，托马斯？”

“权戒者本人正是位于西海岸，奎恩先生。”夜枭轻声说，“而你也很清楚，你想要加入犯罪辛迪加的原因并不是什么辛迪加的支持。”

你跟权戒者未来将会发生领地上的纷争，奥利弗·奎恩。而没有加入辛迪加将会意味着在那个时候你将会居于压倒性的劣势。“既然你口口声声同我提起当年的同窗情谊，奎恩先生，那么为什么，你一开始找我时却不肯跟我说一句实话？”

你这就是这么向你的朋友请求帮助的吗，奥利弗·奎恩？

现场的气氛渐渐地凝结了起来。

有那么一会儿，奥利弗下意识地想将手指放在右边腰侧的手枪皮套上。他说不清是什么东西威胁到了他，以至于虽然只是在被小托马斯冷冷地注视，他就感觉到自己起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

怪胎。

“我确实有考虑过这方面的事情，”他最终还是勉强承认，“只不过……是我考虑的一个微不足道的部分。”

“‘微不足道的部分’。”

“所以那你到底想让我怎么样？我想要加入犯罪辛迪加，我愿意开出任何我承受范围之内的价码。”他又听到了一阵古怪的摩擦声，像这样的怪胎居然还会养狗，奎恩嫌恶地想道。那只狗一定跟韦恩一样的喜欢高高在上，盛气凌人。“我愿意开诚布公地和你谈谈，而事实上，你似乎根本就没有兴趣坐到谈判桌边来。”

这让韦恩又花了几秒，与其说是思考，不如说是打量了他一会儿。“我会向终极人提及你的请求，奎恩先生，但是终极人不喜欢欺骗。”

“他们说你在犯罪辛迪加的地位举足轻重，可以和终极人比肩。”

“那，这句话我不知道你是听谁说的，但很明显，说这话的人是弄错了。”夜枭淡淡地回答。“犯罪辛迪加一直以来唯一承认的首领就是来自氪星的终极人，而我作为辛迪加的顾问只能向他提供我的建议和帮助。我无权决定你是否能够真的进入犯罪辛迪加，奎恩先生。这是一种逾矩似的行为。”

“说的好像你是个遵纪守法的良民一样。”奎恩没忍住讥笑道，“你倒是真听那家伙的话，这算什么？他养的一条好狗？”

他永远不知道是什么，居然让一直以不动声色，漫不经心而闻名的夜枭，居然此时此刻，在他的面前弯起嘴角，微微露出一个笑来。

“或许吧，奎恩先生。”他静静地说，“但是比起做什么人的狗，我倒是更喜欢自己养狗——你喜欢小狗吗，奎恩？不听话又贪吃，但是却非常喜欢黏人的小狗？”

有某种危险的气氛氤氲在这个空旷的房间里。

如果回答不喜欢，毫无疑问他一定会得罪到夜枭，但是如果回答喜欢，一种会被原地击毙的古怪预感却在奎恩的心中挥之不去。明明没有任何理由，但是当夜枭慢条斯理，带着牛津口音的轻音渐渐消弭在房间的寂静之中的时刻，奥利弗感受到的，却是一种黑夜中的老鼠正对上捕食者锐利而又危险的双眼的战栗与恐怖。

这是逐客令了。奎恩又一次意识到，他想起来几分钟前，韦恩办公桌右手侧的橱柜里传来的古怪的撞击声。

或许夜枭需要找个时间好好撸撸他的小狗，奥利弗恶毒地想着，这个怪胎跟人根本就做不到好好说话，他会对那只可怜的小狗也是这样吗？不讲道理喜怒无常？他或许当真应该可怜它，这个可怜的居然被夜枭看上了的畜生，可是它被如何对待又关的了他奎恩什么事呢？

“我会再来拜访的，”他正对着夜枭后撤，坚持不肯把后背暴露在这个男人的视野范围里。当他拉开沉重的桃花心木门时，他最后望了一眼韦恩空旷的办公室。

那个男人已经将兴趣转移到手边的方盒，3x3的格子，带着淡淡荧光的巧克力摆放于其中。

怪胎。

奎恩再一次地想。

奥利弗的离开并没有在小托马斯·韦恩的心中兴起任何的波澜。他已经摸清了面前这个男人的底细，讲不好，他真的有一天会在犯罪辛迪加的会议上当面碰到他。但是和奎恩的交好意味着和权戒者与强尼快克的关系破裂，他有一部分陆上运输会经过中心城的属地。所以仅仅是从这个角度，他也不愿意让奎恩从一开始就大摇大摆地凭借着自己的支持加入到组织之中。但是他们最后的对话还是让韦恩感到一阵微妙的兴味。

“小狗。”他举起一块巧克力，对着灯光静静地喃喃说。

狗，自然是不能吃巧克力的。但是有些贪吃的小狗狗，却生来分不清什么对自己有害，什么对自己有利，明知道巧克力对自己有毒，但是倘若主人将蘸满巧克力酱的手指伸到嘴边时，它们还是会快活地将它舔个一干二净。

你会是一个控制不了自己冲动的小狗狗吗，卡尔-艾尔？一个不够聪明的，四处贪吃，总是在吃完后才会开始后悔的那种笨蛋小狗？

晶莹的绿色均匀地洒在巧克力的表面。

夜枭不喜欢吃甜食，不过幸运的是，他知道有人喜欢。

“我和你说过，上班时间应该保持安静。”他这么深深地吸了口气，轻轻拉开了办公桌右侧的柜门。“但是有些东西如果不严厉地教给你，你就永远都记不住。嗯？你说是不是，我亲爱的卡尔？”

当他这么说着的时候，他的手指擦过了倚在柜门上，因为潮热和窒息而涨红了脸的卡尔的面颊。

终极人就被锁在他的柜子里，除了那双标志性的红靴子与长长的大红色斗篷外浑身赤裸，双手紧缚在身后，跟双脚一起被皮带交叉捆绑。他戴着镶有黑色皮带的口球，所以即使被像这样的触碰，他唯一能做出的反应，也不过是让更多的津液顺着嘴角不停地坠落下来。但是，即使是没有口球，或许夜枭像是这样碰他，他也是注定不会出现任何回应的。

他本来深蓝色的眼睛，此时此刻，正因为反复被逼到极点而不得释放的绝境而变成一种淡淡的，极薄的浅蓝。就仿佛轻轻一刺，有什么东西就会裂开一样。他的身体在一刻也不停地，违背着主人的意志，或者说摆脱了主人完全崩溃的意志，在破碎的尊严下情不自禁地微微颤抖着。而与此同时，过紧的系带又逼迫着他即使在此时此刻也不得不战栗着挺起胸膛，那肿胀的乳尖在终极人紧实的胸膛上显得尤其的吸引目光。

这样的他真的还能够听到任何声音吗，或者说，能够对周遭的事物进行任何的反应？

夜枭将视线向下移动了一点。

应该好好塞在卡尔后庭里持续运转的震动棒因为姿势的变动而滑落了一半出来，本来该堵在卡尔小腹中的欲液此刻则弄脏了深色的柜底。

“……”

可惜了，夜枭忍不住想。

他还挺喜欢自己这面檀木书桌的。


	6. Chapter 6

他被关在柜子中有多久了呢？

在黑暗的空间中，他渐渐失去了关于时间的全部概念。

在第六次发情期开始之前，夜枭抢先一步将他用黑色的皮带束缚了起来。但是在那个时候，他还没有意识到这个举动之中蕴含的特殊含义——不过就是被捆起来罢了，他已经快要习惯夜枭在性爱上一些奇奇怪怪，多少带着点过强控制欲，但是勉勉强强也能够算是在接受范围内的小爱好。况且——又不是说在这个过程中他没有爽到，床笫之间的一点兴味不值得如此的小题大做。他和夜枭都同意这一点，或者，虽然夜枭没说，但至少他相信夜枭也会同意类似的这点。

反正，随便吧，当夜枭将他按在床里，用皮带捆住他的手腕，然后又交叉地束住他的双足，让他变成一个双手束在最后，却又牵制着双脚的位置，因为皮带长度只能够将双腿分开跪坐时，他甚至还为此发出了微弱的呻吟。他的身体已经开始习惯被以这样的方式被取悦享用，而发情期即将来临的事实也只是让他在被翻过身来时变得更加的迫切乃至于是急不可耐。一只外表狰狞的遥控假阴茎被插进了卡尔的后庭之间，在插入时，夜枭有小心地让粗大的阴茎头避开了卡尔生殖腔的腔口。伴随着这种古怪的饱胀感，卡尔略带一点失神地垂下眼睛，凝视着侧歪着头，专心致志于手上工作的夜枭。

这真是极其怪异的一副景象，他是说，他不是没见过夜枭专心工作时的景象——如果不是因为被夜枭像是这种时刻的小白脸所吸引，他也不会考虑夜枭当时提出的那个可笑提议。但是，当他现在真的俯下身，耐心地为卡尔调整姿势还有玩具的位置，询问可以吗，这样的位置是否会痛的夜枭显得又绅士，又温柔，而当卡尔走神没有立刻回话，以至于夜枭不动声色地抬起眼睛朝着卡尔看的时候，他灰蓝色的瞳孔就藏在细长的睫毛下面，好看的令人难以置信。

这就是为什么卡尔在当时微微战栗了一下。某种古怪的毛骨悚然感伴随着夜枭的注视涌了上来。虽然没有任何证据，但是那种站在悬崖边凝视着深渊，而最后一次退开溜走的机会就在眼前的预感在他的心头挥之不去。

他应当害怕的，或者说，他应当犹豫，然而当他真的对上夜枭的眼睛时，某种更加本能的东西，某种必定要表现出不屑一顾满不在乎的东西抢先冒了出来。

“嘁。”他嗓音沙哑，“真娘气。”

这让夜枭眯起眼睛笑了一下，他在真的直起身去拿桌子上的下一个物件之时，先用手拨弄开了终极人落在额头上的卷卷的发绺儿。某种奇怪的东西在他的眼神里跳了跳，幽暗的目光一寸一寸地落在卡尔的皮肤上，就好像他要用自己的视线给卡尔的皮肤留下某种深深的烙印。

“做个好孩子。”

那种俯瞰深渊的不适感又一次攀上了卡尔的胸口。“什么鬼，”他说，“喂，夜枭！我……”

他后面的话被某种坚硬的东西突然堵了回去，那个玩意儿在他开口时被粗暴地塞进了他的嘴里，金属的锈味儿充斥了卡尔的口腔，“……”他下意识地挣起了头，可是夜枭勒紧束带的动作简洁熟练。在他再次拉开距离的时候，卡尔的嘴里已经被固定上了一个口球。

这是他从来没有尝试过的东西，而一个没有尝试过的事物总是会让卡尔没来由地感到烦躁。把它给我取下来，你这个白痴。在夜枭将某些奇怪而又冰凉的的乳膏涂上他的乳头时，他正在试图通过甩头的动作还有肩膀的协助来蹭掉口球的束带。但是牵动肩膀就意味着他的双腿不得不随之移动，本来被放好了位置的假阴茎颤了颤，让卡尔情不自禁哼出了一个鼻音。

“我就不把你的眼睛束起来了。”像是完全没注意——或者说，注意了也对此满不在乎地阿枭用着他每次出战前检查装备似的目光上下打量了一下，“……你知道吗，你犯蠢的时候有着一双非常漂亮的眼睛。”

什么叫我犯蠢时的眼睛，况且漂亮是用来形容废物的。当夜枭再次心不在焉地将手指蹭过卡尔的眼角时，卡尔歪过了脖子试图对着夜枭龇牙，虽然实际上在口球的限制下这个动作几乎是不可能的，然而夜枭大概明白了那是什么意思。他听到了一声模糊的哼笑。

柜子里的空间紧闭狭小，对于一个成年男性来说，被困于其中几乎可以说是一种残酷的折磨。在意识到夜枭的实际打算的那一刻，卡尔就开始不停挣扎了起来。可是不管怎么说，照过了黄太阳，失去了氪石，还被夜枭紧紧束缚住了的卡尔从一开始就是不可能挣扎成功的，而夜枭也重新板起了脸，就好像他从来不知道要如何微笑一样。在用他做工考究的尖头皮鞋给了卡尔警告性的一脚，以至于卡尔因为吃痛下意识蜷缩起来后，他默不作声将卡尔完全地塞进了柜子中。

“在我想起来你之前，你可以先自己玩一会儿。”他的皮鞋压在卡尔之前固定好的玩具上，向里面不轻不重地踹了踹。这种位置的变换让卡尔倒吸了一口冷气。你还想把我在这里关多久？！但是被口球卡住声音的卡尔甚至没能来得及发出一声愤怒的嘶叫，那狭小的柜门就已经被从外面关紧锁死了。

夜枭为他挑选的玩具远非他们尝试过的所有玩具中最为激烈的类型。事实上，相对于那些外形凹凸不平，微弱的电流释放，或者在进入身体后才开始慢慢膨胀充满，以至于会有黏腻的，可以因体温融化的卵被填满小腹的玩具，他这次贴心地选择了那种较为温吞的款式。整个假阳具被分成了三个可以自由振动的部分，而依据主人的兴趣，它们可以分别以不同的频率进行颤动，同时的高频自然是极为刺激的，其产生的快感足以让卡尔连脚趾都蜷缩起来，以至于要不了几分钟他就已经被操得汁水涟涟不停求饶。但是在像现在这样被设定成低频的时刻，它们的效果则是更显得更为温吞和煦。先是最外侧的部件刺激着穴口，然后中间的部位微微加速，在慰藉过敏感的前列腺的同时给人一种游泳时将口鼻露出水面，窒息过后如释重负的古怪的舒爽，至于最后开始颤动的前端几乎就是在摩挲着他脆弱的生殖腔腔口，足够让卡尔无声尖叫着收紧了身体。那个震动棒几乎就是在他的身体里不停进出着，时而温和时而强烈的快感则像是海浪一样一层一层地拍打在卡尔的身体上。

那是一种古怪的满足感，以至于哪怕是以这样极尽古怪的姿势，卡尔也绝不能说他在这样的过程里完全没有地爽到。事实上，这实在是来的有点过于舒服了，以至于叼着口球的他微微地喘着气，几乎是下意识地开始顶起了胯部。温吞的射精渴望控制住了他的身体，层层叠叠的酥麻积攒到一定程度就成为了渴望释放的压力。

只差一步，他断断续续地心想，只要再多操到他的前列腺或者生殖腔口哪怕一次。

但是，就在这样的时候，本来运转着的阴茎却再次暂停了下来。

操，终极人忍不住想要大骂，操，操。你他妈给老子动起来。但是想也知道这个玩具不太可能是随机暂停，在卡尔爽的最厉害的时候突然停下一看就是拿着控制器的夜枭手笔——他是怎么知道卡尔只差一点就会射出来的？卡尔一边扭动着腰，一边用他根本不在线上的理智模模糊糊地思考着。但是柜子里狭小的空间，还有手脚被缚住的极小的移动自由全部限制住了他，那种将至而未至，明明只差一步就可以让思维快乐地融化，可偏偏无论如何伸手都无法够到的沮丧涌上心头。他还是不肯放弃地挣扎着，而与此同时，奇怪的酥痒胀痛同时从胸部袭来。

——夜枭在将他关起来之前，曾经在他的乳头上抹过一些古怪冰凉的纯白乳膏。

比起从后方传来的，无论如何努力也无法缓解的，渴望着收紧双腿或者随便在什么地方摩挲却无法得到慰藉的潮热，来自胸口的感觉更像是一种无法缓解的酥痒，好热，好痒，以至于那挺立饱胀起的乳头竟然开始感受到了灼伤的痛感。他的阴茎因为糟糕的跪姿而无法被任何东西碰到，但是他被迫挺起的胸脯却压在冰冷的檀木木柜上。

这就是夜枭想要看到的吗？看到他一边扭动屁股，一边在柜门上摩擦着胸部，甚至仅仅是这种程度，就像是个婊子似的屁股里流水？但是忍耐是忍耐不住的，本来就已经被潮热逼到思绪一团粘稠的卡尔已经失去了他的克制力。当他真的开始对着柜门小心翼翼地扭起肩膀——就好像这样夜枭就不会发现地摩挲起胸部时，他听到了幻想里来自夜枭的低笑声。

密密麻麻的汗水密布在他的额头和身体上，而不停动作着的上半身却因皮带的牵制而给下半身的行动造成了阻碍。

不消说，在终于被迫忍耐过第一波的痛苦，勉勉强强让身体接受了它恐怕注定无法得到释放后，那个特别的假阳具却再次震动了起来。

……

有什么东西拖动了卡尔一下，如果不是因为口球，仅仅是这样的触碰，就足够卡尔发出一声暧昧的呻吟。但是这已经足够让他的身体再次颤抖起来了。

他筋疲力尽，昏昏沉沉，头脑早就被无数次刚刚攀至高峰就被强行掐断了的快感搅成了一片浆糊。眼前的场景似乎变得明亮了一些，他花了半分钟左右，才终于能够让瞳孔勉强聚焦在坐在办公椅上的夜枭身上。

“我曾经教过你要在工作时保持安静。”夜枭微微撤出一点距离——他现在还在柜子里吗？好像不在了，在刚刚的拖动中，他似乎确实有被从什么地方给拽了出来，虽然这意味着那个巨大的阴茎再次在他的身体里变换了位置——他有点搞不清这次到底是撞到了自己哪里，事实上，他连那到底是痛还是爽都分不清了。他只觉得自己软成了一滩水，而他空虚的腹部则在不停地收缩着。

“跪好。”夜枭说。“不要弄脏我的地毯。”

消化夜枭的命令又花了卡尔足足好几个秒钟，他的大脑宕机了，以至于在终于勉强听懂夜枭的话后，他甚至没有办法思考除了听从外拒绝的选项。他的某个更加自主理智的部分在这个过程中被烧化掉，而服从命令看起来远比思考怎么抗拒它更为简单。

他试图挺起自己的身体，这很不容易，他的身体很酸，酸痛到每块肌肉似乎都在抗拒着接下来要进行的事项。在夜枭冰冷的注视下，他努力尝试了两次，第一次他甚至连腰都没能成功直起来，第二次他好不容易挺起一点身子，结果等到坐下去时，因为根本把握不好腰的恶力度，本来掉出去了一半的假阳具失去了控制地直直地捅了进来。

“——”

那可比他迄今为止被迫忍受着的一切都更富有冲击力。虽然在口球的束缚下，他的尖叫只能以一个猛然的吐气和一连串呼吸的颤音消弭在空气之中。他的大脑为此失去了几秒钟的意识，他甚至都没有意识到自己重新倒在了夜枭深红色的地毯之上。他的身体抽搐着，那煎熬了太久的阴茎将大量的精液吐在了地毯上，斗篷上，还有……

夜枭的皮鞋上。

卡尔呆呆地望着夜枭黑皮鞋上的那一小滩白色的污渍。

他感受到了恐惧，虽然，他甚至还没有想明白自己为什么要恐惧。

那个皮鞋顶了顶他的脸颊，他被迫翻了个身。被含在身体里的阴茎抵在了他已经打开的生殖腔口上，甚至于，巨大的阴茎头已经有一小半滑了进去。

卡尔合紧了双腿，他想要让它进去，他想要让身体吞入这个巨大的玩具。

_精液，他想要被精液灌满。_

繁殖的欲望，还有亟待纾解的性欲让他甚至有那么一会儿无视了近在咫尺的威胁，直到那个男人站了起来，他俯视着卡尔的表情，让即使神志再为模糊的卡尔都不得不下意识地捡了几分的理智回来。

“你欠教育。”夜枭淡淡地说，他拿起了本来放在办公桌一侧的黑色手套。当他穿戴手套，并且系上腕口的皮扣的时候，卡尔的身体，连带着那个肿胀着的器官一起畏缩了起来。“你没有教养，是我的失误——起来。”

他被拽了起来。正面朝下，屁股朝上地丢在办公桌上。他刚刚纾缓过欲望的阴茎不偏不倚地撞上了办公桌的边沿，在嘶嘶地倒吸冷气的同时，他一直被捆在一起的手腕脚踝之间的连接系带被夜枭轻巧地用裁纸刀割断。他的双腿还没有来得及趁势合拢，夜枭的大腿就挤进了卡尔分开的两腿间。在利落地拨开卡尔鲜红色的斗篷之后，他用一只手牢牢地卡住了卡尔的脖子，就像是野兽在交合前拧住雌兽的后颈。

“……”

在皮质的手套慢慢地顺着他的脊背慢慢滑落时，终于拣回了几分理智的卡尔不住地颤抖着。

夜枭的手停在了他的尾椎骨上，然后，那个巨大的玩具又一次往里面推了推。

“……”

卡尔的屁股下意识地扭动了一下。

他听到了一声冷笑。

下一秒，火辣辣的痛感从屁股上传来，以至于猛地向前蹿去的卡尔再一次因为收不住力道而撞到了阴茎，他的阴囊在木板上摩擦着生痛，而与此同时，他下意识夹紧的屁股却因为玩具向内的撞击而挤出了一堆水来。

“看看你，卡尔-艾尔，看看你。”夜枭用手微微地蹭了蹭卡尔的大腿内侧，皮革古怪的触感，还有距离自己阴茎过近的距离让卡尔再次开始了挣扎。

“停。”

又是一巴掌。如果不是口球，卡尔一定已经开始了他呜咽的悲鸣。

这一次，当夜枭的手落回到他的屁股上时，卡尔没有再躲。他拼命克制住自己本能里，关于夜枭会掐碎他的阴囊，或者做出其他令人恐惧之事的痛苦想象，他肿胀着的乳头紧紧地贴合着木板，那种摩擦带来的舒适感，阴茎头反复摩挲着他淌着水的生殖腔腔口的渴求感，和来自身体的痛楚被混合在了一起，以至于让人开始分不清到底哪一处是哪一处。

夜枭又等待了几秒。

被皮革包裹的手指开始慢慢摩挲起卡尔的屁股。

“你在我和人开会的时候发出了声音，”卡尔下意识地为此瑟缩了一下，但是这次，夜枭没有打他，恰恰相反的，他开始用一种很粗暴的方式揉搓着他的屁股。“你打扰了我和奎恩先生的谈话。”

他不知道该怎么形容夜枭掐扭他屁股的方法，它非常像是惩罚，但是在拉拽肌肉的同时，他的穴口被迫不停摩擦着那个进入了身体内部的玩具，他的阴囊和阴茎也因此被牵动着微微颤动。

“然后，你弄脏了我的书桌。我很喜欢的书桌的底板。”夜枭的声音很低沉，他的讲话常常是那种不怒自威似的，而到了这种时刻，其中压抑的沉默感则让人脊背发寒。

“最后，你弄脏了我的地毯与皮鞋。”他开始颤抖起来，再一次，只不过这次是因为夜枭开始让手指绕着他的穴口移动，他能够感觉到那只手是如何摩挲过他紧绷着的肌肉，那轻轻划过的触感真的是极尽色情。

“现在，你知道我在想什么吗？”夜枭的手指危险地停住，不停克制着自己随着夜枭的手扭动起身体的卡尔不安地战栗着。

“你根本没有听进我的任何教育，因为你是个贪图享乐，即使是现在，都只想着如何取悦自己的自私自利的婊子，卡尔-艾尔。”

夜枭的这一巴掌打在了那个该死的假阳具上，本来就卡在腔口的阴茎头几乎是毫无阻碍地刺入了他的生殖腔。巨大的痛感和快感一起袭击了卡尔，生殖腔内的润滑几乎是汹涌而出。

毫无疑问，他高潮了，虽然没有射精。但是那些几乎是瞬间沾满了夜枭手套的液体就是他身体欢好过后的一道明证。

“……真淫荡。”伴随着一声嗤笑，有人在这么说。

夜枭用他的脸颊擦了擦手套，然后后撤一步，看着失去了支撑的卡尔双膝一软地倒回到了地上。

* * *

他一定是中断了一会儿意识，因为不然这解释不了，上一秒他还趴在书桌上，被夜枭羞辱地击打着屁股，下一秒他发现自己已经缩在了书桌的一侧。

他的斗篷全都湿透了，自然，是被他的爱潮与欲液所浸湿。他又饿，又渴，与此同时还累得要死。他吃力那一侧的胳膊麻了，刺痒酸胀的苦涩让人忍不住要为此轻声呻吟。至于全身都因为之前几个小时的束缚所产生的僵紧锁死的痛苦，他根本自出生就从来没有感受过。

他是谁？他是终极人，是氪星之子，是拥有无穷力量的卡尔-艾尔。他的身体理应是永恒不败的钢铁之躯，但是如今，每一块肌肉似乎都偏要尖叫着同他为敌。当他颤动着睫毛，仅仅是想让自己换一个可以放松的，没有这么痛苦的姿势时，他的肉体毫不犹豫地背叛了他。

他就像是只第一次摇晃着试图爬起身的狗狗一样，一点一点磨蹭着，微弓着身，想要在双手依旧被缚在身后的前提下让自己换成一个可以舒展开身子的仰姿。然而他体内那个巨大的玩具本身倒是有点自己的想法，仅仅是轻轻变换角度，本来就已经刺入了生殖腔的蘑菇头就变得更里，更深。

他的生殖腔开始热情地收缩了起来——这个向来难以理解主人命令与意志的器官，迄今为止还没有哪怕一次发情时期却没有得到精液浇灌的经历。它就跟它的主人一样，在这方面习以为常地认为，只要放下身段，足够热切地讨好对方，那么自己的一切要求都自然而然地应该被满足——这是非常公平的。他向夜枭出卖了自己的矜持，自己的自尊，允许自己以如此不堪而又下贱的方式出现在夜枭的面前。它允许夜枭享用他，享用这个星球上最强大又最英俊的男人的身体，那么自然，夜枭就应当在其他方面照顾好他——他想要精液，他需要精液，他该死的想要体会到被熟悉的体液灌满，吞食那根巨大的阴茎到全身都被满足后的慵懒所笼罩，他应当被喂的满满的，满到仅仅是坐起身子，都会有再也吃不下的精液混着他的欲潮一淌而下。

他要怀孕，他应当怀孕。他的身体在渴求着子嗣的到来。

然而夜枭，这个狗娘养的男人，他似乎是偏偏打定了主意要让卡尔今天一无所获。可是他那温热的生殖腔怎么会知道这么残忍的事情呢？当他迎来了一次彻彻底底的，全凭插入而带来的子宫高潮却没有获得哪怕是一滴来自那个冷酷男人的精液，他的生殖腔便自然而然地认为，是它们的侍奉还没有到位。他的腔壁又一次殷勤地开始收缩，一层叠着一层，就好像在吸吮一样地请求着那个巨大的玩具在他的体内释放。

这自然带给了卡尔一声难以忍受的呻吟，他的口球，在夜枭用他的脸颊擦手时被顺手解掉了，所以那声下意识的抽噎在这个安静的房间里变得如此的清晰而又响亮。

这让本来已经坐回到椅子上开始翻阅起手边材料的夜枭抬起眼睛来望了一眼他。在他们视线对上的刹那，卡尔对着这样漫不经心，似乎已经对卡尔完全失去了兴趣的夜枭感觉到了如此强烈的恨意还有渴求。他有多么怨恨夜枭的所作所为，有多么痛恨夜枭对自己的置之不理，就有多么深切地渴求着夜枭的抚摸还有肉棒。

他的乳头又一次地肿胀刺痒起来。他希望有谁能来解决一下，他希望夜枭能来解决一下。之前的摩挲如果虽然解决了一时的瘙痒，然而停下来后，那种无比希望被什么人碰上一碰，被什么人悉心照料的渴求几乎是更加深入地扎进了他的身体里，他的胸膛为此硬的发痛。

但是夜枭，夜枭自然是不会在意的，他用着宛如在等待猫头鹰车汽缸加热时那样轻蔑的目光审视了卡尔几眼后，就又将注意力转移到了纸面之上。“安静。”他说。

放你娘狗屁的安静。卡尔在心里骂道。

但是他没敢把这句话说出来——绝不是因为他怕了，而是因为他的身体在更加急切地呼唤着休憩与满足。况且他不知道自己此时此刻到底还能不能在一口气的时间里，把这句话平稳地骂出来的同时不带上任何色情的、渴求的呻吟。

就先让夜枭以为自己暂时性的撤退好了。因为生殖腔被打开而涌上来的情欲的热度让卡尔渐渐再一次无法认真思索起来。夜枭，夜枭似乎没有在注意他，虽然现在，他体内的玩具也不在震动了，但是没有任何道理说他就不能趁夜枭“没工夫搭理他可怜小狗”的时刻让他好好地用玩具取悦一下自己。

他小心翼翼地再次调整着自己的姿势，在努力试图坐起身子的同时，一点一点，通过收紧腹部的肌肉来试图将那个玩具推入的更深。富有神经的腔壁敏感地向它的主人汇报了，它是如何满足地将那个阴茎吃入，当它更深地埋入他的子宫的时候，就好像饥饿了太久的人终于找到机会得以满足，卡尔不得不停顿了一会儿，才勉强控制住不受控制的津液从嘴角溢出。

但是，没有精液的赋予，也没有被唤起情欲后凶猛的戳刺。腹部的空虚感让卡尔变得更加迫切的同时也变得更加大胆。他偷眼又看了几次夜枭，夜枭的视线仍旧停留在那份长长的，不知道是什么的报告上。

卡尔再次调整了一次自己的姿势，这次，因为终于勉强找准了重力的方位，那个玩具坠落了一点点出来。如果他能用大腿夹紧玩具的根部，那么或许他可以只靠它操到自己……

当阴茎头从生殖腔的腔口坠出，那些沉重的欲液拉扯着它，以至于在咕啾咕啾的水声里，混入了一声轻轻的，开香槟似的嘭声。

他不敢做的太冒险，虽然与此同时，他已经做的足够冒险了，他不停挣动着腰部，小规模地上下颤动的同时咬紧了下唇，以免那些断续的喘息声在一个不留神就逃逸到空气中。

他的斗篷湿的更加厉害了，那些湿漉漉的爱液彻底地打湿了它，于是这个熟悉的，本来应该飘扬在阳光下的布料此刻却湿答答地包紧了他的屁股。在让人羞耻的同时却也带来了一种背着主人偷情般诡秘的兴奋感。然而只是这种程度的插入是远远不够的，就好像他那已经快将人涨疯了的乳头也需要一点点外力的刺激。可是如果他在地毯上摩擦自己，那么他就没有办法用玩具操进自己的生殖腔，而如果他选择优先慰藉自己腹中的那团空洞，那么他胸膛的苦闷又像是要活活烧干他的脑浆。

夜枭看资料时翘起的脚尖落入了他的视线。不，这太疯狂了，这太……出格了。但是，但是那很坚硬，是夜枭的硬革皮鞋，上面还落着卡尔上次高潮时精液尚未干涸的痕迹。它的高度难道不是刚刚好吗？可，可是。

夜枭一定会惩罚他的，他一定会毫不犹豫地羞辱他。卡尔也不知道为什么，当这个念头出现的时候，比起恐惧，他更多的感受到的却是一种强烈的刺激。

夜枭会因为这件事而看向他吗？会，一定。他会、他会羞辱他，是啊，没错，他一定会羞辱他。但是羞辱也好过像现在这样的对他不管不问。老天，仅仅是像这样小规模的动腰可一点都没有可能延续自己身体的高潮，事实上，最初的痛苦缓解过后，这种无限拖长却就是无法给自己带来满足的行动本身倒也有那么几分长得像是折磨了。他让玩具浅浅地进入、退出、退出、进入，可是不够，他那个愈发饥渴的器官却觉得远远不够。高潮，它想要高潮，精液，它还想要精液。他妈的，像是这样乖乖听话的等待难道对他终极人来说还能有任何的好处不成吗？！

就是这样的心里一横——也有可能是因为他被色欲蒸干了脑子，或许两者皆有也不一定，导致在那个瞬间卡尔痛下了决心。他小心翼翼地向前倾身了一点——夜枭没有动，他的鞋子也没有动。他或许不需要太用力，只要一点点，一点点触碰就可以。夜枭都不一定能特别感觉得到。他的乳尖，老天，他饱胀的乳尖几乎要为接下来要做的事兴奋地打起颤。

他先是微不可察地蹭了蹭，就好像只不过是在沉迷于腰部动作的过程中不小心擦过了夜枭的脚尖，那动作的幅度简直比落在莲叶上的蝴蝶还要轻巧，然而带来的抚慰却是巨大而又令人满足的。

像是电流一样微弱却又令人心痒的刺激贯穿了卡尔的身体，如果不是他还记得自己正跪在夜枭的面前，而夜枭正在工作，那么他一定已经开始为这一刺激开始呻吟出声。那，那太敏感了——虽然夜枭惯来喜欢在性爱过程中亲吻他的身体，包括这脆弱的乳尖，但是却还没有多么特别地开发过这个部位。他几乎是从来都不知道仅仅是这么蹭过乳头——男性的乳头，就可以给人带来这么狂喜的快乐还有满足。一连串的叹息在收紧的喉咙里变成了低低地喘息。卡尔又凑近了一点，试图让自己能够获得更多、更多……

但是，就在他满怀期待，屏住呼吸地试图让身体再次摩挲过那里的时候，那只原本悬在半空中的脚，却突然向前顶了一下。

“你自己一个人玩的还挺开心的。”

卡尔的大脑，因为这个突然出现的声音，而禁不住空白了几秒。

但是声音的主人却并不打算就此将卡尔放过，在他因为陷入惊惧而无法发出声音的那一刻，那只脚就不轻不重地踹击了卡尔的胸膛一下——那太过分了，根本就是踹中了卡尔的乳尖一下。尖锐的疼痛在一个瞬间改过了本来应该备受期待的快感，卡尔呜咽了一声，他的身体无法控制地向后倒去，这又一次连带着卡尔身体里的假阳具发生了曲折，那种过深地刺入错误地方的痛楚超过了身体能够忍受的极限，以至于接下来他发出的则是一声带着哭腔的惊叫。他几乎是立即晃动着身子试图爬起来来令那个卡在自己生殖腔中的玩具给甩出去，可是夜枭却已经踏前了一步。

他的脚毫不留情地踏在卡尔的胸膛上，然后，在观赏着卡尔那一刻几乎是变了形的痛苦的同时，毫不留情地用鞋跟碾压着。

那、太痛，太痛，太痛了。虽然在让人无法忍受的痛苦过后，几乎是同等程度的快感涌了上来，让人想要与此同时发出快活的尖叫。胸口的酥麻与疼痛混合在一起，令人分不清自己到底是在快活的享乐还是痛苦的受难。那剧烈的刺激简直像是连脑髓都要一起麻痹，以至于那个陷在他生殖腔里冷漠的异物这一刻似乎都不能足够引起卡尔的注意。

他，他又一次的无精高潮了，这一次，仅仅是因为夜枭用鞋跟碾了他，碾了他脆弱的乳尖。虽然与此同时撞入身体的玩具毫无疑问也贡献了一部分力量。卡尔的思绪陷入了一片空白，斗篷因为那些液体紧紧地贴在他的屁股和大腿上，而他喘息着，密布的汗水就像是一条被拎出了水面而濒死挣扎的鱼。

“介于你如此擅于自我享乐，从来没有放弃过取悦自己的念头，”夜枭的声音都像是从很远的地方传来，“并且迄今为止也没有学会过如何在主人工作的时候保持安静，我觉得让你回到柜子中去反省是非常公平的。”

他听着夜枭的话，空洞的大脑就像是一潭死水，甚至无法对每一个字形成任何的回应。当夜枭将他提起来重新按回到柜子中时，他挣扎的幅度甚至不比刚满月的小狗更大。过于狭小的，紧密贴合着身体的硬木触感唤回了他的几分理智。

“夜枭……”他忍不住小声说。

被毫不留情锁上的柜门，就是夜枭对他这声呼唤的全部答复。


	7. Chapter 7

……

在黑暗而又狭小的空间中，他做了两个暧昧不清的梦。

在第一个梦境中，他似乎是回到了自己六七岁的时候。那时距离他对约翰尼·肯特和玛莎·肯特两个软弱的杂种痛下杀手还有一年左右的时间，所以他身上还是那件农场男孩特有的愚蠢藏蓝色连体服。但是这糟糕透顶的廉价穿着并不能妨碍年轻的终极人成为当地孩子们的主宰。甚至岁数比他要大，已经上了初中的男孩子们都对他俯首帖耳，而他日常的娱乐活动，就是带头去欺负他们向来看不起的“妈妈们的好宝宝”。

“垃圾。”当他的追随者们推推搡搡地将这群孩子推进酒吧的后巷，几个小孩跌了一跤并为此发出尖叫时，叼着草叶的他禁不住啐了一声，“快点，让他们把钱掏出来！”

“别……别！求求你了肯特，那是，那是我妈妈给我的生日礼物钱……”

“‘求求你了肯特，那是，那是妈妈给人家的生日礼物钱’。”他细声细气地模仿着，恶意就闪烁在他天蓝色的眼睛之中。“哦老天，你就不觉得丢人吗，皮尔斯？如果我是你，我还不如一头撞死在你身后的那堵破墙上。反正‘皮、皮尔斯的爸爸和妈妈总、总不可能再生出一个舌、舌头都捋不直的小孩’。”

他的跟班们爆发出了一阵大笑，而当那个涨红了脸，却偏偏像是吓得要尿裤子了的小孩缩成一团时，某种纯粹的恶毒的快乐燃烧在了年轻的卡尔-艾尔的心间。

有一个男孩将他们搜到的月票夹子递了过来。在堪萨斯，还在上学的小孩们喜欢将父母给的零用钱和公车月票放在一起。其中两个很厚，另几个则聊胜于无。还有一个票夹做的很精致，仅仅是拿起来就可以发现，那是有钱人家才会给自己小孩买的奢侈的儿童皮夹。卡尔吹了一声口哨，他的好心情保持到他倒拎着那个皮夹甩了甩，却发现那里面居然连一个一美分的硬币都他妈的找不着之后。

“这个皮夹他妈的是谁的！”因为狂喜落空而变得尤其不快的终极人冷着脸怒吼，“是谁！给老子站出来！”

“是我。”人群中走出来了一个小孩。

那是个非常漂亮的小男孩，并且仔细一看，他本人就和他用的皮夹子一样，周身都带着那种有钱人家特有的酸腐富贵气——白衬衫，小短裤，脖子上缀有斑点的透亮黑纱巾，两条腿上是一双干干净净的白色过膝中筒袜。就连那双褐色小皮鞋在这群露着脚趾头的孩子间都显得尤其地鹤立鸡群。而当卡尔意识到，这个从头到脚都跟这个地方格格不入的孩子，此时此刻正洋溢一种让人难以忍受的冷漠神气时，他就确定，虽然他此前从没见过这个孩子，但是，“有些人要吃些苦头了。”

他将嘴里的草叶吐了出来，跟班下流地怪笑着为他让路。他们都期待着一场混合着尖叫和求饶的血腥表演，清楚卡尔第一讨厌的是有钱人家的娘气小孩，第二讨厌的便是有什么人敢在他的威胁下保持着无动于衷。

然而那个孩子只是歪了歪脑袋，他灰蓝色的眼睛眯成了一条缝。

“你他妈在看啥。”他说着，搡了那个男孩一下。

男孩靠在了巷子的后墙上，他的面容仍然没有什么变化。

“说话啊，哑巴吗？”他粗声粗气地开口，他不喜欢这个男孩眯眼，这个眯眼的动作让他联想起来一些特别不舒服的东西，尤其当他用那种置身事外的神气眯眼时，卡尔便觉得他内心有什么东西因此不慎暴露出来一样。“我叫你说话，你听不懂吗？！”

“我没在看什么，”于是，那个男孩开了口，他被卡尔拎住了领子，但是即使在这时，他的声音却仍然平静，平静中带着几分低沉喑哑——他绝对听过类似的什么人发出这样的声音，而那个人说话时声音总是喜欢压得低低的，从不高声开口。但是也因此，他说话时反而会带着一种奇怪的压迫感，使你不得不在他开口时屏声细听。

这个联想让卡尔变得更加烦躁，他不喜欢这个联想，还有这个联想所带来的某种似是而非的威胁感。

“撒谎！”他咆哮说。“你他妈分明就是看了……”

“我是在看你。”那个男孩静静地说，“这有什么问题吗？还是说你仅仅是因为我看到了你就开始感到心虚……”

他的瞳孔幽暗地闪烁，他的面孔则为此笼罩上了某种不祥的神气，就仿佛一只在黑暗的虚空中凝神衡量着猎物的古怪枭类。

就连卡尔自己也不明白为什么他会条件反射似的出手，他抓着那个男孩的领子，将他的头一刻也不停地向着巷子的砖墙掼去——当他这么做时，他用的是十成的力气，坦率地说，那足够将一个孩子的脑袋砸成肉酱，更不用提，他他妈的还砸了不止一下。他几乎是在以一种令人无法理解的狂怒在伤害着他，一直到庭院的墙甚至都为此塌下了一半，巨大的烟尘，和他用尽力气而淌下的汗水惊醒了他。

那个男孩的视线却仍然停留在他的记忆里，鲜明尖锐得仿佛一道烙痕。

“他妈的，神经病。”卡尔深呼吸。他搞不明白那个男孩的视线为什么会让他觉得恶心，区区一个被他砸烂了脑袋的小孩是不配让堂堂终极人感到恐惧的。他继而想起自己其实还在一条僻静的巷子里，而与此同时，那些跟班和小屁孩还都在他们身后惊恐地望着他。

他得警告他们，卡尔想，谁都不许把今天的事说出去……

他摆出了一个凶恶的嘴脸开始转身，这就是那个他突然发现自己居然连转身都做不到了的时间。

某种东西有力地拽住了他，就好像是某种他越是用力，于是对方的吞噬也就越发凶狠地泥淖。有什么东西牢牢地拴住了他的手。

是那个男孩——夜枭，在被击打时按住了卡尔手腕的一双手。

“我不是告诉过你，骤然的暴怒并不可取，面对他人的挑衅急于出手只会说明你自己的心虚……”

不过，当然啦。随着硝烟的散去，他看到那个孩子，夜枭，停留在原位，还是那副冷静而又寡淡的神情。你从来都记不住，卡尔-艾尔。毕竟你就是个满脑子里只有自己高不高兴，快不快活的小婊子……

“你他妈才是什么肮脏的臭婊子！放尊敬点儿，小子！”

“不然呢？你会怎么样，杀了我？”夜枭恹恹地看着他，他脸上的神色就好像卡尔是个傻瓜，很幼稚，与此同时还是个无药可救的傻瓜蛋。“弄清楚点儿，终极人，在这里，应该怕的是你。”

“为什么你会觉得我应当尊敬你呢，终极人？”而当那个夜枭决定将他的话继续下去的时候，他声音中有某种东西醒了过来。听上去带着一点阴柔，然而这阴柔却像是顺着你的裤腿钻上去的蛇一样让人两股战战脊背发凉，“我并不怕你，你知道，因为你所有的弱点都攥在了我的手里。况且就算不说我，又有谁会真的在乎这整件事——你该不会真的以为有什么人时尊重你的吧，在见识过你离开氪石的模样之后？看看你废物似的样子。‘快，快把氪石给我’。根本就不会有人爱你的，卡尔，就连我都开始对这件事感到厌烦了——根本就没人会在乎你，也没人真的想要倾听过你的所思所想……”

“那不重要！”卡尔忍不住咆哮道，“我是终极人！这个世界最强大的男人！当我他妈的决定将你们的头砸烂的时候你们是会学会该如何尊重我的！”

“啊……是吗？”就是这样声嘶力竭的大叫，让一直望着他的夜枭忍不住轻轻勾起了嘴角。“那么，不妨让我告诉你个小秘密。”

尊贵的皇帝没有穿衣服。

“——”

他满身冷汗地从黑暗中醒来，费解着自己到底为什么会做出这么一个荒谬而又无厘头的噩梦。

说真的，这很荒谬。

他可以确定，在他成年以前，他从来都没有见过夜枭，并且在他人生最开始的七年，至少是肯特夫妇挂掉的那个时间点以前，没有人知晓他人生中关于氪石的最大秘密。不会有人真的敢这么挑衅他，他在整个斯摩维尔说一不二。整个梦境都只可能是源自他脑内的一种无聊臆想。

对，冷静一点，卡尔-艾尔。那是幻觉，是幻想。他当年可是斯摩维尔的帝王……

“猴子里面称霸王。”

有什么声音在他耳边小声说。

他下意识打了个激灵，但是与此同时，酸胀的肌肉，疲倦的身体，还有无法移动的迟钝的痛感让他呻吟了一声。他的小腹很胀，有着一种难以言喻的痛苦。而就在他开始要忍不住地为自己混乱的处境进行哀叹，骂骂咧咧着到底是什么将他逼至如此之时。他听到了某个人对此发出的模糊叹气。

“……”

唉。那个熟悉的声音从来都是这么叹气，他不会真的发出那声唉的轻音，但是当他这么叹气的时候，你就知道他在对眼下的状况无可奈何的同时又不得不对卡尔百般忍耐。

他总是这么对着卡尔叹气，以至于他甚至曾经在一次叹气后私下对卡尔这么说，“……我很高兴你对我工作能力的信任，终极人，但是我希望你能够了解，即使是我也不可能凭空为你变出那么多的氪石来——在下一次的战斗开始前，我希望你能够减少你的氪石消耗。”

“你是在限制我吗，夜枭？”

“……”他又在叹气，“讲讲道理，卡尔-艾尔。”当他开口时，他却又平静地这么说道，“虽然我说了我希望，但是如果你非要这么消耗你的氪石储备，你觉得我拦得住你吗？”

平心而论，他不讨厌这个男人对着卡尔像是这样的叹气，因为这样叹气着的夜枭总是会有办法。走投无路的夜枭从不叹气，他只会抿住嘴唇，冷冷地接受自己的命运——倘若不是突然一哂，然后选择带上一种让人震惊的从容去面对它的话。

夜枭从不慌慌张张。倘若他对着卡尔叹气，那么这就意味着卡尔的要求一定会得到满足。

而现在，夜枭就是在对着卡尔叹气。

“阿尔弗雷德说你什么都不不肯吃，什么都不肯喝。他告诉我说，”窸窸窣窣的声音，就好像有什么人终于脱下了面罩把它放在了不远处的矮桌上，“你似乎对‘我为你找到新的氪石前抢先一步让全世界最有威严的终极人活活饿死’这一计划情有独钟，而我不得不过来看看事情是否真是这样。”

那个男人朝着他走了几步——不是他刚刚梦到的，那个冷冷地看着他，不停嘲弄着他的糟糕透顶的男人，而是他更加熟悉……也更加可以信赖的夜枭。

“……你到底又在发什么脾气。”声音凑到了他的身边，他几乎能够描绘出夜枭的呼吸洒在他的皮肤上是怎样一种滋味。

卡尔自己也不知道自己在发什么脾气，事实上，他的大脑还在一片混沌当中，甚至想不清自己为什么会突然出现在这个黑暗的房间里。之前发生什么事了？当他试图回忆时，他感到了一阵头痛。

但这不妨碍他抽了抽鼻子，恶声恶气——但是与此同时，非常沙哑，沙哑到就好像不知道什么时候筋疲力尽地叫过，或者，哭过的声音对着他凶说。“关你屁事。”

“如果犯罪辛迪加首领死后不需要我去善后，那确实关我屁事。”

“你少管我。”卡尔继续说。当他这么说的时候，他觉得自己饿了，不仅饿了，还带着几分的疲倦。

他有点不高兴夜枭仅仅是因为不想善后而特意跑来照顾他，与此同时，他又恼火着为什么夜枭不能读准他的心思，直接把吃的喝的还有柔软的枕头和被子一起给他拿到前面来。

可是让他和夜枭说我饿了，我要吃饭，那还不如现场杀了他。放屁，做他的美梦去。

他们两个又僵持了一会儿，卡尔觉得身体更冷了，不仅如此，他是真的很饿，他的身体虚弱无力，这是他不习惯的一种处境，而在这种处境下还要跟夜枭玩这样猜心思的游戏，这差点让卡尔委屈地落下泪来。

“……”又有什么人叹了口气，管他的，反正不关他的事。但是有什么人凑近了一点坐在了自己的身边。

“说真的，我很忙。”夜枭清了清嗓子。当他再次开口时，他的声音干巴巴的，倒是完全听不出有什么不高兴的地方。“你在被卢瑟用蓝氪袭击消失后，整个辛迪加的工作现在都在我一个人来做。你也知道原子女他们对我这个普通人能在你不在的时候指挥辛迪加这件事有多不服气。不仅如此，我还得专门花时间去找你需要的氪石回来。金属人和贝恩正在试图封锁大都会和哥谭的港口，我的人在和他们进行激烈交战。而在这些事情的背后，我最大的愿望就是能够快点解决你的问题，然后回到我的床上睡上一觉，好能够在三个小时后准时返回指挥位置。”

所以，如果你能告诉我你他妈的到底在犯什么毛病的话，我必须得说，这帮了我很大的忙。夜枭冷淡地冲着他讲。

他成功逗的卡尔短促地笑了一声，虽然他不知道这是不是夜枭的本来目的——他不知道自己到底是应该笑夜枭居然他妈的也会说粗话，还是该笑夜枭即使是在爆粗时也仍旧用的是一种冷冰冰的“你烦不烦”的语气。

这解释了很多事情，卡尔心想，比如为什么他觉得他浑身酸软的要命，不仅如此，还做了个挨千刀的夜枭小婊子跑到自己童年唧唧歪歪的垃圾噩梦。

“——”

他还是拒绝说话，这没有什么理由，说到底，只是因为他受伤了。他在梦里被跟夜枭长着一张脸的傻逼混蛋所刺伤，所以现在他醒了，现实里的夜枭也别想获得他的任何好脸色。

“……”他又听到夜枭在叹气，老天，夜枭从不叹气，但是到了卡尔的事情上，他似乎把一辈子的叹气份额都分给了他。“老天爷啊，‘卡尔老爷’，”虽然当他开口时，他的声音还是死板得要命。“你总不能是因为强尼快克和超女王看到了你被蓝氪袭击时失去了力量的废物样子而耿耿于……”

“闭嘴！”

“怀，闷闷不乐。”夜枭没有理他，他完成了这个句子。“……卡尔-艾尔，你是三岁小孩吗？”

“我他妈的说了要你多管闲事。”反正失去了氪石躲在夜枭身后唧唧歪歪的又不是夜枭本人，卡尔又依稀想起了一点关于他被蓝氪袭击的细节，虽然不知道为什么，当他回忆的时候，整件事都像是很久以前发生过的一样——一定是那个噩梦把他的脑子给搅乱了。但总之，“滚啊！”

“……”夜枭深吸了一口气，“你又在无理取闹，卡尔……”

“放屁，我没有！”

“我甚至都没有办法理解你在担心什么，认真的，卡尔……”

“你他妈又不是没有力量后不小心哭出来的那个！”在夜枭替他擦去汗珠的那个瞬间，他内心某个愤懑的地方终于忍不住爆发了起来，“而且你也不是被所有人惊讶地看着就好像是个废物还是怎样的那个。所以我说了，关你屁事！”

其实在他怒吼完这句话的时候，他就一下子后悔了——他失去了力量，一无所有，难道还不该对此时还愿意对自己伸出援手的夜枭百般温顺，忍气吞声么？可是他实在忍不住大吼，因为夜枭居然以一种古怪的态度停住了抚摸着他的脸的动作，“……这很重要吗？”而他的问题则让卡尔忍不住笑出声来。

“这很重要吗？”他恶意地说，“夜枭，你到底什么意思……”

“我看你分明没有氪石了，支使我甚至是对着我大吼大叫这件事干得倒是挺熟练的。”夜枭静静地说——如果不是他的语气太过于平静，缩紧了脖子的卡尔绝对会以为夜枭生气了。“况且，那不过是一次意外，你总是会有足够多的氪石……”

“现在就没有。”

“我他妈正在给你找，那不是重点。”夜枭回答，“重点是，就算所有人都知道你是个离开了氪石就会哇哇大哭的废物又怎么样，你将会拥有氪石，并且绝大多数时候都足够多的氪石。就算他们心里有点别的想法，也不敢表现出来。”

这难道还不足够吗？夜枭说。你的拳头比所有人都硬，所以你是这里的老大。我不知道你到底在杞人忧天个什么劲儿。

我杞人忧天的是你，卡尔忍不住心想说，我担心的是你他妈的抓住了我的弱点然后轻蔑地对待我，嘲弄我。

但是夜枭将整件事说的实在是过于轻描淡写了，不如说，他正在用着一种如果你继续讨论这个，我是真的会觉得你很蠢的态度同卡尔讲话。而卡尔不喜欢被人觉得自己很蠢。

“所以，你的心理辅导时间结束了吗？”夜枭又垂头问他。“如果足够了，我希望你现在能吃上一点巧克力，补充一点营养，接着好好地睡上一觉。我也需要好好休息。”他甚至真的不知道从哪里摸出了一块巧克力——卡尔不知道他是不是随身就带着它，这个地方太黑了。这一定是个漆黑的小房间。

巧克力压在他的嘴唇上，甜甜的牛奶味融化在了他的舌尖。

他又吃到了几块甜甜的巧克力，巧克力很好吃，只是夜枭坚持要喂他。

他其实有点想知道为什么他不能自己动手吃，他想要提问，你他妈对喂我到底是怎样的一种执着——可是他很累。他不想动。他才不傻。如果他问了，夜枭说不定顺理成章地就把巧克力盒子塞到他的手里，然后掉过身跑了。

他还是说不上有多么喜欢夜枭，但是像这样愿意支持他的夜枭让他觉得亲近。

“好了，巧克力也吃完了。”在第九块巧克力也被他吞吃下肚——中间辅以一些清水以缓解那甜得发腻的口感过后，夜枭将水碗放在一边，放开了搂着他肩膀，帮助他喝水的那条胳膊，用着如释重负的语调说，“我也要回去休息——你想睡前的牛奶是加糖还是不加糖？”

“……加糖。”

他感到了一阵惬意，一阵被照顾的非常安好，以至于感到自己终于避开了外面的恐怖还有艰险得以安全的舒服惬意。

夜枭愿意照顾他，不仅如此，还会带上只有卡尔能够拥有的微妙的纵容还有温柔。这或许就是为什么卡尔会信任他，以至于有些时候，他觉得夜枭是一个非常不错的朋友。

“窗帘我给你拉开了。”然后，在走之前，夜枭这么说。

等一下！卡尔下意识地想要喊道，他也不知道为什么，可是在那一刻，他是真的拼了命地想要阻止。等一下！再让我……再让我……

再让我——

夜枭的动作，永远比他的声音来的还要更快。事实上，当他说一些话的时候，他从来都不是在征求意见，他只是在宣布决定。

从拉开的窗口，洒进来了过于明亮的月光。

“卡尔-艾尔。”

他看到那个让人厌恨的男人正半蹲在敞开的柜门前，月色的光芒从他的身后洒来。给这个既不温柔，却也不过分尖刻的男人勾上了一层淡淡的银边。

月光下的夜枭面容很是平静，他收紧下颚的方式，也依旧跟梦里的夜枭一样别无二致。

“你学会安静了吗？”

当他这么问他的时候，卡尔感觉到一种微妙的，巧克力的甜味穿过了梦境，停留在了他的嘴唇上。

* * *

“……”

在夜枭终于大发慈悲地割断他脚腕的皮带，并将那个玩具从他的身体中拿出来时，趴在办公桌上的卡尔终于忍不住轻声地吐了口气。他尽量不去想，不去思考那个巨大的玩具在离开他的身体时，他已经被操软了的肠肉是如何绵软无力却又意犹未尽地试图咬住那个可以填补他身体内部空虚的器具。而当巨大的阴茎头终于离开他的穴口，那些在他的身体中早就蓄满了的，透明的爱液迅速地顺着他的大腿流了下来，有些落在了他赤红的靴子上，还有些，甚至不小心流进了他的靴子里面。

这种古怪而又粘稠的触感，伴随着他被迫翘起屁股，无法看到夜枭对此反应的姿势，都让卡尔的身体忍不住轻轻地颤抖了起来。他的某些部分想要为此发出一声低低的呜咽，他受不了这个，他是说，把他一个人剥光了衣服后丢到其他人的目光中，而与此同时他却无法知道那个人到底是否会为此感到可笑乃至是发出讥嘲。想象中的恶意捕获了他，而与此同时，就在几个小时以前，他在这张桌子上被打的屁股流水的记忆也让他在空虚之外感到了满心的耻辱。

当夜枭那只光裸着的手按在他的屁股上时，卡尔抽噎了一声，“夜……夜枭。”他的身体不住地抖着。

“安静。”

既然夜枭这么说，卡尔自然是不敢再发出声音的。他的两只手抓着办公桌的边沿，肿起的乳头贴着冰凉的办公桌桌面。许是药劲儿还没有完全散过去——也可能是被折腾久了，所以现在不管碰到什么都会敏感地传导出一阵让人脚软的酥麻，那坚硬的触感所带来的一些和下流有关的联想烧的卡尔更加脸红。他的屁股又开始了流水，如果不是怕惹夜枭生气，卡尔可能已经开始咬着下唇，无法控制地在办公桌上扭起自己的屁股。

可是现在他也还是很想扭屁股。他不知道是自己的哪个部分暴露出了这个渴望，所以夜枭又轻轻地打了一下他屁股。不重，很轻，比起教训，更像是一次激烈的爱抚。“别动。”他低声呵斥。

有什么包装袋被夜枭随手丢到了桌子下面，逐渐开始被情热烧的神智不清的卡尔想要扭过头去看他丢掉的是些什么，这个动作带来的反馈是原本放在他屁股上的手牢牢地扭住他的屁股肉向着一侧推去。就连这连掐带拧的揉搓，都因为牵动着某些部位的肌肉而变成了充满着色情的空虚。卡尔忍不住呻吟了一小声，他已经扩张完全的小穴软塌塌地，因这粗暴的对待而充满了湿漉漉的光泽。

“记得我说过的话。”在这样玩了一会儿他——玩的他再次硬了起来，虽然硬的不多，但是他确实地感受到了那要烧干掉一切的火焰重新从他的腹中燃起。“安静。”

“——”

他还没有想通这句话的意思到底是些什么，夜枭的阴茎就彻底地贯入了他。那是毫不留情，并不怜惜的，没有任何提示与警告的直接撞入，虽然卡尔的身体早就已经被那个硕大的玩具玩的软趴趴的，空虚饥渴着的穴肉诉说着无论是什么样的填充它都可以一口吃下，但是当夜枭的阴茎真的撞进去的时候，因为那巨大的力道，还有跟玩具不同，更加粗大，更加鲜活，也因此从心理上显得更加具有压迫力的热度让卡尔下意识地连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。啊，啊啊，就是这个，呜，呜呜。

他以为自己的嘴中一定溢出了尖叫的哭喊，因为，因为那他妈的太好了，那他妈的真的太好了，夜枭还没有碰他的生殖腔，但是仅仅是因为这熟悉的撞击都让他的身体变得既暖又湿。他绝对有在叫，啊，呜呜，他的身体几乎是饱含喜悦地迎接着夜枭的进入与退出，软得一塌糊涂的穴肉快乐地缩紧着，更不用说夜枭抓着他的腰撞的既凶又狠，以至于卡尔的眼前甚至因为暂时的缺氧而冒着金星。当他的身体因为撞击而在桌板上来回地拖动时，他的乳头涨得更厉害了，以至于快要被这么粗暴迅猛的摩擦而磨出血来。可是他根本顾不上什么乳头。

那真是，太爽太爽了，爽到他夹紧了身体不住扭着屁股地求着夜枭给他更多。可是在思绪熔断的最初两个分钟过去后，卡尔才模模糊糊地意识到自己在进入的过程中连一声哭叫都没有真正发出来过。所有的尖叫，所有的欲求，这里，这里，操，操我，夜枭，对，就是这里，操我，啊，夜枭，求求你，再深一些，啊，操，操！夜枭！夜枭！的尖叫全都只是撕裂在他的脑海中，而他的嘴中实际吐出的，只是一连串剧烈的喘息还有“……哈啊……哈”的呻吟。当夜枭抓住他的头发将他的上半身强行拽了起来好让他能够找准他最喜欢的角度时，被迫向着天空仰起了脖颈却无法发出一声呼唤的卡尔感到了自己身体的某个部分发出了喜悦的悲歌。

夜枭撞了进去，操，操，他的生殖腔，没错就是那个。要怎么形容他空虚了那么久，等待了那么久，被迫延迟着丰饶的喜悦和浇灌的满足感的器官在那一刻的感触，卡尔只觉得自己的脑浆都要融化了，他软软的生殖内里大口吞咬着这个在他的体内横冲直撞的阳具。呜，呜呜，好粗，好大。好热，我好快乐。啊、啊，夜枭，求你，求求你，对就是那儿，啊，啊啊！再……再快一点，再，再用力些！

我想要你的精液，快点，求求你，快点给我。哈啊，别，那里——等一下，那里、那里是！

他被夜枭干的射了一次，或者至少他觉得他射了一次，在脑海一片空白的同时，他的身体站立不稳地软了下去，可是夜枭，夜枭肯定还没有玩完他，他感觉到自己的身体被粗暴地往上一拎，在撞击到木板上的同时夜枭的阴茎再一次地在他的体内膨胀。被贯穿的快乐让卡尔通红的眼角泛起了泪花，他的喉咙里甚至为此发出咯咯的声响，以至于连他的主人都无法分辨，那到底是再快一些，再多一些，还是乞求着夜枭的饶恕和宽容。

他又被操弄了有一会儿，迷迷糊糊的神志让他一会儿在饱足的云端一会儿又跌入饥肠辘辘的地狱。滑腻的屁股和被侵犯的事实是此时此刻卡尔脑子里唯一自然而又真切的东西。他的意志有点模糊了，以至于当桌子上的某样东西震动到第三下，而夜枭慢慢放停了他的动作的时候，卡尔扩散的瞳孔甚至都没有为此做出一丝一毫的反应。

在卡尔筋疲力尽地瘫软在书桌上，张着嘴，断断续续地呼吸时，夜枭按下了几个按钮。下一秒，他感到自己的身体被拖抱了起来，他坐到了什么东西上——穴口还不依不舍地咬着夜枭的阴茎。位置的变换再一次让卡尔感受到了那根巨大的阴茎在自己身体中的存在，心理的饱足感和一下子紧缩随后放松的臀肉让又一滩水流了下来，打湿了夜枭没有脱下的西装裤。

他会因此被惩罚吗？在这个念头闪现的时候，他不能解释为什么在他的身体发热的同时，一股隐秘的瘙痒让卡尔忍不住渴求地呻吟出声。

“夜枭？”有女人的声音突然传了出来，在那个瞬间，卡尔的眼睛一下子瞪大了。虽然又过了起码两秒钟，他才意识到那是超女王的声音，这个恐怖的认知让卡尔下意识地开始了挣扎。他不能、他不能让这样的自己被任何人看见，被夜枭以外的人看见。但是一早就料到了卡尔反应的夜枭却从后面死死地箍住了他的小腹，这就让他扭动起身体的动作更像是在夜枭的身体上取悦着自己，他柔软的生殖腔因此开始了一连串的筋挛，更多的淫水涌了出来，快感不管不顾地俘获住了他，他甚至听到了自己喉咙里为此发出的极小声的悲鸣。

“什么声音？”通讯中的超女王警觉地发问。“你不在自己的办公室吗，夜枭？”

这让夜枭的动作微微放松了一点，但是与此同时，他的另一只手趁机搂住了卡尔的胸部，将他牢牢地困在了自己的身体与手臂之间——粗糙的西服布压在乳头上的触感让卡尔咬着嘴唇地呜咽。

“这重要吗？”与此同时，夜枭的声音却还是平静而又冷淡的——就好像刚刚狠狠地操干着卡尔，即使是现在，火热的阴茎还在卡尔的身体里，凶狠地顶撞着穴肉的那个男人并不是他一样。当他说话时，只有喷在卡尔耳侧的炙热的呼吸让卡尔能够依稀意识到，夜枭那随时要把他按在地上操得魂飞魄散的渴望并非完全是他自己的错觉。“有什么事？”他问道。

“只是来自西海岸的奥利弗刚刚联系了我，想知道要给我多大的好处我才愿意同他见上一面，还有要多少的中介费才能够让他见到我们的吉祥物……”此时，在电话的另一侧，曾经被卡尔搂在怀里好好宠爱过的女人风情万种地笑了起来，“你在忙吗，我亲爱的夜枭？所以如果你忙的话，我可以把奎恩多晾那么一会儿——”

这样的提议让夜枭低低地笑了起来。在卡尔明白过来自己的处境后，他就松开了对卡尔的桎梏。此刻，他戴着手套的手正以一种与他语调中的轻松截然相反的粗暴揉动着卡尔肿得不成模样的乳头，而与此同时，他光洁的另一只手，还可以看到手指上带着一丁点儿巧克力残渣的光洁的手指，则在卡尔惊恐的视线中向着他本来半软着的阴茎探去。

“我可没那么说。”当夜枭把玩起卡尔的阴茎——用指腹拨开卡尔的包皮，指甲的前端毫不留情地刺激着他的尿道口，以至于卡尔在夜枭的怀里无声地缩成一团时，他听到夜枭似乎心情极好地对着通讯器答道。“你知道我永远欢迎你的致电。超女王，现在，正题。”

在卡尔咬紧了下唇的哭叫中，露易斯被奉承地咯咯轻笑了起来。

夜枭想要让他无声地取悦他，或者如果他不愿意，那么就由夜枭自己来主动在他身上找点乐子。

这是当夜枭和超女王开始聊起西海岸的局势时，卡尔模模糊糊领悟到了的东西。彼时，夜枭的手指正在富有节律却又相当精准地爱抚着卡尔的胸口还有阴茎，他的手法很好，并且不管怎么说，人类手指的掐拧，伴随着皮革质感的手套，都比在木板上粗暴地上下摩擦要来得好受得多。

卡尔的乳头因为之前的性爱而微微肿胀着，而偏偏药效还有性敏感部位的特征，让夜枭在那么深地揉搓乃至于是把玩起卡尔饱满的胸部时，他都会忍不住开始深吸气地夹紧屁股。他的阴茎也又开始硬了，虽然仅仅是靠手指的撸动还很难到达高峰，但是夜枭的肉棒却还在他的屁股里。说句下流的，他下面的小嘴一想起这件事就贪吃地开始滴水。

如果他不主动地，小心翼翼地，背对着夜枭地扭起自己的屁股——绞紧自己的身体，在取悦着夜枭的同时感受到那个巨大的肉棒是如何疼爱和侵占着他的身体的话，那么夜枭玩他阴茎和胸部的时候就会来的更粗暴些，直到咬着下唇的卡尔不得不为了躲避或者是缓解那巨大的快感而求饶似的摇动起腰。这种感觉就好像是夜枭将卡尔当作了某种独特的乐器，而他纤长的手指正在通过奖励和惩罚从卡尔身上获得他想要的回应。他监督着他，不管是太过机械和太过缓慢都会换得让卡尔即使是抿着嘴唇都忍不住瞪大了眼睛发出悲鸣的“呜——呜——”声的惩罚。但是当卡尔好好地动腰，苦闷地忍耐着快感的积蓄，任由子宫遵循着本能，在收缩的过程里榨取着夜枭的阴茎时，夜枭的奖励也是美妙的。当他的手指照顾到了卡尔的卵袋，然后又用渗出的前液攥成圈紧致地撸动，某种男性与生俱来的本能攫住了卡尔的后脑，以至于有那么一会儿他弓起了身子，在一片空白的思绪中挣扎着渴慕着身体的高潮。而与此同时后面的快感也一波波涌了上来，如果不是夜枭眼疾手快地将原本照料着卡尔胸部的手指塞进了卡尔的嘴巴，失去了理智的他肯定已经尖叫地射出了又一轮的精液。

可是夜枭并没有让他真的射出来，在卡尔死死地咬着夜枭的手指的那一刻，他也瞬间掐紧了卡尔的阴茎，被迫延后的快感瞬间积满在他的腰部，令他挣扎的肩膀撞上夜枭的肩。他后面的高潮简直就好像那些他操过的女人潮吹时一样，在子宫一瞬间的绞紧后，大滩大滩的液体不受控制地涌出，他甚至能够感觉到夜枭整洁的西装裤在被弄湿后紧紧贴在屁股上的感觉。他的脚尖在这个过程中绷紧成了一条直线。高潮后的脱力让他在几秒的停顿后才终于意识到地松开了嘴。与此同时，他的身体软绵绵地向下滑去，

这次夜枭没有再拽住他。

他一定也射过了，从之前瞬间收紧的手臂，咬紧牙关的决绝的沉默，再到现在微微软下了一点的阴茎。

他落在夜枭脚边的地毯上，大敞着身体，感受着黏滑的屁股此时此刻又多了几股让人忍受不住的湿意。他的阴茎还半挺着，但是后穴高潮的快乐甚至覆盖过了前端无法得以释放的苦闷。他断断续续地呼吸，奇怪着为什么夜枭高潮时，他没有感觉到熟悉的炙热的种子爆射进他的子宫。

“……但是，如果终极人他被说动的话，就算权戒者不满意，他也只能接受它。”从很遥远的地方——卡尔并不在意的地方传来了一些声音，然而半阖着眼睛，满面红晕的卡尔却只能心醉神迷地看着夜枭凝视着自己的，无言而又沉默的面孔。

此时此刻，夜枭的脸看起来很遥远，与此同时又带着点陌生。但是透过那双灰蓝到幽暗的眼睛，他能够感受到夜枭对自己同样燃起的情欲。

那是一种严厉到几近暴虐的占有欲望。而关于夜枭把卡尔的大腿分开强操进他身体，让卡尔哭叫着求饶的想象画面则让卡尔的身体烫得厉害。他的阴茎为此挺的更加厉害，就好像他的身体已经抢先晕眩的理智一步开始了对夜枭侵犯自己的渴望。

当夜枭一边平静地回答着超女王的问题，一边朝着卡尔招手时，卡尔哆哆嗦嗦，非常缓慢，但是却努力地爬起了身。他的生殖腔又开始绞紧了，那种令人迷惑的空洞感甚至难受得让卡尔忍不住想要为此啜泣起来。

为什么，为什么没有精液射进来呢？他没有感受到被灌满身体的快乐，甚至就连一点点，一点点关于精液的施舍都没有获得。一定有什么东西出了差错，可卡尔却又想不明白问题到底出在了哪里。当夜枭示意他在自己的大腿边跪好，然后咬掉了另一只手的手套，将什么东西从他的阴茎上取了下来的时候，卡尔才终于明白了那是因为什么。

在操他的时候，夜枭戴了安全套，说真的，夜枭操他时从来不喜欢戴套——一开始是为了让卡尔顺利受精，再后来纯粹是出于习惯。卡尔曾经推测过夜枭对于用精液灌满他的身体这件事有着某种强烈的爱好，在每次做爱的间隙，他都尤其喜欢用手指蘸着精液在卡尔的屁股上涂涂抹抹，一直到卡尔再次情动，不知餍足地用夜枭的手指操起自己。但是这次，这次夜枭却偏偏戴起了避孕套——

他是在故意折磨卡尔吗？在明知道卡尔的身体渴望着受精，他渴望着精液性爱还有有关的一切，仅仅是想到夜枭的阴茎还有精液这两件事，他的身体就已经忍不住再度开始了无法控制地颤抖的时候。难不成他是在故意折磨他，惩罚他，就为了一丁点几个小时前的破事？他怎么能这么对他？甚至就连这么一点点小小的愿望都不肯好好满足？

或许是发现到了卡尔表情上的怒气，或许纯粹是跪在他的脚下，在夜枭取下安全套时，卡尔探脖子的动作显得有点过于急切，他仿佛听到了男人的喉咙里为此发出了一声含混的轻笑。但是当他应答的时候，他的声线依旧是极度平稳的。“……我不觉得终极人会对他的提议感兴趣，至少最近他不会。”

“你似乎对这件事很有把握，”在超女王说话的同时，夜枭又勾了两下手指，卡尔迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，他已经跪在这儿了，那么夜枭勾动的手指还能意味着什么。这副困惑的神情，某种意义上让夜枭深色的眼睛变得和缓了一些，“什么原因？”

“私人事项。”夜枭说。现在卡尔终于搞明白夜枭的意思了，他犹犹豫豫地将脸贴上了夜枭的大腿，与此同时，视线下意识地追逐着那个被夜枭捏在手里的套子。“他告诉我说接下来一个礼拜他都不会出席任何会议。”当那个套子倾斜而下的时候，卡尔还没有明白发生了什么。

浓厚的精液洒在了他的睫毛，眼皮，颧骨和鼻尖，甚至在他下意识地甩头时有几滴落上了他鸦羽似的黑发。他垂着头，迷惑地适应着那黏糊糊而又湿哒哒的触感……“所以他也必然不可能抽出时间来看望我们可怜的奎恩。”

“……而奥利不可能离开西海岸超过一个礼拜。好吧，你是对的。”超女王说，“你和他关系真好。我应该为这件事而感到嫉妒吗？”

当有一滴精液从鼻尖上滴下来时，卡尔下意识地伸出了舌头。他舔了一下，又舔了几下。

他从来没有喜欢过精液的味道，虽然是说，这种吞精带来的联想本身却是对他至今没有得到任何精液的生殖腔的巨大慰藉。如果这精液不是洒在他的脸上，而是灌在他的生殖腔里就好了。他一边吧嗒着嘴巴一边忍不住地想。如果此时此刻，被他吃掉的精液也能够好好在他的子宫里，将他的身体灌满让他的生殖腔被喂饱，那该是多么好的一个方案啊。

他的脑子被这个念头搞得晕晕乎乎的。以至于当夜枭将剩下一点还在套子里的精液晃动着，让他过去，却又在他过去后停住手腕，像是等待着某些事情的时候，他犹豫了一下，然后勉勉强强，以一种他自己也无法理解的心理吐出了自己的舌头。

“你可以。”夜枭干巴巴地说，与他的声音形成鲜明对比的，是他随手玩着手里套子的动作，他正在将剩下的一点精液就像是画画似的，在卡尔的舌头上涂了点什么东西。然后观赏着卡尔是如何舔着嘴巴，将带着夜枭那苦涩严苛的味道的精液笨拙地吞咽下去。“不过最好不要。”

这听上去就好像，夜枭是真心认为知道卡尔的行程是全世界最糟糕的苦差事一样。

超女王又笑了起来，而与此同时，卡尔开始努力将那些东西吞咽下去。

黏稠的质感本身倒不是什么问题，但问题是他下面又开始为对性爱的渴望开始湿了。这个男人已经没有套子了，他的生殖腔怂恿着他说，他下一次一定会好好射进来的。

射进来的……射进来，然后受精，怀孕。他要被灌得满满的，然后被夜枭藏进温暖柔软的被窝，没有任何担忧地闭眼睡着。老天，仅仅是想到这样的场景，他就已经湿到开始想自己操起自己。更不用说他的阴茎挺得有多厉害。

“……说到这个，奥利弗说你养了一只‘小狗’。”夜枭将套子随手丢在了垃圾桶，然后用手指摢撸着卡尔的头发，就好像是在安抚一条趴在自己大腿上，摇尾乞食的大狗。在这几秒的沉默中，超女王开口道。“你是什么时候这么有闲情逸致，宝贝？我能有机会见见这只可爱的小狗狗吗？你可不可以让我摸一摸？哦，我是不会把它说出去的……拜托了，夜枭，你知道我有多喜欢……某些可爱的小动物。并且我是真的很好奇。”

没有人可以拒绝撒娇着的超女王，因为这个风情万种的女人几乎从不撒娇。而此时此刻，就连夜枭的动作也渐渐停顿了下来。

他似乎是今天第一次地开始认真思考，到底要怎么回答超女王的问话。要如何委婉地拒绝这个女人却不让她大起疑心。而就在夜枭开始思考着这些严肃的问题的时候，卡尔却敏捷地捕捉到了夜枭停在自己面前的那几根手指。

那是带着整整一圈深红色瘀痕的几根手指。卡尔当时狠咬的力气绝对是非常用力，毕竟他当时吃到了满满一嘴的手套的皮革味儿，他只是没有想到除去手套后，那些瘀痕还是如此的明显……

卡尔是不该对这件事兴起任何反应的——不需要担心，也无所谓愧疚，那是夜枭他应得的报应。如果他想为这件事惩罚卡尔，那也是夜枭的决定。左右，在夜枭的巴掌真的落在卡尔屁股上以前，那都跟卡尔没有什么关联。

可是，情欲的高热烧坏了卡尔的脑子，只有这个理由，没有其他能解释。反正，当那只手再次开始摩挲着卡尔的头发，漫不经心地掠过卡尔的面前时，他下意识地伸出舌头，舔弄了一下。

“……”

夜枭的手停住了。

卡尔舔着嘴角，脑子里还是被各种关于精液性爱还有夜枭什么时候能打完电话好好操他这类的事项所填满。他甚至忍不住含住了那几根手指，想象着那是夜枭将要灌满自己的巨大的阴茎。

他没有抬起头，所以他没有看到夜枭在那一秒深得发黑的幽兰色的眼睛。

“我很抱歉，超女王。”他的声音喑哑，“但你是不会想要碰到这个管不住自己的贪吃的小畜生的。夜枭下线。”

在通讯掐断的下一秒，完全没有思考明白怎么回事，甚至也不明白自己又做错了什么的卡尔就被一把拎了起来，仰面朝天地摔在了夜枭的办公桌桌板上。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请勿混淆现实与虚构的界限，在现实中尝试任何本文涉及的行为。

他搞不明白夜枭怎么了。

当夜枭进入他的身体时，区别于之前永远带着挑逗和玩弄性质的游刃有余，男人的凶器狠狠地没入其中，仅仅是第一次撞击他便清晰地感觉到巨大的阴茎是如何击开他空虚的腔口。饶是卡尔已经做了许久的准备，这没有任何预兆的侵入还是让卡尔痛得大叫了起来，他身体下意识地筋挛着，含混不清的喊声央求着夜枭先慢一些。

但是夜枭并没有理睬他的呼声，当卡尔本能反应地推搡着夜枭的腰部向后退去时，他的手死死地卡住了卡尔的腰部，这就让卡尔成为了标本盒里被大头针钉住了身体的蝴蝶，无论如何挣动都不能避让开夜枭的侵犯还有进入。大开大合的动作将卡尔身体分泌的润滑搅出了泡沫，痛感在让卡尔发出了“啊，啊……”的哭叫声。

他是应该察觉到痛还有恐惧的，不仅仅是因为这才是正常被侵犯的人类才会出现的生理反应，还因为夜枭此刻将他压在桌上强迫着他的表情。大片的阴影洒在他的鼻梁还有颧骨上，更深更黑的眼睛就像是黑洞一样吞噬掉了全部的月光。这跟任何一次同他上床的夜枭都有着本质的不同，古怪的寒意在那个瞬间遍布过他的脊梁。

然而他的身体是不会轻易听话的。他贪婪的，已经被开发完全了的身体在这样熟悉的痛感中率先一步开始体味起了夜枭的动作在他体内所引爆的那一连串极致的欢乐。肿胀的生殖腔腔口贪婪地吞噬起了夜枭巨大的阴茎，深处的酥麻感被他所熟知的动作进一步唤醒。就算他的节奏跟比起以往要错乱而猛烈的多，以至于卡尔不得不开始大喊着“夜、夜枭……夜枭！求你……求求你！”但是云集的快感已经聚集上了他的尾椎，并且一路攀援过了他的腰肢。他的双腿无意识地试图缠紧夜枭的腰部。这一贯是讨好夜枭的最好用的法子。可是现在的夜枭却似乎根本就没有留意到这一点。当他滚烫的龟头刺入卡尔的生殖腔内部时，他被吓得整个往后畏缩了那么一下。

要坏掉了。这是浮现在他脑内的第一个念头，要坏掉了，夜枭，住手！住手！但是不成调的求饶和抽噎全部都被困在卡尔自己的舌尖上，被打翻在肉欲快感中的思绪只能模模糊糊地记起了他不能发出声音的规则。但是，好痛啊，好硬，好爽但是是真的好痛。真的一点点声音都不能发出来吗？夜枭就这么的冷酷无情吗？

他不敢在这样的情境下继续忤逆像是这样突然变换了态度的夜枭，但是与此同时他的本能却让他无法就这样向下坠落却又保持安静。叫夜枭的名字算是在犯错吗？他无法思考，只能在痛楚和快感的交汇中不停呼唤着夜枭的名字。“夜枭……呜呜，夜枭！”只是叫叫名字应该不算犯错吧，就算是犯错他也不可能再克制得住了——他怎么克制得住！他的世界在七零八落中变得古怪倾斜，明明夜枭粗暴的就像是在玩弄着一个玩具一样无情地对待着他，但是当他意识到夜枭正看着他的时刻，那种凝视着深渊的眩晕感却冲晕了他的脑子。

“呜……呜啊啊，夜枭……啊、啊，夜枭夜枭夜枭！”

卡尔放弃了，他渐渐沉浸在了那巨大的快感与极致的满足中。如果这是夜枭非要强加给他的，那么他除了乖乖接受以外又有什么办法？可是夜枭从来都没有这么粗暴地对待过他！他从来没有想到过夜枭居然是这样的人……哪怕是之前的放置还有惩罚也好，夜枭总是冷冰冰的，好像一切都在他的掌握之中。可是现在，他让卡尔第一次感到害怕了，不是害怕他巴掌还有训斥，而是因为他的性命此时此刻竟然系在了这个似乎他并不认识的男人的一念之间。啊，他还是能够感受到快乐的，虽然此时此刻的快感就宛如那些卡尔嘴唇边的巧克力，甘甜黏腻的糖浆渐渐包裹住了卡尔的思绪。他开始不停拉扯起自己的头发，就好像在迎面而来的狂风骤雨中，他唯一能做到的只是让自己的手指抓住点什么东西……

他快到了，虽然积蓄的快感并不是有记忆以来的最强，但是伴随着这剧烈的足以让人发疯的冲击。他觉得自己再也忍受不下去了。夜枭的每一次撞击都精准地进入了他的生殖腔，而与此同时又那么快，那么凶。卡尔为此哭喊了起来，就宛如一只垂死的大雁所能够发出的最高升的呼喊，这声音扰动到了沉浸在自己世界里的夜枭。因为下一秒，夜枭却好像是突然才认真看到了他一样，毫不犹豫地俯下身。

“——”

他的双手牢牢卡死卡尔的脖子上。

所有溢出口舌的呼声都在那一刻变成了一种极为细长的，就好像一碰即碎的脆弱的呻吟。

然后，就连呻吟都开始停止了。

他感觉到夜枭的手指不仅牢牢地掐死了他颈侧的大动脉，与此同时，他的气管也被勒成了短短的一条缝隙。那他妈绝对不是什么该死的情趣，他的骨骼正在因为无法承受如此巨大而又猛烈的力量而发出了“咯咯”的脆响。

夜枭要杀了他。当蓝紫色缺氧的斑点布满了卡尔的视野时，他几乎是头晕目眩似的想。他要杀了他。杀的不是刀枪不入的终极人，不是那个面对任何伤害都可以存活的完美的氪星之子。他杀的是空有一身漂亮肌肉，但是在夜枭的发力下却犹如刀俎上的鱼肉的卡尔-艾尔。求生的欲望让他抓紧了夜枭的手臂，但是合拢的双手虚弱到他甚至不知道夜枭到底知不知道自己在触碰着他。

……啊、啊啊……

窒息的血沫布满了卡尔柔软的喉咙，但是他的味觉甚至连这种东西都已经变得难以分辨。他居然还在操着他，而他生殖腔里泛着白沫的爱液此时此刻居然正在同他将要死去的血沫一样发出咕啾咕啾的声响。啊，夜枭……夜枭！是我，是我啊！放、啊……放……放开……

夜枭深邃到宛如黑夜一般的眼睛倒映出了瞪大了眼睛即将死去的终极人的影子，多么古怪的场景！安静的海面此时汹涌起了足以将世界撕裂开来的巨大的龙卷风，静止不动的山峦则在闪电贯穿世界的刹那一泻崩塌。然而卡尔原本富有生气的眼睛正在暗淡下去。

就在某个至关紧要的弦绷断的那一秒，卡尔意识到自己抵达了一个猛烈到前所未有的高潮。就像是失禁了，他的爱液汹涌而出地淹没了夜枭的阴茎。“……咯”。本来应该大声到整个大楼都能听得一清二楚的喊叫，在此时却只剩下了一阵宛如刚刚出生的幼鸟一样，在夜枭手掌间跳动着的脆弱而又易碎的轻音。

……

他正在顺着奶油一样的白色急速下落。

被割成了碎片的天空上有无数坠落的流星。

他对着天空伸出手，想象着自己可以腾空飞行。

然而深渊捕获并吞噬了他。

那个深渊的颜色，宛如他意识中断的最后一刻，映在卡尔视野里的夜枭深黑色的眼睛。

“……”

他在夜枭的办公桌上激烈地呼吸，虽然就连呼吸都是他的意识逐渐恢复了半分钟以后才意识到的动作。他的身体剧烈地颤抖，全身都因窒息和高潮的快乐而染上了血一样的暖红。他瞳孔的蓝色稀薄得宛如被天空撕碎的云朵，与此同时，却又在太阳的映射下一刻也不停地闪闪发亮。

他应该有哭过，他绝对有哭过，即使是现在，无声的眼泪和鼻涕也涌了出来，流得到处都是。他迷惘了两秒，然后完全不知道为什么，也不知道发生了什么地开始痛哭失声。

他再也控制不了他自己了，理智，意识，所有控制着他，让他成为卡尔-艾尔，终极人，最后的氪星之子的部分全都环绕着他，可是没有一个能重新挤进他的身体间。此刻，他只不过是个劫后余生，悬挂在生与死的困境间，全靠着那个天地间唯一主宰者的一念才得以幸存的可悲的可怜人。而就在这个过程中，他的某个部分被摧毁了，他的意志在夜枭刚刚粗暴的对待中出现了彻底的崩塌。本能就坐在那意识如残渣一样的碎片间，如同着一个一无所知，毫无准备就发现了自己的沙堡被巨浪给冲垮了的孩子。痛苦，失落，还有无边无尽的绝望以及对浪潮的恐惧，所有的情感将他彻底淹没。

他哭着，不停地抽噎，眼睛肿着，喉咙也哑了。甚至因为呼吸和哭泣的矛盾而发出了一小串带着泡泡的哭嗝。当那个恐惧本人靠了过来，将他搂在怀里，抓着几张纸巾替他擦拭着眼泪和鼻涕，轻声哄着他的时候，他甚至都没有想起来要挣扎反抗。

他没有认出那是他的恐惧，或者说，他认出了他，却下意识地不敢做出反抗。这两者都没什么区别。当他被抱起来，在夜枭怀里，他流着泪地试图将头藏在夜枭的脖颈和肩膀间，打着哭嗝地抽噎。他确实从心底感受到了一种古怪的安全。

都结束了。

有什么东西正在顺着他的屁股和大腿流出来。

对，都结束了。

“……好了，好了。”有亲吻落在他的额头上，他的两只手勾着夜枭的脖子，身体蜷得小小的，刚刚好让夜枭能够温柔地亲吻着他的额头还有耳垂。他从来没有听过夜枭用这么柔和的声音同任何人轻声地讲过话。就好像他拥有着无穷无尽的耐心，又好像他可以为卡尔提供毫无底线的温柔。

他又想起了对于窒息的恐惧，然而很奇怪地，与推开夜枭相反，这只是让他搂着夜枭的胳膊收得更紧。他开始向着夜枭的怀里的更深处钻去。

“结束了。”夜枭也同样收紧了搂着他的胳膊——就好像要将他同伤害了他的世界隔离开一样，紧紧地搂着他说，“结束了。”他轻吻着他的眼角，在卡尔眨着眼睛，试图去看他时又在他的面颊上落下了一个吻。“你做得很好，嗯？做得好。你有乖乖听话，嗯？你是乖乖听话的好孩子吗，卡尔-艾尔？”

他是，他是，他确实是。

“好孩子应该获得奖赏。”好孩子应该获得奖赏。怎么可能？明明不过是几个短短单词的简单组合，却在卡尔的心灵里留下了如此如释重负的，甘甜到好似不是人间所有的甜美印迹？

他确实被这几个单词所取悦到了，他将头枕在夜枭的肩膀上，央着他为他再说一次。

“好孩子应该得到奖赏。”夜枭又吻了吻他的额头说。他的吻很沉重，不是那种一触即分的轻吻，反倒郑重得像是要给予卡尔某种再也不会消退的印痕。“你想要什么，嗯？卡尔-艾尔？”

他在空白的迷惑中抽搭着鼻子思索了一会儿，他的思维还是显得非常的吃力，甚至有点理解不了像是这样单词太多的句子。那击穿了他的身体的死亡还有高潮是何等的激烈，以至于即使是现在，卡尔也还是无法完成一个完整的思考。

但是幸亏夜枭并不曾催促他，他耐心地等待着。

有什么东西又顺着他的屁股往下滑落了一点，滴滴答答，意犹未尽。

“……我想要你。”他想了半天，终于带着哭腔地说，甚至念最后一个字的时候没有忍住地打了一个哭嗝。“我想要你。”

“想要我什么？”

我想要你保护我。“在我的身体里。”他藏在夜枭怀里，就好像那是他人生最好也是最为温暖的庇护所。“我想要你进来。”宛如受了委屈，急着要什么人给他撑腰的窝囊小孩。“别……别放开我。”

他又想起来夜枭对他的那些好了，真奇怪，你怎么可以在一个男人刚刚如此对待过自己之后，却偏偏在这种时候，身体条件反射地记忆起的都是那些夜枭精心的呵护还有照料。他想起来夜枭是如何宠爱过自己的，当他赖在床上的时候，他给他带早饭。当他想要睡觉的时候，他总能获得柔软的被褥和无尽的时间。

当他怀了夜枭的孩子。

“我想怀你的孩子。”他抽抽噎噎着。我想你照顾我……

当这几个字说出口的时候，很荒谬地，他觉得自己的身体猛然一轻，就好像某种一直以来令人不堪重负的东西终于放开了他。

而夜枭就在他的旁边，伸出了手。

来自夜枭的搂抱是结实而又有力的，他很好地填充了卡尔内心中那个巨大而又虚无的空洞。

“如你所愿。”夜枭吻了吻他，他的声音深情而又沙哑。

夜枭会照顾好他的。

他总会照顾好他。

他们在夜枭偌大的办公室里做爱，卡尔背靠着落地窗的玻璃，腿似缠而非缠地绕在夜枭的腰上。而夜枭正跟他所承诺的那样，沉稳而又有力地进入着他。不同于之前两次的性爱，他的进入坚定却又缓慢，以至于卡尔能够清晰地感觉到他的阴茎是如何一点点顶开自己温热的子宫。

“要进来了……”搂着夜枭脖子的卡尔呜咽着，“啊，啊，进来了……”他感觉到自己的生殖腔是如何讨好地包裹住夜枭滚烫的阴茎，“好热……”他说。“再、再多一点。我还想要……”

那是一种深情而又极致的爱抚还有享受，夜枭不只是在进入着他，他的一只手撑住了玻璃，以方便固定两个人的位置，另一只手则爱抚着他的胸膛还有乳头，向上推挤的揉捏几乎是恰到好处地缓解着那在卡尔身体里重新燃起的欲火。而与此同时，他的嘴噬咬着卡尔的脖颈，一连串的吻掠过卡尔德嘴角，落上他的额头还有鼻尖。

一般来说，卡尔喜欢更加粗暴的，或者说，更加激烈的性爱。他喜欢夜枭没完没了地操他，把他的意识操得纷飞出去。毕竟他们做爱的目的本来就是为了受孕，而非是出于什么甜蜜而又喜人的爱情。但是现在，在卡尔的神志已经破碎过一次之后，在他的身体已经在生与死的激烈中挣扎过一次之后，他终于逐渐体会到了温吞性爱的甜蜜的美好。

他模糊地预感到了自己终究还是会让夜枭狠狠地操他的——他们或许会倒在夜枭的地毯或者沙发上，而卡尔将会变回他的老样子，喊叫着渴求着不停央求着夜枭他妈的用力操他，但是现在，这种宛如在泡着温泉一样，让他绷紧的肌肉得以渐渐地放松。他任性地央着夜枭快一点，又旋即撒娇地开始抱怨夜枭动的太快，然而倘若夜枭慢下来，他贪吃的身体又开始扭动要夜枭快点将自己搞坏。

夜枭是个很有耐心的情人，事实证明，确实如此。即使卡尔失神地勾着他的脖子，主动地吞吐着他的阴茎，一只手扶住了在自己的肚子，嘴里吐出像是什么“啊，夜枭，操我……再深一点，再用力点，呜……呜呜……肚子好胀”的淫词秽语，夜枭也仍然保持着卡尔所渴望的速度，不愠不火，不禁不慢。

就在卡尔筋疲力尽地将头歪在夜枭撑着玻璃，骨节分明的那只手上，让自己尽情淹没在那一波波如浪一样拍打而上的快感之中的时候，正在吻着他耳侧的夜枭停顿了一会儿，突然对着他的耳朵吹了口气。

“现在任何一个人抬抬脑袋就能看到我在操你。”他轻轻的声音很是古怪，充满了情欲的沙哑，却偏偏要比之前他们任何一次的做爱都要显得更加热诚。“只要他们朝天上看，就会看到这个世界最有权势的终极人正坐在某个人的阴茎上。”

“他们会看到你是如何被我操开的，卡尔-艾尔。他们会看到终极人大张着两条腿像是个婊子一样求着我操。”绝对有什么东西刺激到了他，因为夜枭并不是很喜欢在床上说出像是这种话的那种男人。然而卡尔完全无法理解刺激到夜枭的东西到底是些什么。“他们会想，到底是谁胆敢拥有他，拥有这个世界最危险的男人卡尔-艾尔。”

让我告诉他们你是谁的怎么样，卡尔。他舔弄着他的耳朵。让我在你的身体上烙下个猫头鹰的标示，在你的胸膛，小腹，大腿，会阴。我要在你身上烫下韦恩家和猫头鹰的所有记号——真是奇怪，听到这样的话，卡尔本不应该像现在这样如此兴奋的。但他的阴茎却挺得直直的，而他的子宫更加热切地绞着夜枭——我要你做我的狗。夜枭咬住了他的耳垂，卡尔本以为那会很痛，但是夜枭却只是温柔地舔弄着它，用牙尖咬着它玩。我要你做我的狗，我的婊子，卡尔-艾尔。我要让你时时刻刻都在为我的插入做好准备，当我要你为我打开大腿时，你会因为我的这个命令而湿得像是街边最廉价的妓女。

你的腿只能为我打开，卡尔-艾尔。我不允许你……

他在等待着卡尔的回应，也有可能，他根本就没有期待着卡尔的回应。与之相对的，是他仍旧照顾着卡尔的感受，不紧不慢，刚刚好压在卡尔此时快感阈值上的撞击还有动作。

“……”

在筋疲力尽的快感之中，卡尔侧过脸去看了会儿他。而当他这么做的时候，夜枭半垂着眼睛，他的视线正望向正前方的虚空。不知道为什么，这让卡尔觉得，这么喃喃自语着的夜枭显得如此的遥远。

他也不知道到底是夜枭神色中的什么东西触动了他，在那个时候，突然微妙地拨动了一秒卡尔的心弦。他不喜欢做爱中的夜枭露出这样寂寞的神情。而仍旧在清醒的边界线上挣扎着的理智也没有在此刻帮上什么忙。

卡尔舔了舔嘴唇，他朝着一侧微微侧过了一点头——就在夜枭有点困惑他到底要做住什么而微微放缓了动作的时候，轻轻啄了一下夜枭的嘴角。

夜枭的动作停下了，他的目光在那一刹那凌厉地横扫到了卡尔身上。

卡尔又开始担心自己要为那突如其来的冲动而受到惩罚。他下意识地畏缩着。

但是他并没有。

夜枭这次粗暴而又用力地吻了他。他的手探进他的头发，扳住了他的头，与此同时，他的舌侵入了卡尔的口腔。

那是让人头晕目眩，几近窒息的不停的深吻。

就连夜枭一直持续着的，有条不紊着的动作此刻也完全地停下。就好像在那么两分钟的时间里，他觉得除了亲吻卡尔以外，什么事情都来的不够重要。什么事情都不值得他分出精力去做。

星辰在他们的头顶绽放。

终极人从不亲吻。

他或许会咬住女人的乳头，或许会为名叫夜枭的男人进行口交。

但终极人从不亲吻。

夜枭喜欢亲吻。

他喜欢用亲吻来让自己的床伴放松，喜欢用细碎的挑逗来让对方的身体为自己打开。

“你他妈做什么。”他们第一次做爱时，完全无法适应着夜枭接吻的卡尔不耐烦地甩开脸，“要操就快操，别搞这些用不着的。”

“不要对我指手画脚。”而与此同时，正在慢慢品尝着卡尔身体的夜枭抬起了他灰蓝色的眼睛。

随后他们经历了一些不大愉快的对话，譬如夜枭坚持要给他润滑，而卡尔只希望夜枭快点操进来做完拉倒，他们之间的气氛一度降低到了冰点，以至于夜枭甚至直接地起身，在卡尔震惊的目光中径直到床下拿起了装备。

“你干什么？！”他狺吠道。

“回家。”夜枭头也不回地说道，“你太吵了。”

他当然是不可能对着这样的夜枭低头的——指望他在这个程度就会对夜枭俯首帖耳不停让步，那他妈的不如去做个什么黄粱美梦。但是如果夜枭不帮他，他也没有什么办法。这就让终极人暴躁而又愤懑地抓着身前的枕头，他心里想着早知道就不该同意夜枭的这个劳什子计划。

当已经穿戴整齐的夜枭回到了卡尔床前时，卡尔抱着他的枕头，拒绝跟夜枭的目光对视。

“卡尔-艾尔。”夜枭慢条斯理地讲道。“我给你最后一次机会。而在你回答以前，我希望你能知道，你之所以能够获得它，只是因为我不想几天之后你跑回来找我，又唧唧歪歪地抱怨来浪费我的时间。”

“……”

“我讨厌别人用同样的事来重复烦我，所以我只会给你一次机会。”

“……”卡尔蠕动着嘴唇。

“你到底要不要做？”夜枭问。

“……”他沉默着，等待着，直到夜枭终于开始不耐烦地转身离开。

“……我又没有说不要。”他小声咕哝了起来。

就是这句话，让夜枭终于回过了头，嘭的一声，他将手里的斗篷还有腰带丢回到了地上。

“既然如此，现在，转过身去，背冲着我，闭上嘴巴。”他的声音冷淡得毫无起伏。“快点，我要操你。”

他们第一次的做爱简直就像是一场灾难，从来没有被男人干屁股经验的卡尔无法适应夜枭的长度还有粗度。那样的感受比起快乐了更加像是永无止尽的受刑。但是夜枭的技术确实不错，坦率地来说，最终被操开了身体的卡尔在夜枭的手指和阴茎下第一次软成了一滩液体。但是某种古怪的阴影依旧笼罩在了他们第二次发情期的做爱过程中。

只要夜枭试图去接触卡尔的嘴唇，卡尔就会硬邦邦的陷入僵硬。这不会因为任何的时刻或者行为得到缓解。

最好的办法就是对此置之不理。

他其实某种意义很高兴，在第三次那次充满着酒精的亲吻过后，虽然不知道是出于什么样的心里，夜枭似乎终于放弃了主动吻他。而只要夜枭不吻他，一切都棒透了。他的身体开始在训练和调教下学会了要如何在男人的阴茎上取悦自己。

夜枭是个好床伴。

结果，卡尔主动吻了他。

他不知道促使自己溜走的，到底是因为夜枭和自己分享的那一个深深的长吻，还是说夜枭放在他颈子上，一度死死扣紧过的手指。反正，不管哪一个都让他感到了一阵惊慌。

他或许应该在某些他也不能确定的事情真的发生前拉开一点距离。

而现在，是第七次，他正跪坐在床上，在百般逃走却失败之后，被夜枭压在床上深深地操干。

所有的耻辱还有其他的念头都在夜枭进入他的瞬间化为了齑粉。他的身体再一次被唤醒了，而他的神志屈服于肉欲的快感，任由自己再一次成为了夜枭的婊子。他成为了夜枭的狗，而此生唯一的愿望似乎就是希望夜枭能够更加努力地用力操他。

“哈、哈，夜枭，夜枭……！”在夜枭从背后上他的时候，卡尔不停地拧动着腰，他能够清楚地感受到夜枭正在他的身体内。那个让他销魂的阴茎正在大开大合地操干，而卡尔已经开始发情但是还没有完全开放的生殖腔入口此时又是如何被那硕大的阴茎头进入卡住。

他应该觉得痛，而不是任由自己的阴茎哆嗦着颤抖着吐出了一堆淡淡的前液。但事实上卡尔叫了一声。在时隔几个月没有同夜枭做爱后，就连身体内部的抽搐都显得是这样的熟悉而又美好。“干我，夜枭。”他哭噎道，“干我。我想要……我还要。”

“现在不是跑出去偷吃的小狗了？”夜枭在他的耳后低笑道。他攥着他的腰部，如卡尔所期望的那样来回地顶撞着他。他的宫口肿胀了起来，充血的软肉因为敏感而让夜枭在进入时害卡尔叫嚷得更加厉害。“我很好奇，你是怎么在那些女人身上高潮的。你的屁股难道没有流水吗？你是不是像现在这样一边摇着屁股一边去操着那些可怜的白痴？你觉得她们发现不了吗？终极人早就成了一个喜欢被干的婊子？”夜枭说的每一个字都在让卡尔情动得更加厉害。他的小穴紧紧缠在夜枭的阴茎上，夜枭每动一次腰就是将它们撞开一次，而性爱的极乐便会在卡尔的大脑里璀璨如烟花。

这让卡尔变得无法思考了，他呜呜地开始了痛哭还有求饶。他求着夜枭继续操他，因为，“我错了，我再也不敢了。”他抽噎，“夜枭……夜枭！那里好涨……别！别碰那儿，我快坏掉了！夜枭！”

对我好一点。他呜咽了起来。

这让夜枭再度发出了一阵冷冷的低笑。当他这么做的时候，他贴在卡尔背后的胸膛传来了淡淡的嗡鸣。

所以，夜枭正穿着制服操他。卡尔不知道为什么，当这个念头钻出来的时候，他湿得更厉害了。对待一切都胜券在握，胸有成竹的哥谭的夜之帝皇。他的子宫为着这个念头开始了空虚的绞紧。

“就让我把你变成离开了我的精液就活不下去的狗怎么样？啊，我忘了，”他感受着夜枭一寸寸的进入，禁不住发出了破碎的痛苦的呻吟，“你现在已经是离开了我就活不下去的小狗了。喜欢吗？被我的精液灌满肚子，明明子宫里再也盛不下，精液都在顺着你的大腿往外流，而你却还不知餍足地向我摇尾乞怜着索要更多的样子？”阴茎头再次进入了他的腔口，那些湿漉漉的液体涌动着，软肉被一层一层地推挤开，就好像这是世界上最为顺从柔软的玩具。

夜枭将嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，压低了声音。“你不知道，对不对，卡尔？你又被我操得什么都不知道了。”

夜枭说的是对的，他不知道，自从夜枭的阴茎顶撞进他的生殖腔后，他的意识就再次地甩脱了他，悄无声息地开溜。此刻，他正在同时被两种截然不同的本能拉扯，一种是让夜枭进的更深，再深，深到将他的某种存在彻彻底底地碾碎破坏掉，另一种则是让夜枭动的更快，更加迅速，因为他下流的子宫正在寻求着更多的精液。

他呜呜地痛哭了起来，他能够感觉到自己的腹部正在因为夜枭的动作鼓起变形。而那比什么都来得更爽。可是为什么就连快感此刻都能变得像酷刑一样呢？明明夜枭并没有像上回那样那么凶狠地惩罚他，可是他却像是被自己内心的欲望给活活吞吃了一样。“别这么对我！”他乞求道。但是与之相反的是，他正在饥渴地翘起自己的屁股，好方便夜枭能偶进的更多，更深……

“我要训练你到仅仅是听到我的一个字你就会原地高潮。”夜枭嗓音沙哑，不管卡尔如何摇着腰求他，他都不为所动地缓慢地推进着自己的阴茎，就好像是为了能让卡尔牢牢地记住那个阴茎占据自己身体的感觉。“我要训练你再也不能靠着你那根小东西带来任何的快感——你本来就不需要那种东西了，不是吗，卡尔。反正你只能被我像是这么操了。”

或许我应该给我的狗进行一次合理的阉割，不然它总是会忘记自己的身份，学不乖地跑去骑其他的小母狗。夜枭以一种带着笑意的冷淡说。

明明自己就是只只会摇着屁股讨主人欢心的小母狗……

这样的威胁让卡尔呜呜得更加厉害了。“别……”他呜咽着，为了讨好夜枭，所以更加努力地翘起了自己的腰部。“别，我已经认错了。夜枭，我认错了……”

“我的小母狗知道错了？”

“我错了。”他哭喊起来，“我错了，我再也不偷吃了，夜枭……夜枭。”他感觉到夜枭的动作停顿了下来，他知道那是什么意思，现在到了卡尔来证明自己的时候。他红着眼角，开始活动起自己的腰部。半撑着身子的姿态为他的行动带来了许多阻碍，然而主动让夜枭操自己的这个念头本身却已经让卡尔的阴茎硬得不行。他在操那些女人的时候从来没有硬成这样过。他微微向前了一点，好能够让夜枭的阴茎退出去，湿湿滑滑的肠肉留恋不舍地吸吮着那个给他带来了如此多狂喜的快乐的前端。他知道怎么操自己时夜枭会来的最爽，所以他强迫自己忍耐着，用他紧致的生殖腔道的入口来反复取悦着面前的男人，而罔顾更多的欲液因为这强烈的刺激而顺着他的大腿将他腿下的床铺打湿。

“氪星婊子的好处就是不管生过了多少个孩子，只要用用氪石，你那里就还是紧得像个处子一样。”夜枭冷淡地同他打趣，而与此同时，他在卡尔身体里的灼热的凶器却硬的让卡尔快要丧失知觉。“不过有你这么淫荡的处子吗，卡尔-艾尔？你见过像你这样放荡的男人吗，卡尔？或许我应该叫其他人也来看看你的这副样子。说真的，你值得一副淫荡的圣母像。”

“不，别……”卡尔乞求。他当然知道夜枭后半段话不能当真。这个男人的占有欲几乎是人类所能到达的巅峰。即使在宇宙中，他也鲜少能见到比夜枭还要执着“这是我的”的念头的生物。但是这让另一种威胁变得尤其的可信了起来……

“我应该每次做爱都给你一个信号，让你只要听到它就会自主开始发情。”夜枭柔柔地对着他说，“你会喜欢的，不是吗？在我们一起开会的时候，我会说出那个词，然后下一瞬间你的屁股就流满了水，你除了我的精液以外什么都想不到。我或许可以让你自己挑选那个词呢，卡尔-艾尔……”

“啊……嗯嗯……”他快要坚持不住了，在夜枭反复的刺激中，最先开始崩溃的是他敏感的子宫还有生殖腔，他又要开始高潮了。他渐渐开始数不清，自己能够在一次发情期间仅仅是通过子宫高潮几次。对于前列腺的刺激都不过是那些顺着卡尔脊椎爆裂开的快感的余辉。他的嘴巴无法顺利地合拢，与此同时，他摇摇欲坠的大腿甚至再撑不起他日渐沉重的身躯。

“但是我也可以在那之后把你一个人晾在这个房间里，卡尔。你觉得这听上去怎么样？因为我很忙，所以我可以买很多的玩具给你，你可以自己想怎么玩就怎么玩。但是你和我都知道——那些玩具真的能满足得了你吗，卡尔-艾尔……？”啊啊、呜……“当你对着我的摄像头摇屁股，拼命央我回来的时候，你是我的什么呢，我亲爱的终极人阁下？”

“我、啊啊……”他要到了，他就是要到了，但是他的身体在也无法承受如此之大的压力还有重担，让大脑都为之麻痹的酥痒爬满了他的身体。他必须、必须要夜枭射进来，现在，立刻，马上。可是夜枭居然仍旧无动于衷地在他的身后，伸着手，享用着卡尔结实而又丰满的胸部还有乳头。这太过分了。“我是你的狗，夜枭！”他尖叫了起来，“我是你的婊子，求你了，操我！”

“记住你说的话。”

在夜枭真的主动撞进来的时候，卡尔哭叫着高潮，而与此同时，第一波的精液冲刷着他的子宫，他的身体暂时性的满足了，虽然更多的渴望还潜藏在他的身体内部。

他早就不是两三次的精液就可以得到满足的那个卡尔-艾尔了。

虚脱一样的感觉让他向前载去，在倒在床上后，他被人再度翻了个身。当两条大腿被抬起来的时候，他低声呜咽了起来。“呜……呜呜，”他说，“等、等一下，先别……”

“你刚刚说你是我的什么，卡尔？”

他呼唤他的名字，轻巧却又熟稔，宛如正在叫着自己从小养到大的一条小狗。但是这已经足够让卡尔的身体变得通红了。

“我是……”他的声音在颤抖，他不能说，他不可以说。之前的认错也好，承认也好，都可以被认为是情欲煎熬下一时的意乱情迷。床上说的话自然是做不得数的，这是全天下的男人都知道的一条真理。可是现在，他不再是了，所以他不能说，他没办法说。

然而只要他回答夜枭的问题，只要他乖乖地将自己交付出去，所有的奖励还有快乐都会在那个瞬间变得唾手可得。

他变得懦弱了，或者说，他一贯如此。终极人不擅长拒绝诱惑。在他的世界里，所有他想要的东西他都只需要直接伸手拿来。

夜枭还在等他，但是不需要看他的脸色，卡尔就知道，他的耐心即将耗尽了。

“……我是你的狗。”他哆哆嗦嗦地说，“我是你的婊子。”他的身体又一次开始了兴奋，几股水甚至从腔口溅射了出来。“夜……夜枭。”他的声音甚至不知道为什么带上了哭腔。“夜枭！”

这让卡尔的脚踝获得了一个奖赏性的亲吻。下一个亲吻落在了他的嘴唇上。他张开嘴，让夜枭用他的味道和气息占有自己，而与此同时他下面的小嘴也获得了夜枭的抚慰。

他不在乎了。算了，随便吧。夜枭会照顾好他的。

他们又花费了四五天的时间完成了这场夹杂着大量的饮水与睡眠的性爱马拉松。他获得了吻，好多好多无法拒绝的接吻。而当他最后一次在夜枭的身体上喊叫着高潮了的时候，夜枭将一个亲吻落上了他的额头。

“睡吧。”他埋在他身体里低声地说。“我会照顾好你的。”

* * *

黑暗中闪过了一道荧光。

————

睡在他身边的人动了动，坐起身来。

————

“怎么了。”随着夜枭的动作，本来蜷在他怀里的卡尔迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，不知道这是他们性爱过后的疯狂的第几天。

————

“……电脑发现了一个奇怪的信号。”坐在床边的男人说，“我不太放心。”

————

“就不能之后再管它吗？”卡尔慢吞吞地咕哝道。他饱胀的肚子里此刻正在孕育着一个新的小生命，而现在他最不愿意的就是枕边人的离开。

————

“嗯，很重要。”又过了几秒，可能是进一步确认了信号的内容后，那个男人叹了口气说。“睡吧，卡尔，如果有情况我会通知你。”

“我会很快回来的。”

“我会很快回来的。”

夜枭和蝙蝠侠这么说。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道这很突然，但是最近要结局嘛，我重新捋了一遍我的第八章和第九章开头，发现有些节奏和表述都不够清晰，这个问题其实从第八章的中间就开始了，并且很快就拖累了第九章的开头和我后来在写的部分。这让我内心痛不欲生了整整两天……  
> ……决定从头写。  
> 我今天改文流的泪就是我昨天发文时偷懒脑子里进的水。
> 
> 对不起，我知道突然告诉大家可能要重读第八章怪怪的，但我这里不改后面的问题会更严重，所以我还是要修一下……如果想重读的话可以直接跳过阿枭和阿蝙的战斗部分从8.2卡尔的心描开始读。
> 
> 总之，对不起！！！

这个隐匿于黑暗中的敌手所使用的武器，即使是以布鲁斯在哥谭征战多年的经验也称得上是阴险毒辣。当他对着蝙蝠侠丢出的猫头鹰镖的时候，铛的一声，布鲁斯可以清晰地在火花和寒光的闪烁下看到那个加大质量的飞镖是如何以破竹之势撞开合金蝙蝠镖迎面袭来，而当清冷的月光落上锋利的刃面，没有人会想知道那淡绿色的寒光到底是被淬了怎样见血封喉的剧毒。

布鲁斯以侧手翻闪开了这三份致命的热情，却无法同时躲开对方丢到自己脚边的掺满了碎铁砂的烟雾爆弹。迅速引爆的炸药让这些小小的铁粒个个成为了夺人性命的暗器，如果不是蝙蝠侠早有准备地卷起披风迎面一挡，溅射到他下颚的碎片足够让他在几秒之内失去平衡和判断能力。面罩的夜视能力启动，让他刚刚好抬起臂甲格挡住了对方一记正对面孔的狠戾飞踢。

在月光的注视下，两只黑暗中的野兽毫不避讳地冲着对方露出了自己锋利的獠牙。

这一切，都要从半个小时之前说起……

——空气里有某样东西变化了。

虽然不能够确定那是什么，但是布鲁斯非常肯定，今夜的哥谭跟以往存在着很大不同。这有点像是是来自本能的直觉：如果说绝大多数媒体将布鲁斯·韦恩称为哥谭倾心的王子与宠儿，那么蝙蝠侠则是那个暗中聆听哥谭，守护哥谭，每一晚都掠过她的大街小巷，清楚她的每一条密道每一个密辛的黑暗骑士。他熟悉哥谭的夜晚，有如战士熟悉自己的矛与盾。而现在，这份熟悉却对着他拉响了警报。

有入侵者正在哥谭行动。

“刚刚检查完了港口区。”滴的一声，是提姆，“风平浪静。”

“完成南区的巡视后，你今夜的任务就可以结束了。”布鲁斯犹豫了一下，补充说，“提高警惕。”

“收到，蝙蝠侠！”通讯器里传来了呼呼的风响，想也知道他正在用钩爪枪在大楼间迅速地移动。“罗宾下……咦？”伴随着突然停顿的声音，布鲁斯的心忽地沉了一下。“那是什么？”

“位置。”

“米勒港北边的仓库，41号到43号之间。”提姆的声音停顿了片刻，他的声音充满着一股犹疑的不确定，“我觉得自己好像看到了一个斗篷样的东西，蝙蝠侠，它从43号仓库的拐角处一闪而过。但是那也可能是被风吹过的篷布。我想去确认一下……”

米勒港的仓库，布鲁斯驱车过去只需要三个分钟。“我很快会赶到，不要轻举妄动。”

“也可能只是一块巨大的篷布……”

“呆在那儿别动。”

他不太相信提姆在这件事上下的判断。不管怎么说，提姆已经跟随了他整整四年，经验足够丰富，而如果他的直觉认为那并非篷布，布鲁斯宁愿小心为上。

“是摄像死角，”在他扯出蝙蝠车的安全带时，神谕接入通讯。“没有办法查到刚刚的状况。但今晚港口区的夜风不是很大，我觉得那是篷布的概率不高。”

“罗宾。”他一脚踩下油门，“汇报。”

“……”

没有回应。

“罗宾！”他猛打方向盘。在发动机嘶吼的嗡鸣声中，蝙蝠车几乎是一个甩尾之后开始向着港口区疾驰。“蝙蝠侠呼叫罗宾！”

“……”

轻微的摩擦声。窸窸窣窣，是织布摩擦的那类轻响。然后声音大了一点，是通讯设备被人用手指捡起才发出现的那种重音。

“……咔嚓。嘟——嘟——”

在几个秒钟的寂静过后，他听到了神谕低低地开口：“罗宾通讯器受损下线。”

这不是他第一次失去罗宾的信号，可想而知，也不会是最后一次。但是毫无疑问，这个通过劫持罗宾来诱捕蝙蝠侠的对手，是迄今为止最难缠的几个敌人之一。

他在一个废弃仓库的门外找到了罗宾的多米诺面具，与此同时，仓库的大门被特意留下了一条小缝，就好像是对蝙蝠侠发出的无声的邀请。所有的录像监视系统全部被毁，所以他不可能在进入仓库前获得任何情报上的优势。而在走入这个由废弃的升降机和大量的钢铁集装箱组成的仓库后，他第一眼看到的，就是被钢索倒吊在天花板上，失去了知觉，就像是诱饵一样等待着布鲁斯步入月光中的提姆。

蝙蝠镖和所有的切割工具都不可能在远距离割断手腕粗的钢索，而就在布鲁斯被迫进入这个圈套的下一秒，果不其然，他便遭受了对手猛烈的突袭。

“你应该等我救下罗宾之后再出手。”布鲁斯咆哮说，他在试图让这个出手狠辣的敌人分心。“你心急了。”

他试图用回收肘法加之以单把背负投来击溃这个敌手，却被敌人用开放式防守成功卸力。在对方反身扫腿之前，他一跃而起并抛出了会喷射麻痹烟雾的特种蝙蝠镖。然而敌人却撤退的居然比他还要迅捷。他们就像是两只猫科动物一般，在黑暗中拥有着同样敏捷的步伐和狡诈的天性。目前看来，唯一的区别是布鲁斯的攻击更加讲求技巧性一些，而敌人的攻击则全部旨在他的项上人头。

刺客联盟什么时候拥有了这么可怕的刺客？不，他不认为他们会修正自己的专精方向，将装备从最轻便的夜行衣改向坚不可摧的战斗铠甲。

这是他从没见过的异物，而与此同时，在一举一动中，这个异物却又透露出一种似乎自己从小便生长在此处的异常的熟稔。

“没有必要用激将法来激怒我，布鲁斯。”当那个男人慢条斯理地说出他的名字时，布鲁斯的手仍旧压在他的万能腰带上，稳稳地向后撤步，慢慢地朝着提姆所在的方位不断逼近——推测出韦恩是蝙蝠侠这件事并不算难，在他已经发现罗宾的身份是提摩西·德雷克之后。“还有，将他吊在天花板上自有其方便的地方。”

一个猫头鹰镖突然从黑暗中斜射出来，在布鲁斯甩过头去判断方位的工夫，这个黑暗中的人影却再一次的消失无踪。

那个猫头鹰镖瞄准的是拴着德雷克脚踝的钢索，下一秒，这个位于二人之间的人质便在空中开始了惊险的荡漾。

“你是想诱我出来说话。”蝙蝠侠咆哮，他正在寻找能够避开光线接近提姆的路径。“为什么？”对方说不定有热成像仪。但是凯夫拉铠有对此进行过一定的改进。他希望这反而成为对方确定布鲁斯还在原地的一个纰漏。

“询问问题的权力在我而非在你。”当布鲁斯接近提姆身边的集装箱时，那个声音仍在不紧不慢地开口。他的声音听上去有点沙哑，但是与此同时，带着一种令人浑身不适的，阴冷危险的柔和。“你看上去有些焦虑，这不太像你，我亲爱的布鲁斯。”

“如果你将被人胁迫的自然反应称之为焦虑的话，”微型麦克已经设置好。集装箱倒要比他预想的略高一些，他不敢轻易使用钩爪枪——这可能让他的一部分身体在移动时直接暴露在月光之中。“你想要什么？权力？财富？死亡？”

“我说过，问问题的主动权在我。”

“哈，就好像一只公狗通过撒尿来不停证明自己地位更高一样。”

这让对方轻笑了一声。“事实上，”他跳上了集装箱，以一种对他这种身材的男人来说不可思议的敏捷。“你确实要比我‘更低’一些。不过我确实对你说的这些都有点兴趣……”

接下来，是要在不引起目标注意的同时攀上高高的房梁。在这里他可以更加灵便地使用一些小道具。但他需要让这个男人继续说下去。“所以？”他问，“是谁雇佣了你？企鹅人？稻草人？”

“嘘，嘘。你在说很无聊的事情，而无聊会让我开始不耐烦——为什么不试试看更刺激一点的选项呢，布鲁斯？”他已经成功将自己吊到了房梁之上。“虽然不管你能否理解这件事本身都并不重要……”

“我很高兴得知阿卡姆将会获得一个新的病人。”他努力保持着声音的平稳，在绷紧肌肉在房梁上重新获得平衡的同时。提姆就在两米开外的地方，他用小型喷射器开始熔断那根该死的钢索。“你到底想做什么？”

“我想做的事其实你也可以猜到，只不过，你不敢去想。”在那个声音出现在他的头顶上的同时，他脚下的立足点突然倾斜了起来——在钢筋两端爆破的巨响中，他抢在钢筋断裂之前一跃而下，伸手去抓还吊坠在空中的那个毫无知觉的男孩。

“并且事实上，你知道吗？你从一开始就猜错了。”他将已经融断了钢索的提姆揽入怀中，与此同时那个同样张开了翅膀的恶魔也对着他露出了一个快乐的大笑。他的枪口已经瞄准了布鲁斯的眉心。而世界就仿佛是一个无限慢速的三级动作片。

“我从来都没想诱你说话。”那个咧着嘴的恶魔对着他轻声细语地说。“我只想看你去死。”

拜拜，布鲁斯。

……

“是吗？”布鲁斯也毫不犹豫地对此报之以热情的微笑。“那么很明显，你今晚将要失望了。”

……那像闪电一样划过天际的是什么？是鸟儿？是飞机？

……不。

是超人！

在袭击者啧地咂舌并在超人报之以回击前消失的同时，被抱在克拉克怀里的布鲁斯发出了一阵几近疯狂的大笑。当然，超人在袭击者转移之前击碎了他的面具。

“通知正义联盟。”超人才刚一落地，他就从超人的怀中轻松地跃上了地面，提姆仍旧睡在他的怀里。是神经毒素的麻痹作用，蝙蝠侠已经为他注射过了解毒剂。“两个礼拜前的信号确认是来自敌方的检测。预计我们很快将会迎来更加新一波的敌袭。”

“哇，但，但是。”正在执勤的闪电侠吃惊地发问，“对手是谁？”

“我。”

他回过头，正望进了克拉克忧心忡忡的蓝眼睛之中。这让他伸出了一只手，将它安抚性地放上超人的小臂。

* * *

烦躁不安。

是从什么时候开始的呢？

最先想到的极为确切的时间，一定就是那个夜枭接到神秘信号中途离场，甚至第二天早上都没有回到房间的那个怪异的晚上。从那以后，夜枭的行踪就开始变得诡秘不定，不仅如此，偶尔他留宿韦恩庄园，也很少能见到夜枭和他带来的加糖的热牛奶。强行被拉远距离，每次质问时却偏偏要迎上夜枭“你在说什么”的那张死人脸则让卡尔感到愈发的暴躁还有光火。

可是，如果这么说来，他对于夜枭的不安感并不是从那个晚上之后才开始的，不如说，在他们第六次的发情期过后，一种微妙的东西就好像突然横在了两者之间。

他常常自以为自己是理解夜枭的，他的意思是说，虽然除了第五次和第六次之间的那一整年，他们疯狂地在床上挥霍过时间之外，其实他并没有跟小托马斯·韦恩有过太多的私交，但是不管怎么说，他也是和夜枭先是认识了十年，然后又在一起欢好过八年之久，孩子也已经一口气地生了六个。倘若说这个世界有谁对夜枭的了解最多，谁最清楚夜枭的所思所想，除了那个从小就照顾夜枭长大的局外人之外，怎么想，也都是非卡尔莫属。

他清楚着夜枭的漠然，夜枭的冷酷，就好像他了解着夜枭工作时的认真，还有他在认真之外对于一些事情微妙的纵容。他可能永远都搞不清夜枭这个人的脑子里到底在想些什么。但是当他无数个夜晚蜷缩着从床上醒来，知道自己睁开眼睛，就能看到那个男人坐在不远处的灯火旁翻看着文件，甚至都不需要专门去看就能在脑海中描绘出橙色的光辉是如何映照在夜枭英气的脸上，就连他签字时力透纸背的沙沙声都宛若伴眠的乐曲之时，他是相信着，他确实是了解着夜枭的。

但是现在，一切突然都变得陌生。

而如果说卡尔仍旧对此毫无察觉，那么也未免来得太荒谬了一些。

“终极人。”网格出声道，“有一块应该被布置在A3区域的合金板需要您来处理一下。”

“……我知道了。”他哼了一声，从战战兢兢的手下人手里接过了那块小巧的铬镍合金。将合金板放进夜枭提前标记好的位置并不费力，只不过在装配好后，需要卡尔的热视线做一下最后的封装。

他们正在制造一个量子炸弹，这是夜枭的主意。他在上个月的会议上解释说，“地球政府对于我们最大的制衡就是核子炸弹。但是一个核弹所能影响的范围是极为有限的。当我们手上拥有更加大规模的武器时，地球政府就会意识到他们手上的武器有多么无力。”

仅仅是两颗原子弹，就可以成功逆转整个世界的战争局势，更何况那是一个可以轻易毁灭半个世界甚至整个世界的量子炸弹。

“仅从理论上说，它自然可行。”死亡风暴提出了疑问，“但是首先，你需要一个纯净的能量体作为这颗炸弹的内核。而仅仅是这个部分就需要经年累月的投入还有研发……”

“不用担心，我已经解决了这部分的难题。”夜枭静静地说，他的音调仍旧是那副老样子，不紧不慢，不高不低。“韦恩科技最近在提纯方面获得了技术性的突破。预计大概还有一个月左右的时间，我们就可以获得一管纯粹的能够作为核心的能量体。”

“你研究这个做什么？”强尼快克突然说。“对你有什么好处？”

这让夜枭微微抿起了嘴唇，当他这么做的时候，他的声音反而变得更加淡漠。

“科学，强尼快克，是需要不断投资进行研发的。而在投资的过程中，我们无法预知我们将会抵达何处——是韦恩科技的报告启发了我，而非是因为我决定要做这件事而促使了技术发现。事实上，如果你对此仍旧怀有疑心，你可以去看我们公司的财报，关于量子物理的投入研究已经持续了二十年还不止。”

有什么人有异议吗？然后，他继续发问说。

所有人都你看看我，我看看你，一群人虽然眼神中多少透露出了一点犹疑，但是没有人能否认，夜枭计划的诱惑是极其巨大的。

丧钟摇摆的政府和他所拥有的核弹。除却美国政府外，还有一些就是学不乖的其他政府也在不自量力地试图跟犯罪辛迪加发起冲突。如果能够一劳永逸地解决这个问题，他们可以在之后少开非常非常非常多的会议。

死亡风暴和网格支持夜枭，因为这是合乎逻辑的选项，超女王在犹豫片刻之后，也暂时点头表示了同意。强尼快克，原子女对视了一眼后共同反对，向来软骨头又怕报复的权戒者则选择了弃权。三巨头中有两个人已经站在了一边。

所有人最后都看向了终极人。而终极人却看向了夜枭。察觉到了终极人视线的夜枭停顿了半秒后，那张被面具遮掩了表情的面孔也静静回望了终极人。

扯你的蛋去吧，白痴。卡尔心想。

如果你心里没鬼的话，为什么从刚刚起至少有五分钟，你从来都没有看过我的眼睛呢？

不过，总之，因为卡尔并没有明确表示反对，量子炸弹的计划还是被成功提上了日程。整个犯罪辛迪加被分成了两班日夜兼程。网格、终极人、权戒者、强尼快克；夜枭、超女王、死亡风暴、原子女——就连这个排班本身都能说明很多问题，虽然当他质问夜枭为什么他要将自己和他分开时，他只是淡淡地说：“我不放心把中立的超女王和反对者权戒者与强尼快克放在一起。”

她最近和卢瑟走得很近。

那你就放心弃权的我和那两个人在一起吗？这听上去真的有够好笑的，可是偏偏他就是搞不清夜枭脑子里到底转着的是什么样的念头——如果夜枭是那种一拳打上去，他就会乖乖吐出该说的不该说的所有东西的软骨头也就好了。可是偏偏，如果这个男人不愿意，他可以让自己就像是一只深海的蚌一样，冰冷而又沉默。

这种自己错过了什么，但是却偏偏又无可奈何的恼火感时时刻刻炙烤着卡尔的理智，而夜枭最近这两个多礼拜夜以继日的忙碌和对卡尔的有意忽略则完全没有帮上什么忙。以至于，当他从天空中落下来，却发现权戒者再次跟强尼快克开始偷偷交换目光的时候，他的怒火终于正式爆表了。

“你们在私下里搞什么小动作，杂种！”他咆哮道。“有什么话就不能直接说出来吗，垃圾？！”

这让权戒者迅速举起了双手——他身上唯一能被称为优点的，就是他将大丈夫能屈能伸这样一条特点发挥到了极致。你甚至扬起的一拳头都不必打下去，他都马上会像竹筒倒豆子一样，一五一十一五一十地全都讲出来。“我哪敢想什么呢，头儿。”他甚至一脸谄媚着说。“你是知道，我是惯来尊敬您的……”

“少他妈放屁！”

“是，是。”权戒者回答道。“只不过是我和强尼快克其实都觉得……这事似乎有点不大公平。”

“什么不大公平？”卡尔眯起眼睛，“你们在讲什么？”

“啊呀，其实也不过就是……上一班时候发生的事情嘛。”权戒者眼神闪烁着，悄悄地，宛若耳语状似的那么说。“原子女想要询问零件的具体安装方法，所以跑去找了零件的具体安装方法——您知道哪个时候她为了图省事，所以并没有完全恢复成正常的人类大小。于是她就看到了……夜枭在拿指挥用的电脑检查一些其余的东西……”

他的声音渐渐小了下去，面具后的眼睛惊恐地瞪着终极人。过了几秒，卡尔才意识到原来自己是不经意间掰弯了通道一侧的护手栏杆。

“……说下去。”卡尔说。

“……我不说了。”权戒者摇了摇头，“我知道头儿你信得过夜枭……”

“我他妈叫你说下去，”卡尔说，“你他妈是听不懂人话还是怎么着？！小学没有毕业啊？！”

他面容中所表现出的暴戾成功吓得权戒者打了一个激灵，而就在这个畏缩着的男人开始支支吾吾，似乎整个人都有点后悔要开始这个话题时，强尼快克却突然主动将话题接了过去——考虑到整个联盟里，不怕终极人，甚至有时敢拿他开玩笑的成员只有两位，而另一位则是充满了性感魅力的超女王，即使是卡尔也得说，像是这样的强尼快克倒是真的可以被称为一个真正的勇者。

“权戒者的意思是，原子女发现夜枭在他本该工作的时间在做一些其他的事，而这就不禁让人有点生疑。自然，夜枭跟我们这些普通人不同，所以他同时分心做两件事也不是不可能的……但是在这样的关键时刻，还是由他提议的时刻他还在一心二用，您难道就不觉得……”

“他当时正在看什么？”

“原子女没有看清，因为下一秒当夜枭察觉到她，他就飞速将页面切掉了。”

“……”

所有人的目光全部都落在了卡尔的脸上，而他们可能此刻正盼望着卡尔捏碎点什么，或者一拳进去，带着半个量子炸弹的废壳，他们将不得不重新回到辛迪加的会议桌旁边去，重新商讨是否要费心费力地制造这么一个大型的量子炸弹。

但是事实上，卡尔感受到了一种难能可贵的冷静。

他冰蓝色的视线在面前两个人的表情上来回地巡曳着，至于那些偷耳旁听的人，他完全懒得去管。

“况且，这个炸弹建好后到底由谁来负责保管本身就是个……”

“我听明白你的意思了，你们是在指控夜枭有可能会背叛我们的组织。”当他开口时，他提高了声调，那声音里满是威严，但与此同时，他的某个部分却恼火地怀疑着强尼快克会在回去的路上和权戒者模仿并嘲笑他。“这是一项非常严肃的指控——有什么证据？他能有什么动机？他背叛辛迪加还能有什么样的好处？”

人生在世，所在乎的无非是权力、财富还有性。夜枭固然不是个清心寡欲的男人，但是目前来说，他是犯罪辛迪加的二把手，即使指名要见美国总统，也是丧钟驱车来找他，而不是他亲自坐飞机去白宫。至于财富，美国三分之一的财富都要通过哥谭流经他手，更不用说他还是全球首富。而性嘛……他完全没有什么好挑剔的。

所以，为什么？夜枭，到底是为什么？

“事实就是，你永远都不明白一个聪明人心里到底是怎么想的。”强尼快克观察着他的表情，谨慎，却又不失大胆地说着。“像是我，我自己就不喜欢和太狡猾的人做生意。您知道，费的心思太多，挣的还不容易快钱来的好。而说到狡猾，即使是我也得说，我们所有人加在一块也比不上夜枭这个滑头的一个手指头尖儿。”

“别说废话。”卡尔冷冷道。“证据。”

“嗯……证据嘛，这种东西，如果我们真能拿到，那夜枭还能是那个难缠的夜枭吗？”强尼快克眨了眨眼睛，这种毫不畏惧的神色，让卡尔感受到了一种将他撕碎的冲动。“不过我其实也是有博士文凭的，你知道？而即使如此，夜枭也跟我见过的所有人都不大一样……有些时候你就是得要凭感觉……”

凭感觉。

凭感觉，你真的能说，夜枭的表现和之前全然相同，并无异常之处吗？

“当然，也有可能是他的量子炸弹要做好了，他太开心啦……”

“闭嘴。”卡尔说。

强尼快克动了动眉毛，卡尔很想让他尝尝终极人的一拳有多痛。

“夜枭的事轮不到你们插嘴。我会去好好调查的，如果他背叛了我们，我会让他付出代价。”

“这才是我们的领袖终极人。”强尼快克和权戒者一起打了个响指。“说真的，老大，我们看夜枭对你的态度早他妈就看不顺眼……”

“少他妈放屁。”卡尔咆哮道。“别他妈以为你们能骗得过我，他奶奶的。散会！所有人，回到你们的工作岗位上！权戒者和强尼快克继续工作！”

至于卡尔。

“我去处理跟夜枭那个王八蛋有关的那堆破事！”

* * *

“……”

在返回工作室的时候，余光察觉到的东西让他微微停住了脚步。

“你在这儿做什么？”他将手放在电梯按钮上，却只是平静地直视着前方说。“有什么事吗？你应该正在协助制造量子炸弹。”

“而你他妈的应该在远程监工。”那个黑暗中的男人冷冷地说。“之前你的班次你也有过几次突然消失——那些时候你到底他妈跑哪去了，夜枭？”

“在我的工作室，如你所见。我在工作。”

“工作。”卡尔刺耳地笑了一声，“什么工作？为了什么的工作。”

“我自己的工作。”托马斯坦率地回答。他没有特意对自己的口音进行修正，这就让他的声调中总是带着一种浓浓的鼻音，而他知道这鼻音只是会让他听上去充满着一种漫不经心的性感的懒散。“当然，这是最主要的。也有一部分是为了辛迪加。”

“为了辛迪加。”

“还有为了你。”他说。“以及你知道的那几个小孩——终极人肯定是从来不会去参加家长会的。”

黑影中的人影冷笑了一声。在他这么做的时候，夜枭的视线趁机漫不经心地掠过了卡尔的小腹——距离卡尔上一次的发情过了多久？一个月。“难道你就会去参加家长会？”

“我去了。”他淡淡地回答说。“如果你想知道，加西亚和艾妲两个人拿到了全A+，埃利亚斯差了一点，不太擅长文学和阅读，我为他请了家教。其余的三个还小，不过也都做的不错。”

他知道如何让终极人感到不快，就比如说，现在，当谈到这个话题时，托马斯能够明显感受到卡尔身体的僵直。“你居然送他们去学校。”他开始试图讥笑，“我以为韦恩家的孩子都有自己的私人教师。”

“我自己就是在私立学校长大的，卡尔-艾尔。没有道理他们不行。”小托马斯说。他不打算跟卡尔解释太多他对于，曾经对于孩子们未来的打算，提起这个也只是希望让卡尔能够像是过去每一回那样，因为不想对孩子的事情深究而停止追问，心怀歉疚。他又换了个姿势——在过去的两分钟里，这台电梯已经因为敞开的时间过久而滴滴响了两次。全靠他用指节粗暴地敲打才解除了警报。“所以，你专门来这一趟有什么事？”

这让卡尔又沉默了半晌，在这段时间里，托马斯静静地等待着。

他可以等。虽然与此同时，他也可以通过肢体语言传递出浓浓的缺乏耐性。他了解卡尔，他跟面前的男人相处了太过漫长的时间，以至于他过分地清楚该如何通过这些微小的细节来瓦解他过了头的愤怒。

“……不要骗我。”但是，当卡尔真的低低地开口，那沙哑的声音既不像是发怒也不像是谴责，却只是简单到就宛如一句轻声的请求之时，托马斯敲打着按键的手指还是不由得停顿了半秒。

有什么东西，混杂在这个声音中飘过了夜枭的眼前，但是他还没来得及判断清它，这个东西就已经悄无声息地溜走了。

“强尼快克和权戒者指控你图谋不轨。”再次开口时，他们又成为了夜枭与终极人。

“哦，真的？”他感到了一阵厌倦。“你信了？”

“别装出一副你不知情的样子，夜枭。”卡尔咬紧了牙关。“别假装他们说这些话的时候，底下那群人里没有人会给你通风报信……”

“那是你，强尼快克，权戒者还有网格的手下。”

“所以你是连未经允许就渗透了他们，四处安插眼线这样的事都要一并否认。假装自己清清白白什么都没有做，我这次来找你你甚至一点准备都没有不成？”

他其实没什么好意外的。

他知道卡尔有些时候可以变得很聪明。

“所以呢，终极人。”而他的声音，仍旧是理所当然地不耐烦着的。“我还没有时间充裕到可以回应每一个没有证据的指控的程度。你知道，我很忙，而他们又不仅仅是出于被害妄想……”

“本质上来说，他们其实是因为你可能支持奥利弗·奎恩加入我们这件事对你有诸多不满，以至于希望我可以尽快限制你的权力。是啊，”卡尔说，“我知道。”

这就稍稍有点情理之外，却又意料之中了——他知道当卡尔想变得难缠的时候，先不论他可以有多软弱，多无能，他完全能够在某些时刻变得完全与之相对的敏锐而富有压迫感。

他只是没有想到卡尔会在这样的问题上变得突然如此的认真。一般来说，终极人宁愿做一个懒得动脑筋，任由他们下面人暗地里掐来掐去的甩手掌柜。

“所以，”他慢条斯理，却又不失小心谨慎地讲着，“你来找我是因为什么？既然你已经知道了他们的指控是有所图谋的……”

“可是真正怀疑你的那个人是我。”在那一刻，终极人终于从阴影中走了出来。他映在昏暗灯光下的面色既不苍白也不盛怒，只有一层淡淡的阴影落在他抿起的嘴唇和蹙起的眉头间。“我知道你有事在瞒着我。就在两周以前，有那么几个小时，我突然听不到你的心跳，韦恩大宅里也找不到你……”

“你居然会监听我的心跳。”他冷静地回答说。“我受宠若惊。不过你应该知道我的基地里有很多能遮挡得住你的超级听力的小道具……”

“而你的这些辩解都是没有必要的。就算你骗我，我也不会听的出来。”对此，卡尔没有理会，他只是继续凝视着夜枭的面孔，就好像现如今，反倒是他在某些地方看穿了他。“我需要的是一个解释。”

而如果他夜枭今天说不出那个能够让卡尔接受的解释，那么谁都不知道，今天晚上夜枭能不能安然无恙地离开这个电梯。

这从某种角度戳到了夜枭诡异的笑点，虽然他并不打算承认，也并不打算显露。终极人可能会杀了他这个念头并没有那么的令人生厌。况且，他更为冷淡的部分却又觉得眼下的情形是如此的理所当然：终极人是不折不扣，满口鲜血的一头恶虎，当他乐意趴下来让人撸毛的时候，他可以变得像是一只猫一样地乖巧温顺，然而这依旧不妨碍他在被触怒的片刻中撕开饲主的肚肠。

这些念头重要吗？不重要。

他不知道卡尔从他那几秒的神态中读出了什么，但是显而易见，下一瞬间，卡尔的神色变化了。

他的神态不再那么的咄咄逼人，但是与此同时，他看上去……非常的困惑，不仅如此，还带着一点点茫然失措的犹疑。

“夜枭，为什么？”他喃喃着说。

这就让夜枭禁不住在心里默默地叹了口气——如果他继续维持着终极人威严的态度，那么说一个谎话来骗他倒也不是什么难事。夜枭一辈子诉说的谎言足够之多，从对待那些哥谭走马灯似的“盟友”所做下的许诺，到他将枪口压上亲生弟弟的额头，轻声哄出的那一句“很快就不痛了”。他对于撒谎这件事从来都没有任何的心理压力。

但是，当卡尔站在那里，不是终极人，而是一个更加迟疑，更加惶惑，也更加迷惘着的卡尔时，有些很简单的话，却又无论如何都显得没那么容易说出口了。

他不大想欺骗像是这样的卡尔，与此同时，他也不想检验难得冷静下来的卡尔可以在某些方面敏锐到什么程度。在这样的情境下，部分真相的透露或许是可以被允许的。“我希望你知道，卡尔-艾尔。”当他开口时，他的声音很轻柔，“有些话我只会说一次。但是对于我，你的生命是非常重要的。”

如果这个世界上有什么事是你我只有一个人可以独活，那么我会毫不犹豫地将这个机会让给你。倘若有什么东西想要未经我的允许就将你伤害，那么你要相信在那之前它要踏过的是我的尸体。我爱惜你的性命，卡尔，从某种意义上来说，要胜过自己。

“当我这么说的时候，我说的都是实话。”电梯又滴滴地开始了报警。当他提高了声音试图压过报警音开口时，他冷淡的声音里混入了一阵浓重的极不耐烦。“你可以听我的心跳判断，或者你也可以拒绝相信。我不在乎。”他确实不够在乎，与之相反的是，他感到了一阵厌烦。

“我要回去工作了。”他把眼睛低低地垂下，用着一种非常明显的，可以被称之为送客的音调说。“如果你只有这些事的话，我建议你下次来时联络我的秘书。”

从某个角度说，其实有那么一刻，他以为卡尔会在电梯门关闭前冲进来，他以为卡尔会对着他大吼，像是往常每一次一样地开始对他胡搅蛮缠。他不知道自己是不是在期待着这个，但是总而言之，如果终极人真的这么做了，他会觉得事情好办了很多。

想要骗终极人总是很容易。

可是偏偏此刻，卡尔却只是站在了原地，用着那么一副迷惑着的，满心的疑惑，却又偏偏带着几分轻信的目光凝望着他。他深蓝色的眼睛因此而显得亮晶晶的，就好像是接吻时倒映在他瞳孔里的一颗明星。

这让电梯门缓缓关闭，电梯带着夜枭向上升去时，小托马斯再一次忍不住地想要叹气出声。

傻瓜。他厌倦地心想。

两个人都是。


	10. Chapter 10

*

有一个非常明晰的事实。那就是在这个世界上，人们每分每秒都在做着选择。

大到人生路途，大学还是工作，小到咖啡牛奶，早饭是煎蛋还是面包。

就连发生在他眼前的这个，也不过是无数选择中平平无奇的那一个。

“汤……汤米？”他的兄弟蜷在漆黑的巷子里，他的身体缩的小小的，鲜血正在从他的腹部喷涌而出——你会奇怪，一个人体内怎么有那么多血，以至于他怎么拼命用手去捂，还是有越来越多的鲜血染脏了他的白衬衫和黑礼服。

“汤米。”他听到布鲁斯在叫他，天很黑，躺在地上的布鲁斯一定会觉得很冷。“救……救我。”

他当然可以救他。就在托马斯拎着手枪向着他走去的时候，他知道，在某个从这一刹那诞生出的平行世界上，一定有什么人伸出了手，于是他唯一的兄弟得以得救。甚至分歧可能从更早的时候就已经开始了，布鲁斯没有临时反悔，当托马斯开枪的时候，他会乖乖站在他的旁边，嘴里含着那些愚蠢的糖块。

“汤米……”他的弟弟有着一双又大又圆，无知中透着愚昧，茫然中透着困惑的深蓝色的明亮的眼睛。

“很快就不痛了。”他轻声宽慰道。

他一定是没弄懂这句话的意思，或许，他听懂了——反正，那并不重要。

一声枪响。

在夜枭空无一物的嘶叫声之中，世界重新归为了沉默。

选择。

每时每刻都在发生，无关紧要的那些选择。诚然，人类的选择确实推进了人类的命运，于是有时这个世界出现了很多籍籍无名，走错了路途，最后终结于无名小辈的普通文员，有时，人们又可以收获才华横溢的艺术家，乃至于改变了历史，变革了时代的研究者。那么多的未来，经由无数个无法被任何人的意志所能掌控的偶然抉择，最终，一切都像是亚马逊河流域的那只轻轻扇动了翅膀的蝴蝶一样，在没有人知晓的混沌中改变整个世界的走向。

“你骗了我，杀了我的父母。”理查德·格雷森低声说，他趴伏在右侧最高的那个滴水兽雕像后，夜枭注意到了，但是到目前为止，他还不打算破坏他与曾经的利爪间微妙的平衡。“而现在你在找我——难不成，你以为我还会回去？”

他可以炸毁那座雕像，自然，理查德会失足跌落。他将试图用他的钩爪枪还有一系列来自马戏团的小技巧让自己重新获得平衡，但是在这个过程中，托马斯可以有数十种不同的方法让其在跌落的中途原地殒命。

不过，那真的重要吗？

“操你自己去。”他注意到了理查德的撤退，在确认了无论如何硬碰硬都没有出手的机会之后，男孩的撤退就跟他的出现一样悄无声息。他知道自己仍旧有机会阻拦他，但是，他没有反应。

总会有一个宇宙的理查德没有察觉到自己父母的死因，总会有某个宇宙的理查德会因此而停留在原地。然而对于整个世界的意志来说，像是这样细微的差别有何意义。

“对于大自然来说，一切的发展都可以称之为巧合中的巧合。我们的祖先或许是注定要离开海水前往更加适宜的地面上生存，但是恐龙的灭亡却很大程度上是偶然的结果。”电视上，那些接受采访的物理学家们在不停聒噪着继续说。“地球的冰川期为何独独对曾经统治欧亚大陆的尼安德特人尤其严厉，这就是没有人能够解答的万千谜题之一。至于为什么人类历史上居然只经历过一次通古斯大爆炸，这种匪夷所思似的好运实在是让人百思不得其解。

“事实上，我们的每一次选择，或大或小，都会影响宇宙的进程。每一次我们做出选择，都会有一个与我们的选择相背离的世界出现在另一个宇宙中……”

“你在看什么？”那个时候，跟他还只能算是“盟友”关系的终极人突然出声问他——早在他进入基地时，夜枭就已经获得了系统的警告，但是他懒得理会，就好像终极人也从来不会在意那些“请勿入内”的危险标示。这个男人就像是布鲁斯·韦恩，还有理查德·格雷森一样，未经邀请，纯属巧合地出现在他的生命中。

“我以为你正在专心致志地为我挖矿。”卡尔-艾尔对着屏幕上的采访皱眉了几秒后开口说。“没有想到你在看糟老头子。这是你的新性癖吗，夜枭？秃了吧唧的臭老头？虽然从某种程度上，也不是不符合你的技术宅本性……”

……甚至就连在喜欢说蠢话这个方面也莫名地同布鲁斯·韦恩还有理查德·格雷森很像。他们从来都是不打招呼，便大大方方地占据了夜枭身边的某处位置，啃着一块鲜美多汁的苹果，理所当然地对着夜枭提出匪夷所思的无理要求。然后在到了时间的时候，他们又干净利落地抽身离去。

“我要吃糖。”布鲁斯·韦恩说。“我要吃披萨，我要最帅的洛奇·L·380手枪！砰！砰！”

“我想和女孩约会，托马斯，你那辆红色跑车的钥匙放在了哪？”理查德·格雷森翻着他放钥匙串的柜子。

而现在，比起前两者来说更没道理，更加不请自来因为夜枭甚至从来没有主动邀请过他出现的终极人甚至在他的身后飘来荡去地开口说：“我需要氪石。”

“那跟我有什么关系。”他面无表情地敲打着面前的键盘，大脑不禁思忖着，到底是什么样的一个偶然，才会让终极人产生了他和自己居然可能是朋友这样的错觉。

说的好像那很重要一样。

他其实知道终极人是怎么看待他的。从某种意义上说，他羡慕他的超脱物外，羡慕他对某些事情不算强烈的执念。他知道终极人认为这是一种难能可贵的品质。甚至于说，他对他的信任有一部分正是建立于此。

但是说真的，这没什么意义。

“说到底，每个人所处的宇宙都是经历了无数次选择的结果。如果你今天还活着，不用太过感恩戴德，因为有无数个世界的你早就因为错误的选择和偶然而不幸死去。如果你得到了什么，不必太过在意，因为在与之对称的宇宙里，它们从来没有真正属于过你。”

……总会有几个宇宙的夜枭刚好讨到了终极人的喜欢，也总会有那么几个宇宙的夜枭让终极人恨到牙根痒痒。但是当你坐在床前，俯瞰着安静睡去的卡尔-艾尔，却清楚地意识到坐在这里的人是你不过是一个宇宙诞生中拙劣的巧合，就好像睡在床上的氪星人也不必然应当是那个趾高气昂的卡尔-艾尔之时，你又怎么可能会对任何事情兴起一种绝对认真的念头呢？

“……你不高兴吗？”卡尔这么问他。醉了酒的卡尔的脸颊是桃红色的，这看起来有点蠢，一点都不配他——就好像他也不应该这么随随便便地凑过来吻他。眼睛亮亮的，仿佛自己不是什么惹人讨厌的蠢货笨蛋，而是个讨人喜欢，耀武扬威着的傻瓜狗狗。“我让你生气了？”

偶然。

“这都是你的错。”卡尔抱着胳膊，在他的面前来回踱步。而坐在软垫间心不在焉着的夜枭正凝视着卡尔露出的那半截漂亮脚腕。“是你的错。你设计好了这一切……”

巧合。

“我错了！”他不知道自己就连哭起来也还是很漂亮，不如说，他那张蠢脸或许就适合这样，在夜枭的注视下轻而易举地便开始哭哭啼啼。“我错了，夜枭，我知道错了。别……别这么对我。”

碰巧。

……那个时候的他在漫天的繁星下吻他。那么简单而又笨拙，就好像从来没有谈过恋爱的小男孩在苹果木香中偷偷摸摸献给他人生中第一个喜爱的人那样的柔软的亲吻。它尝起来是很甜的，带着一点巧克力味的芳香，既不像是那个自尊心过强以至于敏锐程度和自大程度不相上下的傻瓜，又不像是个脑子里只有性爱和怀孕本能的放荡的婊子。它两者皆不是，尝起来却又偏偏像是活生生的卡尔-艾尔本人。当他闭上眼睛，那种感觉就好像是在人合拢手指时，那在人的手心不停拍打着翅膀，如此鲜活，又如此脆弱的破壳的雏鸟。

“我有点后悔。”所以，在那个时候，夜枭低声说。“我应该把你的酒量再低估一点的。”

他确实应该后悔，因为那是一个谬误，自然，是极为荒谬的。不仅仅是因为所有的一切都是建立在偶然和巧合之上，以至于让生活成为了仿佛是谁先认真谁就输了的无趣游戏，同样是因为主世界的存在再一次将其他所有的世界一锤定音。

“我们认为，有一个世界就会像是一颗巨树的树干。每一个世界都是从它其上发展而来，可能是什么时候，它们和主世界发生了偏差，于是它们成为了巨树伸出的枝桠。但这并不会阻碍巨树本身的成长……”

……多么奇怪，明明所有的世界都不过是诞生于一场偶然之间，却偏偏有一个世界可以变得那么特殊。这个世界被称呼为“主要的”，而所有其他世界都不过是以此为基础诞生的一个可笑的虚构。

名叫托马斯的那只蚂蚁有天晚上停下了手里的工作，抬起头仰望着漆黑的天空，在意识到自己生命如此渺小的一刻，也知晓了无常的命运和偶然的残酷。

他们的世界不仅不够重要，纯属偶然，并且一旦身为主世界的宇宙出现变化，所有的宇宙都会面临着重启乃至于是一同消亡。而这里面最为荒谬且让人无法接受的一点是：一直到消亡前的最后一秒，他们很有可能也仍旧对于自己未来的命运一无所知。

你不会想要在不知道什么时候会被淹没的沙滩上铸造自己的堡垒，不会想要在春天来临时必将融化的冰壳上构造自己的风花雪月。当你时时刻刻低下头，都能看到冰层下无言地吞噬着一切的深渊时，你又怎么可能会对这个世界的任何事情感到认真？

可是，凭什么？

“……”当他俯身为他的小艾妲掖好被子时，他心里所想着的正是这样的念头，而当那个本来应该睡在小床上，就跟夜枭刚刚进来时一样，静静地打着盹的女孩却突然睁开了跟卡尔一模一样，璀璨明亮着的眼睛的时候，有道天上的月光不巧地透过冰壳，映进了夜枭脚下的深渊。

“父亲。”他最最乖巧，也是最最漂亮的小艾妲正安静地望着他，抓着他的手。“我还以为你不会来了。”

“你告诉阿尔弗雷德说想要见一见我。”托马斯放缓了他的语调，轻轻地捏了捏艾妲的手指，像是在诉说着一个秘密似的柔和地告诉她说。“因为是你的请求，所以我来看看。”

所有人都知道一件事，这也是夜枭从不打算否认的一件事，那就是他偏爱他的女儿多过他的儿子，他爱他的三女儿艾妲要胜过他剩下所有的小孩。自然，他是从来不打算把这个告诉那个一心想要儿子来继承大统的卡尔的。

他喜欢女孩，喜欢这些看似柔弱，实际上却拥有着一种普通男性所理解不了的坚韧与刚强的美丽生物。她们有着不可思议的贪婪还有执拗，喜欢牢牢地抓住一个东西就从不放手。而当这样的本性与那仿若卡尔似的漂亮的面孔相结合的时候，托马斯的心就会为她变得柔和。

如果是加西亚，或者其他几个孩子的请求，托马斯多半会对他们置之不理，但如果是艾妲想要见他，那么他会抽出几分钟听听看她的请求。

“你好久没来看过我们啦。”果不其然，她回捏着托马斯的手指，用着像是苹果一样又甘又脆，还带着一点点撒娇似的声音悄声对着他说。“瓦尔基里到底有没有打下那座北欧的堡垒，上回的睡前故事你还没跟我们说完呢……”

她又偷眼看了下小托马斯的神情，意识到他还在听，她狡黠的眼睛里便闪现出了一丝快活的笑意。那笑意就倒映在卡尔式的深蓝色的眼睛里，像是一双笑完了腰的小月牙。“当然，我是没关系，但是你知道，道格他还挺小，所以这么长时间没见到你，我想他是有点怕了……”

她说的是道格拉斯。他和卡尔的第六个儿子，那么小，才一岁，正是需要自己的父亲或是爸爸照顾的年纪。他的名字来自苏格兰，寓意是“自深深处的溪流”。

卡尔可能永远都不会知道，他所有孩子的名字都是如何被托马斯精挑细选过的。譬如说，加西亚是老大，所以是“年轻的战士”与“优雅的王子”，埃利亚斯排名第二，于是他是“上帝”，是“埃利亚斯山皑皑的白雪”。艾妲是“第一个女儿”，“珍贵的宝物”，而托米莉丝则是完成了不可能的壮举的浴血女王。第五个亚当斯的含义则相当明显。

吃晚饭的时候，他们会一个接着一个地坐在韦恩家的餐桌旁，从大到小依此排列，宛如一排依次种下的豌豆。全都是纯黑的头发，灰蓝或是深蓝的漂亮眼睛。而当他走进房间，这些小不点儿便会齐齐地抬起头，瞪大了眼睛望着他，用着各式各样的音调喊他父亲。

他是他们的父亲。他们组成了一个家庭。他可以准确地描述出他的每一个孩子的性格品行。加西亚和埃利亚斯都有点沉默寡言，只不过一个是一板一眼的所有人的大哥哥，而另一个则是常常对着窗外不动声色地出神的哲学家。如果论文学写作，没有人比艾妲更耽于幻想，托米莉丝反而是所有人中最喜欢乱发脾气的那一个。至于再小的亚当斯活泼粘人的简直不像是韦恩家的小孩。而道格拉斯呢，不过是刚刚学会说话的年纪，看人的表情，如果按照阿尔弗雷德的意思，倒是和小时候的托马斯一模一样。

他会在吃完饭后听这几个孩子你一句我一句地说上半个小时的话，就好像周末的时候，他偶尔会陪几个孩子一起出门去打板球。

那是一个漂亮的仿佛空中楼阁一样，可以仅仅是因为某个世界的一个念头，一次失误就可以彻底破灭的肥皂泡般脆弱的关于家庭的幻想。

夜枭笑了笑，弯着他的嘴角。“我会在没有重要的事的时候，不去陪伴我可爱的小艾妲吗？”他忍不住用着那些被他杀害的反抗者都会忍不住为之惊诧的嗓音柔和地询问着她。

“……”这让艾妲微微抿起了她的唇。显然，她正在思索，关于自己是否可以任性一下，撒撒娇，让托马斯再多花点时间陪他们一会儿。但是夜枭知道她会怎么做，因为他了解他的每一个小孩。“你不会。”果不其然，过了一会儿，这个聪明的女孩子沮丧地将手缩了回去。“我知道父亲的工作很重要。”

“对吧。”小托马斯垂着眼睛，趁机耐心地替他的孩子重新掖好了肩膀处的被子。“所以，不行的。”

就是这样的回答，让艾妲微微地将嘴嘟了起来。她尊重夜枭作为父亲所做的决定。“那，爸爸，”只是在他抽身离去前，她却又突然悄悄拉了拉他的袖口。“爸爸。”

“……”他知道艾妲想做什么，他或许应当立即抽身走开，但是事实上，他没有。因为在那一秒的空隙里，他分明看到的是卡尔正透过他们的女儿的脸，那么天真而又快乐地对着他明亮的微笑。

“……”他的袖口又被拽了拽。于是这一次，夜枭深吸了口气，微微地俯下脸去。

他获得了来自自己女儿的两个亲吻，一个在额头，一个在面颊。每一个都是如此的真挚，带着点小狗似的，带着口水的吧唧一声的热诚。

“嘿嘿。”

明明只要一阵清风吹过，就有可能从枝桠上悄无声息地飘落的叶片此时对着他沙沙地摇曳着。

晚安，父亲。她悄声说，我爱你。

即使是这样可爱而又懂事的小孩也还是会如此轻易地消逝，而他知道，在那些活下去的世界里，不会有任何一个人真正地铭记住她。

毕竟，那是不重要的。

“我也爱你。”于是，夜枭同样拍了拍她的脑袋，眉眼弯弯地说。“睡吧，亲爱的。我还有工作要做呢。”

*

“你知道吗，如果你想找什么人谈谈这个，你可以和我说说。”克拉克一只胳膊放在蝙蝠车的车顶棚上，撑着脸，对着打定了主意要将表情藏在蝙蝠车车底盘下的工作着的男朋友说。“毕竟在意外发现平行世界的自己是个反派boss以至于自我怀疑自己说不定其实也是个反派预备役这方面，我经验丰富。”

当然如果你想获得一点忠告，作为前辈我要说，别想那么多。想多了对自己的心脏不好。克拉克停顿了片刻，继续干巴巴地讲道。

蝙蝠车下的布鲁斯冷哼了一声。

“别笑了，布鲁斯。”

“我没有笑。”

“我看到了——记得吗，X视线。”

几个零件从车底下蹦跳地丢了出来。

“幼稚。”

“停止用X视线看我。”

就算他看了，自然，蝙蝠侠也是不会知道的。但是克拉克知道布鲁斯在这方面的自尊心有多么的强。况且说不定什么时候，他就会悄悄在对话里给自己挖坑，然后在抓住自己确实偷看了的证据后，毫不留情地嘲笑他整整两个礼拜。

这种事曾经发生过，并且每次出现都会伴随着“哦天啊布鲁斯那已经是一年以前的事了你稍微像个成年人一点好不好”和“超人第一次约会就晾了我三个小时，我当然是怎么都不会忘记的”这类极其无聊的争吵。

所以克拉克礼貌地将目光调转向了其他的方向。

不知道什么时候出现的阿尔弗雷德趁机询问起克拉克，他想不想来一点小甜饼与下午茶。不消说，布鲁斯自然是要他那份极不健康的浓缩黑咖，所以克拉克决定来点清淡的白茶。小甜饼他也特意要了一份。

倒不是说超人这个咸党终于背叛了自己的派系。

只不过布鲁斯每次都会趁克拉克不注意的时候将他那份小甜饼成功偷进自己的餐盘里。

“这是为了避免浪费粮食，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠一边冷酷无情地动着他塞满小甜饼的嘴巴，一边淡淡地表示道。“你总不能让阿尔弗雷德回收餐盘的时候发现你一点都没动，这会伤透他的心的。”

关于阿尔弗雷德到底会不会被伤透心这点克拉克觉得暂时存疑，可是从布鲁斯最近抱怨自己的小甜饼份额出现了严重缩水的情形来看，克拉克怀疑他帮着布鲁斯要双份甜点的日子很有可能会成为朝三暮四的全新诠释。

但是总之，在帮阿尔弗雷德给蝙蝠洞的小桌铺上桌布，而刚出炉的小甜饼和小蛋糕也被摆上桌以后，他毫不意外自己回过头时，本来应该在车底的布鲁斯已经瞬移到了桌子的另一边，一边用抹布擦着手，一边不动声色地审视着面前的甜点托盘。

“我有时觉得，你是在和甜饼交往。”克拉克拉开了自己这边的椅子。“而我只是能给你带来双份甜饼的那个附赠。”

“你在说什么呢，克拉克。”布鲁斯风轻云淡地答道。“别犯傻了——甜饼可以吃，可以果腹，可以改善我的心情并且补充热量，吃起来香甜而又令人满足。这些你做得到吗？”

……天啊。他又停顿了几秒，然后露出一副恍然大悟的神情。啊，克拉克，你是不是在故意骗我说一些黄色的下流笑话？

这让克拉克的耳朵根一下子变得通红。还在房间里的阿尔弗雷德挑起了眉毛，以一种“请恕我无法赞同”的表情凝视着布鲁斯。“您真的不考虑像个文明人一样饭前洗手吗，布鲁斯老爷？”

“没事，阿福，我擦过了。”他大快朵颐。

这让阿尔弗雷德再次摇了摇头，“请原谅布鲁斯老爷的餐桌和谈吐礼仪。”他对克拉克说，“当他故意惹人生厌的时候，您只需要对他视而不见就可以，请不要有什么心理负担。”

至于我，由于提姆少爷还有一个小时就会从学校回来，而他的制服还需修补，所以请容我告退。阿尔弗雷德欠了欠腰——他迅速隐没进了黑暗中，其消失的速度直追在哥谭的夜晚诡秘行动着的布鲁斯。

现在，蝙蝠洞又一次只剩下了他们两个。

他们两个默默埋头吃了会儿东西。直到克拉克在餐桌下踹了踹布鲁斯。“所以，你想说了吗？”

布鲁斯停顿了一秒。他脸上浮现出“你是个成熟的超人了，当我开始寻找一个委婉表示我不想谈的借口时你应该学会识别它并且主动转移话题”的经典表情，于是克拉克毫不犹豫地又踢了布鲁斯一脚以表示他今天必须要和布鲁斯谈谈的决心。

蝙蝠侠拈了一块小甜饼放进嘴中。“跟你想的不一样。”

“怎么不一样？”超人问。“虽然我确实有发现他长得和你不尽相同……”

并且我还是得说我更喜欢你的嘴巴和额头多一点，布鲁斯。

这让布鲁斯再度笑了笑。虽然这次，很明显，他的表情满是阴霾。“那当然不是我，克拉克。这很明显。不过从他的行动方式，装备特点，还有战斗技巧的使用方面，我们可以假定他是一个来自其他世界的我的同位体。”

暸望塔的观测结果以及钢骨的分析也都证明了此点。这个神秘人的出现与消失分别在暸望塔监测仪上留下了两次空间波动的记录，而这与两个月前“突发信号”的频率几乎一致，只是波幅变得更大。“根据我们之前进入平行宇宙时的数据记录，可以认为是其他世界的生物进入了我们的世界线。”

“而这就会让人很在意。”布鲁斯说。“他在刺探我们世界的存在，并且中间间隔的两个月，侧面证实了其刺探多半并非是出于求救或者其他的紧急目的。而再之后的袭击则进一步论证了他对于我们世界的恶意。”

“我不喜欢一个和我有些相似的人主动刺探其他世界的念头。”布鲁斯说。“我和他实际打过交道，那种感觉就像是在凝视着镜子里的倒影。而这跟你所遭遇过的，你的同位体跟你有着几乎一样的过往，却偏偏因为一些突发事件而走上了一条截然相反的路的情况绝不相同。”

“听上去有点像是《星际迷航》的‘Mirror，Mirror’。”克拉克说。“你还记得那集吗，柯克舰长在传送时遭到了干扰……”

“……于是不小心进入了一个三百年前纳粹获胜，道德观颠倒，邪恶战胜正义，他所认识的每个人都成为了彻头彻尾的恶棍的宇宙。”布鲁斯说，“对，没错，那集电视剧是平行世界被引入流行文化的开端，开镜像宇宙概念之先河。不过我不建议你跟其他人讨论这个时用它来举例子，听上去有点像是没朋友的死宅才会知道的那种东西。”

“你就知道这个。”

“对，所以我没朋友。”布鲁斯爽快地说。

“但不管怎么说我还是觉得这比我的情况好些。你看，只从脸来判断，那个同位体本质上来说并不是你。也就是说即使你变坏了，那也是因为整个环境颠倒了，而你只是这个颠倒的世界的一个部分——可那些反派超人在变坏之前全都和我自己的经历听上去一模一样。你知道那种一觉醒来发现自己原来是个不定时炸弹的惶恐感吗？我经历过，两次。”

“我倒宁愿他和我历史一样，这会让我的忧虑少些。”布鲁斯用手掐着鼻梁。他的鼻梁因此多了些饼干碎渣，克拉克递了条餐巾过去。“我有点担心他对我们世界的态度。”

“嗯？怎么说？”

“想象一下，克拉克。世界其实是一棵巨树，而我们做的每一次选择都会在这棵树上生成新的枝桠——你以为迄今为止你能走到今天是出于你自己的主观意志，但是实际上你只不过是这根枝桠上刺出的无限枝条的其中一种。每当有一个你选择这么做，就有另一个世界的你选择了截然相反。”

那么，你的存在是有意义的吗？我的存在是有意义的吗？你所以为的你觉得重要的东西真的是极其重要的吗？

“在某个世界里，我可能压根就不曾和你相遇，克拉克。而在另一个世界线上，我可能年纪轻轻就死于非命。”布鲁斯用叉子指着他，“你和我都经历过生死存亡的关头，所以你应该知道很多时候胜利的是我们而不是对方，我们今天仍旧能坐在这里，本身就是出于一系列的偶然。”

“……亲爱的，你是什么时候背着我成为的大哲学家？”

“我曾经认真考虑过，在我小时候。”布鲁斯用勺子挖了一块蛋糕。“不过后来我有了其他要忙的事。”

这让克拉克微微弯下了眉毛，深蓝色的眼睛里混杂着深情与怜爱，他静静地看了会儿布鲁斯对付自己盘子里的点心，想着作为正义联盟唯一没有超能力的早期成员，他到底思考过多少次“或许自己再也不能够活着返回这座静谧的大宅”这件事。“所以，你认为那是没意义的吗？”他轻声地发问说。

“什么？”

“我，你，还有这个世界。”他柔和地问道。“即使我正在你的对面为你倒着咖啡，而你知道一个小时后，提姆会背着书包回来。他会因为阿尔弗雷德又进了他的房间打扫卫生而尖叫。再过两天，迪克甚至要回来和我们一起窝在沙发上看电影……”

所有的这些，加在一起，对你来说都是没有意义的吗？

这让咬着叉子的布鲁斯斜了下眼睛。他陷入思考时舔着嘴唇和叉子的样子带着点下流意味。以至于克拉克怀疑这是布鲁斯故意想要让他分心。“我说过我已经不研究哲学了。”

“你担心你的同位体会。”

“这没意义。”布鲁斯说，“你在假设他所遇到的东西会让他放弃某些念头，但是你没有考虑过他可能压根就没有遇见过你，或者你的那个同位体，他可能压根就不知道有像你这样的人的存在。而将我的经历和他类比更是没有意义的……”

“可是如果他遇到了某个人，就好像你遇到了我，像我们这样。”克拉克比划了一下，“你觉得这会不会对他的哲学研究产生影响？”

这让布鲁斯花了更长的时间瞪视着克拉克。

“你想听我对你说情话，你可以直接对我说。”他指责道。“你不就是想听我论证你对我来说是多么的重要？”

“我懂了，你是说 ‘是’。”克拉克说，“所以，究其根本，你认为我们的袭击者有点缺爱……”

“恰恰相反，我担心他走上了另一个极端。”蝙蝠侠说，“你还记不记得捣蛋鬼对我们发出的警告，他说每个世界的蝙蝠侠都一定会遇到他的超人，就好像每个世界的超人都一定会遇到他的蝙蝠侠。这是整个世界存在的一个基点。”*

“而蝙蝠螨建议我们不要轻易打破这个平衡。对，我记得。”超人说。“所以呢？”

“我其实一直很奇怪，为什么捣蛋鬼要向我们揭露这个——他甚至特意为我们设下了一系列的考验，仅仅是为了让我们明白‘彼此是多么的重要’。他不可能闲到对无穷多个世界里的每一个都做这种事。除非……我们的世界很特殊。”

而那次突然出现的袭击实际上坐实了我的观点。布鲁斯说。“克拉克，我，或者我的同位体，都不可能会随随便便对一个和自己无关的世界出手，除非它跟我自己的世界有关。而对于平行世界们来说，只有一个世界是特别到一定会有所联系的。”

主世界。布鲁斯举起他的叉子，点了点叉子分岔的尖端，又点了点其下的底部。

“你是说，他袭击你，是为了证明他比‘主世界的你’要来的更强？”

“更像是一次侦查，顺便除掉我免得以后碍他的事。而我非常不喜欢这种感觉，克拉克。我甚至从某种程度上可以理解为什么他敌视主世界。譬如如果你将一棵树的主干砍去，那么它的枝桠必定不能独活。从这个角度来说，我们的世界的任何遭遇都会直接影响到平行世界，而我们的任何决定都会从某个侧面对他们的世界产生影响……”

我不喜欢超出我掌控的那些东西。尤其当一旦一群我不可控甚至都不知道情况的主世界的人突然把整个地球玩完，我自己的世界就会莫名其妙跟着一起炸掉的时候。布鲁斯说。而这就是我所担心的第二点。

“嗯哼，扼住命运咽喉的贝多芬·韦恩先生。”

“正经点。”布鲁斯说。“他或许只是个纯粹的虚无主义者，在经过大量的哲学论断后认为一切都不重要，除非他能炸掉主世界。要不然，也可能是全然相反，他得到了某个他认为非常重要以至于让他认真起来了的东西，而正是因为他难以忍受这个东西会在他不知道的时候就突然消失的念头，他决定剑走偏锋，我得不到的别人也休想要……这对于控制欲过强的人来说也不是不可能。这两者都可以导向他决定进攻主世界的结果，区别可能只在他疯的有多厉害。”

这让克拉克沉默了一会儿，他用舌头咋着已经变凉了的茶。

“那一定感觉很糟糕。”他突然说。“如果是真正的虚无主义……那么对于他来说一切都是充斥着不确定……”

“或许……”

“所以不管主世界存在与否，他都不会知道今天还属于自己的东西明天是否就会弃他而去。想要忍受住这样的念头，唯一的方法就是对什么事都不可以认真。”

而不能够认真地活着这件事，我觉得感受一定是很糟糕的。超人思忖着。

“……我不喜欢你对此的形容。”布鲁斯说。“况且这些都只不过是我的一个推断。”

克拉克笑了起来。“而‘蝙蝠侠永远都是对的。’”

布鲁斯哼了一声：“别闹，你知道我很认真。”

他们又沉默了一会儿，克拉克盯着茶杯中波动着的倒影。

水面波光粼粼。

“你和他一起俯瞰着相同的深渊。”他突然略带惆怅地叹了口气。“只是跟你不同的是，他眨眼了。”

“……不要说的那么确信，克拉克。”布鲁斯悄声说。“还没发生的事，别太轻信。”

这让克拉克又盯着水面看了一会儿，紧接着，他噗嗤一声笑出了声来。“不，”他摇了摇头。“你不会。”

“我也曾经一度以为我绝不会。”布鲁斯说。“直到我发现我所处的世界极有可能就是那个让所有人为之愤恨的主世界。”

在主世界中的我说自己不会对着深渊眨眼，这件事听起来难道不可笑么？

我从未设身处地，又该如何说出这样的话。

这让克拉克又摇了摇头，他满脸都是无可奈何的笑意。“当你问出这个问题的时候，我就知道无论如何你都不会了，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯带着点疑惑地望了克拉克几眼。而就是这副“你又想到什么莫名其妙的事了”的他在克拉克眼里反而更加令人想要去爱。

“我说过我对这事还挺有经验的。”他继续说。“而你知道我的经验告诉我什么吗，就是这个世界没有哪个偶然背后是不存在必然的。”

承认吧，布鲁斯。你口口声声说，每个所谓的自由选择，都不过是因为有另一个你在别的世界做出了与之相反的选择。但是就算把所有的一天前的布鲁斯放在一起，我也有自信说，你绝对不会在今天下午茶的时候选择喝茶，就好像你也绝不会轻易放弃我盘子里的这份小甜饼。你是个咖啡成瘾的嗜甜者，布鲁斯，而假定你会选择白茶和羊乳酪的概率跟你选择咖啡和甜饼的概率相等这件事，难道本身就不算荒谬吗？

你和我的口味一早就被我们过去的经历所确定了，布鲁斯。而我们过去的经历是因为其他已经被确定了经历的人或事的影响。例如，你一定会嗜甜，喜好高蛋白质的食物而非素食，因为你极大的运动量促使你每天都要补充极高的热量，而其中最受青睐的某过于可以迅速分解进血液的淀粉还有糖链；而在你自身之上，抚养你长大的阿尔弗雷德是位英国人，他更加习惯制造这种甜饼类的点心，而不是乳酪蛋糕的烘焙。更远一点地说，虽然北美一直是糖的进口区，然而哥谭因为其临海的地理优势让印度食糖成为了富裕家庭负担得起，也喜欢选择的轻度奢侈品。这也是为什么东海岸历史悠久的富人家庭大多会有食用甜食的这类习惯。至于为什么北美是糖的进口区，我们可以把它扩大到地势、季风这些地理因素上去。为什么美国会是这样的地势？地理也总是会和你解释它存在的必然。

你总是在思索有那么多个宇宙的你可能根本无法活着坐到我的面前，布鲁斯，而我所思考的则是为什么氪星一定会爆炸，为什么那么多个星球里我父亲会选择地球。为什么那么多失去父母的孩子，只有你会成为蝙蝠侠……

还有，为什么我会爱上你。克拉克说。事实上，我找不到我不去爱上你的那个理由。按照你的世界理论，我将会有无数种和其他人在一起的那种可能。但是对于我来说所有的事都会是某种必然。从出生的那一刻，我就已经注定要爱上你了，布鲁斯。

这让蝙蝠侠苦大仇深地对着他的咖啡瞪了一会儿。

“你在耍赖皮。”他咕哝说。“哲学不是这么讨论的。不是这个问题……”

“我本来也不是什么大哲学家，布鲁斯。”克拉克扮了个鬼脸，轻松愉快地将手中的白茶一饮而尽。“还有，很高兴知道你爱我。”

“我什么时候说过我爱你？”

“你不知道的时候。”克拉克说。他推开了椅子，轻飘飘地飞了起来，优雅地落在了布鲁斯的身边。“别为自己是主世界这件事烦恼了，布鲁斯。就算我们是他们的“主世界”，但谁又能知道我们是不是某个“主世界”所诞生的一个分支呢？一只蚂蚁从树叶的末端爬上了它所能爬上的第一根枝桠，于是它就认为那是所有事物的开始，但是枝桠却知道自己只不过是连接向某个更加庞大事物中的小小的一个部分。说不定我们都是某篇科幻小说里的角色呢，布鲁斯。”

“你是决定论者，我发现了。”布鲁斯说。“请问是不是所有的超人都注定要当个决定论者。你应该发现你的这些论调有点像是基督教里‘上帝自有其旨意，我们每个人都不过是它宏伟计划中的小小的一个部分’的翻版。这事如果传出去就跟宗教联系的太紧了，这就是为什么我总对你说……”

“这就是为什么我总对你说多对人有点信心，少担心点事情对你的健康有好处。”

“哦，”布鲁斯翻了个白眼。“半年前才因为轻信差点中了毒藤陷阱的人还真有资格这么说。”

“我们说好了这是在‘不要再提’名单上的，布鲁斯！”

他们两个瞪了一会儿对方，然后不知道为什么，非常恰巧而又同时的，哧哧地笑了起来。

“我本来想做一个我们和而不同，但是却偏偏彼此相洽，这个世界没有人能够像你一样深地理解我，就好像不会有人像我一样深地理解你，这就是为什么我们注定要成为世界最佳拍档的演讲的，蝙蝠侠。”

“哦得了吧，超人。比起听你的演讲，我现在更想再次‘深深’地了解一下你。”

“这会对你的虚无主义哲学有所帮助吗？”

“谁知道呢，大演讲家。”布鲁斯弯起嘴唇，玩世不恭，却又偏偏闪闪发光到让克拉克移不开眼睛地笑道。“如果你想做到，你得非常、非常地‘努力’……”

他们已经解开了彼此的衣扣和拉链，蝙蝠侠似乎对将超人按在餐桌上逼迫他不许动，与此同时给他一个口活这件事情有独钟。当布鲁斯真的开始用舌尖挑逗着克拉克的前端，故意让他那张端正的脸庞变得鲜红时，克拉克觉得布鲁斯的笑容真的是这个世界最邪恶的东西。

然而，世界急于证明，还有比这更加邪恶的：

“正义联盟呼叫超人，正义联盟呼叫超人。嘿，你听到了吗，大超？大超大超大超？”

“……哦，拉奥。”克拉克小声呻吟着，将手按进布鲁斯的头发，示意他快点停下。然而布鲁斯却偏偏要给他的龟头一记精准的舔舐。“操。”超人忍不住骂出了声。

“抱歉？”

“啊、啊……没事，对不起，闪电侠。我不小心踹了一脚桌子。”他恶狠狠地瞪视着得意洋洋着，用口型做出“你在撒谎”这四个字的布鲁斯。“超人在线，说，有事吗？”

“我希望你的桌子没有事。”闪电侠真挚地说，“因为我觉得短时间内你可能没什么时间去买第二张桌子。”

我们又抓到了一个卢瑟。真的，大超，你想得到吗，闪电侠说。居然有两个卢瑟，加量不加价。你说如果你在正义联盟工作量翻倍到底能不能有点加班补贴之类的东西，我是说，虽然我们都是义警没有工资，但是毕竟翻倍的工作量本身还是挺让人敬佩的。诶，对了，大超，你在听吗，大都会警局需要你马上过去一趟……

好极了，做爱到一半听到卢瑟。超人闭上眼睛。

他很想再骂一个脏字，只不过很可惜，他是那种孩子晚上睡前妈妈会鼓励向他学习的那种全年龄向三好英雄。

不管是三好英雄还是三俗英雄，都会有想要骂人的时候。你知道吗，这也是世界的真谛之一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于每个世界都一定要有超人和蝙蝠侠这事不是我说的，是官方说的。尽管是pre的设定，但我还是决定要neta它。就好像我要neta“不要再提”名单一样。  
> 8月10号前我要出个差……我会争取中途更新的但是（闭眼）


	11. Chapter 11

露易丝·莱恩曾经有过一位专属情人。

“不是什么特别重要的事，”当终极人问起的时候，这个女人一边舔舐着他的胸膛，一边千娇百媚地告诉他说，“可怜的吉米爱我爱得发了狂，而我又刚巧缺那么一个乐意为我跑腿的。虽然作为超女王我可以应付绝大多数情况——但是你总是需要一些人替你打理掉剩下的那些细节。”

“就好像阿尔弗雷德之于夜枭？”

“我倒是希望他能够像阿尔弗雷德一样好用，听话。不过不，夜枭调教出来的人总是最好的，却也是最讨厌的——我只是需要吉米替我处理点什么时候吃什么呀，什么时候替我拿点什么呀，还有当我在做《星球日报》主编的时候，替我盯着点我的属下，在他们胡作非为的时候替我开口骂他们呀……”

“而作为报酬。”终极人说。“你允许他操你……”

“不。”他还记得那一瞬间掠过超女王脸上的神色，那是……极度轻蔑的，不仅如此，还混杂着某种古怪的厌恶还有被侮辱了似的不快。“他配不上操我，但是我可以允许他在我更换衣装的时候在一边偷看我。很难想象有什么人只凭这点恩赐就可以感恩戴德地把自己撸射出来，但是如果你真的见到过那时的他的话你会明白，他可以为了让我多看他一眼而跪下来舔我的脚。”

再或者，他可能求着我舔我的脚也不一定呐。露易丝·莱恩轻快地说。哦，卡尔，你不知道像他那样的男人吗？他们就是天生的下贱胚，一旦爱上了什么东西就痴恋得发狂。

我毫不怀疑他在私下里有和别的女人发生过各种各样扭曲的关系，他是那么的懦弱，卑微，可鄙得就像是垃圾桶里放过了夜的饭菜，即使是乞丐路过都觉得恶心。但是他们和我说，他在跟那些女人上床的时候可不是像在我面前这样的孬种——他会变得很凶猛，很危险，不仅如此，会在大吼大叫的同时发泄自己的施虐欲与控制欲，就好像只要这样大家就可以忘掉，他在平时是多么卑贱而又可怜的一个人……

“可是你为什么突然会问起我这个。”超女王懒洋洋地起身，她的大腿在姿势的变化下重新骑在了卡尔的腰部，而堂堂终极人的阴茎也不负众望地重新变得滚烫，挺立。“你在乎这个？你在吃他的醋？”

“……没。”在那个时候，只是单纯觉得心里不怎么舒服的卡尔耸了耸肩。他还是那个让无数人闻风丧胆的终极人，是让无数人为之战栗的天下霸主。像是什么卑贱地呆在一边，小心翼翼地讨好侍奉，只是为了让自己疯狂着迷的对象多看自己一眼，获得一个能在对方换衣服时在旁边手淫机会的生活，对于卡尔来说是不可想象的。

况且终极人也不需要想象这个。

他是终极人。

而终极人理应被人仰慕，无所不能。

“那个家伙逃走时，带走的是量子炸弹的能量来源。就是那块能量体，只要两个小时的时间就可以恢复稳态。然后通过一个简单的刺激，它可以把整个地球都送上天。”

“顺道把我们的世界也送上天。”

“所以我们造的这么大的一个炸弹到底是为了啥？”强尼快克竖起拇指，随意地比划了一下他们身后的那个巨大的炸弹空壳，“看着好看？看起来酷炫？就好像那些垃圾三流科幻电影里有的比较时髦的特色外观？”

我可不知道夜枭他妈的原来是个外观党，强尼快克居然在这种时候还能嗤笑着说，“这太他妈的可笑了，夜枭，那个狗杂种，支使我们干了这么久的活儿，就是为了他妈的好看？”

“也有可能是他需要我们所有人都保持在忙碌状态。”网格的电子音，在这样的背景下听起来都是如此的亲切而又惹人喜爱。“并且他带走的能量体和激发装置确实是我们过去两个月制造的核心，至于其他部位，他也需要它们来稳定这个能量体。”

“他在到了那边之后，应该会花一些时间来重新复原我们建造的一部分架构。”死亡风暴抬起了头。“在你们的世界，有什么地方存在着足够大的空间，与此同时又有足够多的合金设备可以供他复原A31到B17部分的系统的吗，蝙蝠侠？”

那个来自另一个世界——却又偏偏，什么看起来都和夜枭一模一样的男人阴沉地开口了：“哥谭的港口最近新进了一批合金零件，本意是送往临近的军事基地，构建美军的新型武器装备。”

“这解释了为什么那天他会出现在港口区。”超人突然开口说。“我当时想就觉得很奇怪，总不能是为了专门埋伏罗宾……”

“我们有两个小时的时间来干这个，哦，老天，生死时速，是不是？”雷电侠，或者说，他记得应该是叫什么电侠的家伙咧嘴笑了。“但我们可以做到的，告诉我这个，蝙蝠。”

“……我不能确定。”那个男人用着他苦涩的，生硬的，和夜枭的柔声形成鲜明对比的粗粝嗓音低声说，“我需要所有人都行动起来。闪电侠——”

“在！”

“我需要你前往夜枭的庄园查看他的地下室，就是你知道蝙蝠洞应该在的那个位置，我需要你找到他的相位转移器的设计图纸，所有相关的资料……”

“你们完全可以叫上我去。”一只手高高地举了起来。“我好歹也是帮忙建过那个大炸弹的人，他那时用电脑看过的东西我路过时顺便瞥过，有利于加快速度。”

蝙蝠侠不动声色地颌首，于是他看到强尼快克和闪电侠一起碰了碰拳。

“对于相位的转移，绿灯侠……”

“我会好好问问我们这位朋友关于这个世界的知识和我知道的东西有没有什么区别的。我想，原理都差不多，我会很快解决你的问题。”他大力地拍了拍权戒者的肩膀，“嘿，小子，别这么荽嘛，挺起点身板来，你真的看上去就是一副要倒大霉的样。”

“亚历山大·卢瑟……”

他看着他们一个个地被委以重任，他们一个个地起身离去，每个人似乎都突然变得团结一心（当有一个巨大的足以让世界毁灭并且迫在眉睫的威胁的时候，你会发现即使下贱如人类，也还是会爆发出所谓的沆瀣一气。）。

……等一下，沆瀣一气是这么用的吗？

算了，无所谓。

说的好像那很重要一样。

他们一个个地离开，一个一个地，急躁不安，却又满怀希望。

直到最后，现场除了已经开始忙碌起来的卢瑟，网格还有另外一个他完全没注意叫什么的生化人，只剩下了他，蝙蝠侠，还有超人。

“我会去查看韦恩塔，死亡风暴说那里也有他的工作室。”那里确实有。“或许你想和我一起来？我可能会需要一点帮助，介于我并不是很熟悉他的电脑系统还有存放文件位置的习惯……”

他看着超人——多么奇怪，他们两个，一个面无表情，一个小心翼翼，就像是隔着面镜子一样地凝视着彼此。

_“我抓住他了，B！”超人从后面擒抱住他，并且带着他直接撞入墙壁的时候，他听到超人这么喊。“坚持住！”_

_坚持住。_

_就算他坚持住又能有什么样的用处吗？蝙蝠侠所面对的难关又不仅仅是终极人一个，事实上，夜枭正在和他进行殊死搏斗，而终极人知道，夜枭有多少个可以在不经意间置人于死地的技巧与道具。_

_他艰难地转身，在超人的拳头到来之前抢先使用了热视线。氪星人对氪星人，然而卡尔有充足的氪石，他有夜枭永无止尽的足量储备，而超人，他什么都没有，他正在一个没有太阳光，仅仅是因为终极人讨厌它照在他身上，于是便用月亮任性地将其挡住的世界上。_

_他几乎是带着一种难以描述的仇恨，还有看着超人落于下风不得不向后急退的快意地在用热视线攻击着超人。力量从他的身体中涌了出来，他捏紧了拳头……_

_也就是在那一刹那，终于抓住喘息的空袭，重新在半空中稳住身体——也因此得到了一个更好的，可以观察眼下一切的视角的超人，突然对着他惊恐了起来。_

_“等一下。”他嚷道，“你的肚子……”_

“我……没有想过。”现在，超人正站在他的面前，看起来比之前甚至要更加焦虑不安地搓动着手指，就好像他说的任何话都将会在不知道的时候伤到卡尔一样地，谨慎而又小心。“会是，这样的情况。我一般不打孕妇的，就，这是一种职业操守，你知道……”

这么说着的超人扁了两下嘴，眼睛向着别处瞟着，还顺便歪了下头。就好像只是这么一句“你知道”，就可以成功解释掉所有他应当在这里解释掉的东西……

而卡尔并不在乎。

“但是总之，我希望你能够和我一起去韦恩塔。”超人再次恢复了他平常的语调——虽然那种古怪的谨慎依旧停留在他迟疑的眉眼里，然而他仍旧像是明日之子，或者任何一个人所能想象的关于阳光朗空还有与之类似的东西一样地，堂堂正正地开口说。“你看，正义联盟需要帮助，你的世界也需要帮助。如果让那个夜枭……计划得逞，你的世界也会化为灰烬。我觉得这种时候我们应该团结起来……”

“你的帮忙是十分必要的。”蝙蝠侠说。虽然他同时在对着便携电脑开始了敲打。“卡尔不可能在没有阳光，并且已经消耗了大量精力的情况下快速完成对韦恩塔的搜索，你的配合将会极大地提高我们的成功概率……”

~~卡尔。~~

“……”

“你是这个世界的霸主，你率领了犯罪辛迪加——先不论辛迪加到底是一个什么样的组织——既然你在这个位置上，那么你就应当肩负起相对应的责任……”

~~他叫他卡尔。~~

“……超人。”蝙蝠侠说。他在叫超人之前还说了好长的一段句子，但是卡尔几乎没有认真去听，“放弃吧，你看得出……”

“他只是有一点被吓到了，布鲁斯。”布鲁斯？“你知道在这种情况对于一个人的精神冲击有多么的大，尤其当他的肚子里还……”

“现在并没有时间让你继续挥洒你的同情心了，超人。”蝙蝠侠厉声说，他说的当然是对的，他们所有人都知道，然而，虽然他说的是对的，下一秒，他却又微微放慢了语调。“即使没有他的帮助，你也可以完成这项任务。卡尔，我相信你。”

相信？

“……好吧。”当超人这么说的时候，他已经化为了空中的一道残影，只有终极人的超级听力可以让他听到从蝙蝠侠耳麦里传来的后半句话。“既然，你会在这种时候这么说——这可真的没有你的风格，布鲁斯。”

“你知道我一直会这么说。”蝙蝠侠哼了一声，他站起身，走向工厂另一侧的控制台，虽然在走之前，他曾经侧过头，用过不到半秒的时间，就好像是…… ~~怜悯一样地~~ 审视了卡尔。“有任何发现都向我汇报。保持体力。蝙蝠侠下线。”

然后，他就又被留在了原地，没有任何理由，没有任何原因，就只是，因为大家都走了，所以剩下了孤零零的终极人一个，茫然地停留在这天地间。

“……驯养。”他中学时的老师这么说，虽然卡尔会来上课，只是单纯因为这个女老师波够大，身材又足够正点。“所以我们看到，八公的故事说明了……”

那绝对是他听过的最蠢的一个故事。关于一条狗，和一个人。狗是恶犬，人是烂人，但是他们还是以某种方式想办法生活在了一起。那个人高兴的时候会给狗吃的，喝的，甚至还会为狗洗澡，梳毛，在需要的时候照顾它——这他妈的听起来就不像是什么可能的事。而那只狗也就自然地为此而爱上了他。

它想当然地觉得，那个人为自己付出的一切，都自然而然地是出于对自己无尽的爱意——毕竟，如果那些爱抚，照料，还有开怀时的大笑和笑完后眉眼弯弯的抚慰都不能够算作爱，还有什么可以被称之为深情的爱情之类的东西呢。

但是，实际上，那个人并不爱它。

他只是单纯地在养一只狗，出于好玩，有趣，甚至随便什么的心理。当人决定要养狗的时候，他们往往是不需要什么特别的理由的。而就算他们在养狗的过程中变得认真，狗也只能是一条狗，成不了人才能成为的那些玩意儿。

但是，那只狗却无法理解这一点。当它一日终于撞见，饲养它的主人和他带回来的女人亲热时，气疯了的恶犬愤怒地袭击了他的主人，最终却被对方一枪毙命。

死的却是狗。

“……对于上级的忠实、忠心之外，还告诫了我们不要心存不切实际的幻想。贪得无厌的犬……”

他是为了什么认真听了那堂课的来着？

哦，对了，他是为了泡到这门课的实习老师，事实上，他也真的做到了。他在洗手间外的小杂物间里操了她。那个胸大腰细水又多，叫起来就他妈的像是个发了骚的荡妇一样的女人。他获得了她，占有了她，然后又很快对她失去了兴趣。

当一个人听到一件与自己无关的故事，便常常会觉得故事里的主角愚蠢而又可笑，然而等事情轮到自己，却又会发现世事往往并非如此，等到醒悟到没有人是真的愿意做一个蠢货，只是有些事令人不得不变得愚蠢时，当初也就只是那个当初了。

“我不是夜枭的狗。”

他自言自语着。

没有人理他，也不可能会有人理他。

因为终极人正处于距离离开的工厂几十公里远的高空。

“也不是那个什么该死的吉米·奥尔森。”

他不是什么人的婊子，或者什么人的狗。

“我是终极人。”他忍不住说。不知道为了什么，当那话说出口时，他感到了一丝微弱的瑟缩，但是随即，某种因此而引燃的怒气又蹿上了他的心头。“我是终极人啊。”他更加大声地说。

世界空荡荡地落在他的周围，没有任何事物反射出他所需要的回响。

这就是星空，这就是霸王，这就是俯视这个世界的人应当在的那个位置。

我是终极人。他再次在心里这么说，不明白为什么他会突然对这句话着了魔一样地在意。老子是谁？老子是“顶天立地，无所不能，眉毛垮下来一点所有人都会被吓尿裤子的终极人啊”。

如果是更加平时的自己，他会因为这毫无回应的世界感到焦躁，他会为此而感到愤怒，然后愤怒将驱使着他降落回地面，随便砸烂任何一个他所能见到的人家的栅栏或者门墙。

也有可能是几个人的血。反正在这个世界，杀人是最不值得一提的犯法。

但是现在，他仍然漂浮在那夜空中。

我没什么地方可以去了。他突然想到。不知道为什么，直到这个时候，这个简单而又古怪的念头才会突然地蹿进自己的脑海中。我没什么地方可以去了，我没有任何必要再落下来。

因为，在终极人暴怒完，舒展完筋骨，可以洋洋洒洒地闯进某个地方，公然地要求一杯热饮，一块甜饼，或者任何他所需要而他知道自己绝对不会遭到拒绝的地方已经不在了。

“……”说的好像他会在乎一样。

某种酸涩的反胃顺着他的食管向上涌出，但是他成功在终极人真的在星际翱翔时大吐特吐这件事之前控制住了自己。这种他控制住了，却没有人鼓掌，没有人奖励，没有人说你做得对的感觉是奇怪的。

“……”但或许这世界上本来也就不该有什么人在你的身边，一刻也不停地，热情地，认真地，永无止尽地试图鼓励着你，奖励着你。

“所有的驯养，背后的逻辑都是支配和被支配的地位把控。”他又想起以前学的某门课，到底是哪门课，的什么人曾经这么说。“所有的驯养都必然会有某个部分是甜蜜的，因为只有甜蜜才可以让被驯养的生物学会期待，学会渴慕。”

最直接的办法就是不停地去夸奖他，鼓励他，让他可以从你这里获得足够多的正面反馈。但是与此同时，又要削弱他，否决他，羞辱他，因为只有这样他才会依赖于你，才会相信，离开了你的世界是孤独而又可怕的。

他也曾经学过这样的东西，卡尔忍不住地想，他也曾经学过类似的，像是真理一样，十足正确，但是与此同时又乏善可陈到让人想要闭上眼打瞌睡的东西。他应当是学过的，或者说，他应当是知道的。

但是，当夜枭站在他的旁边，为他带来温热的牛奶和柔软的被子，轻声哄他入睡，又会用着一种不符合他风格的温和地替他捋过额前湿漉漉的头发时。

那个时候的夜枭，他又是否是知道这个的呢？

他绝对知道，卡尔对着这个念头嗤笑。他绝对知道。因为他们在讨论谁，他们在讨论那个全优生，虽然几乎不会去上课，但是到底还是在哥谭公学拿了全A，后来还去牛津读过几年书的夜枭。

很难想象像夜枭这样的人会花时间忍耐功课，还有所有自以为是的老师或者其他一些类似东西的场景。也有可能是夜枭确实没有忍受过——身为韦恩家的家主，他就是应当会拥有像是这样的特权……

但是，成绩是全优生的夜枭绝对会知道。

绝对会知道……么。

假作真时真亦假，无为有处有还无。

他降落在了韦恩庄园的书房前。

他本来没有想到要回到韦恩庄园。他只是想飞。而飞，离开地面，离开那些丑陋的卑微的活该一生仰视自己的凡人，也自然是他终极人与生俱来的，几乎不需要去思考就可以行驶的一种权利。

他让自己放空了大脑，就像是在闲庭漫步一样，心不在焉地掠过了海滨的城市和中部的荒野。他出发的地方，那个工厂，本来是位于堪萨斯和密苏里的中间地带，而扶摇直上的终极人最终选择的却是一路向西。某种意义上，他承认，他是因为想起了他所应掌管乃至于守护的那座城市，还有在那座城市旁边，某个他曾经拜访过，甚至于，曾经迷恋过的某道刻痕。

他不想经过那些地方，因为想起来很烦。

但是他最终还是经过了那些地方。

地球对于终极人的速度来说，终究还是显得太小。

他还是降落在了他所熟悉的那座庄园的书房，虽然直到秋雨落上他的面颊，他都没有真正回想起来，自己到底是到了个什么地方。

习惯的可怕之处，就在于它永远会在你最不设防，最漫不经心的时候突然地流露而出，而当它引着你，带领你走向你决定忘怀的记忆的时候，你却又往往要在其彻底地浮上心头时，才能够想起习惯的可恨。

他确实习惯性地降落在了韦恩的书房窗前，不仅仅是因为那是个只有终极人才能造访的，位于二层的位置，也是因为他曾经无数次地停留在夜枭的窗台前，默默观赏着这个男人或擦拭武器，或认真研读时冷淡却又柔和的眉眼。

他是那种可能会被同龄的男孩嘲笑为清秀的那类男人，但是偏偏，清秀在这个男人的身上却化作了某种更为实际的，让人无法忽视的可怖还有威胁。他的一举一动，乃至于是那些琐屑的细碎的会让卡尔或者堪萨斯人觉得娘娘腔的行为，也全都会因为他那抿起的嘴唇，板起了脸似的冷漠，以及清秀到了让人觉得不可思议，反倒让人产生那是否真的会是一个人，他是否真的拥有人类感情的疑惑的严厉，而变成另一种果决的冷酷。他就是那样的人，一举一动，一板一眼，都像是他手里的格洛克式手枪一样冷硬无情。卡尔说过他喜欢夜枭在灯前工作着的样子，而现实也是，即使在他们已经不再是最初相识时那种简单的同盟关系后，他也还是会经常地在路经韦恩庄园时停留，只是为了瞧上一眼，他在不在。

而今夜，夜枭自然是不在的。

他抛弃了所有人，卡尔，加西亚，阿尔弗雷德，他的庄园，他的地位，还有他的钱。

就算正义联盟阻止了他，世界也没可能再恢复成它应该成为的样子了。被擒获回来的夜枭将会接受审判，终极人将会像他所允诺的那样，严厉的，公正的，或者至少——以一个遭到蒙骗的犯罪辛迪加霸主的身份去处罚他，惩罚他。

剥夺掉所有的身份地位对于这种叛逃甚至都算是轻的，毕竟，夜枭算计的是包括这个地球在内的全部世界，而既然一个人拥有了这样庞大而又难以想象的野心，那么也自然，他就必须要承担起失败时所要付出的那些代价。

他活该。卡尔想。

他活该。

他让自己向后退却了些许，回想起强尼快克和闪电侠可能正在这之下的某块地方进行着他们复杂而又迅速的工作。夜枭构造的猫头鹰洞的铜墙铁壁让卡尔看不到他们，然而卡尔也不想看到他们。

他不想知道强尼快克会在和闪电侠一起劳作时说出些什么。考虑到他们两个人速度都很快，喜欢说话，不仅如此，还会对长时间的重复作业感到无聊。

他真的没有必要在这里再做逗留，毕竟让他每次路过时停留下来的理由都已经不在了。卡尔又退后了几步，深吸一口气，决定一飞冲天，就像是终极人惯来做的那样，高高起飞。

但是，一个在这种时刻依旧亮着灯的房间却吸引了他的注意。

那是夜枭修理他作为小托马斯·韦恩出行时的豪车才会使用的，属于他人类身份这半边的车棚。

像是世界都要毁灭了的时候，还有人在这种地方干些什么。

就是怀着这样的疑惑，卡尔重新振作了起来，决定至少在他需要重新烦心世界的毁灭——或者夜枭的判决之前对此一探究竟。

“父亲一定是有很重要的事，我告诉过你们了。”很小——大概才不过四五岁大的一个女孩这么一本正经地说。“他说了，他在忙……”

“可是，就算他忙。”岁数看起来更小的那个孩子忍不住尖起嗓子，奶声奶气地抗议说。“就算他忙。他也没有必要这样抛下我们嘛。他都多久没有和我们一起吃过晚饭了，托米？”

“爸爸说了。”岁数更大一点——卡尔也记得更清楚一点，某种意义上说，是这些孩子中最像他的那个小孩面无表情地说。“他忙完就会回来陪伴我们的，而你知道他从不食言。”

看到埃利亚斯——应该是这个名字，再或者，是艾利欧斯，算了，不重要，的小不点儿，用着卡尔的面孔，流露出小托马斯一样冷漠平淡，就像是对一切都感到厌烦一样的神情是很有趣的。尤其在他其实长得和夜枭一点也先不像，只有脸型上能看出一点韦恩家特色的时候。

（卡尔曾经觉得，他长得实在是太像夜枭，他的一举一动，一言一行，都流淌着那些会让卡尔想起夜枭的那些特质。但是现在看来，或许他不过是被某些东西所蒙蔽。）

“随便吧。”那个年纪更小的小孩也只是这么说。“我只是觉得在这个地方等他真的很蠢，现在夜色已经很深了，他不可能再回来去参加那个什么宴会……”

“父亲每次都一定会参加哥谭市政厅举办的宴席的，亚当。”第三个女孩责怪似的小声说。“这对于他的地位有着很强的助益。哪怕他再累他也会去，你知道父亲就是这样的一个人。”

“但是他现在还没回来，就算等等他决定开车过去，宴会也赶不及了。”第五个小孩咕哝着说。“我觉得他是被什么事给绊住了。”

“你觉得那会和爸爸有关吗？”

他甚至没有搞清楚是谁提出的这个问题，就只是看到那个声音出现的刹那，所有人孩子都同时回归了沉默。

“……”

“……”

“……”

他们面面相觑着，每一个，黑发蓝眼，既像是终极人，又像是夜枭，同时继承了他们的特点，但是与此同时，却又似乎一个都不像他们的孩子，默默地看着对方。

“父亲可能不会回来了。”最后，年纪最大的加西亚（谢天谢地，至少这个他记住了，因为音节真的很短）一锤定音地说。“如果那和爸爸有关。”

“那个叫爸爸的人总是抢走我们的父亲。”被叫做亚当的小孩闷闷不乐地说，“而我们还得叫他爸爸！我甚至从来都没有见过他！”

“你见过他，亚当。在报纸和电视上。”

“那还不如我每天见到的米老鼠和唐老鸭更鲜活呢。”夜枭会给他们的孩子看米老鼠和唐老鸭？“随便吧。父亲就是这个样子，见色忘义。”

“见色忘义不是用在这里的，亚当。”

他们又小声地讨论了起来，明明应当是继承了终极人的暴躁，还有夜枭的狠辣无情的一群人，他们应当彼此仇恨，彼此厌恶，他们应当要为了夜枭的财产而将尖刀刺入彼此的胸膛（如果他们刺得动的话）。

但是他们现在坐在这里，一个两个，就像是一堆小萝卜头儿似的，看着彼此讲话，一本正经，就好像是已经成年了似的大人。

比任何人家的兄弟姐妹都要亲近。

任何人家的兄弟姐妹都要幸福。

他们是被正确地爱着长大的。

不知道为什么，就在那个时候，卡尔突然意识到了这件事。

他们是被爱着长大的，虽然，他们会接受这个世界野蛮的残酷的却也是最为现实的教育，但是与此同时，他们也是切实被爱着的，彼此信任的，以某种让人难以想象的幸福长大的。

这就让卡尔忍不住飘得更凑近了一点，因为他为他们感到了好奇，因为他透过他们，似乎看到了一个他并不认识的夜枭。

他或许飘得太近了一点，忘了其中已经有两个，岁数最大的，开始拥有了氪星人才会拥有的能力和天赋。

“嘘，有什么人。”埃利亚斯警觉地说，而那个叫加西亚的，则下意识护住了身旁的弟弟妹妹。

一窝毛绒绒的小鸟。

那是卡尔唯一能想到的词。

毛绒绒的，还没有进化出锋利的喙和可以撕烂猎物肉体的爪子，只是天真的，瞪大了眼睛的，对着来人感到恐惧，却又与此同时带着一种只有孩子才会有的好奇地看着他的小傻鸟们。

他们每一个看起来都是那么的……鲜活，又是那么的陌生。

“那是谁？”他听到岁数比较小的亚当这么问。

“是爸爸。”而岁数更大，所以也更为理智的那个男孩恐惧地开口说。

“那是终极人。”


	12. 番外二：雪原和雪原上的浮冰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个关于“在终极人和夜枭出现肉体关系前发生的故事”的点文。

他们已经在雪原上连续行进了超过一个星期，所有人都因此而变得精疲力竭。当他这么说的时候，他是指包括他，终极人，超女王，强尼快克，原子女在内的所有人。

“那个傻逼混蛋。”强尼快克抹了一把鼻子，“汪达尔那个傻逼，他最好祈祷下次别让我遇到他，老子非把他宰了不可。”

“先，先别说宰了什么的了。我，我快要冻死了。”权戒者在他旁边哆哆嗦嗦着，“我们还有多久才能到地图上的补给点？”

而这或许就是问题所在，在这个二十一世纪，全世界的每一片土地都应该覆盖上最尖端的科技和最复杂的定位系统的时代，他们一起在冰原上迷失了方向。

和汪达尔的战斗成功榨取了他们中绝大多数人的能力还有精力，这些精力的概念，既包括了夜枭身上所有便于使用的小道具，也包括了像是强尼快克所需要的巨大能量。权戒者的戒指微弱地闪烁着，进入了危险时期自发的休眠模式，而原子女和超女王也因为同他还有布莱尼亚克的战斗而筋疲力尽。

更不用说，那个正蜷缩在夜枭身后的雪橇上，浑身缩成一团，冻得哆哆嗦嗦，连话说着都有些费劲的男人。

“还有四个小时。”夜枭对着雪橇的末端挥舞了一记响鞭，催促着那些夹起了尾巴的畜生们跑得更快。“从那儿再走两天，我们就可以绕过卢瑟的封锁抵达加拿大的边境，我可以联络到我的人。”

“我希望那儿会有足够多的吃的。”原子女在另一个雪橇上大喊着说，“我快要饿疯了。过去的几天，我们的储备只有石头一样硬的豆子。”

他们甚至有过那么五天，连冻硬的豆子都得不到。那真的是噩梦一样的时光，所有人跟外界的联系被强行掐断，就算偶尔有飞机从天空掠过，搜寻着他们的踪迹，他们也不敢贸然发出求教信号。

所有的地球政府都知道，这会是一个摆脱犯罪辛迪加的绝好机会，他们绝对不会放过这点。而被这些所谓的“正道人士”拘捕的最好命运，也不过就是被关在某个地下室的角落，一辈子做一只只能偶尔被拿出来放风，更多时候不过是个威慑武器的狗。

“也有可能各国政府会争夺我们，就像是美国和俄罗斯。”强尼快克在嚼烂了又一根灯芯草之后，将完全没有营养价值的草叶呸地一声吐了出来，干脆利落地就像是丢掉了一团垃圾。“斯坦因那个王八蛋会高兴的，咱们不回去，他和网格就可以继承整个犯罪辛迪加……”

“我怀疑他们两个是否能够驾驭如此之大的领地。”对于此，夜枭只是这么简洁而又平静地回答。

他们的整个队伍，已经要被濒临人体极限的低温，还有大战后的断粮煎熬给拖垮了。他还记得那是他们在雪地上行进的第五天，他和强尼快克两个走在队伍的最前方，一方面是为了探路，另一方面是为了能够踩实脚下的积雪，让后面的人可以走得再省力些。雪地就像是无声的陷阱一样，牢牢地抓住了他们的脚踝，而缺乏装备地长距离行走则足以成为让任何一个人筋疲力尽的噩梦。

但是，他还是和强尼快克一起选择在前面走着。他们，两位仅剩的还有体力的队伍中的男士。强尼快克会这么做完全是出于他的矜持与骄傲——这个自高自大到猖獗地步的男子决不允许自己亦步亦趋地跟在像是夜枭这类的男人的后面；而夜枭这么做，纯粹是因为他知道，如果他指望有其他人来替自己踩实前面的雪地，那么就算到了天黑，他们也多半走不出两英里。

凭借星星的位置，他估计他们距离任何一个存在人烟的地方都有几百英里的距离，而夜枭没有精力在这种时刻遮遮掩掩。

如果有人需要跟在他的身后，踩过他走过的土地，那么就让他们跟上好了。

“我没有想到。”强尼快克，就算他百般不喜欢夜枭，但是在和他一起，闷不作声地走过了两天之后，这个惯来喜好说话的男人还是开了口，一边回首着身后拖拖拉拉的队伍，一边忍不住和夜枭粗声搭话说，“女人们居然是咱们中第二有体力的——你一定想不到，离咱们最近的是露易丝和朗达。”

“终极人和权戒者是依靠超能力战斗的英雄，”夜枭淡淡地说，“而他们一个被蓝氪石辐射，另一个的戒指能量快要耗尽。”

“而我也是个依靠超能力战斗的英雄。不如说，咱们之中，除了你之外所有人都是。”强尼快克挑衅似的抬起了下巴，这个性格糟糕至极的男人停顿了几秒，在发现夜枭丝毫没有为此惊叹或者反击的欲望后，他再次松下了肩膀，闷声闷气地低哼着，将注意力集中在了他们脚下沉重而又单调的任务之上。“你不会想到两位女士都比我们中的某些男人要更拼命的。你该回头看看卡尔和哈尔那两个窝囊废的样子。哈尔好歹他妈的还跟得上，至于终极人那个白痴嘛……”

就是这句拖长了语调的话，让夜枭微微收住了一点脚。

他当然知道，像是这样在雪地里的行军对于终极人这种娇生惯养，一辈子没离开过氪石庇佑的男人来说会是怎样的煎熬还有酷刑，甚至于说，从一开始他就已经做好了终极人会落在最后的准备。但是当他回过头望去的时候，他还是忍不住为眼前的景象吃了一惊。

原子女和超女王相互扶持着（夜枭并不怀疑，仅就超女王而言，她应当还会有一点比现在表现出来的更多的力量的储备。不多，但是足以让她在所有人都倒下后进行自保。但是他并不打算为了这一点而责怪她，考虑到这是这个世界上的人之常情），跟在他们的身后，大概二十码左右的距离。再向后一点，超过了七十码，可以看到哆哆嗦嗦，走几步跌一个跟头的权戒者，他浑身都冻僵了，不仅如此，看着他发青的脸色，就能知道，这个离开了权戒指使，只能依靠自己跟在所有人身后的胆小鬼已经被吓破了胆。但是不管怎么说，七十码的距离仍旧是可以接受的，只要他们在天黑前找到一个可以避风的地方，这个摇摇晃晃的可怜虫一定能够在所有人睡熟之前跟来。

然而落在队伍最后面的那个，就是那个已经拉开了将近一百五十码，并且肉眼可见距离仍在越拉越远的终极人，夜枭不能确定他是否真的还能够凭借自己的体力继续跟上。

他其实完全没有必要掉过头去找他。夜枭知道这点，强尼快克知道这点，就连跟在他们身后，同样可以察觉到卡尔掉队的超女王，原子女，权戒者，甚至是卡尔本人也一样知道此点。

在这么个地方，本质上来说，就是自力更生，强者为王。而这个贯彻了丛林法则主张的世界完全没有必要怜悯弱者。

他们又不是什么团结友爱富有正义感的好人们组成的陈词滥调的慈善组织。再说了，终极人的死意味着他们可以进一步扩大自己的地盘，其中获得最多好处的，自然就是掌管着和大都会相毗邻的哥谭地盘的夜枭。

他完全没有任何理由插手。

是说，夜枭却还是选择回过了头。他不吭声地冲着原子女，权戒者，还有那个像狗一样，艰难蠕动着，却根本移动不了几个英寸的男人走了过去。

“喂！喂！”强尼快克的声音从他身后传来，“夜枭！夜枭！你他妈干嘛去——给老子回来！”

他充耳不闻地迈开腿，故意无视了返身途中，自己同样僵硬着的，每一步都越发沉重，只能够依靠意志力才能继续行进着的肌肉为此发出的呻吟。

“不用管我。”他粗鲁地说，“我有把引燃的苔藓分给过超女王，你们可以先找地方生火。”

他大概反身走了约有一百码，经过了一脸诧异的权戒者，没有理会他对于“夜枭，夜枭，什么时候扎营”的喊叫，最终选择了一个相对较为平坦的地方停住了脚。一边搓动着自己冰冷僵硬的手指，一边跺着脚，等待着已经看到了自己的终极人慢慢赶上。

终极人挣扎得很慢，事实上，比起是走，他更像是在爬，而他的每一步都显得尤其地吃力。

“都不知道他那身漂亮肌肉他妈的到底有什么用。”第一天的时候，强尼快克就忍不住叽叽咕咕地抱怨说，“你见过他有哪怕一次靠得住的吗？”

平心而论，终极人靠得住的时候有很多，但是这些都抵不过像是这样靠不住的时候他拖拉在队伍最后给人带来的烦躁。夜枭不打算责怪强尼快克对于终极人的出言不逊，毕竟，那是强尼快克和终极人之间的事。

他只是站在那里，搓动着裸露在外的面部——仅仅是几分钟停止运动，他头发中的汗水就已经开始结了霜，这个地方的气温大概要比冰点低了二十到三十摄氏度。不适合任何一个人在此久歇。而这也是为什么在又等待了五分钟后，夜枭开始不耐烦地朝着卡尔走去。

卡尔确实是在爬动，他拖着脚，一跛一跛的，哪怕是因为看到了夜枭而好不容易挺起了一点身，下一秒，他就又跌回到了雪地中。

这个强大的男人哼哼着，一直到夜枭走到他身边，强行将他拖拽起来，都没有止住他痛苦的呻吟。

“你怎么了。”夜枭直截了当地问他。“为什么落后这么多？”

“脚。”他吃力地喘息，呻吟。“我的脚，在过冰面的时候受伤了。”

他们早上经过了一段覆着积雪的湖面，几乎每个人都在上面摔了跤，只有夜枭通过他多年以来的训练堪堪保持住了自己的平衡，而这种冰上行走本身甚至比雪上要来得更为吃力。

只有夜枭仍旧对他们的前景保持着一种理性的乐观，他猜测他们刚刚渡过的应该是阿拉斯加最宽的那条冰河，他们距离朱诺距离应该很近了。而朱诺意味着城市，意味着人烟，意味着补给。

也同样意味着严阵以待的美国政府。

汪达尔对他们的削弱是绝对的，如果有可能，夜枭还是希望他们能够绕过朱诺进入人烟更为稀少——却可以联系到夜枭分散在海外势力的加拿大北部地区。然而前提是他们有更加趁手的移动工具。就目前的状况来说，夜枭想不到有任何方案能够让他们绕过近在咫尺的朱诺，继续向东几百英里还活下命来。

而终极人的脚毫无疑问，出现了非常严重的扭伤。夜枭不得不让他坐下，扯开了他的靴子。整个过程里，他能够感受到卡尔肢体的僵硬和温度极低的脚踝。

他确实正在逼近身体的极限，虽然从理论上说，他拥有着比他们所有人都要更加结实紧致的肌肉。

“没有骨折，”夜枭用手指按了按已经肿起的踝关节，没有理会那一刹那终极人发出的痛骂还有尖叫，“但是拉伤严重。你的脚伤短时间内是好不了了。”

他原本指望着终极人会发出叫骂，或者最起码，他会嘶吼会痛斥还会辱骂所有将他陷害到这一步的垃圾，毕竟，众所周知，终极人就是这么一个脾气烂到爆的头头儿。

然而事实上，当听到这句话的时候，卡尔只是哦了一声。

他看起来垂头丧气，嘴唇青紫。

夜枭想起来，他们需要在停止活动后通过搓动肢体来进一步地保持体温。在将终极人那只肿得已经不成样子的脚塞回靴子里以后，他一面替卡尔搓动着面颊，揉去他脸上那层薄薄的淡霜，一面继续同他讲话。“你必须得跟上，卡尔-艾尔。”他的声音，又冷淡又绝情，就好像完全没有意识到这对于一个脚踝根本吃不上力的人是多么绝望的情景一样，冷酷无情地宣布道。“如果你跟不上我们，你会掉队，然后你会在这么一个地方冻饿而死，没有氪石的你不可能撑过阿拉斯加的夜晚的。所以，跟上。”

卡尔嘟囔了一小声。

夜枭不敢相信他的耳朵。“抱歉？”

“……你没带氪石的。”他咕哝着抱怨。“准备氪石难道不该是你的任务吗？”

就是这样的责问，让夜枭突然有那么一刻很想发笑，事实上，他也确实笑了。

如今，他听上去既不轻柔也不委婉，如果说他的声音像什么，或许也只是尖锐地更像是夜枭本人——他毫不掩饰地笑了一声。“我没带氪石，终极人？你在说什么蠢话，携带各自的补给本来就该是你自己的工作。”

虽然他确实有携带一小部分氪石，像往常一样，但是汪达尔毁了它们，跟夜枭的联络工具一起。夜枭并不打算指出此点。

他只是在强迫着卡尔重新站立起来——至少这个样子他走得能比爬动更快。而他的声音也严厉得像是鞭子一般。“走！”他呵斥，“别磨叽了，快走。”

终极人往前踉跄了几步，他找不稳自己的平衡，或者，如果要夜枭说，他就是还没有足够的自己必须要向前走的决心。而等到他真的能够意识到，不走就意味着死亡的时候，他的体力又将会不足以让他完成比爬动更加复杂的行进动作。

卡尔-艾尔必须要走起来，不管他乐不乐意。

然而现在，他却跪在那里，筋疲力尽，就像是个用光了力气的孩子，那么像是要哭出来，却又把眼泪强行憋回去似的，瞪着夜枭。“我已经三天没有吃过东西了。”他指责。

“昨天晚上……”

“那些他妈的苔藓还有指头大的小鱼根本就算不上什么吃的，它能填得饱人的肚子才奇怪了，夜枭。”

“如果你对我们的吃食不够满意，那么或许你可以自己去找点能吃的东西。”夜枭毫不留情，用着他优美的嗓音冷酷地回应着。他俯下身，拽起卡尔的肩膀，将他又拖又拽地向前强拉了几步，然后松开手，向后退去，看着这个被强行拖动着的男人畏畏缩缩着，只是被稍稍这么恐吓一下，就立马现了原形地抹起鼻子来。

“可是我真的走不动了，夜枭。”他咕咕哝哝着，实在是找不到和窝囊废更加同他般配的词。“我没力气了。我脚疼。”

“就算脚疼，也得给我走。”夜枭呵斥着，“不要像个小孩似的，起来。”

他最后还是成功地让终极人想办法立了起来，而那天晚上，当他又踢又踹地跟在终极人的身后，强迫着这个大块头拖拉着步子，就像是一头被猎人打伤，只能拖着腿行走的鹿一样疲倦地接近他们当晚的露营点时，所有人都已经睡了。

“没给你们留吃的。”强尼快克理所当然地说，“毕竟，我们谁都不知道你们还会不会回来。”

“……”面对着这样的答案，夜枭也只是通情达理地耸了耸肩——他知道强尼快克说得是对的，况且，本来也没有道理要让这样一群人为他和卡尔保留食物。

卡尔或许应当对此再多发表一点自己的观点的，他看起来很沮丧，不仅如此，因为夜枭的责骂而筋疲力尽。但是当他看到营地温暖的火光，暖和到不可思议的火焰，这个家伙就像是一只筋疲力尽的狗一样，直接三步两步地瘫倒在了篝火的旁边，甚至夜枭才刚开始抬头对着星光确认他们今晚的露营位置时，他就已经沉沉地坠入了梦乡。

“你不会一直想带着这个拖油瓶的，对吧，夜枭？”当他含着笔尖，用体温含化尖头的墨汁，好能够在纸上做下标记时，他听到强尼快克这么和他小声地耳语道。“食物本来就不够了，况且，我们也没可能让你每天都在后面找他。今天只有我一个人在踩路，我们的前进距离减少了两英里。”

即使是你，也没可能在带着那家伙的前提下走那么远，况且，让这里的绝大多数人活下去，不比跟着一个平时只会耀武扬威的王八蛋死在冰天雪地里要来得更强吗？

面对着这样的建议，夜枭只是在地图上又做了两个标记，重新估计起了他们还要坚持的距离。

“……食物也不够这么多人吃的。”而看出了夜枭打定了主意不打算对自己进行任何理会的强尼快克，最终也只是悻悻然地总结。“说真的，夜枭——你他妈又不是哪来的大善人，你跟我们一样，不过就是想要更多的地盘，想要四处混混饭吃的普通人。没必要非得逞英雄。再说了，你要是真的想表示一下你的英雄气概，你还不如去照顾一下超女王。”

明天别再为了那个白痴拖后进度了。强尼快克和他建议，好好休息，保持体力——我是看在他妈的你跟我一起在最前面踩雪才这么说的。别为了那种男人死在这儿。

“……哼。”而对于此，夜枭只是用鼻子喷了口气，冷冷地哼了一声。

他当然知道他不可能带着卡尔前进太久，他也同样知道卡尔的脚伤不可能只是睡一觉就好。最仁慈的方法是就地给他一枪，这样所有人都会拥有生的希望，而卡尔，至少在死时，他们还可以说他没有受到太多痛苦的煎熬。

但是如今夜枭的手枪里却没剩下什么子弹。他们在第一天用最后的两颗子弹猎到了鹿群中落在最后的一头老鹿。当夜枭在避风的岩石处卧下，裹紧自己的外套时，他无动于衷地想着，堂堂如辛迪加的夜枭，此时此刻他紧紧缩成了一团的胃部却也开始想念他曾经啃咬过的每一根骨头，还有骨头上那些粉红色的碎末。

他已经连续吃了几天的苔藓来垫肚子。天知道，它们除了能够带来一点微弱的饱腹感，几乎是什么营养都不能带给他。

他明天绝对不能再这样带着卡尔走了。

他又回味了一遍这个念头，平静得就好像是自己还在哥谭时，对着衣柜思索着今天到底要穿戴什么样的礼服。

他绝对不可能再带着卡尔走了，援手只有一次就足够了。

他对着这个念头不置可否地冷笑了一声，然后翻了个身，任由自己坠入了荒野的黑暗。

第二天早晨，卡尔发现自己的半截头发因为睡觉时距离火焰太紧而烧焦成了一团。更糟的是，他的脚肿到甚至连靴子都脱不下来。当他这么不做声地挣扎，试图在辛迪加的众人面前掩盖住自己的窘迫时，所有人都默默收拾着自己的东西，装作没有看到他。

他们确实是打算抛下他直接前进的。

如果不是夜枭，在一个小时后发现了三个驾着狗拉雪橇，带着动物的皮毛，看起来正要前往朱诺将这些东西换成度过冬天的烈酒的白人的话。

夜枭从后面干掉了看到了受伤的卡尔而停下来，想要看看能做些什么——或者，趁火打劫的三个人。狗们一度陷入了惊恐，但是在向它们补偿了足量的大马哈鱼后，它们仍然会是雪橇上鞭子持有者的忠实的畜生。而当他们爬上雪橇时，终极人径直将自己埋在了雪橇末端的那一团皮毛里，脆弱地哼哼着，还对着正在测试雪橇方向把的夜枭指手画脚。

“我饿了。”他说。“我想吃饭。”

他在雪橇的行囊里找到了一点肉干和冻豆子，毫不意外地，那些肉干有一大半进入了卡尔的肚子。而夜枭也毫不打算和犯罪辛迪加的其他人分享自己的这一发现。他确信，如果其他人在另外两架雪橇上找到其他吃的，他们同样也不会分给他。而在他们鞭打起那些可怜的狗，让他们重新奔跑起来时，每个雪橇上都有两个人，一个赶狗，一个掌舵。

只有夜枭在同时干着两个人的活儿，因为在他身后，伟大的终极人正将自己埋在那些暖和的皮革里，沉沉睡去。

因为有了雪橇和狗，再加上雪橇上的食物补给，夜枭重新调整了他们的计划，避开了卢瑟绝对会设防的朱诺，开始一路向着加拿大的边境进发。在这个过程中，他们被迫吃了几天的豆子——鱼是要给狗的，他们还要指望这些畜生赶路，自然半点食物都克扣不得。

“我希望夜枭那个加拿大的计划真的可行。”有天晚上，托马斯听到了哈尔对着乔纳森喋喋不休的抱怨。“我饿死了，而谁知道跨过边境是不是真的有人能够接应到我们……”

对于像是这样的抗议，夜枭选择充耳不闻——他早就说过，如果有人觉得前往朱诺更好，那么他们可以自行离开，夜枭绝不会阻拦，但是他们所有人目前仍旧团结在他和终极人的周围，那么既然如此，他们心里在想什么，对于夜枭来说，本身自然也是无关紧要。

他不需要他的狗爱他，他只需要这些动物听话。

而现在，到了中午休息的时候，他拿着好不容易被柴火烧开了的半罐豆子，塞给了仍旧蜷缩在雪橇末尾，裹着皮毛作为毯子的终极人。

他看起来脸色很不好，精神也恹恹的。除了晚上睡觉以外的时间，说话很少。夜枭倒是不打算为了这个而责怪他，因为在他眼里，只要终极人没有和权戒者一样公开反对他，那么就是对他的最大支持。况且终极人确实熬得难受，一天晚上，夜枭不得不用小刀剖开了他的靴子，因为他肿得得有两指厚的关节已经不可能让人将靴子直接从他身上脱下来。他给他裹了很多层的毯子，为他的双脚保暖，然而那种衰败的不自然感仍旧清晰地浮现在他的脸上。

“……”直到夜枭将豆子，连带着那些带着点调料的汤汁一起灌进终极人的喉咙，那个名叫卡尔-艾尔的男人才终于微弱地抖动了几下，就好像他神游物外的灵魂在食物的召唤下勉强返回进了躯壳。他皱起鼻子地看了眼罐子里的食物。“豆子。”满是厌倦地说。

如果，倘若，如今的他们在一个更加平和一点，不是像这样生死存亡的绝境，那么或许，夜枭会从这样的卡尔身上感受到几分可笑的有趣——显而易见，如果终极人更有精力的话，他是绝对会为了这么一点吃食开始不甘心地大喊大叫的。但是现在，就连说话这件事本身，对终极人来说似乎都是件百般不情愿的苦差事。

他看上去就像是一条被折磨到不得不俯首帖耳的狗，但是与此同时，又没有哪只狗会有这样的胆子，在主人带着食物走来时厌倦地对着它发出不屑的嗤声。

他绝对是被养得很好的一条小狗。

“别抱怨。”托马斯一边这么说着，一边随手替终极人拉好了他的皮毛。有些时候，他觉得自己永远也搞不明白，这个男人是如何做到长得人高马大，乍一看简直是所有雄性之楷模，然而内里却仍旧像是个需要照顾的，迷茫着的又带着点委屈的小男孩这样事的。然而与此同时，另一部分的他又觉得一切都是如此的理所当然：

他就是这么个空有一身皮囊，不喜欢开动脑筋，并且自然而然地以为全世界都应该围着自己旋转的那类蠢货。像他这样的人，不需要自己付出什么，就永远都会有什么人自觉地替他将生活打理好。他或许非常适合做着一只笼子里的金丝雀，而金丝雀自然是不会需要去做唱歌以外任何讨人喜欢的事的。

他在说的人是卡尔，是终极人，而他的比喻却是一只金丝雀。

就是这样颠倒中透露着荒谬的想法，让夜枭感到了一阵古怪的好笑。就在卡尔咕咕哝哝着，说着什么“今天的甚至比昨天的还要少”的时候，他甚至还趁机饶有兴趣地将卡尔再度上下打量了一番。

倒不是说，夜枭从来没有意识到卡尔作为一个雄性身上强烈的性吸引力。甚至于说，从很久以前，夜枭就有察觉到，这个相貌端正，英姿勃勃的男人在露出那些自高自大的表情时是有多么的欠管教。他拥有着一副绝佳的肉体，完美的好皮囊，而考虑到他的身份地位，没有人会说，占有终极人这件事是不吸引人的。但是从另一个角度，或许也正是因为他已经看了卡尔够久，这么多年来，他已经被迫忍受了面前这个男人无数次的无理取闹，以至于很多时候，他都快忘了他长得有多么漂亮，或者说，终极人到底有多么的稀奇。

他对待他的态度，说白了，有点像是对待一只自己亲手养大的狗，或者，一个被自己所偏好喜欢，并且至今都没有因为过于喜欢而不幸失手弄伤，乃至于吓得对方展翅而逃的金丝雀。这或许正是终极人身上另一项极吸引人的好处——他足够皮实，或者说，作为一个生物来讲，足够顽强。他那个为他策划好了一切的氪星父亲确保了他永远能够牢牢控制住这个世界食物链的最顶端，而这又意味着他对于危险缺少绝大多数被捕猎的生物才会拥有的警惕还有预感。当危险降临，所有的生物都会被吓止了声的那个瞬间，只有这个离开了氪石就是空有一身漂亮肌肉的蠢货还会蜷缩在那里，对于未来一无所知地呼呼大睡着。

夜枭或许就是青睐上了终极人的这一点，或者，这可能只是他对于自己圈养的东西只有自己能左右性命这一点的疯狂的执着。他不能允许一个属于自己的东西在没有得到自己允许的情况下就被随意处置，虽然说终极人还不能够算是完全的属于他，而目前来说，夜枭也没有将他完全变成自己的打算。

他们中间缺乏了一个契机，让夜枭觉得有必要更进一步的契机。

他看着卡尔仰起脖子，咕嘟咕嘟地将豆子汤喝了个干净，当他将罐子还给夜枭时，生命的血色重新绽在了他的脸上。果不其然，他又开始了抱怨。关于为什么他们开始重新向北走，为什么气温越来越冷。他的身体冷得要死，脚痛得要死，“都快感受不到它们。”而与此同时，在雪橇上的旅程让他觉得无聊。“我吃够豆子了。”他抗议说。“到底要什么时候才能到那个见鬼的加拿大！”

而夜枭也只是随手将那个锡皮罐头丢到了地上，他还要去喂狗。自然没有时间陪终极人在这里啰嗦上一个整天。

“再过一会儿天气会变得更冷。”他只是这么说，“我们快要进入极夜圈了，卡尔，所以我建议你略微节省一点力气。”

他的建议是正确的。

等他们终于找到地图上补给点的小木屋，一个两个跳下了雪橇的时候，卡尔已经冻得不怎么会说话了。

当夜枭从雪橇上跳下来时，他的脸冻得很僵，所有人都是如此，就连一直强忍着不适要逞英雄的强尼快克，现如今脸上也已经没有了一点血色。既然如此，那么自然，检查屋中储备的事情也全部是要交给夜枭的。

他直接用脚踹开了门，做好了如果这个屋子有任何人在使用就用枪托砸烂全部在场的人的后脑勺的准备。但幸运的是，这里没有。作为给猎人过冬的小屋，这里除了三张软床，只剩下一些木柴，铁锅之类作为人类生活所必需的用具。他拉开了食物储藏箱，除了灰尘外，里面还有几罐没被拿走的应急食品。夜枭检查了一下，两罐梅林午餐肉，三罐鱼，更多的仍旧是豆子，豆子，豆子。在这个冰天雪地的阿拉斯加，豆子简直就像是带有某种地域特色的绝赞通行券。夜枭迅速思考了一会儿，拿走了一罐鱼放进腰带仅剩的暗格，然后他不动声色地走到木柴旁，点起了火堆。

当他推门出去时，他看到正扶着原子女进屋的强尼快克，他们两个人看起来也同样是病怏怏的，完全没有了几天前好歹还能和夜枭谈笑风生的余韵。

“柜子里有两罐午餐肉和两罐鱼。”夜枭警告说，“不要以为自己可以先开封，你知道只有我知道加拿大那边的接应情况。”

强尼快克动着他同样虚弱的嘴唇，他似乎骂了一句，但是在夜枭看来，反正也不怎么重要。他返回到自己的雪橇边，解开了狗的绳子，让它们能够散开，自己在雪地里打洞，歇息到晚饭时间再出来找食。至于一直在雪橇上，看起来已经快要冻得失去了知觉的物件则要来得更重。他径直走了过去，拽起了卡尔衣服的后襟。

“呜呜……”终极人发出了受伤的狗一样痛苦的叫喊。然而像是这样的时刻，任何照顾终极人感受的举动都来得多余，他就只是拖着终极人重新进了屋。

满屋子里的辛迪加成员都在门再次打开后，或警觉或迟钝地将头转向他。他们正围着那几个罐子，但是没有人真的把它们敲开，夜枭感到了一阵难得的满意。

他将卡尔随手丢上了靠近火堆的那一张床。“我需要有人和我一起喂狗。”他说，“然后我们今晚在这里扎营。”

“还有多久能到加拿大？”

“两天，至多三天。我辨认出了这个小屋的位置，接应地比我预料得要来得更近。”他瞟了眼地板上的罐头，“每个人可以分到100克的肉和50克的鱼，豆子多煮一点。超女王和权戒者，”他们会是一对完美的互相牵制的对象——虽然权戒者胆小怕事，但是他还没有怯懦到任由人将口粮从自己眼皮底下夺走，而倘若你想劝服他，那么他绝对会贪婪到“我全都要”；至于超女王，如果贿赂的价格太高，那么她还不如维持着和夜枭的表面友好。“生火还有晚饭。强尼快克，原子女，和我来喂狗。”

那终极人呢？有人似乎想问。

然而在夜枭威严地扫视了一圈过后，倒是没有人敢对他的决定进行任何的挑衅。毕竟，他们还在仰仗着夜枭，至少，是到达加拿大境内的接应点之前。

他用火烤化了大马哈鱼，然后好好地奖赏了一番那些陪着他们跑了一路的狗们。在它们狼吞虎咽时，夜枭就抱着鞭子坐在小屋的门边，只要有任何一只狗胆敢对着其他畜生的口粮探头探脑，他的皮鞭就会精准地打在那只狗耳朵的侧后方。

“他他妈的自己也就像是一只狗。”他听到原子女在和强尼快克小声地咒骂。“你不觉得夜枭他妈的就是条狗吗？他就是畜生们的头犬。不管干什么，都她妈要当控制着所有人的那一个。”

——就连这样的羞辱，夜枭也同样感到了一阵强烈的无谓。他不在乎有人说他是狗，或者说他不是狗。再何况，某种意义上他喜欢狗的直白，至少它们是非常直接地听命于食物和大棒，会在权力和力量的压迫下俯首帖耳的一群生物。而现在，他最关心的事也不过是他们能不能在两天后抵达自己的目的地。

这些狗可以帮得到他，至于原子女和强尼快克他们，他们不过是附带的一点奖励：夜枭不可能靠剩下的那几个人控制犯罪辛迪加，而对于世界政府，仅凭自己的威慑又还远远不够。

不过天气确实很冷。当他呼吸时，他能够感受到冰冷的寒风灌满了他体内的每一个肺泡，从科学的角度来将，它们将会冻伤托马斯身体内部不可分裂的肺部细胞。等到了暖和的地方，托马斯会为此开始咳嗽，不停地咳嗽，直到将那些死去的组织带着他的生命被全部地吐出体外。

他们每个人都会或多或少地受到一点损伤，只不过对于超女王或者强尼快克这样的超能力者，一旦他们的超能力开始恢复，那些曾经的伤势也将迅速复原。

夜枭闻到了食物的香味儿。他用鞭子赶开了那些还在用期待的眼神盯着他的畜生，明确地表示着今天的恩赐便到此为止。当他推门进屋时，他看到了六个装满了食物和热水的铁罐。

从某个角度，这让夜枭松了口气，他已经不想再花时间教训所有人，拿出五个铁罐不是在排挤终极人，而是在给他妈的夜枭本人脸色看，而夜枭这辈子都不会看任何人的脸色行事。他拿起了自己的一份食物，还有卡尔的那一份，径直走到了卡尔的床前。

“…………”

任何一个人，如果能看到此刻垂头丧气的卡尔，他们一定会惊诧，到底是什么样的生活，将曾经高高在上，不可一世的终极人变成了现在的这番惨样。如今，这个垂着个脑袋的男人就像是被雪橇挤过了后腿，挣扎着蠕动却最终放弃了追赶的猎犬，他的皮毛不再油亮，他的面庞不再富有生气，那些没融化的冰碴儿就布在他的头发上，没来得及落下。

夜枭替他掸掉了他头发上的冰霜，不仅如此，他还顺便搓动了一遍卡尔的指尖——天气真的很冷，所有人的血液循环都很差，而他最不希望的就是明早醒来时发现卡尔因为没有注意到肢体末端的保暖而他妈的又坏死了一截。“你指望我喂你吃饭吗？”与他粗暴的动作形成鲜明映衬的，是夜枭呵斥一样的嗓音。

这让卡尔又抬起眉毛来看了他一眼。那深蓝色的眼睛如今看上去又空洞，又沮丧，却仍旧会让夜枭想起在更加安全的时候，氪星之子透过它看人时所拥有着的那么一股迷人的魅力。

如今，落魄的氪星之子没有说话。他只是慢慢地拿起放在桌旁的罐子开始喝汤。第一次拿起来的时候，因为太烫，他差点失手把它打翻，但是夜枭动作更快，他眼疾手快地将它抄了起来，放回到桌上。

“还有两天，我们就到加拿大了。”他这么说着，在享用自己的晚饭前，率先检查起了卡尔的伤势。这同样也是夜枭的习惯，就好像他会在每次吃饭前先检查一遍那几只岁数大了的狗的爪子，确保它们每一只都能够承担得起明天的工作。这是一个好的狗主人所应当承担起的那一种责任。虽然很明显，如果它们中真的有哪只狗掉队了，夜枭也同样会毫不留情地抛弃它。

但是至少在它们仍旧是他的狗的时候，他会好好地照看它们，小心地剔掉它们爪缝里的冰碴儿。

他很受那些狗们的喜欢。他是个好主人。

而现在，他正在忙着查看终极人的伤情。

“它很痛。”当他碰到那已经发黑的伤口时，他听到终极人小声地说，他的额头上布满了冷汗。只有在这种大家都在的时候，他才会尤其地顾及脸面，不会对着夜枭大喊大叫。“我觉得它就跟没了一样。”不过也有可能是因为终极人已经痛得开始说不出话了。

毕竟，终极人的这只伤脚确实就跟没了一样。

如果终极人是一个人，那么夜枭一定会告诉他，他的脚已经快要坏死了，他会建议他们尽快进行组织的切除手术，打消掉终极人对于他那只脚还能走路的全部幻想。

但是他是终极人，他是氪星人。所以，“会有氪石的。”

“我希望是这样。”卡尔这么小声说，他又仰起头，喝下了一口肉汤。在这个过程里，他吃得很吃力，非常对不起夜枭坚持要平分的食物和藏起来的罐头。但是夜枭明白。

当一个人的脚痛到快要坏死的时候，哪怕他确实饿得要死，他也未必会真的想吃什么东西的。

“还有两天。”他再次说，这次，他比之前听起来更像是一个许诺。

“……可能吧。”卡尔恹恹地说。“你知道吗，夜枭，这事都怪你。”

“都怪我？”

“对，都怪你。”

谁让你决定在阿拉斯加和汪达尔开战的。他咬着牙缝说，还有，你没带氪石。

你他妈是个王八蛋。卡尔总结。

就是这样的发言，这么多天以来第一次的，让夜枭感到了一阵发自内心的好笑。

“你还吃吗？”他说。

“……”不。卡尔躺了回去，他将头扭向了一边。“那是我的。”

“那当然是你的。”

“只能是我的。”他咕哝着。

“是你的。”夜枭同意。

不知道为什么，这让卡尔的神情重新变得轻快了起来，虽然很快，他就又因为疼痛而皱起了眉。

“我宁愿我们在雪地露营，我的脚他妈的现在就好像有无数根刺在刺一样。”

“可能是血液循环不好，”他是指另一只脚，当然。

就让卡尔以为他两只脚都是完好的吧。

“你想让我帮你按一下吗？”

这让卡尔想了一会儿，不过，“算了。”他翻了个身，恨恨地说。“等到了加拿大我再和你算账。”

等到了加拿大我再和你算账。

虽然等真的到了加拿大的时候，很明显，每个人都因此而变得高兴，以至于有些人甚至兴奋到好像忘却了之前说好的某些东西了。

夜枭并没有感到多少意外。他释放了那些被他们赶了一路的狗，让他的下属们替它们找到一户好主人。

他们又成为了让整个世界闻风丧胆的犯罪辛迪加。

而那个时候夜枭还不知道。

某个冥冥之中的契机近了。


	13. Chapter 13

还有两个小时，倒计时将会走向终点，能量体将会恢复稳定。仅仅是一次简单的叩击，世界就会在嘭的一声脆响中迎来最后的终结。

这是一个极为难得的时刻，也是一个不由得让人想要去庆祝的时刻。毕竟虽然胜利的美酒永远是在尘埃落定以后来得最为美妙，但是这次行动结束后的庆功宴绝对不会有任何人有机会参加。考虑到这一点，或许提前一点的庆贺也不是不可以被允许的。

夜枭最后一次拨动了激活装置的顶针，手指修长，沉着有力。鲜明的蓝光如他预期那般倾泻了出来。在确认了一切都在计划中后，即使是这个素来以泰然自若著称的男人也还是不由得深吸了口气。

他想要来一根烟。

就好像是他在亲手结果了父亲和母亲，了结了自己弟弟性命的那晚，他走进父亲的办公室，拉开抽屉，翻出的属于父亲的那一根卷烟。骆驼牌，不贵，是既符合集团总裁应有的地位，却又微妙的透露出几分穷酸的，颇能代表韦恩家当时处境的劣等香烟。而当他第一次点燃香烟，浓烈的烟雾倒灌进他昏沉的肺部，强烈的刺激感像是要将人逼出眼泪般占据了五官。他还记得那种令人作呕的反胃感，在他试图吸入第二口时，某种辛辣的东西顶撞着他的咽喉还有鼻腔。

“您不必非要如此。”站在他身后的阿尔弗雷德说。

“或许。”他一边用手背抹掉了在那个瞬间涌出的鼻涕眼泪，一边继续将卷烟坚定地凑到了嘴旁。“走开，别管我。”

他对抽烟的偏好，倒并非是出于某种对肺部造成损害的自我伤害式的情有独钟，如果坦诚来讲，他或许只是喜欢在那一刻，某种有力的刺痛在他的记忆里留下滚烫的烙痕。科学研究表明，气味永远是人类最难回忆起的五感之一，然而那种味道却是始终来得无比的鲜明，对于夜枭来说，那是一种强烈到无法错认的，蓬勃的掌控感。

他想来一根烟，就好像他在父亲的书房，他在利爪离他而去，他在静静地睡着的终极人旁边时做的那样，静静地抽上一根烟。而事实也是，他确实伸出了手，打开了左手边的侧后方，一个卡手到不适合存放任何救命道具的不常用的小格子。在那个格子里，放着他从近三十年前保留至今的一小包香烟，而他也知道，那里面会有着最后一根，宛如奖励一样，会将他迄今为止遭遇的所有的一切都铭刻进他的身体的，珍贵的香烟。

但是，他的手指却抓了个空。

那是一种对于夜枭来说不常有的预期的落空感，所以有那么一刻，即使是他也不由得为此陷入了一点迷惑，他又用手指下意识地摸索了一会儿，宛如神游一般地陷入了几秒钟的沉思，才终于想起就在几个月前，他曾经命令阿尔弗雷德处理宅邸里所有跟烟草有关的物品。

“他的鼻子很灵。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“可能是因为氪星基因。”托马斯平静地将道格拉斯抱了起来，替他换上了尿布。“终极人五感也很灵敏。”

“这是件好事——我把宅子里所有烟草或者和烟草有关的制品都清理掉了，但是有一盒可能需要您亲自处置一下。”他看到了那条被递到自己面前来的战术腰带。“您需要把它也扔掉吗，托马斯老爷？”

那甚至不能够算是什么可以被吸取烟草。

它是一个 _纪念品_ 。

在他怀里的道格拉斯却已经因为那常人不可能闻到的淡淡的烟草味再次开始了啼哭。

“对，阿尔弗雷德。”于是，忙着轻言细语地哄着孩子，试图用手里的猫头鹰镖重新将孩子逗得开心起来的托马斯最终冷淡地说。“扔掉它，不用再问我了。”

“……”

“……”

一、二、三、四、五……

算上坐在地上，看模样才刚一岁不到的第六个。

他和夜枭生下的六个孩子全都在这里，一个两个三个的，仰着个头，眼睛明亮中透着几丝谨慎和不安地站在原地，默不作声地齐齐地望着他。

就是眼下的这个场景，让卡尔感到了一阵剧烈的头痛。

他应该说些什么吗？他必然应该说点什么，因为倘若他什么都不说的掉头就跑，那么回头消息传出去，岂不是要变成终极人不战而退的糟糕传闻。堂堂终极人居然会怕自己和夜枭生的小孩子，这种事跟谁说不都会是他妈的笑掉大牙。可是倘若让他开口……

他又实在不知道自己该说些什么。

他就那么茫然地看着这群小孩，不知道他们叫什么，有多大，不知道他们私下里有什么偏好，有什么爱好，更不知道到底该说些什么，才算是一个“父亲”对“孩子”应当说的合适的话。

他似乎从来没有听过什么人像是父亲那样认真地同自己讲过话，飞船里乔-艾尔的录音或许可以算作一个，但时间不长，说到底也只是一连串的训诫还有教导；约翰尼··肯特向来喜欢对他避之不及，如果他们什么时候正面对上，双方也永远都只会做出恶狠狠的瞪视或者强取豪夺的威胁；从来都没有什么人真的在他面前以一个父亲的身份和子女做出过任何可供参考的交流；而等到他自己成为了别人的爸爸，他也没有真的同他们中的任何一个打过交道。

“他们自己就能长大然后到处乱跑。”他还记得在第一个孩子生下没多久后，夜枭问他想不想知道孩子的近况，他是怎样没耐烦地回答说。“所以他们长成什么样又关我什么事？我很忙的，没时间管他。”

这句话其实倒也并不能说是完全的不负责任，因为据卡尔所知，这个世界上有非常多的生物会在子嗣诞生后径直走开，他们强大的基因令这些孩子即使离开了父母也仍旧能安全地存活在这个世界上。而论基因，卡尔的基因自然是最好的。他既然已经成为了这种优良基因的提供者，自然，也就不必屈从于那些必须要父母照顾才能长大的劣等人类设置的关于亲情伦理上的规定。他的脑子很清楚，在这件事上他一直都问心无愧。

可是问心无愧并不能够帮助他从眼下的困境中解脱出来。而随着卡尔面无表情看着他们的时间逐渐拉长，肉眼可见的，这些等待着命运宣判的孩子们也同样开始焦躁不安。

选择在这种时刻站出来迎接挑战的是他们的大儿子。

“如果您是想找父亲的话，那么他出门去了，我想……是为了辛迪加的公务。”他尽可能口齿清晰地回答，虽然在终极人听到辛迪加公务这个词时发出的鼻音时，他的脖子往后缩了一点，但是至少，他维持住了一个勉强的，就像是父母期望自己孩子会露出的，堪称乖孩子的笑容。“您有什么口信需要我带给他吗，终极人……阁下。”他小心翼翼地措辞。

那是个非常愚蠢的称呼，卡尔的意思是，“阁下”。他们又不是在拍什么十八世纪莺歌燕舞的英国或者梵蒂冈古装片，况且就卡尔所知，哪怕是在仍流行王权制的国家，也鲜少还会有人称呼面前的人为“阁下”。

这是个太大的词，尤其对于这么一个岁数还小的孩子来说。

_而被这么称呼的终极人本应该是他的父亲。_

卡尔哼了一声，姑且听不出他对于这段应答的喜怒。当他开口时，他微微抬起了一点下巴，开始用起他惯来身为犯罪辛迪加首席发号施令的腔调说：“你们在这儿干什么？”

“在这儿干什么……”一个瞬间，加西亚微微咬住了他的嘴唇——卡尔不知道这样沉吟着的他到底应该说是像他们两个中的谁，这孩子看上去谁都不像，却又谁都很像。“我们，呃……”

“我们在等父亲回来！”另一个声音，更加尖一点，带着点三四岁的孩子特有的腔调从老大身后传了出来。“那不是很明显的嘛！你一定都听见了！”

加西亚偷偷用脚后跟踹了脚他腿后的那个小孩子，而那群小小的，羽翼还没有丰满，明明在未来会像他们的父亲一样拥有足以撕碎敌人血肉的尖喙还有利爪，却又偏偏在此时此刻嗡嗡颤动着，就像是五六团叽叽喳喳的小毛团一样的孩子则为此开始了轻轻的骚动。

“快闭嘴，亚当。”

“我在回答他的问题嘛，加西亚回答得太慢了。”

“我说了闭嘴，傻瓜，亚当！”

“你们总是让我闭嘴。”那个躲在他大哥腿后，却又偏偏因为克制不住好奇而忍不住露出了个头——就好像只要半截身子藏在什么东西后，他就可以没有危险地继续做着对终极人观察的孩子瘪着嘴，呜噜噜地开始抱怨说。“可是我就是在回答问题诶，他难道不是想要知道我们在干嘛吗？”

你说对不对啊，爸爸？然后，那个孩子抬起眼睛，用着那双又大又亮，极为俊朗，从各个角度都会让人想起卡尔的眼睛，亮闪闪的，相当狡黠而又得意地望着他。

他是真的不知道害怕，终极人想，这个傻瓜。

夜枭到底把他们的孩子教成了什么蠢样？

他没有马上说话，是因为他对这个孩子的天真程度感到了一阵震惊，而介于他没有说话，这个和终极人有着七分相似，只是笑起来像是个甜的匪夷所思的白痴，以至于终极人完全无法判断这一点遗传自谁的小孩瞬间又变得得意洋洋了起来。“你看，我没说错嘛。他刚刚绝对是笑了。”

**他才没笑。**

可能就是他一瞬间阴沉下来的脸色让为首的几个孩子再度变得紧张了起来。大一点的女孩直接伸出手揽过了排行第五的亚当斯，她将手掩在了男孩的嘴巴上。“别说了，亚当。”

站在加西亚的身后，应该是他的第二个儿子——他记不清叫什么名字，只是从身型上判断应该是这里第二大的小孩，则再次往前踏出了一小步。

这个孩子看上去就是会很像夜枭。

虽然卡尔才刚刚想过，他长得和夜枭明明一点也不像，就例如那坚硬的下颌还有看人时眉疏目朗的相貌，绝不会有人将它同更加清秀，眼睛也更加狭长的夜枭的脸混淆起来。

但是此时此刻，他看上去却又很像夜枭。

卡尔吃不准到底这个孩子是哪里会让自己想起夜枭，以至于有那么一瞬间竟让他觉得，这孩子简直跟夜枭是从一个模子里刻出来的：可能是他看人时沉着冷静的那份神气，可能是他在沉思过后掀起眼皮，用着一种无动于衷的态度面对着某种可能随时将他毁灭掉的存在时的气魄。

也有可能是因为他说话的嗓音，他的声调中掺杂着某种和他父亲如出一辙的慢条斯理。而当他开口时，虽然他的身体早就不易察觉地绷紧，可是只从声音上，你完全听不出他除了漫不经心以外的任何情绪。“我们确实是在等父亲回来，因为往常这会是他归家的时间。他迟迟没出现害得我们有一点担心——您是否又有我们父亲身在何处的消息呢？”

如果您愿意把它告诉我们的话，埃利亚斯、可能是叫埃利亚斯的小孩那么说，我们会感激不尽。

就是这话让卡尔的心情又一次变得恶劣。

他自然是有夜枭的消息的，对，这倒是没有错。可是凭什么他要把这些机密告诉这群并不喜欢他，还在苦等着他们父亲快些回来的小崽子们？

他或许可以告诉他们，他又想。介于卡尔很想看到，这群愚笨而又执拗，相信着他们的父亲爱他的小屁孩发现自己被抛弃之后是多么的惊慌不安。他尤其想要报复那个假装冷静的第二个小孩。

这个孩子会让他回想起来夜枭，那是一种很讨厌的感觉。

或者说，这里的每个孩子都会让他想起夜枭。

明明他们每一个和夜枭长得都没有那么的相似，或者说，虽然您能够从他们每一个的脸上看到夜枭，但是有一件事仍旧很清楚，他们中每一个又都不可能是他。

这就好像是在把所有卡尔和夜枭的要素放在一起，进行了无穷无尽的排列组合。他们是他和夜枭的孩子，多么明显，他们每一个的脸上，皮肤上，眼睛里，都写着他们所拥有的两位基因提供者的名字。他们全都像他，与此同时，又全都不像他。

夜枭，在他看着这群小崽子们的时候，他会不会也会因此而想到并没有在场的卡尔？

卡尔觉得他是在怨恨着他们的。诚然，他心底的某个角落，在忽视掉某种强烈的沮丧和无从发泄的愤怒，只是拂开了所有的阻碍到达了根源部分的那种苦痛的脆弱的情绪深处，他在为有人比自己还要脆弱这件事而感到狂喜不已。能够发现自己竟然不是所有人中最可怜的那一档，总归是可以让人感到喜悦，感到恶毒的。况且，伤害他们又是来得如此的轻易。

只要一句话就行了，只要短短的一句话，卡尔就将不再是现场唯一的失败者，他从一个受害的位置重新成为了能够伤害他人的胜利者。

他们实在是很像夜枭，甚至就包括那有点沮丧的神气，不知道为何也会让人联想起他。

他无法解释为什么，只是因为这么一个简简单单的念头，本来已经抬起头的，准备用“你们的父亲没有告诉过你们，你们已经被抛弃了吗”的毒液来淹没在唱的每一个人的部分却又静静地沉没了下去。

卡尔感到一阵厌倦。

“我困了。”大一点的女孩突然开口说。“加西亚，我们回去睡吧。”

“是的，加西亚，我也困了。”小一点的女孩声音既安静又低沉。如果坦诚说的话，卡尔觉得这听起来简直就像是一个女版的年轻夜枭。“不要再等了，回去吧。”

“但是……”

“我想父亲就算回来，也肯定跟终极人阁下有公事要谈。”那个叫埃利亚斯的小孩接过话的行动非常地自然，就好像每当终极人迟疑时会自然给他一个提示做台阶下的夜枭。“他不会高兴我们都聚在这儿的。已经过了上床睡觉的时间。”

而现在，就连那个快速思索着的，半垂着眼睛，眼底光芒闪过的加西亚，也几乎就跟沉吟着的夜枭是一个模样了。“我知道了。”过了片刻，他矜持地开口说。“那么……我们就先去睡了。”他又抬起脸来，谨慎地望了一眼仍旧悬停在天空中的终极人。“如果您有什么事要跟父亲面谈的话，或许您可以再等等。父亲他应该忙完之后就会回来……”

所以，我们，就，走了。他小心地朝着门口比划了个手势。

“……哼。”卡尔从鼻腔里哼了一声。

他没有对这件事表示反对。

于是才不过几秒的时间，几个孩子就全部从他的眼前消失无踪了。

卡尔感到了一阵无趣。

他说不准到底是什么东西让他感到了无趣，他只知道，在那些孩子全部都默不作声地跑走后，原本烦躁不安的心情虽然没有先前那般的令人不快，但是某种怅然若失般的感觉却依旧盘踞在他的心头。

他短暂地思考了一会儿，关于要不要进入地下，协助正在夜枭的猫头鹰洞里寻找着线索的强尼快克还有那个什么雷霆侠，但是随即他又意识到，或许等他赶到时，他们已经找好东西准备走了。

像是个姗姗来迟的蠢货一样出现在他不适宜出现的场合是终极人绝对不会考虑的一个选项。更不用说，他有点搞不清自从他离开军工厂后又过去了多少时间——已经快要逼近另一个世界的夜枭预测的两个小时了吗？还是说两个小时早就过了，而他们仍旧平安无事地生活在他们应当存在着的这个世界上？那个劳什子的正义联盟及时出手，拯救了这个该死的世界？

其实还有一种可能，是夜枭错了，所谓的主不主世界的理论从一开始就是错的，于是他和一个跟他没有关联的地球一起嘭地化成了一个烟花，一声巨响。

卡尔不大喜欢最后的这个念头，他不大喜欢思考夜枭错了这件事。虽然不管从哪个角度讲，这个背叛了犯罪辛迪加的男人只能被称作是“错误”的。

他就是在这样的思绪中突然停了下来，在车棚的兜兜转转的过程中，注意到了那排放在车棚角落，跟周围环境格格不入的，愚蠢的木桩。

那是些平凡无奇的木头桩子，根据卡尔在农场生活的那短短几年的经验，可能是被从中锯断的某一类杉木，每一根的高度大概都只有卡尔的肩膀这么多，上面用小刀草草地划出了一条条刻痕，黑色的签字笔在后面标注着日期，最早的一根似乎可以追溯到几十年前，而最近的一根上的刻痕要来得更晚，卡尔甚至不得不弯下身去才能看清最底部的数字。

8月17日，两个月以前。大概只比卡尔的膝盖高出十个公分。

而当他重新直起身，准备忘掉夜枭车库里整整齐齐的小木头桩，还有最早看起来也是最破旧的那个三十年前的木头桩子以前。

有什么东西突然拽了拽他的脚踝。

“爸爸。”那个东西说。

……终极人是不会承认他在那个瞬间差点被这个声音吓出心肌梗塞的，就好像他也不会承认，在那个东西真的发出声音之前，一直在车棚的顶部乱转，心烦意乱着的卡尔甚至都没有注意到他。

从某种程度上来说，这简直就像是夜枭本人：永远都能悄无声息地出现在人的背后，永远都能悄无声息地就此离开。但是才那么大的一个孩子是必然不可能会有夜枭那样敏捷的身手的，所以唯一的解释就是刚刚卡尔有些分神。

才刚刚一岁差点，勉勉强强直立起身，仿佛不知道哪个不经意的瞬间就会啪唧一声跌倒在地上的最小的那个小孩正站在他的面前，拽着他的红斗篷角，仰着脸，用着跟夜枭如出一辙似的，死人一样的表情凝望着他。

他有点婴儿肥，脸红彤彤的，像个苹果一样。某种意义上，甚至有点可爱。

但是可爱却不妨碍他站在那儿，看着终极人，然后死人脸上清清楚楚地浮现出的夜枭专属的冷淡神色。

“爸爸。”他又叫他。声音平淡的就好像他正在练习发音广播。

卡尔飞快地向着四下望了一眼，难以置信自己竟然要一个人面对这么恐怖的未知生物。

那个孩子仍旧直直地在望着他。

他不喜欢这个孩子的眼睛。

他的眼睛里缺乏了某种东西，富有生气，能够让人意识到它们是活物的某种东西。它们就像是一双平静地接受了自己的死亡的眼睛，但是当它聚焦到什么东西的时候，却偏偏又有什么东西从死亡的深处裂出了一条缝。

就好像有什么东西正在深渊的底部凝望着他。

这个孩子就是有着这么一双看着吓人的眼睛。

毫无疑问，这样的眼神只能遗传自夜枭。

“去，去，起开。”卡尔将自己的红披风一把从孩子的手里拽了出来——让他意外的是，孩子拽着披风的手倒是没有如何用力——而当他终于又可以飞起来一点，他开始驱逐他，呵斥他，态度有如对待一条并不讨主人喜欢的狗。“谁是你爸爸了，走开。别烦我。”

那个小孩仍旧在看着他。“爸爸。”他静静地说，甚至对着他张开了双臂。

……他不可能是在期待卡尔拥抱他。不，不，不，这太可怕了。卡尔心想，他怎么可能会想让一个他都不认识的陌生人拥抱自己，说到底——

他到底是凭什么认出自己他妈的是他该死的爸爸的？

“爸爸。”看到卡尔没有动，那个皱着眉头的小孩子眨了眨眼睛，他开始不怎么高兴地催促。

“……我说过了，我不是你爸爸。”或者说，不是那个层面的爸爸，随便吧。他跟一个他妈的才一岁大的小孩吵架的样子还真他妈搞笑。“起开。”他呵斥道。“你爸不要你了，你最好滚去那个什么起源地球去找你那个垃圾爸爸。”

小孩仍旧在看他，毫无疑问，他没听懂，或者说，他搞不明白为什么卡尔说他不是自己爸爸。

“不是所有黑头发蓝眼睛的人都是你爹。”卡尔说，他觉得自己蠢透了，所以他让自己飞得更高了一点。“下次叫爸爸前看清楚，谁他妈能长出夜枭那张死人脸？”

这让孩子的表情变得严肃。他抿着个嘴，好像刚刚发现了小狗没有如他所想的行动，于是不得不板起脸，用着相当严厉的声音让对方认识到自己错误的狗主人一般。

“那是父亲。”他说，“你是爸爸。”

……我就不该和一个弱智小孩谈论到底什么才是爸爸。卡尔想，说真的，他还是婴儿的时候就已经可以听懂父亲关于丛林法则弱肉强食的长篇大论了，所以这孩子这么傻是随了谁，夜枭吗？

八成就是夜枭，不然谁会像他似的顶着这么一张讨人厌的臭脸皮。

他摇了摇脑袋，决定把思绪回到他被这个小孩惊吓到以前，那些更值得他思考（虽然他已经有点忘了是什么）的事情之上。而在他这么做的时候，那个孩子就在他的脚边，某个地方，停滞着。

“……▇▇。”

然后，那个小孩开口。

卡尔顿住了。

有那么一个瞬间，他以为自己没能听懂这个孩子到底在咕哝些什么，但是与此同时，在另一个瞬间，他又非常确信自己听到了这个孩子对着自己说出了些什么。

“……”他甚至不大能确定自己是否真的听到了他以为他所听到的，而不管是与不是，他都对眼下发生的事感到了一阵迷惑的惊奇。

我一定是累糊涂了。他心想，我一定是被夜枭那个王八蛋搅乱了脑袋，我在想什么呢，竟然以为那个小崽子在对我说……

“ _爸爸！_ ”

他最小的儿子就站在地面上，张着手，超级认真而又执拗地望着他。

“ _爸爸。_ ”他说。

他用的是氪星语。

“……”现在，卡尔变得混乱了，他开始彻底混乱了起来。

而那个小孩子却像是完全理解不了他这位爸爸内心深处的疑惑：“ _爸爸，抱。_ ”他正忙着嘟起嘴巴，用着跟夜枭有九分相似的那张脸，理直气壮地对着卡尔说。

“……”搭载卡尔来到地球的氪星火箭应该没有被卡尔以外的人启动过，至少最近，应该还没有。卡尔心想，而如果不是氪星火箭教会了这个小兔崽子氪星语，总不能说，这是所有氪星人从诞生起就会自发掌握的种族天赋。

那不可能，当然，不可能，考虑到伟大的终极人自己都是在岁数更大一些后，使用火箭自带的电脑系统学会了更多的氪星用语。他甚至用了一点氪星系统里自带的软件作弊，开玩笑。谁他妈会真的花时间去学一门已经用不上了的语言。

“ _爸爸！_ ”而第四声的爸爸甚至比之前所有的声音都要来得更不耐烦。就好像卡尔才是这里最蠢的那个人一样。

但是如果不是这个小兔崽子天生就会用那个什么氪星语——而卡尔甚至没时间理他，他还在忙着进行着他那逻辑严密的推理——也不是这小子偷偷爬进火箭驾驶舱里自学的氪星语……

那这世界上还有什么人能把氪星语教会给他呢？

有那么一会儿，卡尔发现自己在思考，他每天晚上都会梦游来到韦恩大宅教小孩氪星语的可能性。

不，不，那太搞笑了，别开玩笑，真的，他在鬼扯些什么。

“……”

可是那个在他面前准确无误地发出了氪星中的爸爸的发音，不仅如此，还完全没有自己说出了多么恐怖瘆人的词语的自觉的小孩还他妈的站在那儿。

伸着他该死的手。

“ _我绝对是发烧了。_ ”卡尔开始自言自语起来。他已经很久没有用过这一门语言，考虑到他是世界上仅存的氪星人。而这让他多说对这种语言的感知变得有那么一丝生疏。

他甚至没能在听到爸爸这个单词的瞬间反应出这个小孩在说些什么。

反正，“ _我绝对是精神不正常了。_ ”或者是这个小孩，或者两者都有。因为，“ _你他妈能从哪学会氪星的语言？_ ”

除了卡尔，还有一个人会，或者说，还有一个人，为了搞清楚卡尔丢给他的那一大套氪星人的生理学书，解决为什么氪星人就是生不出小孩的疑难杂症，而稍微自学过那么一丁点的氪星语。可是，如果是他，“ _他为什么要教给你氪星语？_ ”

他为什么要费心教给一个可能都活不了多久的小孩子氪星语？

这本来应该是个很简单的事情，夜枭想要毁灭世界，虽然听起来有点老套还莫名其妙，但是还行，不是完全的不可理解——毕竟所有称职而有逼格的反派似乎都应该有个理想叫做毁灭世界——他要毁灭世界，那么自然，好的，作为一个富有理智的人，他自然应该知道这个世界上没有什么东西是会在世界毁灭后还停在原地，有所残留。

他这个跟他简直是一张臭脸的小儿子自然也会在计划的最后灰飞烟灭，他不信夜枭不知道这个。

可是他还是教会了他最小的儿子氪星语。

为什么？

“ _你这个试图用氪星语来讨好我的肮脏的狗崽子。_ ”卡尔试图让自己变得危险起来，他确实感到了一阵愤怒，因为他觉得自己正在被人欺骗。“夜枭教了你氪星语，想要你用这个来 _讨好_ 我。”

_不要脸的骗子婊子。_

可是骗子为什么要特意花时间，在这样一个卡尔之前从来没有发现过，之后也似乎永远都没可能——只要他依旧对孩子不感兴趣——发现的地方大费苦工呢？

“他想用这种方式来 _利用_ 我，他想让我这么想而被 _打动_ 。”这是唯一的解释了。“ _真下作。_ ”他大声说。

而在他大声说话的时候，那个孩子仍旧在用着一副平静到近乎无辜的，纯然冷静，就好像他在说胡话，而他完全可以原谅他的表情在望着他。

还他妈的举着手。

从某种意义上，卡尔觉得自己难以想象，那个注定薄情又冷淡，对什么似乎都不够挂在心上，以至于要用毁灭所有世界来将自己的轻蔑进行到底的夜枭，会乐意花时间来教导一群小崽子氪星语——这又不是在氪星，他们不是被氪星的语言环境所包围，所以如果夜枭想让他们学会氪星语，他就只能一个一个单词的教他们——然而另一方面，他却又觉得，一个死人脸的夜枭膝上坐着一个死人脸的小蠢货，两个人一起用着死人一样的腔调说“爸爸”的发音的场景却又相当诡异地易于想象。

“……”他还是不能确定发生了些什么，而与此同时，那个孩子却愈发的不耐烦了。

他在对着终极人不耐烦，不仅如此，那种当他不耐烦的时候，应当是其他人来讨好他，而不是由他来迁就别人的恼人的夜枭的招牌神色正清晰地浮现在孩子的脸上。

“……”只从他还举着的双手就足够让人看出来，这个小鬼继承了他某个基因提供者不达目的决不罢休的，极其糟糕的本性。

“……”现在，卡尔开始觉得，他似乎有必要抱一抱这个小孩子了。

这真他妈的扯淡，他为什么要抱一个从头到脚，哪怕是脸都完全不讨喜的，讨人厌的小孩子？他有什么义务说，必须要抱一抱像是这样一个糟糕透顶的小孩？

可是那个孩子就站在那儿，一动不动地张开了手。他就一直站在那里，就仿佛他完全不在乎卡尔还要思考多久，反正他就一定要把自己想要的东西得到的，那样坚定而又平静地等待着他。

“……”其实当一个人对于某件事过于确信的时候，周围的人往往就会渐渐以开始觉得，稍微的退让一小步，乃至于说，就算是随便地抱他一下似乎也没什么关系。

抱一下，又不会掉块肉。

那个孩子还在那儿，用着不高兴的蓝眼睛，谴责性的，却又相当耐心地等待着他。

好啦好啦好啦，抱一下就抱一下吧，只是一下，只是一下下。如果卡尔决定抱起这个孩子，他绝对不会是因为面对着这双眼睛感到畏缩了或者是怎么样，他就是单纯觉得这个孩子实在是让人心烦。

让人想起了某些东西的，情不自禁地开始的心烦。

他试图找到一个合适的姿势，他是说，能够抱起人的姿势来面对这个孩子，只可惜，终极人为数不多的抱人的经验，不是在床上美女在怀，就是少有的几次在战场上接住夜枭。用抱美女的姿势去抱自己儿子当然是绝对不可以的，但是如果用抱夜枭的姿势去抱小孩……

这小孩他妈的还没有他的腰高。

头一次，终极人感到自己的额前泌出了冷汗，不是因为别的，而是因为他实在有点担心这个默不作声的孩子意识到，他这个所谓的 _爸爸_ 居然连该怎么抱小孩都不知道该怎么做。这听起来未免有些太逊了，哪怕是终极人都觉得这好像有一点点的过分——可是说到底，这他妈难道不该是夜枭的错？

是夜枭把奇奇怪怪的，爸爸就应该抱孩子的念头灌进这个孩子的脑袋里面去的。既然是他灌进去的，那他他妈的就该负起责任，在像是这种时刻英勇地站出来，承担起将小孩抱在怀里的责任。反正用一堆所谓的父母应该爱小孩或者孩子应该是被爱着的这样的糖衣炮弹洗脑孩子的又不是他终极人！凭什么他要在这里替那个垃圾夜枭擦他该死的屁股？

他终于还是天才（并勉强）地找到了一个似乎可以把孩子抱起来，又不用担心孩子跟伸缩猫一样，出现上身起来了下身还在地上的合适姿势（他的理智知道这不可能发生，但这是夜枭的儿子，谁他妈知道这个男的的基因会不会让自己所有的小孩都变成一群可以伸缩的奇怪猫头鹰？）。而就在他试图伸出手时，他听到了一阵急促的呼吸声。

当他的大儿子加西亚破门而入，此时距离卡尔突然的拔地而起才过去不到零点三秒。

“对，对不起。”那个急匆匆地跑来，惊慌失措到一点不像是夜枭的小孩单手扶着门框，喘着粗气说，“我发现我把道格拉斯忘在这儿了。我是说，呃，因为他已经会走了，所以我以为他在我们身后跟了上来，我是说……”

他的脸涨得红红的，那种努力分辩——就好像努力让终极人不要大发脾气的笨拙的样子，在这种时刻倒也不能算是完全的不讨人欢心。

“我这就把道格拉斯带走。”而当他迅速的跑过来，急急忙忙，生怕终极人发火的时候，终极人甚至可以说，这个孩子是有一点点可爱的（至少比他最小的弟弟要可爱太多的）。“不好意思，打扰到您了……”

“ _你多大了？_ ”

“ _什么？_ ”那个弯下腰一把道格拉斯抱了起来，其熟练程度让卡尔怀疑他到底抱过多少个孩子的小孩下意识地回答。“ _我九岁了。_ ”

当他回答的时候，他似乎没有意识到，自己的发音对于氪星语来说存在着一种非常微妙的不协调。

氪星语是一门对舌头的灵巧度要求非常高的艺术，例如当他们要发出岁或者与之类似的卷舌音，他们的舌头会灵敏地打出两个回弯并吐出一个轻快的鼻音，这是一种地球人无论如何努力，都从种族的角度不可能达成的动作。

当加西亚回答他的时候，他甚至都没有意识到，他发出的声音是人类式的，某个地球人在学习这门语言的过程中，通过借鉴俄语或是法语的经验，笨拙地试图模仿出一个近似的音调时所会发出的那种声音。

夜枭害得他儿子氪星语发音不准确。卡尔心想，他知不知道矫正孩子一个错误的发音需要多久？

他不知道，卡尔想，这就是为什么夜枭总是这么的糟糕而不负责任。

“那……我先带他走了。”抱着小孩的加西亚试图向他鞠躬行礼道。“希望父亲能尽快回来……终极人阁下。”

而那个趴在自己哥哥肩头，虽然在被抱起时没有反抗，但是现在，仍旧趴在他大哥的肩头，用着他蓝得发黑的眼睛盯着卡尔的道格拉斯，则慢悠悠地吐了个泡泡。

“ _再见，爸爸。_ ”当他被带出门时，有什么人清晰地开口说。

这就令卡尔禁不住露出了一个冷笑。

他看着自己怀表里嵌着的那张小小的照片，在照片里，他的六个孩子为了挤进镜头，或趴或跪，相当困难地挤成了可爱的一小团。

在左后方站立着的是努力做着所有人的大哥哥的可靠的加西亚；右后方，性格上相当冷静却会在被夸奖时忍不住偷偷高兴的埃利亚斯；长得最像卡尔，也是所有孩子中胆子最大的艾妲和乍一看似乎很像他，可却是所有孩子中最为任性的托米莉丝一起跪坐在她们两个兄长的腿边；永远口无遮拦，眼睛亮亮的亚当斯……

还有才刚刚会说不到十五个词的句子，但绝大多数时候似乎根本连话都懒得说的道格拉斯，他们在拍照时还不过是两个小娃娃，被两个姐姐小心地护在照片的最中央。

他们每个人都有努力地将自己挤进镜头，就连最小的两个也一定明白了，这是在做着某种非常重要的举动。他们每个人都在用着属于他们自己的方式笑盈盈的，面对着面前的摄影师。而哪怕是在这种时刻依旧会抿着嘴板着个脸的道格拉斯，托马斯也知道，他的眼睛里是闪烁着几分的高兴的。

“……”可惜。

当一阵凉风擦过他的耳侧，夜枭已经弹跳了起来，他堪堪闪过了那枚锋利的蝙蝠镖，下一秒，金黄色的套索从他的腿侧径直滑过。

“我早已料想，事情不会这么结束。”他一只手扶上了战术腰带，正对上的是在一秒钟前从传送门中出现的正义联盟，“不过没关系， **那不重要。** ”

被下意识丢回到护心甲中的金色怀表，于黑暗中闪烁出了微弱的亮光。


	14. Chapter 14

“你疯了。”蝙蝠侠怒视着那个站在高台上的男人，嘶声说。

就是这话，让原本沉默寡言着的男人倏地露出了一个开心的笑容。他看上去真的很高兴。“这重要吗？那么多的平行世界，你总能从中挑中一个你喜欢的我。事实上，”他的表情被遮掩在了灰黑色的面具之下。“你会发现，我们两个其实很是相像。你的每个姿态，每个装备，每个面具都在尖叫着同一件事，愤怒、绝望、焦虑。让人想要知道到底是什么可怕的事才让你走上了这条路。”

不过那并不重要，夜枭笑盈盈地看着他，没有什么事情真正重要。

“你在策划什么，为你的炸弹拖延时间，讲我到死？”

“事实上，”那个男人掏枪的速度甚至比对方的闪避还要更快一步——他在那一刻确实咧开了嘴，快活地微笑了起来，倘若有什么人能够看到他面具下的眼睛，他们会发现他灰蓝色的眼睛正在愉快地闪烁着，闪闪发光。“我准备打你到死！”

所以，现在有一件事情是清楚明了的。

夜枭喜欢他。

他喜欢他，爱慕他，不然这解释不了为什么他会试图在这样一个他早已决定毁灭了的世界上认真地照顾他们的儿子，不仅如此，他还背着终极人，偷偷教这些小孩氪星语。

说真的，学习一门已经死去，并且肉眼可见不会复生的语言，真的很重要吗？

卡尔无法确定这件事是否该被判断为重要。一方面，身为氪星之子，一向自恃他的外星身份的终极人自然不会说，学习氪星语这件事本身是毫无价值的——他们有一整个宝库的知识可以拿来利用，而里面凌驾于地球的科技数不胜数。可是另一方面，说实话，他又不是真的需要用到这么复杂的东西。他是说，他是终极人，他有无穷的力量，极限的速度，钢铁的身躯，不仅如此，他还有热视线和冰冻呼吸，整个地球就不会存在什么真的可以伤害到他的东西。既然如此，即使人类的科技又往前发展了几十亿年又能怎样？他们难道还能真的用那些小玩具伤害到卡尔和他的孩子们不成？

他是天生的统治者，是注定要君临在这个世界的霸主，而自然，像是这样被刻进骨血里的身份，即使他没有学习到那些必备的氪星知识也是一样。况且，飞船里的电脑有着一整套可以直接灌输进氪星人脑子的跟氪星文化相关的知识的系统，而又有什么人会在能够在吃一个汉堡包的时间就掌握了全部氪星语言的前提下，还费心费力地试图用最古老也是最笨拙的方式教会自己的孩子氪星语呢？

要知道，就连氪星最抗拒科技的那群人，那群所谓崇拜着原始时代的遗老遗少，他们也宁愿让自己的后代接受氪星机械的教育：准确、无误，还可以消灭掉大多数地域造成的拗口口音的差别。在地球上，卡尔听说有一个神话传说叫巴比塔，神明发现了如果让全世界的人类齐心协力地共用一种语言，那么他的地位就会因此而受到威胁还有动摇。所以他降下神罚，让整个世界充斥着不计其数的语种和区别。但是氪星人用他们的科技消灭了这种种族的分歧，他们用科技抵达了神明的高度。

而现在，他的孩子们却要开始操起一口跟氪星任何一个地域都没有关系，纯粹是因为他们有一个地球的父亲，而不得不拥有的混合了氪星与地球特点的古怪口音。

卡尔应该为这件事感到恼火，他应该为夜枭让自己的儿子们不再是一个纯然的氪星人而感到生气。

但是与之相反的是，当他开始认真思考起这件事的时候，他感到了一阵愉快的飘飘然。

因为，夜枭，那个对一切都缺乏兴趣，永远看不出喜怒，只是会在众人行动时站在一边，整个人维持着一种介乎于不置可否与无动于衷之间的，冷淡的让人难以捉摸的夜枭。

“如果那家伙什么时候真正认真起来才会是可怕的事。”超女王说过的话犹在耳畔，“说真的，你能够想象出来吗，像他这样的人居然会对什么东西感到执着？”

我从来没有见过像是夜枭这么凶戾的男人，如今，就连她说过的后半句话，在卡尔的眼里也变得像是褒奖一样，宛如天籁。要么不做，要么做绝。考虑到他一向对所有的事都兴致寥寥，我毫不怀疑自己会可怜那个被他看上的东西。

而现在，卡尔成为了被夜枭看上的那个人。

很难形容，这句叙述在卡尔的脑海里累积并变化成了多么讨人喜欢的一个念头。所有夜枭曾经让他费解过，乃至于是恐惧过的行为如今全部都找到了答案——为什么他要在卡尔离开后试图追回卡尔，为什么他会在很多时候对待卡尔如此粗暴，又为什么如此多的时候他会在不经意间透露出自己的温柔。他甚至理解了为什么那天他们做爱的时候，夜枭伸出手，似乎真的想要活活地扼死他。他从这些看似矛盾截然相反的行动里品味出了一丝渺茫的绝望。而夜枭曾经出现过的那些像是蒙了层布一样，让人无法理解乃至于是充满惶惑着的行为，如今卡尔也全部都找到了答案。

他爱他，卡尔想，他被他的的魅力征服，所以才会如此绝望地跪倒在他的脚下。他曾经以为夜枭古怪的行为是因为他性格天然的沉静使然，但如今看来，那只不过是一个可怜的家伙在挣扎着向他求欢。那些曾经让卡尔觉得难以理解的行为，如今看来，都不得不说让人有着几分得意的呢。

他又想起夜枭望着他的时候，不动声色，处之泰然，却只有在眼神中才会透露出的，那种宛如深渊一样深沉而又隐晦的感情。

所以他们中死的那条狗并不是他！

这就轮到卡尔来抓夜枭身后的那条小辫子了。他抓住了夜枭的弱点，这个可怜的人，他还以为他是多么难缠可怕的一个家伙呢！没有想到所有人都不过是受到了夜枭沉默外表的蒙骗，在那个坚硬的壳子下，他也不过就是像那些低等人类一样，寻常的会受到感情所扰的普通人。

就连他在几个小时前的背叛，卡尔也不再觉得那是不可理喻的。

他认为他得不到他，卡尔想，当然，因为没有人可以得到独一无二的尊贵的终极人。而夜枭自然会为这个念头感到痛苦，他爱他爱慕到了痴狂。所以这就是夜枭决定为了他去死的缘故了。他要为他而死，不仅他要去死，他还要确保在自己死了以后，没有任何人可以再像他一样地拥有卡尔——这难道不就是夜枭想要毁灭世界的最终目的吗？哦，天啊，他可真是深爱着卡尔乃至于到了绝望。这个可怜的家伙。

卡尔当然认为自己应当要同情他，他同情他，甚至于说，还有一丝怜悯他。他感觉到了夜枭是如何跪倒在地上，虔诚地亲吻着他的脚，只是为了能够让卡尔分出神来多看自己一眼的。而当他开始回忆到夜枭那种种怪异的，命令自己对他说些什么，做些什么，发誓自己是他的狗或者他的婊子之类的话的样子时，如今，一种油然而生的自豪之情甚至让他咧开了嘴，咯咯地笑出几句声来。

他可真是爱他爱到痴狂，不是吗？

这让卡尔在车棚里兜完了今天的不知道第几个圈圈。每当他回想起那个男人沉默的，阴冷的，缺乏人情味儿的表情，又进而体味到他是如何试图掩饰自己那宛如悲剧似的可怜的却又深邃的情感，他就忍不住要开始特别的喜笑颜开——他还以为夜枭是什么不可退让，不可折服的人呢，可是到最后，他还不是同其他人一样，乖乖地臣服在了终极人的脚下，甚至比所有人都要更进一步地，渴望成为他的狗吗？

他又特意去想了一会儿关于夜枭是他的狗，他抓住了夜枭的弱点，可以从此对他恣意妄为的这些念头，当他想到它们的时候，某种得意的喜悦从他的身体里直接地淌了出来，让他整个人都像是刚喝下一大杯加了糖的热牛奶一样，喜气洋洋的。甚至当他弯下身，重新去看那些被放在车棚的一角，整整齐齐的，从夜枭开始，一直到他的孩子们的记录身高的木桩时，他都是微笑着的，感受到了一种难以言喻的柔情。

他在为他们的孩子记录身高，这是多么可爱的一件小事啊！不是放进电脑里，冷冰冰的像是在记录什么该死的实验数据。他是实实在在地，像是对待小时候的自己一样，认认真真地给他们的孩子在木桩上划满了记号。他真蠢，他以前居然没有注意到这一点。而一旦意识到夜枭竟然私下里会为了他对卡尔的倾慕做到这等地步，在如今的卡尔看来，这甚至还挺打动人的呢。

当他在这么思考的时候，他其实也注意到了，除了那领头的老木桩和后面一排的崭新的木桩，其实还有一个更老的，应该是和夜枭的木桩同时代建造的，也一样被划了很多痕迹，只是要比夜枭的来得更矮的木头，也一样被堆放在这个角落里。而在卡尔思考着夜枭是多么爱他的时候，他也漫不经心地留意到了，这两个木桩是如何停留在一米五的上下，就像是两个十岁左右的孩子从此之后再也没有回到这个木桩前再用过。至于为什么这里的木桩是两个，为什么十岁之后的夜枭就放弃了这种幼稚的记录自己身高的方法，像是这样的疑惑在卡尔脑海中稍纵即逝。他就像是拍掉肩膀上的蜘蛛网，轻松地把这些疑问全都给抖掉了。

反正他唯一要知道的就是，夜枭爱他，并且爱他爱得发了疯。在他跟他的这两个人之间，夜枭反倒是那个卑微的只是看着自己倾慕的对象换衣就可以把自己撸射出来的可怜的家伙，啊，多么可怜。死的竟然是他这条狗！

他就是带着这种如释重负一样，欢欣而又愉快的笑容坐上了夜枭那辆劳特莱斯的顶棚。他知道这辆黑色的跑车一直以来深受夜枭的偏爱，当韦恩需要出席活动，他从来都是首选这辆跑车，并且就连那些琐碎的保养还有道具的替换，他也必须要由自己来亲自操刀。他对这辆车的喜好就好像他对自己其他所有的一切一样，偏执到了让人难以置信的地步。而同时，他们也曾经在这辆车里做爱过。他还记得当时夜枭是如何要求过自己的呢。他要卡尔跪在自己的双腿间，伸出唇舌，在不引起窗外人注目的前提下来尽力地取悦自己。他还曾经坐在那里抱着胳膊，命令卡尔为自己表演自慰，当那些白色的污浊从卡尔的身体中倾吐而出，沾满夜枭顶着他下颌的皮鞋时，他还要卡尔舔掉那些白点呢。这个性格糟糕的男人！一想到他是如何命令自己的，卡尔就感觉到了自己的身体一阵发热，但是在发热的同时，某种像是巧克力一样，甜蜜而又黏腻，温暖人心的真挚的喜悦也同样笼罩住了他。

他绝对是爱着他的，他想。深沉，绝望，又不敢让伟大的终极人发现，他只能像是这样，通过证明自己的操控权来确认他是可以爱着他，拥有的。这是多么卑微的一种举动啊，正因为卑微的人是那个夜枭，所以他做起这些来才尤其得让人好笑。而这种好笑又让卡尔感到自己比什么时候都要更加地洋洋自得。他甚至还在夜枭的跑车上笑得踹起了脚，那个可怜的托马斯·韦恩！

可能就是因为他想的有些太高兴了，甚至于说，他好像确实比之前还要更加的得意忘形，以至于当他意识到自己在想着最后一句话时轻轻地一踹脚，居然在夜枭心爱的限量版跑车上踹出了一个凹陷时，被那咣的一声给震慑住的卡尔一瞬间吓得缩起了脖子。

他迅速地环视了一圈，确保夜枭不会从任何地方蹿出来，把他的脸贴在他刚刚踹出的凹陷上，疾言厉色地命令他向自己认错。

而也正是这个声响，让卡尔觉得自己重新冷静了下来。

当然，夜枭是喜欢他的。他不仅喜欢他，还倾心地爱慕他。这一点如今已经很确定了，绝对不会有错。不然这解释不了为什么他突然决定背叛所有人，放弃自己的钱自己的势力自己的一切，就是会为了去炸那个什么对他一点好处都没有的劳什子地球。卢瑟几个小时前还同他说，夜枭的举动可能是出于什么虚无主义的哲学，哦，算了吧，该死，他才不相信这个世界上会有什么因为虚无或者其他念头而放弃了现世的享乐跑去寻死的傻瓜呢。所有的念头都一定会有其根源，而夜枭面临的绝望的根源就是他知道他得不到终极人——没有人可以得到卡尔，他是注定要君临世界的那个人，独一无二的统治者。他为这样痛苦着的夜枭感到了一阵充满着愉快的悲哀。毕竟，毕竟他也完全不需要用这么激烈的方式来表示这一点啊，不是吗？他完全不需要为此而激动得要拉所有人下水，对不对？可是对，或许这样做才会是那个该死的夜枭，让即使是卡尔也会觉得他有被放进巨龙的宝库的价值的，那个偏执的夜枭。超女王不是曾经说过？你很少能够见到夜枭对什么东西感到执着，而这也就让夜枭的执着比所有人的执妄加在一起还有更加的可怕。

可是，卡尔再一次喜滋滋地想，他是为了卡尔才跑去寻死的，他为了卡尔才决定背叛辛迪加。这就让卡尔觉得事情好接受了很多，再或者，他觉得自己可以适当地原谅他。背叛当然是不可饶恕的，可是看在老天的份上，夜枭的所作所为难道不是出于一种纯然的绝望，就是因为他苦恋卡尔而不得？他难道不是好好照顾大了卡尔的所有的孩子，任劳任怨地照顾他，呵护他？他难道不是为他付出了一切，才在依旧无法跨越的他和终极人的鸿沟而开始发狂的吗？

所以说这整件事里，卡尔也有自己的一点责任。他想到这一点，欢欣，快活。这可能是他人生里的头一次，在想到自己对什么事情负有责任时没有感到十足的厌烦和无趣。大概是因为夜枭的模样实在是有些过于可怜了，所以他如今倒开始觉得，再继续苛责下去反而是自己的不对。他又放任自己思索了一会儿，等到夜枭回来到底要怎么样地处罚他——处死时绝对不可以的，因为这样岂不是就遂了这个男人寻死的意愿。事实上，他怀疑自己如果真的要杀掉夜枭，即使是在临死前最后一秒，这个男人也仍旧会平静地站在那里，眼睛都不眨一下的。不，这当然太过于便宜这个卑鄙的小人了，卡尔怜悯他，可怜他，也有点瞧不起他，所以正因此，他才偏要让这个可怜的家伙活下去——就让他活在卡尔可以偶尔垂青一番他，但是随即却又转身离去，让他陷入自己永远都得不到卡尔的苦痛里好了，这难道不是极为美妙的吗？他可以尽情地享受夜枭的服侍，占够这个家伙的便宜，不仅如此，呼来喝去指手画脚，想让夜枭怎么做自己的舔狗就可以让他怎么做自己的舔狗。夜枭是他可怜的狗狗了，汪汪汪。他要让夜枭替自己去工作，找氪石，不仅如此，还要给他端茶送水，替他掖被子甚至是倒饮料，他想怎么使唤夜枭就可以怎么使唤夜枭。对，夜枭不能死，因为他要做卡尔的好奴隶，他要一辈子都被卡尔玩弄在掌心里，这才是终极人要赐予夜枭的，最为适合他的那种刑罚。

他甚至又让自己幻想了一会儿，被发现自己并不是被完全抛弃，并且不仅如此，还被允许了侍奉自己的夜枭会是多么的感恩戴德。他那向来冷淡而无动于衷的灰眼睛，将会露出多么受宠若惊的可笑的光辉来。这又让卡尔变得兴高采烈。他想出了十几种可以折腾夜枭，让夜枭苦不堪言的好办法。一直到他已经迫不及待地想要开始实施，他才终于想到至关重要的一点。

夜枭还没有活着回来，甚至于说，他还不知道夜枭能不能够从正义联盟的手下活着回来。

就是这件事，让本来喜上眉梢的卡尔从车棚上一跃而起。

他必须得马上行动。

他要找回那条可怜的跟在自己身后的小舔狗，说真的。

能够有一个像是吉米·奥尔森一样绝望却又忠诚地服侍着自己的男人还挺讨人欢心的，再说了。

如果夜枭不回来，这群该死的小崽子们应该由谁去看？

他们的战斗结束得简单迅速，迅速到了夜枭觉得他不应该对此感到丝毫的意外。

他在人数上占有着绝对的劣势。虽然他拥有氪石，具有着一整套可以对付整个犯罪辛迪加成员的理论还有手法，但是不管怎么说，他这次脱身实在是有些过于匆忙。当他和犯罪辛迪加的成员在做最后的数值调试的时候，正义联盟就已经从天而降到了辛迪加的工厂门口。

他也曾经短暂地考虑过是否要利用犯罪辛迪加歼灭掉正义联盟的大多数战力，适当的消耗可以为他之后的行动提供更多的方便。而至于在这个过程中，对方可能揭露的他那个关于毁灭主世界的计划，他也不是不能赌辛迪加的成员不会相信。

毕竟，这个计划听起来太过可怕，太过疯狂，不大像是平日里冷静而淡漠的那个夜枭。也不会有人真的认为他会在毫无好处的前提下试图一口气毁灭所有的世界。这是个优势，他可以好好利用。

然而，这也可能会导致终极人、超女王对这个计划大加怀疑，甚至更进一步，要求获得对整个计划的全部控制权。更糟的可能是他们手上的能量体和激发器被分别送到不同人的手上看管，而这又会极大地增加夜枭的工作量，进一步拖延计划完成的时间。

他确实有意识到终极人对自己最近行动产生的怀疑，当他们一起开会或者站在一起，他会在以为夜枭没有留意的时候，这个蠢笨的男人会趁机不动声色地用余光偷偷打量他，而除此之外，那句“为什么，夜枭”的质问也已经是一次足够严厉的警告。

他不大愿意将自己的计划建立在一个他无法控制的基础上。而终极人，还有将被终极人左右的整个犯罪辛迪加，却会是他计划里的最大的一个乱数。

你不会认为终极人是个很聪明的人，甚至于绝大多数时候，他赞同犯罪辛迪加成员们私下里对卡尔做出的“白痴”的那个评价。但是与此同时，他不会忽视，在对待危险时，终极人拥有着一种野兽般敏感而又多疑的直觉。

他确实可以在那天晚上直接捏碎夜枭的头骨，只要他乐意。被圈养了再久的猛兽，也仍旧可以在他们需要的时候对着主人露出自己本性上的獠牙。这就是所有选择猛兽作为自己的宠物的主人都会不可避免地遇到的一种危险，而从另一个角度来讲，这也是为什么驯服一只猛兽会给人带来如此多的成就感。

他确定自己有在床上将卡尔好好地驯服，但是在床下，这个男人仍旧是一片混沌。他的思想绝大多数时候都宛如直线一般来得简单，但是在简单的背后，没有人知道他什么时候会突然聪明那么一瞬。像他这样愚笨的人，一生只需要一个极其聪慧的时刻，然后他就可以继续坐在他犯罪辛迪加首领的宝座上，继续就像是个完全靠了自己父亲对于自己前程安排的废物一样，对着所有人指手画脚，任性胡来。他似乎从来都是最不可能拥有整个犯罪辛迪加的那个人，然而事实上，他确实一直拥有着犯罪辛迪加该死的宝座。这自然有其原因。

你似乎可以预测他，但是另一方面，你又似乎永远都无法真的预测得准他。在不经意间破坏你所有的计划，这就正是那个终极人。

他宁愿将自己的计划孤注一掷的押在正义联盟没有来得及赶回来的可能性上，也不愿意去冒对终极人未来行动预测的险。

而现在，他人生的这场豪赌输了。

当他被神奇女侠一脚踹中小腹，后背狠狠地撞上工厂的围墙之时，他意识到自己已经很难再次顺利地扭转战局。但是当蝙蝠侠跳上装置旁边的小型操作台的时候，他还是看到了那一瞬间的机会……

“他没有设置中止按钮。”

利用神奇女侠一瞬间的分心抢上操作台是极为容易的。他起身的动作极为迅速，那些被苦心锻炼只为了这一刻而存在的肌肉让他训练有素地掠过了已经被之前和犯罪辛迪加的战斗还有更为繁琐而劳累的猫头鹰洞破解拽慢了反应速度的巴里·艾伦。而除了这位筋疲力尽的神速者和已经被夜枭丢出的氪石剥夺了超能力的超人之外，这里所有的人的速度都不会追上如子弹一般出膛的迅速而又坚决的托马斯·韦恩。

这就是夜枭最后的机会，他抢在所有人之前从身后袭击了正在试图中止系统的蝙蝠侠，当他的手臂从背后勒住布鲁斯·韦恩的脖子的时候，他知道自己距离胜利已是咫尺。这里不会有什么人能够比蝙蝠侠更能为他的计划造成威胁，而还有不到五分钟，整个世界就可以化为烟消云散的一声巨响。任何的拆除都会引发装置的瞬间爆炸——正义联盟不敢赌将整个哥谭、大都会，还有半个美国东海岸都炸上天的可能，哪怕这意味着他们要让整个地球的人都为了此刻的犹豫而陪葬。这就是正义者最大的弱点，也是夜枭可以利用的最后的一点好处。

布鲁斯·韦恩在他胳膊下挣扎的很是用力，然而锁死了自己肌肉的夜枭绝对不打算就此放开。他知道自己每坚持多一面都是向着胜利踏出的更多的一步。在这里，需要赶时间的人并不是他，而是该死的正义联盟。

他确实距离胜利很近，如果不是有什么人挥舞着铁块一下击中了他的面颊，让他在那个瞬间失去了力道，以至于被蝙蝠侠一个肘击撞中了下颌的话。

“抱歉。”那个本来应该已经失去了全部的超能力，蜷缩成一团，像是狗一样陷入惊慌还有恐惧的超人站在他的面前，收紧下颌，意志坚定地说，“我可是一直在盯着你呢。”

所以这就是他计划最终的破坏者。

他看着那张和卡尔十分相像，甚至于说，只是在神态气质上略微有着一点差别的，可以以假乱真的那张脸。

“……算了。”他说。他冲着那个人咧开了嘴。

这并不重要。

“什么叫正义联盟带走了那个转移器所以你要花时间重新拼好，他妈的强尼快克，老子派你去跟着他们干活是为了让你这个时候跟我说这个的吗？！”

“我已经在干了，老大！还有，他妈的是我主动要跟去的，下次您要是他妈的还想来这一出，麻烦您跟我一起帮忙而不是像现在这样对着我指手画脚！”

“还有1分钟可以完成任务！”朗达·帕尼达快速地对着他们喊叫说。“我们已经是在用自己的最快速度了！”

“……”好吧。

卡尔抱着胳膊，抬起下巴，严肃地凝视着面前的传送门。

夜枭，你等着。

我这就来告诉你，我也不是完全的不算喜欢你。

你还是有机会的，所以就不要这么认死理了吗，这个白痴。

“没用，还有不到三分钟了，这个东西必须被马上转移。”

“我记得多元宇宙选择器中存在一些没有人居住的地球，就比如这个，整个星球都不过是一滩露出了陆地的死水。虽然我想知道为了我们的世界炸毁这样一颗行星是否能被称为不道德……哦！”被蝙蝠侠一把抢走的闪电侠惊叫，“好吧，我就知道。”

他双手束在身后，跪在地上，看着那个男人最后设定那些详细的参数，他要确保它被丢入的是那个没有活物的平行世界，因为正义联盟不会为了拯救自己的地球而牺牲他们所不知道的另一个世界的另一些人。

可是夜枭知道倘若时间不够，蝙蝠侠会怎么做。

因为他和他都是俯视着深渊的同一类人，他们都只对自己拥有的东西拥有兴趣。不在他们管辖下的另一个世界根本就不会具有任何的意义。他只不过是因为正义联盟的其他成员还在，还有最后的一点点时间，他就得在所有人面前做做样子罢了。

这就是可悲的布鲁斯·韦恩注定无法战胜小托马斯·韦恩的原因。

他用了一点花招，那是超女王曾经赠送给他的富有神力的匕首，而当他第二次起身的时候，那个克拉克·肯特第一时间的反应是去掩护正在设定参数的布鲁斯，他自然是不会想到托马斯的目的根本就不是蝙蝠侠和他手里的相位转移器。

他拨动了早就为现在准备好的能量体上的加速器，虽然紧急的发动可能无法炸开整个地球，但是缺了一个空洞，宛如残月一样悬浮在宇宙中的世界，万有引力会替他撕裂掉这个星球的残余部分。

而当他扣动那个加速器的时候，他已经确信自己必胜无疑。

一个小小的道具被丢在了他的头上。

“你错了。”他看到他的弟弟，那个摘下了头罩的蝙蝠侠静静地看着他，他看起来就像是长大的布鲁斯·韦恩。他们曾经在那个车库里一起为彼此刻下最新的身高刻度，他们还曾经一起约定好，要在除掉自己的父母后坐拥整个韦恩帝国。“我早就已经设置好了参数。我只是在等，看你会不会再下杀手。”

“另外。”在世界再度在夜枭眼前模糊时，他听到布鲁斯的声音平静地响起。“你知道我和你的区别。”

因为当我们两个一起俯瞰那个深渊时，真正眨眼的只有一个人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我下一章绝对会完结的。  
> 因为我已经无法控制地开始写完结后的番外了，靠。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为接下来有一个情节我觉得放在章节开头比中间要更好一点，所以我决定这次先发这么多。  
> 下一章真的完结了。

他的运气就从来都没有好过。

虽然在常人眼里，小托马斯·韦恩能够托生在哥谭最有地位同时也是最为富裕的韦恩家本身就不知道是走了哪门子的狗屎运，但事实上，只有托马斯自己知道，当他出生时，这个传承了将近两百年的家族其实早就已经在他的父母穷奢极欲的挥霍下变成了一个徒有其表的光鲜的空壳。

“打第一批英国人踏上美国土地，韦恩就已经是这个地方最为尊贵的姓氏。”他的父亲，是一个只会沉缅于过去的荣光，细数着韦恩家族在过去是如何掠夺乃至剥削那些愚蠢的印第安人，“用火枪教化了那些野蛮人”的无能的废物，而他的母亲，则是个只会不停地尖叫着“什么叫作家里没钱了我不能买它，托马斯，你这个没有半点你父亲能力的白痴蠢货”的愚蠢的婊子。他们根本不知道什么叫做计划，什么叫做预算，不管阿尔弗雷德几次将债台高筑的账单放在韦恩夫妇的面前，不管老托马斯·韦恩在拆东墙补西墙，试图掩盖住韦恩庄园入不敷出的真相，利用自己姓氏曾经的光环四处借钱时曾经发誓“我再也不会让玛莎这么花下去了”，但是到了最后，他们总会发现账单不仅没有缩水，还又凭空增长了一大截。

“真不知道钱花到哪里去了。”他喃喃自语的父亲在韦恩庄园最大的会客厅来回地踱步。“我真不明白……”

小托马斯·韦恩明白。

他同样明白，对于像是这样的父母，任何的劝阻或者是努力都是没有意义的。他们的目光过于短浅，就像是有了今天就不顾明天的渺小的蜉蝣。然而当这些蜉蝣开始试图变卖韦恩集团的股票，将他们赖以生存的基石也开始变卖偿债的时候，小托马斯知道，这一切都是时候停止了。

是时候停止了，如果他不想在将来的一辈子都生活在底层社区，就像是父亲口中的那些被压迫的印第安人一样，终其一生都在被不停地压榨和奔波中绝望地度过，再或者，像他那卑怯的父亲一样，只会不停重复着“韦恩家族可是这片土地最为富有的象征”度日，那么他就必须要采取一些行动，一些过激的，但是他不得不采取因为除此之外别无他法的那些行动。

他只是没有想到，在这些行动的最后，再也不会碍他的事的人中包括的不只是他的这对无能的父母，同样包括着的，还有他尚且年幼的那个弟弟。

他的弟弟。

他那早已被溺爱幼子的母亲宠爱到骄奢淫逸的地步，不够聪明，也不知忧愁，在他的父母挥霍财产时只会愚蠢地跟在他们后头一起喊着要这要那，但无论如何，也是在无数个他们的父母出门不知道去哪里鬼混的夜晚，会牵着托马斯的衣角，对着他大喊“托米托米，再给我讲一个故事嘛”的他从小照顾到大的弟弟。

他甚至是在布鲁斯出生之前就对他期望了如此之多，在对自己的父母彻头彻尾的失望之后，他的母亲却又给了他，给了这个家庭一个无知的，懵懂的，却老套地说可以说是携带着难以想象的希望的小孩子

那是他人生第一次获得可以控制什么，操纵什么，将一块小小的橡皮泥放在手心，可以恣意地将它变成自己想要的模样的小小的生命。自然，甚至在一切都还没开始的时候，他就已经将布鲁斯划到了属于自己的那一边——他不可能对托马斯构成威胁，更何况说，他是托马斯的兄弟。

他是在无数个他的父母早早出门去看戏，或者去赴那些除了能将他们的口袋掏得更空之外毫无用处的愚蠢晚宴时，会睡在那张小小的婴儿床上打着瞌睡，然后在在他旁边看着书的托马斯拨动婴儿床上五颜六色的轻巧转盘时咯咯笑出声的天然而无害的小东西。他是在和人在学校吵架时会理直气壮地说出“你等我叫我哥哥来”的愚蠢却又不惹人讨厌的小家伙。而在这之上，托马斯愿意像是这样照顾他的更深层次的原因，耶是因为他在诚心期待着，期待着能够有什么人快点长大，和他处于相似的境遇，然后能够和他一起面对这操蛋的没有希望的生活。

所谓的兄弟，从一开始就应当是站在同一边的坚定同盟。他们应当是将彼此视为和自己的性命同等重要的，在这个危险的世界上唯一可以依靠的温暖的手足。而韦恩家族这四分五裂的情况，让托马斯不禁对他的弟弟寄予了更多的希望。

他是他亲手养大的小崽子，他理所当然应当和他站在世界的同一边。

所以可想而知，当那天晚上，他揣着枪和父母还有布鲁斯一起走出那家小小的剧院，当他试图和布鲁斯对上目光时，却惊讶地发现那个一蹦一跳，看起来从来都没有忧愁，因为他远远还没有到忧愁的年纪的小孩下意识地别开了他天蓝色的眼睛的时候，那一瞬间托马斯到底有多么的迷惑。

他在迷惑，不仅仅是因为他斩钉截铁地和托马斯说“我当然跟着哥哥了，因为我跟哥哥最亲嘛”的弟弟会在这种时候动摇，还是因为那个总是会拽着他的衣角，出现在他的周围，理所当然地把他当作天神一样崇拜的布鲁斯居然会对着他说：“还是算了吧，托米……我改变主意了。我发现我自己还挺喜欢爸爸妈妈的。”

他还挺喜欢爸爸妈妈的。

有时候，在很久很久以后，当他终于愿意回忆整段故事，而不再是刚刚触及到相关回忆的下一秒就毫不犹豫地调转方向开始思考起别的事务的夜枭会忍不住去想。

当时说这话的布鲁斯又是否意识到了，当他说出算了算了的那一刻，他就已经推开了托马斯，站在了一旦托马斯放下手枪，就会毫不犹豫把他毙命当场的无情的世界的另一边？

但是答案的是与否都是不重要的。

重要的是，说到底，布鲁斯还不够依赖他。他还没有意识到他能够拥有当时的一切，甚至是在举步维艰的气氛下获得一个看似正常的童年，都是托马斯所营造出的假象。他没有意识到，或者说，他错认为，托马斯和看起来掌握着经济命脉的爸爸妈妈是同一等级的人物，至少，是在这样的抉择中，他可以因为一时间的动摇就轻易放弃掉的小人物。

他不会让这个错误发生第二次。

下一次，他会从小就好好地培育一个小孩，让那个小孩相信，他所有的一切都是托马斯交予他的，如果他敢离开他，他会变得一无所有。

他已经是韦恩家说一不二的主人了，他可以做到。

可以做到，却并不意味着一定能够做到。

不管你曾经倾注了多少的心思和精力在一个小小的孩子身上，当雏鸟长出足够丰满的羽翼的那一天，它都一定会毫不留情地蹬开养育了自己的父母，张开翅膀，就像是自然界中任何一只离巢的小鸟一样滑翔而去，并且再也不肯向他回头。

“……”而坐在韦恩庄园的图书馆里，面无表情地靠在他惯来喜欢的宽大扶手椅上，静静地望着炉火沉默着的托马斯则在控制住在某个瞬间，将半个房间的书架都塞进炉膛里点燃的强烈冲动。

“你的问题就在于你总是喜欢追逐一些看不见而摸不着的东西。”在足够漫长的时光中和托马斯建立了友谊，甚至于说，有时候会有勇气开口，发表一些和常人相反的对于小托马斯·韦恩性格见解的吉姆·戈登如是告诉他说。“你应该现实一点，多建立一点像是我这样的人际关系。你看，你给我钱，雇我替你探听消息，而我替你扫清道路上的绊脚石。现在，你是哥谭的无冕之王，而我是哥谭受人尊重的警察局局长。我们通过合作拥有了彼此的地位，而这种关系是不会被轻易撼动的，它比什么该死的给予都要更加有效。”他用牙叼出了一根下属刚刚孝敬他的来自古巴的雪茄。而当他把雪茄递给夜枭时，夜枭沉默了下。

“别这样。”吉姆说。“想想看，你现在已经没有什么可以被作为弱点攻击的牵挂了。再况且，你是哥谭唯一的一位真正的执法者，就算偶尔身上有点雪茄味也不会造成任何你工作的妨碍——高兴一点，夜枭，整个城市都匍匐在了你的脚下。在你这样的位置，会有什么是你想要却不能获得的呢？”

会有什么是他想要却不能获得的呢？

吉姆说的或许是对的。

然而当夜枭真的从烟盒中拿起那根雪茄，熟练地剪掉它的尾端叼在嘴里，他不发一言的神情依旧是同样的冷淡、厌倦。

“我很中意哥谭那个三巴掌打不出一句话，看起来相当沉默忧郁的那个美男子。”大言不惭的终极人大概不会想到，早在夜枭决定加入那个愚蠢的名叫犯罪辛迪加的组织之前，他就已经把窃听器安遍了辛迪加所有的电子系统。“对，就是那个，漂亮男人，我很中意他。”有些时候你会奇怪，像是终极人这样的家伙到底是怎么可能平安无事地活到这么大，却迄今为止还没有遇到过任何让他不幸而死的该死的“意外事件”。“我觉得我们的俱乐部可以变得更大一点。你说什么？”那个男人听着坐在他对面的权戒者嘟嘟囔囔开口说的那几句话，愤怒到一拳砸中了面前的会议桌。“我说什么他妈的在这儿就是什么。在这个地方还轮不上你来插嘴。我要去邀请他，总之，这事就这么定了。”

他没有想到，自那以后，几乎是眨眼之间的工夫，竟然就已经过去了快整整二十年。

整整二十年。

一个人的一生中会有几个能够天天见上二十年还没有分道扬镳的朋友或是对手？更不用说，满打满算，人的生命中又会有几个像是这样在生命最巅峰的二十年？

有些时候，当夜枭站在终极人的床前，看着这个毫无防备的蠢货乖乖地睡在他的床上的时候会感到一阵强烈的荒谬，但是更多的时候，他感到了一阵轻微的困扰。

这就好像当一个人在家中独坐，享用着他早餐的煎蛋和咖啡，既没有期待有什么人来拜访，也不想去起身造访什么人的时刻，却突然有一只巨大的凶猛的，令人陌生的獒犬从前门那小小的给猫，鸟，或是随便什么肯定不是给狗开的入口里挤了进来。你看着那个不请自来的獒犬，奇怪着它钻进你的屋子里到底是想要干些什么。

它不想干些什么，或者说，它径直走到了夜枭的脚边，趴在那温暖的炉火旁，打着哈欠，然后理所当然地睡着。等到它张开眼睛，它还要因为竟然没有人想到准备它那份丰盛的午餐而不快地嗥叫。

“快点，我饿了，我要吃饭。”它还会这么说。

那真是个让人难以理解的，却又能将一切荒谬变得理所当然的倒霉的畜生。

还有最后的十五秒。

相位转移器已经被锁死在了这颗冰冷的无人的广袤的星球。而蝙蝠侠在确认坐标后直接毁掉了它的备用电源和存储卡。虽然要夜枭来说，他会觉得果然不管在哪个世界的布鲁斯还是一样地热衷于戏剧化。

直接一枪毙了夜枭，然后把炸弹转移走岂不是来得更加稳妥？

不过这么说的他倒确实忘了，布鲁斯不喜欢配枪，就好像夜枭喜欢用枪，他喜欢那安安稳稳放在他的手里，从来都不会背叛他，并且在过去的无数次亲自为他取回了数也数不清的权力和荣耀的两把手枪。

可是戏剧化与否，在这个时刻又到底有什么区别呢？

思考着这些的夜枭最终蜷起了他薄薄的嘴角，他又一次开始了微笑，并且这一次他的微笑也和之前任何一次一样，看起来既轻蔑又冷淡，不仅如此，还带着一种古怪的嘲弄。

“有什么区别呢。”他轻快地和自己说。“又并不重要。”

又并不重要。

个屁。

“什么叫你们他妈的不知道夜枭到那里去了，他那么大个活人他妈的毁灭地球，你们阻止了他却不知道他到哪去了？！”

迟迟赶到的终极人对着面前的正义联盟发出愤怒的咆哮，他当然不会那么容易地受骗，误以为这个世界的主事者们真的是一群纯洁无害的小羔羊。

“不要以为你们可以蒙骗堂堂终极人的眼睛。”他的视线危险地扫过了在场的每一个人，然后，他迅速地确认、锁定。

“那个叫做蝙蝠侠的垃圾，我他妈的只会再给你一次机会——你他妈把夜枭、到底、弄到哪去了？！”

还有十秒。

随手取下面罩的夜枭用手拢着他被头盔压褶了的黑发，生平第一次感到一阵轻快的笑意。为什么人在这种时候不可以微笑呢？夜枭不仅觉得他想要笑，他甚至还觉得自己想要大笑，不是因为当下有某个场景着实地让他感到了一阵好笑，而是因为他将要一败涂地地死了，而从这其中，这个素来冷漠的男人反倒体会到了一点轻狂的快感。

轻狂，不会有人会觉得夜枭轻狂，就好像也同样不会有人认为夜枭会像是这样的大笑。然而世人又什么时候理解过他呢？当托马斯随手把他的面罩丢在落满了积雪的土地上，仰着头，对着天空开始发出无声的狂笑时，他就仿佛是在对命运还有这世间发出了一连串毫无掩饰的讥嘲。

他现在只觉得眼下这一切都是好笑的，他可以丢掉他的头罩，就好像他也可以丢掉他的盔甲。某种意味上从来不曾喝醉过的夜枭此刻却因为自己将要临近的死亡感到了一阵心满意足的飘飘然。他又在雪里走了两步，随即又想起自己藏在护心甲里的那块怀表。

“……”就连他小心翼翼珍藏着这块怀表的举动如今看来也是何等的有趣而又好笑。如果不是他的时间不多，他真的要在这里好好地大笑上一番。他又旋即想起在那块怀表里，一个个挤进了镜头，全都期待着，渴慕着，等待着自己的父亲能够早些回去陪伴着他们的猫头鹰崽。

卡尔一定不会怎么用心去照顾他们，他不喜欢小孩，对于所有要让他耗费心思的事情全都敬谢不敏，但是反正托马斯知道，他也不会真的去为难这群小孩。他还指望着像是阿尔弗雷德这样好用的工具人能够把这群孩子带大。

他可以有一窝的氪星之子，如果他想要的话。他抓着自己手里的那块怀表，终于从狂笑又渐渐蜕变回一种轻慢的微笑起来。

像是这样的想法也并不如何重要。

没有什么事情真正值得在意。

“住手！”在他真的用他的热视线将那个死僵着个脸的韦恩烤熟之前，那个他妈的欠揍又欠操的超人果不其然地挡在了他的面前，夜枭他妈的准是转移时把那些氪石一块带走了，真他妈的失策。“我不允许……”

“你他妈滚回家摸着自己那张连孩子都不会生的臭脸哭去吧，傻逼！”

七秒。

他在想着为什么炸弹竟然到现在还没有引爆。

在那爆炸的一刻，他一定要充满期待，目眦尽裂地注视着自己的终结。

毕竟这是他人生闭幕的最后一场戏剧，而既然现场只有他这一位观众，那么如果不在幕帷落下时站起身，以一种极尽礼貌的方式轻轻地鼓掌，就未免太过于有失韦恩家当家的风度了。

“我其实在那个瞬间看到了他的坐标代码。可是如果说我告诉你他的坐标。你要和我保证你会关好他，不能再让他出来……”

“超人！”

“我必须要听到你的保证。”

这是他听过的最可笑的一句话，不过既然他要求。“好。”终极人冷笑，“我保证。”

“超人！你在想什么！”

“我做不到，布鲁斯！”超人发出了一句咆哮，“因为他、他，他的肚子里不是……”

五秒。

托马斯伸展开他的臂膀，感到一阵神清气爽。

四秒。

“即使是美国法律也没有说可以因为被告是孩子父亲就可以……”

“我说过了我做不到！”超人在超级速度所营造出的时间幕帷里咆哮着说，当他看向终极人的时候，终极人诧异这个世界上怎么会有这么蠢的人。“听好，他的坐标代码是……”

三秒。

很难描述他此刻精神的放松感还有愉悦感。

他感到非常非常的高兴。

两秒。

伴随着某种物体的突然消失，空气发出了噗嘟一声的轻微的气响。

还有最后一秒。

他一定是产生了幻听，才会在这种时候听到一个娇生惯养最喜欢用他不经过大脑的发言把所有人指使得团团转的蠢货在这种时刻呼唤他。

但是那句“夜枭”听起来真是该死的让人厌烦以至于他条件反射地将身体向着身后转去。


	16. Chapter 16

那真的是一次连卡尔都觉得快过了头的救援行动。

事后回忆的时候，其实记忆里剩下的只有在那一刻骤然回过了头的夜枭，那瞪大的灰蓝色的瞳孔里是如何倒映出疾驰而来的自己的身影。或许，故事还有电影里，那些骗小孩说，死前人对于时间的感觉可以被放大无数倍的话都是真的。虽然一切都发生在短短的一瞬间，但是如今追忆起来，卡尔却依旧能够清晰地描绘出那一刻夜枭苍白的面孔，还有大概是因为手指拨乱，所以颇为罕见地，从前额散乱垂下的几根深黑色的碎发。

他是在震惊，自然，毫无疑问，而在那一刹那因为吃惊而停止住了动作，向着他颇感讶异地望来的夜枭，也正因为他表情上的罕见，还有在那个瞬间，似乎有着什么东西受到了震撼般的动容的氛围，在卡尔的记忆里成为了像是贵族家的小孩才会玩的雪花球玩具一样，伴随着纷纷扬扬落下的大雪化为了永恒静止的精巧而又漂亮的特殊一幕。

“我还记得美军的武器库中有种炸弹，是可以所有视野范围内的人全部击杀，但是会留下他们死去的那个瞬间焦化的尸体，制造出干尸还是什么的那样的武器……啊，随便啦，我不记得了。”在很多很多年以后，如果，他有哪个孩子会对当时的情景感兴趣，他一定要对着那些孩子，那些几乎拥有着他和夜枭的面孔，既像是两者的融合，却又像是从两者之中诞生而出的某种更加新奇的东西的小崽子们，用着最漫不经心的语调去描述说。“反正啦，你们的那个无能的人类爹他就是吓呆了，吓傻了。毕竟当然……”

当然。

人类怎么可能在那么短的时间里处理掉那么多纷杂如大雪般的思绪呢？

他必然会感到震惊，不仅如此，还会感到困惑，然而这些念头或许只是刚刚化为神经突触间的一个火花，才刚刚作为某种信息传达到了夜枭的大脑之中，以一种近乎是光速在全力飞行的终极人就已经出现在了他的面前。

他试图向他伸手，就好像是那些传奇的电影里，举着手枪驾着快马，去营救被恶棍抓走了的女主角一样，英勇无畏，凶狠手辣的喋血英雄。他自然知道夜枭作为一个人类的身体是不可能承受那么迅速的动作的，所以，在那一刻，他不得不放慢了一点自己的速度，给予夜枭这个脆弱的人类一点他能够调整适应的缓冲。这很危险，甚至不如说，这就是在玩命。因为当他的视野渐渐清晰起来的刹那，他已经看清了在不远处，倒计时的钟表是如何走向它命中注定将要灭亡的最后一个时点。

那一刻，那个倒计时的仪器上显示的数字即非1也非0，它正呈现出一个在两个数字之间，闪烁着，变化着，可以将两人的性命瞬间摧毁在其中的，即使是氪星人也无法阻拦的量子炸弹所能造成的生命威胁。如果不是因为声音的传播在这一刻显得太慢，那么卡尔一定要不顾一切地暴吼出那一声，“快走！”

快走！

可是那个夜枭，那个仍旧站在原地，无论如何都不该有任何反应，应当还站在原地，因为他的惊讶而维持着雪花球里安静静谧的景象，就像是任何一个漂亮的脑子不太好使还有点一根筋的男人应当做的那样，乖乖等人来救的夜枭……

却像是突然下意识地要闪开卡尔的动作一般，整个身体扭转地，向着一个令人意想不到的方式伸手而去。

“你他妈是不是那个时候就他妈的已经吓傻了。”在这件事一晃过去了好多年，以至于任何时候提起，都已经不再会让人感到毛骨悚然，寒毛直竖，千钧一发以后，有一天，盘腿坐在韦恩庄园的沙发之上，一边等待着阿尔弗雷德送上的午餐，一边百无聊赖地回忆起自己英明神勇的那些往事的终极人，才终于惊觉一样地扭过了头，对着夜枭抱怨甚至是质问说。“那方向上他妈的根本就没有我，老子是冲着你飞过来的，傻瓜。”

如果是一个其他什么人，那么他一定会在卡尔说完这句话以后露出一脸迷惑的可笑神情。不会有人知道世界上最最伟大的终极人到底是经历了怎样的深思熟虑，才会在这样的午后突发奇想地问出一个没有前后背景，也没有任何提示可做参考的古怪问题。然而毕竟卡尔问的是夜枭，他问的是“那个”夜枭，所以当他真的皱起眉头，用着时隔多年终于惊觉“你是不是其实本质上就是一个大个儿傻逼”的眼神上下打量着夜枭的时候，那个男人却仍旧只是安安静静地坐在他沙发的位置上，一只手端起茶杯，另一只手继续翻阅着腿上那似乎永远都看不完的一沓新闻报纸。

“我当时掉了一样东西。”当卡尔又不耐烦地用脚推了推他，奇怪着为什么这个男人就是不肯说话的时候，夜枭才终于惜字如金地开口。他的声音，时隔这么多年听起来，依旧像是他们第一次见面那样地一字一顿，咬字清晰。他的声音总是显得很柔和，也很动听，以至于有那么一会儿，卡尔甚至走神到没能意识到他到底回答了些什么。然而，下一秒，这个重新回想起了那个盘踞在他心头的问题——让他担忧着，他到底是不是选择了一个会把傻逼基因输入进自己后代高贵的氪星躯体里的傻逼基因提供者的严肃问题的卡尔就又开始了不依不饶的追问。

“你还没有说那是个什么东西呢？”这么说着的卡尔伸出了手，从夜枭旁边的点心盘里抓走了几块他最喜欢的奶油饼干。

卡尔喜欢甜点，饼干，他喜欢巧克力。但是关于后者，因为有些太过娘气，不太符合终极人一向的行为准绳，所以除非夜枭主动求他，否则他是一口也不会多吃的。

夜枭仍旧在聚精会神地看着他面前的那张似乎无比重要，吸引了他全部心神的报纸。虽然，在思考着某些卡尔不感兴趣，也不想知道的事项的过程中，他还是屈尊回答了几句卡尔刚刚提出的那个问题。

“是块怀表。纯金的。在我家传承了很多年。”

这让卡尔又重新思索了一会儿。他开始晃动起那个记忆里的雪花之球，想要注意到在被固定的住的时间的场景里，到底除了那一瞬间被他惊讶到而直直地凝视着他，直直地望进了他的双眼，任由风把他的额发吹得稀乱，看起来既文静又英俊，因为出现的情况太过稀少，以至于被卡尔归类进《你不可不知的夜枭一百个罕见瞬间永久珍藏版》档案中的夜枭之外，到底，那个时候，还有着什么值得注意的东西在那一刻悄然坠落。

啊，对，没错，他看到了，在那儿，就在那儿。

借助氪石给予他的永不褪色的记忆，卡尔清晰地捕捉到了在那一刻，随着卡尔疾驰而来的风压，而在夜枭的手指间乱舞着的怀表——

就在卡尔将要伸出手去的一瞬，无法承受这种压力的表链在夜枭的手指间瞬间断裂。

所以，下一瞬，他回过头去捕捉那只怀表完全是出于一种本能。这是多么可笑的一种本能，如今，终于可以沉下心来好好回味，再也不用担心看多了自己会做噩梦，梦到自己和夜枭一起被量子炸弹的闪光所淹没的卡尔停在那儿，细细地品味和观赏着那一瞬间，扭过身体时，表情甚至比他看到卡尔还要惊慌，还要强硬的属于夜枭的古怪的面孔。

你总是会觉得夜枭古怪，因为这个喜欢把表情掩藏在猫头鹰头盔下的男人总是流露的感情太少。“他总不可能是个机器人吧。”正如在犯罪新迪加刚成立不久时，拿着啤酒杯的强尼快客所说，“要我讲，哪怕是死亡风暴表露的感情都比夜枭多他妈太多。”然而在那一瞬间，夜枭所流露出的某种东西，和他素来沉默寡言，不置一词似的冷淡却又是很不一样的。

他瞪着那个回忆中就像是发了狠一样的，下定了决心，以一种豹子似的凌厉转过了身体，分明是冲着死亡毫不犹豫地迈出了坚定一步的，不可理喻地眯着眼睛，仿佛要把所有敢挡在他面前的东西给活活撕碎掉的可怕的夜枭。

“不就是一块金表嘛。”他嘟囔着，难以理解地甩了甩头。如今，那个坐在他面前的名为托马斯·韦恩的男人似乎并不介意他用这样的方式谈论他在那一刻拼死也要抓起的仿佛有着什么终极人难以理解的深远意义的特殊金表。而介于他不介意，原本还小心翼翼的，生怕踩到了夜枭雷区的卡尔又变得兴高采烈了起来。

“嘿，”他用着一种难得的“看吧，我比你强”的语气开口，并且相当大力地拍打起了夜枭的后背——当他用这种口气说话的时候，就是他知道不管他说什么夜枭都会拿他没法子，甚至会对着他说的最糟糕的攻击夜枭愚蠢或者不长脑子的发言视而不见的时候。这就是卡尔可以放心十足地耀武扬威，炫耀他到底比夜枭高明，比夜枭来得更强的那种时刻。而在这样的时候，他会讲，“你脑子里果然装的是屎。不过就是区区一块怀表嘛，又不是什么开启你们家金库的唯一钥匙。甚至，要我说，哪怕它真有那么的贵重，你他妈那种时候居然还他妈的想要带走实在是有些贪得无厌。不、不、不，别跟我说什么恶棍就是应当要贪得无厌，”他甚至为了制止现实中夜枭并不存在的发言——只是为了证明自己足够聪明，说话滴水不漏而得意洋洋地晃动起了自己的一根食指，“你说的那种都是些最没有脑子的小毛贼才会有的想法。我来地球的时候，爸就和我说，留得青山在，不怕没柴烧……”

就算你弄丢了你家祖传的祖产的钥匙，那没了钱，再挣不就完了吗。虽然当然，我知道，没有了你家那点财富积累，我们的夜枭聚聚想赚钱肯定没那么容易，但是“你可以跟我借嘛，反正现在，你他妈难道不还是在靠着我养。”在夜枭的背叛后接收了他的全部财产的卡尔此刻挥舞着自己的双手，沾沾自喜地试图把自己挤进报纸和夜枭的视线之间。“说真的，夜枭。”他终于获得了托马斯的注意力，那个男人兴致缺缺地抬起头，礼貌而冷淡地看着他，像是在问他到底他妈的想要干嘛。“你就是在这种时候喜欢一根筋地犯蠢，不管是，啊，爱我爱得要死，还是像是这种脑子转不过来弯的时候。要我说，你就应该再多做一点反思，不要总是不声不响地去搞什么大新闻，我最近看那个什么宣传册上都说了，像你这样脑子不好，一根筋还傻到分不清轻重缓急的人，在现在的婚恋市场上最不时髦。你说你要是再聪明一点也就算了……”

“你为什么要看介绍婚恋市场什么样的人具有吸引力的那种街边宣传册？”

不愧是夜枭，在跟卡尔说话的时候永远都他妈的抓不住重点（或者太他妈的擅长抓住重点），只是这一句问话，就让卡尔下意识地缩起了他的脖子。

“我是觉得好奇，所以才看的。”当然，卡尔缩脖子绝对不是因为他害怕了紧张或者怎样，他只是觉得这样忽视自己发言的夜枭显得非常的伤人。“怎么啦，法律规定我不能看那种东西了吗？我看起来像是会遵守法律的那种人吗？嘿，不是我说，真是的，夜枭你这家伙。”

什么时候轮得上你教我做什么或者不做什么的。他挺起了身体，瞪视着面前的男人，尽可能维持住他的威严的无比愤怒地说。“终极人他妈的想看什么就看什么，想看多久就看多久，怎么，你他妈的管得着啊？”

“……”

夜枭当然他妈的管不着。

但是当那无声的视线越发长久地落在卡尔身上的时候，他身体里某种更加紧张地，让他觉得胃里不怎么舒服的，甚至于说，都他妈的快吐了的部分却一下子缩得更紧了。

不、不行。那个部分无比谨慎地，但是还是像是受了伤害似的，缩在哪里，小声抗议似的低声说。你不能就因为我说了这么句话就像是这样的吓我啊，夜枭……

“……”你就不能再略微宽宏大量一点吗？

小气鬼。卡尔恨恨地想。

要知道，我可是救了你的命的人啊。

许是他那一瞬间阴沉的视线流露出了某些东西，以至于当他开始不情不愿地望着夜枭，撇着个嘴，满脸不爽地坐在夜枭的大腿上，开始思考自己到底要不要在和夜枭的对视下抢先一步移开视线之前，夜枭突然冷冷地笑上了一声。

他把原本一直举着的，不知道怎么回事就将卡尔困在了报纸和他手臂间的纸页放了下去。

这让卡尔心里的石头终于落在了地上，因为一般而言，这意味着他面临着的，来自夜枭的危机成功解除。

“加西亚和埃利亚斯今天会回来一起吃晚饭，所以我会和阿尔弗雷德说，晚饭多准备一点。”看吧，准保，夜枭会调转话题，没有意识到他实际上落入了卡尔故意做出的，委屈的狗狗眼似的表演陷阱里，这就是为什么他总是觉得夜枭不够聪明——不过一个男人太过聪明了也没什么别的好处。他只需要像是现在这样，继续依赖着卡尔就好。

“我以为我们还没有吃午饭。”饿着肚子的卡尔咕咕哝哝地在那里说。他从起床到现在等了快半个小时了。“我肚子饿了，夜枭，我要吃饭。”

“我有别的东西给你吃。”像是这样随手松开了穿戴的严严实实整整齐齐的衬衣领子，眼睛还在瞥着卡尔的夜枭真是漂亮。“告诉我，卡尔-艾尔，你喜欢巧克力吗？”

那种乖狗狗不该偷吃，而坏狗狗偷吃了就该被打屁股的巧克力吗？

他们根本就是连滚带爬地从传送门里冲了出来。在通道关闭的刹那，卡尔发誓，他感受到了通道另一头传来的，宛如洞穴塌陷一样，就连大地都为此畏惧的疯狂的颤抖，那是一种即使强如氪星之子也会下意识地缩起肩膀，抓着夜枭再度向后狂退出二十余米的可怖的威胁。而当他们因为过于匆忙的起飞而失去了平衡的卡尔跌倒在地上，砸出了一个巨大的空洞的时候，卡尔甚至来不及检查他或者夜枭到底有哪里受伤。

他正在忙着，像是一只受惊的兔子那样，瞪圆了眼睛，半撑起身，张着嘴，喘着气，凝望着那个仅仅是想到一点与之相关的念头就可以让人寒毛直竖到眼前一片空白的恐怖的通道所在之处。

那里自然是什么也没有的，伴随着一个世界的毁灭，相位转移器在毁灭到达的那一瞬间就已经自动完成了通道的关闭，就好像你无法穿过一个塌陷的隧道到达一个已经不复存在的地底之国一般。

可是，卡尔意识到，他其实是不知道那通道到底是什么时候关闭的。

可能是他落在地上的那一瞬，也有可能，是他离开通道的那一秒。

他到底有没有在这个过程里把自己的某个部位，因为过早关闭的通道而不慎遗留在那个该死的应该下地狱去的某个地方。他的手，他的手，对，他的手在这里，他的脚，他的脚呢，哦他的脚似乎还连在身上，等一等，他的腰，他的腰到底有没有知觉，他还能不能感觉的到自己的小腿以及大腿。

我失去了我的味觉，我失去了我的听觉，对，一定是这样的，因为不是这样不能解释他混乱的五感，他感觉到自己极度的恶心想吐，然而更过分的是他的眼前正在变成一片模糊的炫白。他的眼睛！啊，对了！他的眼睛！操他就知道，他一定是因为看到那个炸弹而不小心弄瞎了他的眼睛！

他曾经听说过这个的，呼吸如同火车的蒸汽轮箱，大脑一片空白，耳朵嗡嗡作响着的卡尔在内心高声地尖叫。他曾经听说过这个的。小时候，他们上通识课的时候，老头儿难道不是说，像是美国政府开发的原子弹或者氢弹之类的武器，只要远远地看上一眼，甚至都不需要接近实际爆炸的地方，强烈的光芒就已经足以造成目击者双目失明到一片漆黑过？他们难道不是说这样的损伤是不可逆转的，是会一辈子的损伤过？他想要尖叫，当然，但是首先他要找到他的舌头，他想要尖叫，但是他的嘴里灌满了空气以至于他根本就无法进行任何有用的可以吐出气体来进行呼救还有呼吸。

他是落进夜枭的陷阱里了！这个该死的婊子！他竟然敢搞乱终极人的脑子，让他觉得他愿意去救他！这种事情谁愿意谁做，反正卡尔他绝不愿意去做！哎呀，想要夜枭的服侍自然是没错，但是前提也得是他有这条命被夜枭服侍啊！哎呀，哎，他真傻！他怎么那么傻！

某种被欺骗了的感觉盈满了他的胸膛，就好像是一直被诱惑着将头放上了主人大腿的动物意识到，等待着他的并不是主人奖赏似的爱抚，而是现实无情的殴打。他上当了！哎，他上当了！那他妈的难道不都是怪那个烦人的傻逼夜枭！

他一定想要骂他，如果他不是急喘到连呼吸都一并停滞了的话。他要骂他，对他要骂他。但是某种因为受了伤而饱含着恐惧的酸涩让他的眼角先行一步变得酸胀了起来。他就知道自己不该和那个男人走得太近的来着！爸他是怎么说？漂亮的家伙都会骗人。他被夜枭骗了，这个畜牲！畜牲！他居然还是被夜枭给骗了……

就在他大脑旋转的越来越快速，他的眼前已经因为缺氧而出现了青黑色的斑点之时，有什么相当古怪的东西压上了他的胸膛。卡尔下意识地想要将它挥开却并没有成功——他现在居然连他的手腕都变得无法移动了。这公平吗？这一点都不公平！这不仅不公平，还让人难受得要命。

好啊，你们就是这么报答去救了夜枭的我的，如果终极人能够再冷静一点，他们一定要这么想，什么正义联盟，什么超人，什么夜枭，都他妈的忘恩负义！你们怎么能这么对我，在我为了你们做出了那么多之后？

然而那个抓着他手臂的人似乎仍旧没有打算放开——这是个好消息，至少，卡尔在慌乱中意识到，他的手臂动不了并不是因为它突然软软地像是失去了骨骼支撑一样地掉下去，脱离了身体，好像是通识课课本里那些遭受了核爆的可怜人一样，变成某种一碰就碎的飞灰。他的手臂还好端端地连在他的身上。但是这根本无益于解决他的问题。

有什么人正在他的耳边对着他讲话，但是他听不大见。他只能听到模糊的两个字。“……呼……吸……”什么吸？他迷惑地眨着眼睛，大脑却迟迟地不肯运作给他带来任何富有启迪性的答案，有什么东西蒙在了他的口鼻上，让他变得更加痛苦。那种特殊触感的织物他应当是熟悉的，是什么来着？

“……吸。”有声音还在他的耳边，卡尔想晃开他，如果不是那个东西像是完全压在了他的胸膛上，让他连动动身子都不怎么方便，那么他应当是可以做到的。可是它没有，它还在压着他。

这真的一点都不公平。如果不是缺氧的太过厉害，他一定是要为这件事流下许许多多的充满着控诉还有不甘，包括着无法掩盖的仇恨的愤怒的泪水。他是真的想哭，他已经意识到了自己的身体此刻脆弱的宛如人类。

一定是因为他用光了氪石的能量，一定是，他耗尽了氪石储备的力量，因为他用那样快的速度进行飞行。夜枭，都怪夜枭，都是那家伙的错。

他不该跑到那样一个境地中，让卡尔除了救他没法可想的。他也不该给卡尔那么少的氪石，他应当好好地喂饱他，让他永远的精力充沛。

可如今，他的氪石呢？他的食物呢？那些被允诺的，可以交给他，给予他保护的重要的石头呢？

这些东西，竟然没有一个是被真的交给了他的。他不仅什么都没有得到，却还躺在那里，被人掩住了口鼻。

他好恨。卡尔悻悻地抽了一下自己的鼻子。他好恨。

“保持你的呼吸，让你体内的二氧化碳水平恢复到正常浓度。”他尤其恨这个此时此刻就在他的面前，用着那熟悉的，听起来哪怕是现在都没有掀起一点波澜的声音，对着他不停重复着呼吸的可恶的夜枭。

这都是你的错！卡尔想要对着他大叫！都是你，你这个脑子里有泡的，一意孤行，只想着自己，他妈的不仅如此还要拖人下水的不要脸的垃圾！混蛋！傻逼！他有一箩筐的脏话想要送给夜枭，其中有很多是混合着氪星语的自创，充满了卡尔天才般的奇思妙想。对了，说到这个，你还给我的孩子教那种蹩脚的垃圾氪星语！如果不是现在卡尔还满心都在为自己将要面临的命运而垂泪，他是一定要对着夜枭大吼大叫的。

不过，或许正因为在他耳边说话的人是夜枭，不停重复着“呼吸，呼吸，卡尔，你要保持你的呼吸”的无动于衷的男人是“那个”夜枭，所以，虽然卡尔觉到了委屈，感到了愤怒，但总之，当这股剧烈到让人窒息的情绪微微过去后，他还是又觉得自己心理上多少好过了一点。

因为如果是夜枭，这个男人，他一定是可以给自己找来数不清的氪石的。他是一定会照顾他的，因为他欠着他，他活该，他就应当是这样。如果他身边待着的是这个男人的话，那么即使卡尔落到了这个地步，他也应当一定是安全的。

谁让你做了这么肮脏的蠢事！随着安全感泛上来的，又是一种无处发泄的恼怒还有憎恶。他又挣了下身体，表达了自己对这个男人居然触碰着自己的嫌恶，而就是这样的动作让他本来白雾似的视野里出现了一些模糊的人像。

“你惊恐过度了，卡尔-艾尔。”模模糊糊，俯在他的身上，虽然还看不清样子，但是从声音还有接触，卡尔就已经能够辨认出是夜枭的那个男人平静地对着他说。“现在，保持你的呼吸，冷静，维持你的冷静。”

我要怎么保持冷静？！他妈的刚从鬼门关滚过一遭，你以为谁他妈都能跟你似的摆着一张死人脸就好像自己跟死亡天天见似的样子吗？你到底知不知道自己惹了多大的麻烦，托马斯·韦恩？！

卡尔满怀恨意地凝视着他，如果他能够只靠视线表达出自己的愤怒，那么此刻托马斯应该为他所犯下的罪过横尸当场。

但是，他既不能靠视线杀人，也不能在被人掩着口鼻的时候还发出任何含混不清的呜呜声。他过了一会儿，意识到自己其实并没有瞎，想哭的感觉又他妈泛上了他的心头。他明明不想哭的……

“冷静点。”到底谁他妈能做到冷静啊？！“振作点，卡尔。”他恨夜枭此时此刻还仍旧冷静的，就好像从头到尾惊慌失措的就只有自己的那股子平静的腔调。他想要毁了这个王八蛋波澜不惊的面具，如果他能够先从夜枭的抚摸中挣脱出来的话。

说到这个，夜枭确实是在触碰他，摩挲他，抚摸他。虽然，卡尔的触觉，几乎是在他的视觉之后，才开始了慢慢地恢复。但是总之，夜枭正抓着他的肩膀，在一只手用斗篷掩住他的口鼻，制作出一个过呼吸时可以使用的紧急面罩的同时，用另一只手尽可能地放松着他紧绷的肌肉，那种触感真的太、太、太好了。就好像他过去无数次倒在夜枭的床上，筋疲力尽，任由夜枭触碰着他时的样子一样，而他也是终于第一眼，在一切都安全后，看到了他救出来的那个夜枭。

名叫托马斯·韦恩的男人，只看他的表情，还是如同他的名号一样维持着一副无动于衷的老样子，就好像从头至尾，所发生的事情没有一丁一点曾经触动过他无情的心弦。但是，他、他真好看。卡尔的意思是说，因为他熟悉夜枭的表情，所以他可以从夜枭冷硬的嘴角，眯得死死的眼睛中看出一点别的，与众不同的东西来。

他正在看着他，当然，这是傻子都知道的，然而，他在看着他……哎呀，他的视线里是有着什么的东西的，他的神情里也同样带着某种东西，某种非常凝重，一眨也不眨，就好像他要从卡尔身上获取到什么至关重要的信息一样，那种甚至连眼神的错开都不允许的某种东西。当他这么做的时候，你会觉得他像是狼，像是豹，像是在黑暗中锁定了某样东西，以一种只有狩猎者才会拥有的凶狠死死地让视线追踪着对方的枭类的生物才会拥有的，令人不寒而栗的眼神。他是在发狠了，当然，但是发狠的原因却不是因为卡尔，他在这么看着卡尔……

当然，当然只能是因为，他在害怕他。

他在担心他，他在害怕他有事，他在把自己全部的注意都放在卡尔身上。而卡尔还没有说过呢，这样眯着眼睛，像是狼一样绷紧了肌肉，浑身都爆发出了某种极端危险的感觉的夜枭，总是比平时要来得更加动人。他眯着眼睛，配上那狭长的冷淡的眼角，真的可以让人在那一瞬间开始心跳加速。被捕猎一样的肾上腺素的刺激，和知道他其实只是在担心自己的得意几乎是瞬间淹过了原本恐惧得不行的卡尔的头。

他差点对着夜枭一下子傻笑出来，虽然，他没有，一切都只是他被夜枭这个蠢货给逗得情难自已。然而他又想起他想起自己刚刚差点死掉的经历，于是原本的笑容就又变成了某种更为愤怒的控诉还有别开了眼睛的不悦。

“……你可以考虑学习一下戏剧变脸。”他听到有什么人在他的耳边冷静地说，“我一直觉得，你在这方面颇有天赋。”

“我救了你！”一瞬间感到难以置信——以至于连原本要落下的眼泪又气得快憋回去的卡尔气急败坏地大吼说，“而你他妈的难道这会儿就只会和我说这种东西吗？！”

他或许不该喊那么大声的，因为他嗓子又哑，身体又痛，不仅如此，还因为瞬间打乱的节奏而不小心乱了呼吸。他感到自己的肋下抽痛了几下，而因为这个，他终于忍不住小声地抽答起鼻子起来。他的左肋好痛，他一定是受伤了，伴随着知觉的回来，他一定是现在才发现自己哪里受伤了。而夜枭，哦，那个王八蛋的傻逼夜枭，不仅一点都不关心他，此刻，还跪坐在他的胸口上，就这样地看他笑话。

他居然还敢嘲笑他？！

“只是岔气。”然而，夜枭仍旧只是坐在那儿，非常从容地瞅着他——不仅脸上关切的神情全部消失，此刻，反倒更像是一只刚刚晒过太阳，懒洋洋地舒展开四肢的对周围的一切都感到了无动于衷的猫儿一般，退开了一点，打量着他的脸道。“别那么娇气。”

“你还有脸说我娇气！”他可是救了他，天啊，这个世界上到底有没有像是夜枭这样不讲道理的臭傻逼？

“……如果你不把这件事喊的所有人都听得到的话，我觉得之后你会更感激的。”这么说着的夜枭微微歪了歪头。他歪头……他歪头也歪得好他妈英俊。操，操，他绝对是傻了，色令智昏，不然，他根本就不会一头栽进夜枭这个奸诈小人为自己设计的连环圈套。但是，但是……

一直那么不远不近，抱着胳膊，静静打量着他的夜枭突然，很小，但是确实曾经存在过的，那样对着他微笑了一下。

如果说有什么魔咒能够让人一下子忘掉所有的恐惧甚至一下子兴高采烈得意忘形起来，那么一定就是这个了。他看到夜枭对他笑，不是之前那种轻蔑的，不屑的，就像是要教训他一样——好吧不算前两个，但是绝对不是最后那个地朝着他轻轻的微笑，这种感觉真是太他妈的让人快乐了。他是说，像是夜枭这样的男人，哎呀，谁会想到他居然真的会笑呢？毕竟，他一直像是个苦行僧，没日没夜地做着那堆除了他以外没有人能忍受的可怕的修行。他根本就不该快乐，也没有情绪，至少人们都这么认为。

但是这样的夜枭居然对着他笑了。如果不是他想起来自己现在没法飞——诶，他会飞吗？他好像会，他的身体好像又回忆起来了到底要怎么运力，但是他刚刚明明以为自己已经没有力气飞了，但是反正，总之，随便啦。

重要的是夜枭对着他笑了，而一下子眉飞色舞起来的卡尔便顿时觉得，像是什么岔气这种事情也没什么所谓的啦。

毕竟。“老子是终极人。”他傲慢地对着夜枭抬起下巴，满眼挑剔地对着他说。“为什么终极人需要感激？那是最不重要的那档子事……”

“事实上，我觉得那档子事还挺重要的。”终于，有什么其他人的声音闯进了他的耳朵，他的意思是，哦，天啊，这里还有其他人吗。“那个，请问，你们两个完事了没有，如果完事了的话，我们能不能谈谈正事。因为，就那个……”

我不确定你们两个还要这样折腾多久，超人站在终极人的一侧，抱着胳膊，瞥着眼睛，到处都看，就是不肯看向终极人地站在那里，欲言又止地发话说，“但是如果你能不要顶着跟我一样的脸做出那种表情的话，我真的是会感激不尽的。”

“什么叫做我和你顶着一张脸。”几乎是立刻就被激怒了，抱着胳膊，对着超人不依不饶地盘问着的卡尔厉声说，“超人，你他妈把话说清楚点——你到底是哪里脑子长泡，才会觉得咱们两个居然能有着一张脸？”

不过就是区区的同样的氪星末裔，只从血统上，当然，卡尔不会对这样一个比这颗星球上几十亿的生命都要来得更加高贵的生物表示轻蔑，然而。

“就你这副模样也配说和我长一张脸。”他昂起头，努力遏制住自己朝着超人吐出唾沫，让场面继续激化的那股强烈冲动。“真不要脸。”

我怎么就突然变得不要脸了呢。如果那个男人的视线能够开口说话的话，正在用食指轻轻摸着颧骨的超人心里一定是正想着类似的事。我到底犯了什么错以至于突然——“我就从帮助你找回你的蝙蝠侠……”

“是夜枭。”“是夜枭。”他没想到那个站在超人旁边的男人会跟自己同时开口——这让卡尔不得不分心多看了他一眼，但是，那无关紧要。

“对，夜枭，我从帮你找回了他，告诉了你坐标地点。我以为至少……算是一个还可以的帮助者的身份，我是说，变成了，一个，呃，一般人绝不会就这么……对吧？嗯……的角色。”

“你还想拿这件事要挟我。”卡尔眯起了眼睛。

“不、不，我没有，我真的没有。”一下子举起双手的超人看起来试图息事宁人，不如说，他整个人似乎都是在被迫忍耐着一种巨大的笑意。

卡尔讨厌他的笑意。

“但事实就是，我和你长了一张脸，不管你乐不乐意，你从这里随便拉一个人去问说……”

“那他们都是你的人。”

“可你也可以同样问你的那位……呃，夜枭？”哈，终于开始了，他就知道这个小婊子藏不了多久。“你甚至可以问问他我们是不是长着同一张脸。”

“不要以为你这么叫一声他的名字就可以和他搭讪。”卡尔恶狠狠地瞪着他，身体逼近，利用两个人一个站在地上，一个漂浮在空中的身高优势，压低了声音，对着他咆哮威胁说。“哈，你以为我看不出你的真实目的吗？”

“我还能有什么真实目的！”他特意提高了嗓门，试图把他和终极人两个氪星人间那点的事搞得路人皆知。

婊子，绝对是一个婊子。一个试图吸引夜枭注意。“我知道你觉得他长得很漂亮。”的臭婊子。

“我为什么会觉得一个男人长得漂亮！”超人望着他，啼笑皆非地看着他。“对，诚然，他和布鲁斯是长着很相似的脸，但是……”

“但是明显，他的下巴比你的那个垃圾布鲁斯长得更俊俏。”就好像卡尔的面孔长得比超人要更加英气，更加决绝，充满着男人风味。“收起你的那些小心思，我知道你到底是怎么打算的……”

“……我什么都没有打算，真的。虽然我对布鲁斯是不是垃圾还有他是不是更好看这件事持保留意见……”似乎对这个话题感到了筋疲力尽的超人苦笑着摇了摇头说。“我们能不能恢复到正常声调的对话，要不然，我的蝙蝠侠会很想知道我们到底在偷偷交流着什么……”

他才不会听这个不要脸的肮脏的下贱的氪星人在这里同他狡辩。他就是想要骗他。

当他一开始带着夜枭从空洞中飞起落到地面上的时候，他没有真的认真思考过像是这样的问题。他还没有意识到，这个下贱的氪星人威胁性的存在。他只是先把夜枭放在了地面上，退后一点，好方便夜枭四处张望，确保将所有的情况尽收眼底。当他这么做的时候，托马斯·韦恩早已经恢复了平日里，犯罪辛迪加大脑所应该拥有的那副冷酷镇定的寻常神态。

他几乎是以一种巡视着领地的方式让他的视线在周遭的环境上游弋，当他那冷淡中透着没有感情的目光掠过正义联盟那堆面面相觑着的蠢脸时，卡尔甚至允许自己对着夜枭的表情欣赏了那么几秒钟——他这副样子看着可真帅。不是说，平时，犯罪辛迪加一起出动的时候，夜枭就不会流露出像是这样的冷漠无情的目光，但是毕竟，那时他一般都会戴着头罩，而头罩就会阻碍到卡尔的观赏，妨碍他意识到，他选择的基因提供者到底有着多么漂亮精巧而又好看的，耐看的一张俊脸。

看看他的眉毛，他的眼睛，他不经意间从眼角泄露出的，好像永远都没有什么东西值得他挂在心上的轻蔑，还有那种透着一种与生俱来的高贵还有矜持的冷淡神气！看看他高挺的鼻子，漂亮的嘴巴，还有嘴唇微微抿起的时候，露出的不怒自威似的面容！

虽然夜枭穿着西服或者做其他打扮的时候，他也会像是这样不发一言底打量着其他敢于靠近他的事物，但是今天，偏偏，他穿着的是夜枭这个身份的全套铠甲。

卡尔喜欢他的铠甲，就好像他喜欢那在月光下会显得银灿灿的漂亮金属，喜欢那些在金属与金属之间，用于缓冲的充满着禁欲效果的银蓝色的皮革。他穿着这身制服的模样真的很帅气，不仅胸膛因为肩膀处的铠甲而显得更宽，整个人也比常服打扮时来得更加英挺。他是，他是那种非常具有气势的人，你知道吧？而那长长的曳地的披风，几乎就是对他那种玉树堆雪似的英气感的最好注脚。

他放任自己心满意足地欣赏着夜枭，这个他亲手从死神手里抢救回来的猎物，拥有着怎样让人足以嫉妒到发疯的气度还有漂亮的容颜。他从来没有像今天，像是现在这样的，对自己挑人的眼光感到一阵尤其的满意。

爸会为他骄傲的，因为他选中了整个地球他所能找到的最英俊，也是最气宇轩昂的一个人。就算到了其他世界——看看那个总是站在阴影里，说话就像是得了喉癌一样低沉嘶哑，甚至从露出的下巴那半截神态都可以猜出，这个男人多半要他妈走很多霉运的蝙蝠侠！

他就知道他选中的男人是整个宇宙最好的，但是能够像是这样直观地感受到他的品味有多好实在是来得有点太爽。如果不是现在时机实在不够合适，卡尔早就要抓起夜枭，把他丢进恶龙屯放财宝时应该使用的那种，只有他一个人能够看到的暗无天日的洞穴里。

他现在也想把夜枭放进洞穴里，随便哪里，反正，只有他一个人能看得见。

他几乎是趾高气昂地环视了一圈周围的所有人，并不惊讶他们的目光全都集中在夜枭之上。

夜枭就是应该有这样的气质，他是人类的顶点，理应受到所有不如他自己的人类的膜拜。

但是，有一束视线，却是在被卡尔发现的那一刹那就令人觉得无法忍受，甚至勃然大怒的。

它来自于站在一旁，抱着个手，就好像是在看热闹一样的超人。

他的目光也一样死死地黏在了夜枭的身上。

你他妈什么意思？几乎是瞬间落了下来——挡在了超人和夜枭之间，气势汹汹地瞪着面前这个不知廉耻，明明是自己的仿造品，却居然不知道要在正品降临时挖个坑把自己埋起来羞愧欲绝的垃圾。你他妈什么意思，他怒视着他，不忘在这期间谨慎小心地向后一瞥，确保着夜枭好端端地被自己挡在身后，没有让眼前这个可恶的小贼都窃走一分一毫的美丽光辉。“你他妈找茬是不是？”他对着超人厉声咆哮。

“我已经对事态的发展感到厌倦了。”在一边抱着手的神奇女侠——应该是这个名字，卡尔还特意扫了一眼她的盔甲还有露出的胸部，他喜欢女侠的这身装扮设计，虽然，露易丝黑色的紧身丝裙永远是最好的。“我们什么时候能够处理完这个然后赶快回家？”

“在我们确定这位战犯的处置结果之前，抱歉，女侠。”那个一直站在超人的旁边——仅仅因为他是个人类（并且八成是个和夜枭长得很像，四舍五入，肯定也不能说不够漂亮的普通人类），而被卡尔一度宽恕了他竟然敢阻止超人告诉自己夜枭坐标定位的行为的那个阴森森的男人便静静地开口了。“我们不能回去。”

“什么战犯还有处置结果？”卡尔问，“你们在说什么屁话。”

“我们在讨论的是你身后的这位，试图将平行宇宙中所有生物都全部屠杀的种族灭绝者的处置方式。”他故意用着一种公事公办着的语气，那让男人的嗓音听起来更不讨喜。

“虫豸。”卡尔啐了一声。

他以为他自己是个什么东西——仅仅是因为长得有两分像卡尔新晋的受宠爱的小奴隶夜枭，就配和那个仿品一起在终极人的面前撒野？

“这种情绪表达对于当下的情况是没有任何帮助的，”然而那个男人似乎根本就听不懂终极人的蔑视，他仍旧在那里，维持着一种稳定的声线继续开口。“作为一名种族灭绝者，他必须要得到公正的处置，至少，保证以后不会再犯……”

“你们他妈的凭什么觉得自己有资格审判我的人？”卡尔冷笑了一声，调转过了头，对着这个地方唯一一个有资格和卡尔谈条件的超人毫不犹豫地叱喝道。“是有什么东西给了你们权利让你们觉得，哦，你们有权跑到别的世界，来制裁我的人？”

脑子有病，傻逼。

况且就算有什么东西给了正义联盟这个权力，卡尔也依旧不打算承认。

凭什么他要听别的宇宙的人对自己宇宙的事指手画脚啊。

“明明最开始跑到别的世界来的人是你后面的那位……嗯，不过，反正，”超人耸了耸肩说，“就算是这样，我们还是应当讲讲道理。”

一般来说，正义联盟对发生在其他世界里的事不会过多干涉，“因为毕竟，每个世界都有自己的行事法则。正义联盟的成立主要是为了维护自己世界的和平，而不是矫正其他世界这样或者那样的做法。正如蝙蝠侠以前所说，其他的世界往往会存在着只有他们能够理解和操纵的奇妙平衡……”就好像如果没有你或者你身后的这位朋友，你们的世界也肯定会有类似的人物出现，“我们并不打算跨宇宙执法。”超人干巴巴地回答。

但是。“你身后的朋友越界了。所以我们想要至少能够确保，在今后，正义联盟不用再担心类似的情况再次发生。”

“我没有必要给你们任何确保。”这么说着的卡尔顶了一句嘴，却仍然，下意识地，不是故意，却多少有点心虚地回过头，瞥了一眼就在自己身后，依旧维持着面无表情，沉默不语着的那个夜枭。

他其实不大能够确定，夜枭对于是他，而非夜枭自己在这里进行谈判，并且是假装夜枭并不存在地谈论着对于夜枭处置的这件事，夜枭本人到底是如何看待的。

这真的是可以被允许的吗？

但是夜枭却仍旧只是站在那儿，心不在焉，漠不关己。只有当他意识到卡尔在看他的时候会抬起头，镇定地对上卡尔的视线。

男人甚至在视线对上的三秒以后，微微地冲着卡尔歪了歪脑袋，就好像是在询问，为什么卡尔会突然停下他和这群人的谈判不肯继续。这个动作，不知为何，给了卡尔再次和正义联盟发生冲突——乃至于对他们的决定表示轻蔑着的勇气。

“我根本不在乎你们到底是怎么想，说到底，凭什么你们觉得这么合适我就必须要相应地配合你们？你们以为自己是个什么东西？上帝？还是自以为是的傻逼？”

“我们之所以仍旧将把这位屠夫交还于你，而非是在本宇宙扣押视作一个可能的选项，唯一的原因是我们认为，或许将他扣押在你们的宇宙所会造成的破坏以及威胁比在这里，嗯……”超人的视线有一瞬间划过了他的肚子，卡尔不知道为什么，觉得他有必要让超人的脸为此吃上一拳。“更小一些。所以，我希望您能明白，正义联盟是在为达成您的愿望提供帮助。”

“况且即使你带他返回你们的世界空间，我合理推测，你的同伴也依旧要求你对他做出处置相应的处置。”蝙蝠侠适时地接话。

“你迟早都会做出这个决定，所以，说真的，我们只是想要提前知道它……”

妈的，这两个人在这里，试图愚弄他。

就好像他们是在进行一次混合双打。

正义联盟拥有你们的世界坐标。那个不要脸的超人甚至和他暗示，“所以如果你愿意在这里就把这个问题的答案告诉我们，这对于我们双方都会让事情变得更加简单——毕竟，谁都不想专程跑到另外一个世界去，就为了一次……小小的‘拜访’吧？”

“你他妈是在威胁我！”

“不，不，不，当然，我才没有。”那个氪星人此刻竟然面带笑容地歪了歪脑袋，看起来比之前所有时候加起来都更加可恨地油嘴滑舌。卡尔痛恨油嘴滑舌。“我只是在表示，出于对全宇宙的安危的考虑，如果你愿意告诉我们等你回去后要怎么处置这位屠夫朋友，那么这将对于我们双方都很有益处。你说是这样的吧，B？”他甚至还递了旁边人一个眼色。

“我们会不定时对他的监禁情况进行抽查，但不会很频繁，正义联盟很忙。”

他们说完了这段话。就一起沉默了下来。

现在，所有人的目光都积聚在了卡尔的身上。

而卡尔觉得很烦。

他已经开始想要回家了。

再说，再说，卡尔，你知道。

那个超人说的他妈的是对的。

犯罪辛迪加绝对不会允许夜枭的这件事被轻轻揭过。如果他们不能及时地惩罚背叛，那么所有的手下人都会在是否保持忠心这件事上怀有疑虑。况且，就辛迪加那帮子混账的性格，带夜枭回去却不作任何的处置，这基本就是等同于在允许辛迪加的成员聚在一起想办法判夜枭死刑。

而夜枭这个男人，很弱的。

卡尔转了个身，回头看着他。

不过是一个人类，卡尔心想。跟他自己又不一样，不是一个刀枪不入，力大无穷，无所畏惧的氪星人。

尝试冒着一个夜枭不知道什么时候就被清理掉了，可能卡尔都来不及赶回去救援的风险是没有必要的。

他毕竟是在无数人面前允诺了，如果夜枭存在二心，作为犯罪辛迪加的首领，他会负起自己应有的职责。

而想象一个冷笑着挑衅自己的露易丝，还有无数帮腔她的其他人的感觉并不好受。

——倘若他在这里退让，倘若，倘若，他是说倘若，倘若，他答应了正义联盟的请求，略微透露一点他对于夜枭未来命运的打算，他也绝对不是怕了。

他只是在思考一个权宜之计——说到底，他把夜枭拎回去后到底怎么处置，是生是死，难道不是全凭卡尔的一句话吗？

“其实你们完全没有必要地这么警惕他，我是说，要知道，”当他开口的时候，他故意挑选了一种语调，一种非常狡猾，但是又不能说是不够诚恳的婉转的语调。“这个男人——他也不过是一个为爱疯狂的可怜虫罢了。”

当然当然，我承认，他的脸长得很漂亮。

“但是他的脑子里装着的其实都是情啊爱啊他到底爱不爱我啊那可怜的一档子事，不仅如此，还一根筋，是个可怜人。”漂亮的蠢货，卡尔总结。“而他之所以敢出这样的事，其实我要承认，也和我有关——我平时不够重视他，这一点，我承认，我对他确实有那么一点不太好。”

这种行为很垃圾，很渣男。“但是这件事以后，我决定改变和这家伙的相处策略。”卡尔继续说，挺起胸膛，非常富有自信地同他们保证。“我已经决定要对这个没有骨气，一心只想着靠别人活下去的软蛋态度好点了。我会把他带在身边，监禁在自己周围，没收他的财产，不允许他离开一个规定范围的四处走动。但是，另一方面，我也会多照顾一点他，体谅一点这个可怜人的可悲情绪。所以你们大可以相信。”

这家伙绝对不会再想不开，带着整个世界一起寻死的。

他把这席话说得很漂亮，不仅点出了夜枭这么做的原因，还指出了一个合情合理的解决措施。他没有把怎么处置夜枭的方法说死，然而，既然他们是正义联盟，卡尔相信他们是会为了爱而退步的。

果然，正义联盟的所有人都为有着这样的隐情大吃一惊。

“漂亮？”蝙蝠侠说。

“蠢货？”超人说。

“垃圾？”他忘了这个开口的人又他妈的是谁。

“渣男？”随便啦，又不重要。

他非常得意且满足地看着眼下所有人都在面面相觑——似乎在考虑着，他们是不是把一个可怜人给逼到了太惨的愚蠢的情况。他们当然不会想到卡尔这么地会讲话。“再说了，”卡尔决定再下一部狠棋——他知道那些懦弱的正义使者不能拒绝这个。“他还是孩子们的爸爸呢。”

“……我是不是听到了孩子‘们’这个词。”超人对着蝙蝠侠，停顿了几秒，静静地说，“B，我一定是听错了……”

“我有六个孩子，如果有什么人想要知道的话。”

他永远都不会想明白为什么夜枭在这个时候会突然开口。

但是想不明白也仍旧是不重要的，反正，夜枭这个时候表态，非常有利于营造他不过是一个漂亮蠢货，满脑子都只想着孩子的可怜爸爸的合适景象。

果然，所有人都又把视线转向了夜枭。

来自蝙蝠侠的视线似乎尤其锐利一点。

不然，夜枭也不可能对着他，突然，咧嘴一笑，进而静静地，仿佛幸灾乐祸似的继续说，“算上还没有出生的，总共有七个。”

“七个。”超人发出了虚弱的声音。

“七个。”卡尔昂首挺胸，这一次，没有阻拦超人将目光投向夜枭——这个可怜的家伙，终于明白了他和卡尔之间的差距，夜枭对他来说可望而不可及。

这个低劣的氪星人似乎有点肚子痛。

“七个。”他说。

“对，七个，”卡尔继续，“如果你连小学算术都不会的话，傻瓜，六加一等于七。”

“七个。”超人说。

他发出了一阵模糊的呜咽，就好像是一只可怜的狗，因为再也无法接受自己得不到世界上最好的骨头的事实，而悲惨地用爪子捂住了自己的眼睛。

“七个。”他哼哼唧唧地说。

“七个，七个，七个。”围着他的一圈的人全都伸出了一只手，就像是安慰一样地，一边附和着，一边轻轻地拍打着他。“七个，大超，但是没事，你可以的。”

“我看你和他也没有很像嘛！”

“七个。”超人说。

当他再次用着一种仿佛在看什么世界奇妙物语或者是连接着异世界黑洞一样的目光瞪向卡尔的肚子的时候，卡尔终于觉得自己炫耀够了——夜枭也应该炫耀够了。哦，他可爱的小奴隶，他等不及回去要怎么享用这个竟然敢耀武扬威地说出他和终极人之间的小秘密的贴心的小奴隶。说真的——

他怎么竟然会忘掉他可以炫耀他和夜枭的孩子总共有七个呢？

再况且，卡尔喜滋滋地想，这个七个孩子的父亲，刚刚实在地为卡尔寻死了一次。他为卡尔寻死了一次，而这就让现在的他在卡尔眼里显得尤其地可爱。要知道，以前还从来没有过什么人，会为了卡尔要死要活甚至真的去死过呢！就连他此刻可以流露出来的某种冷淡，如今看起来也是别有一番的可爱动人……

“七个。”超人看起来快要缺氧了。

“我建议先让他们回去。”正扶着他的神奇女侠开口道。“我觉得这有利于卡尔的心理健康。”

“七个。”超人说。

“我们会定期前去检查的。”已经放弃了对话，走到超人旁边的蝙蝠侠冷着脸和他们告别说。

“七个。”超人再次讲。

而就算超人终于失心疯到决定把六加一算成十七个，也不能阻止卡尔那一刹那欢快地抓起夜枭，在用相位转换仪劈劈啪啪输入了自己宇宙的坐标（他其实不记得了，但是感谢夜枭，他竟然不动声色地在卡尔来得及问出“我到底应该回他妈的哪去”之前就接过了转移器，熟练地输入了一串数字，然后不动声色地将它又塞回到了卡尔的手里）。

哦，说真的。

如此温顺而又乖巧的，尤其注意会在所有人面前给他面子的，在卡尔来得及暴露自己的问题之前就已经替他解决了的夜枭。

他可真乖！

如果不是终极人哼着歌离开实在是有点太不恰当的话，他是要带着夜枭哼着歌走的。虽然现在，他抱着夜枭，夜枭两只手搭着他的脖子，完全没有反抗打算地被他带走也不是不够让人心旷神怡。

他根本是哼着刚编的调调出现在了自己世界的那一端。当他的视野重新清晰起来的时候，他看到的，是脚下闪闪发光着的韦恩庄园。

“我把定位从犯罪辛迪加总部调整到了这里。”依旧抱着他的脖子，所以，说话时会有呼吸洒在卡尔的脸颊上，弄得他痒痒的，心也痒痒的，嘻嘻，他要醉了的夜枭这么淡淡地开口说。“我相信你不会介意……”

“我确实不会介意。”卡尔威严地回答，如今，只有他和夜枭两个，他想起了自己才是他们中的一家之主——从此，夜枭就只配做他脚边匍匐的奴隶了。“我有很多帐要和你算。”包括了夜枭居然瞒着他，夜枭这么爱他都不告诉他，还有他们的孩子，哦，他居然敢教错氪星语的可怜的孩子。

他停顿了那么一秒，因为突然想起了自己失手一脚踹出了个坑的，还停在夜枭车棚里的劳斯莱斯。

……总不至于就因为这么一点破事，他就真的会才刚到这个世界几秒就决定开始打卡尔屁股的吧？过了两秒，终于把自己从下意识的一哆嗦里缓冲出来的卡尔才委委屈屈地在心底说，要知道，我可是救了他的啊。

“我可是救了你。”卡尔尤其强调地对着他说。

夜枭哼了一声，像是在表示同意，也有可能是在表示不屑一顾。当卡尔垂下头，为了弄清被他抱在怀里的夜枭到底是要表达哪个意思的时候，他看到这个男人正饶有兴趣，似笑非笑地看着他。

他总是一丝不苟的头发此刻正在风中散乱地飞舞着，与此同时，虽然那一向薄情的嘴角没有什么动作，但是只看夜枭的眼睛，卡尔却分明从那冷淡的灰蓝色中感到了一种鼓励似的，愉快的笑意。

那句话该怎么说？

这票值了。

“我有一个非常好的提议。”就在卡尔开始在空中乱翻跟头——并且试图让夜枭相信，这只是航空过程中的正常抖动时，那个不动声色，不置可否的夜枭突然开口。

“你说什么？”

“我想到了一个方法，可以让正义联盟下次来到这里的时候被你报复得说不出话来。”哦，卡尔喜欢报复，他非常喜欢报复，尤其喜欢报复那两个居然敢一起逼问他的男的和氪星人。

“你先把这个主意说说。”但他决定在接受夜枭的提案之前，保持一点自己身为一家之主，辛迪加首席，氪星最后之子的威严还有矜持。

反正，总之。

关于夜枭和终极人的第七个儿子被命名为布鲁斯·韦恩的这件事，就在那天早上的晚些时候，被正式定下了。

垃圾男人和漂亮蠢货终于迎来了他们真挚的爱情。

可喜可贺！可喜可贺！

——The End——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello你好我是枫叶！  
> 其实我也没有想过，关于枭终这两个蝙超衍生的同人cp，我居然能一口气写到现在，变成了快17万字，整个过程都充满着种种意外……  
> 一开始想写球三，只是因为去年六月的某个夜晚，我看到超人v5里的阿终，被这个男的是谁怎么这么漂亮所震撼，去问了一位朋友关于球三的世界观。  
> 当时这位朋友介绍了球三还有在此之前的《两个地球危机》的剧情，并且总结说：反正夜枭他这个人就是很垃圾（赞扬）  
> 而与此同时我的另一位看到我留言的朋友适时地对我说：这个终极人真的很漂亮蠢货。尤其是对着小乔唧唧歪歪你爹怎么回事进而开始哭哭唧唧的他，很像是个想要孩子的漂亮蠢货。  
> ？  
> 垃圾男人与漂亮蠢货。  
> 于是，感觉自己好想从这几个字里嗑到了什么的我决定去补球三。
> 
> 啊然后补球三的过程里发生了很多事情在这里就不再赘述了，不过我要在这里承认，之所以让夜枭先生还是去炸了地球，主要原因是我很喜欢两个地球危机里的枭，虽然球三的枭和两个地球危机的枭行事逻辑肯定来的很不一样，但是。  
> 毕竟那个枭也给了我很多启发，难得写一次同人不炸一次地球怎么行啊！！！  
> 不过总之还是澄清一下其实球三的枭是没有炸地球的。球三的枭，啊我很喜欢他在最新的几部作品里出场的那个Q版做的一席发言，果然，这个男人，不管是不是要去炸地球。  
> 都是真的垃圾！真的垃圾！真的垃圾！（褒义的语调）  
> 所以，就，垃圾男人和漂亮蠢货。  
> 真是般配，真是般配啊！（bushi）
> 
> 最开始的大纲其实只包括了最开始的两次h，还有结尾的炸地球，所以其实，前面十万字的各种h，我承认，都是我开车开飘了开出来的。甚至开着开着想起来不对还有炸地球的主线，操，怎么到这个时候还突然出现炸地球的主线——但是不行啊这个故事不就是为了炸地球然后两个人一起真挚爱情写的吗。  
> 硬着头皮上的。  
> 居然最后真的圆上了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。
> 
> 那么在这里我想要感谢两位一直陪伴着我写作的朋友，因为其实这篇文章中间有过很长一段的卡文期，不仅如此，其实因为它正好撞上我现实中的很多情况变动，所以加在一起，我整个过程不仅是写作本身，情绪也是忽上忽下忽左忽右，而这个时候我其实，呃啊，脾气挺不好的。  
> 谢谢两位能够一直包容我！  
> 还要感谢@瑞德和@日月神喵一直以来对我的鼓励，之前出本很多事情麻烦了你们，之后我知道你俩一直想看这篇，但是我绝赞卡文卡得实在写不出来（以至于经常对你俩消息视而不见靠因为我觉得回复的话心理压力山大）。  
> 对不起啊，也谢谢你们两个一直陪伴鼓励着我！  
> 最后要感谢的就是各位读者。  
> 这篇文获得了意想不到的数量非常多的长评，身为一名创作者，我想不到比这来得更加开心的让我喜悦的事。不仅如此，在我反复卡文甚至我自己都不知道我还能不能写下去的时候，大家也都很有耐心。  
> 不管怎么说后面一个月更新一次频率确实太低了，我反思，我反思！！！  
> 谢谢大家对我不离不弃！  
> 也谢谢大家一直在留言鼓励我，不然这个故事真的不可能这么长的，靠要知道一开始我只打算写个四五万字的小中篇啊。  
> 读者的鼓励真的，意想不到，意想不到！
> 
> 那么稍稍谈一下关于出本还有番外的事情。  
> 出本是不可能会出的，这个本一出我担心自己铁窗泪。不了不了狗命要紧，虽然我也觉得精装本会很漂亮人家想要硬壳书但是肯定是不会出的啦，对不起。  
> 不过好消息是这样的所有的番外我应该就都会在网上公开了。  
> 目前准备写的番外，一个是枭终回家后和孩子们的生活，大概就是让大家大概知道他们的相处模式，还有俩人终于恋爱成功（？）后是什么样的一种感觉。几乎没咋出场的小孩也会有机会表露一点性格（但是主场还是爸爸们的，淦，孩子们死心吧）。  
> （我承认我想看蝙和枭后来打架，一群孩子在后面叽叽喳喳喊爸爸加油）  
> 第二个是蝙超，超都“七个……七个……”了。  
> 我们礼仪性让他生一个。  
> 虽然我不打算写怀孕或者生子的具体过程，因为我不太擅长这个，写不太来（靠）  
> 对没错人家只想写发情期。  
> 第三个是点的番外，虽然对方点的是女装终被半公开play，但是我不擅长搞女装受。我擅长的是……  
> 女装攻！！！！  
> 对不起。  
> 但是我打算写大家都不知道夜枭消失去哪的第三年，终极人携面纱女子出席晚宴，但是晚宴前晚宴后枭先生当然要出门前先喂饱他的狗狗。  
> 人家想看枭终h啦妈的！！！！  
> 诶。  
> 女装受变成了女装攻，对不起（
> 
> 除了这篇文以外，接下来打算写的就是未来态的角斗士超au，我想写带着小乔的人父孤身漂泊非常疲惫的超和年下蝙的恋爱故事。另一个想写的还是枭终！这次我想写一个枭和蝙他们在一个世界上，枭在纽约蝙在哥谭，然后超掉堪萨斯终掉爱荷华。  
> 因为黄太阳而无法拥有力量的终看到了蝙有一天说，他的父母和氪星的一对夫妻有过约定，要照顾对方的孩子，所以他来找那个氪星人时，他就想要联系蝙，结果因为路途过于遥远，他只能先投靠了纽约的枭先生，然而就在这个时候，蝙和超联系上了。  
> 一下子大家都觉得终是个想要韦恩财产的骗子。  
> 只有枭对此不置可否，依旧养着他，但是也不管他。  
> 大家又纷纷传言他是枭养的情人。  
> 只有终知道他不是。  
> 他虽然不知道为什么不是，可能是夜枭阳痿吧，反正，关他屁事。他只是想要找到布鲁斯·韦恩，告诉他自己才是真正的氪星之子，因为他也想做超人，他也想让大家对自己顶礼膜拜。  
> 就这样一直到了某一天，他再次试图勾搭蝙失败，然后出现了以下的场景。
> 
> “你根本就不知道我还留在这里。”卡尔啐了一口，满脸鄙夷地说，“你知道我为什么还不走？”  
> “因为你想通过我勾搭我的堂弟。”  
> 这让卡尔终于微微地惊讶了起来，因为他还以为这个蠢货看不出来呢。而面对着这样疑惑的目光，本来站在那里，拿着帽子，饶有兴趣地看着他的夜枭终于露出了一个微笑。  
> 他把他的手杖放在了一边，向着还在床上的卡尔走来。  
> “不了解我的人是你。”一条腿压在了床上，伴随着床垫踏下而抓住了惊慌失措试图向后退去的卡尔的脚踝的那个男人安静地说。“因为你压根就不了解。”  
> 你是否爱我，整件事，对于我如何看你来说并不重要。
> 
> 说着并不重要其实还是一个深情向的故事呢，想不到吧！！！  
> 枭终1v1，蝙超1v1，搞这个有一部分是因为我想看两对一起倒在一张床上，而蒙着眼睛的终惊慌失措大喊：“那家伙才是被韦恩看上的男的，你去搞他！搞他！”和同样被蒙着眼睛失去了能力的超：“。”的傻逼情景。  
> 关于枭终真的还有好多想写的，但是我已经后记话唠太长了。  
> 那么总之。  
> 番外再见！


End file.
